the magnificent six
by FireHoof
Summary: As the age of Equestria gives way to the era of Ponyland, Princess Cadence looks at a changing world around her, and remembers a world that will never be again. Feeling ponykind cannot survive without the six harmony bearers, Cadence tries to re-shape six mares into the equines thier ancestors were. *starring the Original mane six, as they were intended to be*
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue- Patron Saints_

In her fillyhood, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza had been the most requested and successful foalsitter in all of Canterlot, serving the upper-class unicorn families in the city. With her special talent of understanding and giving love, the alicorn thrived at the task of watching little fillies for their parents.

But when it came to ruling her subjects as a princess, Cadance found herself not as up to the daily grind of politics.

"And so as you can see, your highness, it is my proposal that we re-negotiate both sides of our bartering with the Buffalo tribes," Bright Bramely, the orange earth pony who was Cadance's chancellor, whinnied. "It would be best for us to agree to raise our shipments of grain and rice, in exchange for a higher crop yield from the Buffalo."

"But why do we need so many of the Buffalo's crops in our trade agreements?" Cadance asked, puzzled.

"Because we are the only one of the kingdoms in Ponyland, my Princess, that shares a border with the Buffalo tribes." Bramely sighed, shaking her purple mane. "The rest of Ponyland barters with us to get the crops only the Buffalo can raise!"

"Why don't we just open trade with Dream Valley?" Cadance rested her head back against her red velvet throne. "Their kingdom has diplomatic contact with the tribes! Surely they-"

"I would not recommend that, Princess," Bramely whinnied. "The other Ponyland kingdoms despise those outcasts. It is rumored that Dream Castle houses a Changeling clan, whom the Queen of Dream Valley uses as spies throughout Ponyland!"

"Let me make something clear to you, Bramely." Cadance leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at her Chancellor. "No pony would ever lower themselves to having one of those disgusting creatures live with other ponies, let alone use them as spies!"

Defiantly, Bramely spoke her mind. "My Princess, you're letting your personal sentiment against those shapeshifters blind you to-"

"Those monsters almost ruined my wedding! Their queen tried to steal my Shining Armor from me!" Cadance snorted angrily, waving her hoof in a dismissive manner. "I think we're done here for today, Bramely. You are dismissed for the evening."

The orange mare was about to protest, but then simply bowed. "As you wish, my Princess." She turned around, and trotting out of the room. Behind her, she left a frustrated alicorn standing at the window, fuming.

_Can you believe the nerve of... how dare she?!_ Cadance thought to herself angrily. _That does it, I need to get away for a while!_ And with that, Cadance yelled out to the guard that a certain pony should be summoned.

Misty Mountain fortress... A shining beacon of hope for a beleaguered race of equines that had little hope left to cling to. Situated among the peaks of the Purple Mountains, it was a final gift from Princess Luna to her niece, Princess Cadance. Overjoyed, the Alicorn ruled over the citadel and its pony population with her spouse, former captain of the guard Shining Armor. As the light of Equestria faded in the valleys below, many of the ponies who lived there took sanctuary in the mountaintop refuge before the final darkness came.

At the center the citadel stood Celebration Castle, royal home of the last alicorn princess. At that very moment she was looking out her window at the pony families in the courtyard below, smiling at the happiness of her subjects. Here they were safe and happy, well-protected from the chaos of the outside world, which had followed Celestia's death and Luna's disappearance. At that moment, Cadance was waiting for the arrival of the pony she had summoned.

Princess Cadance heard the door open behind her, and knew the soft hoof tread of the pony whom it belonged to.

"Mother," the blue earth pony with the silver crown cutie mark called out to her. "You sent for me?"

The pink alicorn smiled at the sight of the mature young filly, Princess Silver Rain, so named for the silver streaks that ran through her purple mane. She was Cadance and Shining Armor's youngest daughter, their precious treasure. The alicorn and her husband had lost the rest of their children in the wars that followed the fall of Equestria. Silver Rain was her heir, should anything foul befall Cadance.

"Silver Rain… I need to you to take over running things here for a while," she told the pony wearing the crystalline purple crown. "I'm going out for a flight over Ponyland."

"Yes, mother." Silver Rain bowed to her, as the alicorn trotted to the window. "Mother, is everything alright?"

The world-weary alicorn looked back over her shoulder, and softly smiled. "Yes, child… Do not worry, all will be well."

With that, the pink mare spread her great wings, and took to the skies over what had once been Equestria.

…

The world's sole remaining alicorn rarely took flight these days. So when she was seen soaring over the skies of Ponyland, the eye of every equine was on the skies above them, pointing hooves and staring. Earth ponies looked up from their crops, and shielded their eyes from the burning sun. Unicorns looked up from their spell-books, and cast their gazes out the windows at the sight. Pegasi stared in awe as she passed them, amazed that such a magnificent creature still lived in this age. Her broad wings and graceful body were an out-of-place sight in the modern world, and a reminder to ponykind of better times.

As she soared out over the peak of Misty Mountain, the wide fields and valleys of Ponyland spread out before her. Cadance had known these lands since she was a filly, these mountains and hills which were once part of a place called Equestria, once home to the great cities of Manehattan and Trottingham, of Fillydelphia and Stalliongrad. Oh, how she remembered that wonderful land... A place where ponykind could live in peace.

First, the alicorn passed over Rainbow Valley. Below her rose the high and mighty walls of Fort Rainbow Dash, its Greco-Roman marble-columned buildings glistening in the sun. She could see several earth pony hoplites standing guard, protecting Rainbow Crystal Castle at the citadel's center. A patrol of pegasus centurions saluted the alicorn as she flew by, showing the reverence and respect they felt was owed to this living relic.

As Cadance neared the edge of the valley, she spotted the citadel's colossal statue of Rainbow Dash. Crafted from the indestructible crystal of the Jewel Sea, this 150-meter tall behemoth had been a goodwill gift from the ice ogres to ponykind. As she soared around the head of the statue, Cadance remembered the blue pegasus who had performed a sonic rainboom at her wedding.

_"Cadance, this is Rainbow Dash, she is the bravest pegasus you'll ever meet!"_

_"Why hello Miss Dash, Twilight Sparkle has told me all about you."_

_"Really, your highness? Cool! I can't wait to perform at your wedding. I promise it'll be my most awesomest sonic rainboom ever!"_

"You would've loved the statue they made of you, Dash. You always did enjoy being big and loud." Cadance said with a smile, before veering off to the west.

It wasn't long before the princess was soaring over the town of Bright Valley. The sounds of the cars and trotting ponies in the streets below filled Cadance's ears. Passing overhead, she stared down at the neat rows of Victorian houses, which sat side-by-side with theaters, restaurants, and other places for ponies to party and amuse themselves. In the cliffs above the town, the massive battery of cannons that protected the Greyvale pass sat silent, awaiting any threat that invaded Ponyland's northern border.

In the town square of Bright Valley, Cadance saw the modest-sized statue of Pinkie Pie, the pony most admired by the town's all-earth pony population. Being that the Bright Valley ponies worked so hard, it only made sense that they would value recreation and leisure a great deal, and thus view the party pony as their patron.

"A town that celebrates your parties and cannons, Pinkie." Cadance said quietly. "It would have made you smile, smile, smile!"

_"C'mon, Princess! This is how you do the wedding dance!" Pinkie Pie squealed with delight, prancing across the room._

_"This is so much fun!" Cadance giggled, copying her movements. "And I love the party decorations and songs you picked out!"_

_"Aw, you're just being nice, your highness!" Pinkie replied with a giggle. "But I am the pony who knows how to PARTY!"_

Leaving Bright Valley behind her, Cadance flew on towards the south. It wasn't long before she was flying high over the mighty fortress of Hoofkaido, its pagoda rooftops and torii gates stretching towards the skyline. In the courtyards below, Cadance could make out a unit of samurai stallions training with their katanas, while an elegant group of kimono-clad mares listened to a poetry reading in a zen garden. Any of the oriental ponies who looked skyward and saw her bowed in humble reverence, as was the honorable Hoofkaido way.

Near the center of the palace complex gardens, she spied the statue of Rarity, the pony Hoofkaido viewed as its sacred defender. Her elegance and sophistication made her the perfect champion of all the Hoofkaidians stood for, the refinement and manners they felt everypony should strive to achieve.

"They do you proud, Rarity..." Princess Cadance sighed. "Their honor and dignity is worthy of your name."

_"How do you like the wedding dress, darling?" the white unicorn asked Cadance. "Go ahead, be brutal."_

_"Brutal? I love it!" Cadance replied with a great big grin, looking at the gown in the mirror. "You're a remarkable dressmaker, Rarity. Thank you so much!"_

_"Oh, you are far too kind," Rarity replied gratefully, internally squealing in delight. "I was most happy to work on such a fine dress, for such a distinguished pony!"_

As the alicorn veered off southward, she flew over Flutter Valley, the tropical paradise that was home to the flutter ponies. This shining kingdom basked in the warm glow of the sunstone, and never knew the freezing cold of winter. The flutter ponies looked up from their tree houses, scowling at the passing alicorn with hateful glances. They were the most xenophobic of the equine tribes, hating the rest of ponykind for some long-forgotten grudge. There was not another pony in the history of Equestria that these spiteful ponies with insect wings would ever like...

...Save one.

In a small grove in the western half of Flutter Valley, stood a lovely park filled with trees and bushes, all surrounding a modest-sized gazebo. In the center stood a fountain, with the likeness of a pegasus caring lovingly for tiny squirrels and small birds. Fluttershy's gentleness and kind nature touched the cold hearts of the flutter ponies, and she had become something of a patron saint to the flutters.

"U-um, Princess Cadance? This is the song I'd like the birds to play at your w-wedding," Fluttershy whispered to the alicorn timidly. "I-if that's alright with you, of course..."

"The song is amazing, Fluttershy," Cadance replied, as several of the birds landed on her hoof. "I'm sure it will sound wonderful!"

"T-thank you very much, Princess!" The shy little pony smiled, grateful for the bride-to-be's praise.

Pushing on towards the south, Cadance few over the now-empty Equestria Valley. The alicorn princess soared around the peak of Canterlot Mountain, where the once-great capital was now little more than a broken down set of crumbling ruins. The alicorn could not bring herself to linger here for long; too many ghosts of the past, too many memories. It was best that Cadance moved on, before these echoes of the past drowned her.

As she flew on towards what had once been the Everfree forest, Cadance spotted a small pink castle, nestled at a bend at the Rainbow River. Dream Valley had never been part of Equestria proper, and its ponies were always a bit different than their Equestrian cousins. They were the fiercest of fighters, for whom friendship took a back seat to survival. The ponies of Dream Castle had been cut off from the rest of ponykind for centuries, as its ambassadors had been turned away by every other royal court in Ponyland.

It was here, that the harmony bearer that Princess Cadance missed the most was honored and admired for her intelligence and ingenuity. The alicorn had to fight back tears, even as she thought of the little filly she used to foal-sit.

"_I want my Smarty Pants!" the baby Twilight Sparkle screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. "I want big brother!" It was clear the little foal did not like this new filly watching her._

_"Calm down, little one, please!" Princess Cadance whinnied soothingly, and began to recite a rhyme her own mother had told her as a foal._

_"Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves, and do a little shake!"_

_Twilight stopped crying, and began to giggle at the smiling Cadance. "Hee hee! You funny filly!" The little purple foal giggled at her. Cadance smiled, and nuzzled her new charge._

No, Cadance thought to herself, best not to remember that little foal, which you loved so dearly. Don't remember that she grew into an old mare, while you stayed unaging, forever young. Best to forget that she went into the cold, cold ground centuries ago, leaving you alone with your memories.

Finally, the princess then flew on towards the Jewel Sea, at the very heart of Ponyland. There, at the very center of the shifting waves of crystal, stood the Royal Paradise; the oasis home of the six Princess ponies, the inheritors of Celestia and Luna's power and authority over all of Ponykind.

As the alicorn passed overhead, Cadance could hear an argument coming from one of the tower windows.

"Eyaaah! I chipped my hoof polish. This is all your fault!"

"Yeah! You left that stupid shoe of yours out, where anybody could have tripped over it!"

"Me?! Well, she should have watched where she was going!"

"Why, I ought to get my wand, and use the Element of Kindness to teach you a lesson!"

Cadance shook her mane in disgust. How could these six royal brats be descended from Luna and Celestia, and how could they be the current harmony bearers, successors to six mares who were by far their superiors? The Princess soared around to the front of the castle, and stared up at the statues of Luna and Celestia. The two alicorns' likenesses stood on either side of the castle entrance, like lions guarding a gate.

Aunt Celestia... Aunt Luna... How could you let this happen? Cadance thought to herself. Oh, there were things she could have done to prevent this. Time and again, Luna had offered the young alicorn and Shining Armor the throne, before the lunar princess had disappeared. And time and again Cadance had turned it down, not desiring to rule anything more than her own lands.

There were many times I could have acted, but chose not to, the alicorn thought to herself. I could've stepped in when those brats' families received the crown, but I didn't. I could have said something when the capital was moved out here, and Canterlot was abandoned, but I remained silent. I didn't even raise a hoof when the Princess Ponies did away with currency and established the barter system over Ponyland. What kind of princess am I, to see ponykind reduced to this dreadful state?

It was then, that an idea struck in Cadance's brain... A way to give back the love to her subjects, that she had so long denied them. If the harmony bearers had been the saviors of ponykind before, then perhaps a new generation could be so again! Racing back to Misty Mountain, Cadance flew into the castle window with a rush of air.

"Silver Rain! Go get the royal archivist. Tell her to look up all the current descendants of the harmony bearers in each kingdom!" Cadance told her daughter excitedly. "Tell them to send out invites to the six most directly descended fillies. Tell them Princess Cadance wishes to hold a gala in their honor!"

"As you wish, mother," Princess Silver replied, bewildered at the sudden activity. "But what are you going to do?"

"Train a new generation of defenders for Ponyland; ones who could wield the Elements of Harmony far better than those spoiled Princess Ponies on the council ever could!" Cadance replied, staring out the window. "Trust me dear, by the time I get through, this land will finally be restored to harmony!"

"Glory! Could you stop trying on dresses, and come down here? A letter just came for you from Princess Cadenza. She wants you to attend some kind of celebration!"

"Poesy, could you please stop talking to those potted plants, and come in here? You've been invited to an event at Misty Mountain Fortress!"

"Firefly, you need to stop being so rough, and act more like a lady! That's why I want you to attend this social event being hosted by Princess Cadance... And don't make that face at me, young filly!"

"Well, I suppose you're a descendant of Applejack, given your name and how you look. I'll just give this invite to you, and you just go with it, ok?"

"Surprise, honey? Could you please stop walking on the ceiling, and come down here? You have an invite to a party at Misty Mountain. And please stop painting the cat purple!"

"Twilight, would you please get your nose out of that book, and get down here this instant! I have a letter here from Princess Cadance, an old family friend that we haven't spoken to in generations, and it involves you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Class Begins- First Meeting

"Excuse me, sir? Is this the way to Misty Mountain?"

The teenage unicorn filly did not know her way around these mountains, and it showed in her naiveté in dealing with being so far away from home. She had accompanied one of the various caravans that made the dangerous journeys across Ponyland to deliver trade goods to get here, and the entire trip had been one of the most exciting experiences of her whole life! Everything in this part of Ponyland was strange and new to her, and she wasn't sure who to talk to, or who to ask for help.

"Right up this pathway, miss," the unicorn guard at the base of the mountain whinnied, gesturing up the steep road behind him with his hoof. "If you are here for the gala, please wait with the other fillies at the outer gate."

"Thank you very much, my good stallion." The pink unicorn bowed her head in respect, and then began trotting her way up the pathway. The eager young filly trotted along very quickly, not wanting to be late, and thereby offend her hostess. She may not be the bravest or strongest filly from Dream Valley, but if there was one thing Twilight Shine was, it was extremely punctual.

From one of the minor noble houses of Dream Castle, Twilight Shine was a descendant of the legendary heroine, Twilight Sparkle. It was hoped by her parents that she would turn out to have her ancestor's great magical talent. When her parents arranged for lessons with finest magic tutor in the land, all she had been able to do was teleport from place to place by saying a pitiful, "I wish…I wish… I wish!"

Deemed a family failure, the little pink filly was left to her own devices. She then spent most of her time reading books in the castle library, or staring at the evening stars in the nighttime sky.

Climbing up the winding dirt and gravel road, Twilight cut a striking figure. With her purple-and-white streaked mane, the filly with the five-star cutie mark turned the heads of many young colts when she passed by, although the bookworm often failed to notice it. It wasn't long before Twilight made it to the top of the mountain's craggy peak, and gazed at the five other fillies already waiting there.

"Hey, look girls! It's another filly here for the party!" Twilight suddenly found a white mass of feathers and a blonde mane in her face, and was pelted by a flurry of questions. "Ohmygosh, were you invited here, too? What's your name? My name's Surprise, and I'm from Hoofkaido! I'm a pony who loves jokes and surprising ponies! But the other ponies don't seem to like my special talent very much..."

The crazed white Pegasus with the balloon cutie mark seemed to just ramble on and on, and Twilight simply trotted over to where the other fillies were standing. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, one of the other girls galloped up to greet her.

"Oh, hello there!" A white unicorn with a purple mane trotted up to greet her. "You're here for the gala, aren't you? Hey wait a second... aren't you from Dream Valley, too?"

"Why yes, I thought I recognized you!" The pink unicorn smiled. "My name is Twilight Shine, my mother works in the Dream Castle library."

"I'm Glory, daughter of the castle dressmaker." The two fillies bowed politely to each other. "And I thought there was something bookish about you!"

Twilight nodded, and then noticed a timid yellow earth pony over in one corner. She trotted over to the shy little filly, and tried to introduce herself.

"Hello there! My name's Twilight Shine!" She extended a hoof to the shy filly with a pink mane. "What's your name? Did you come here for the party, as well?"

Looking up at Twilight, the filly nervously extended a hoof. "M-my name is Poesy, and I'm here at the Princess' invitation."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you, Posey!" Twilight noticed the shy filly's flower cutie mark, and realized why she was named after a blossom. "So, which Ponyland community are you from?"

"B-Bright Valley, though I don't go out much." The filly looked down again, gently tapping her hoof. "I'm sorry; I don't talk to other ponies that often, either."

"It's all right Poesy," Twilight replied reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine!"

Twilight then looked over to the other earth filly- an orange one with a blonde mane and an apple cutie mark. She had seen this filly before, working as a seasonal laborer in the castle orchard, and coming and going from Dream Valley as she willed.

"Say, are you a member of the Apple family?" Twilight asked her. "I'm from house Twilight, myself! It's nice to meet a pony from another harmony clan."

"My name's Applejack." The orange filly scowled at her. "And you'd do best not ta go around bein' nosy, kid!"

"Hey, ya don't need to be so grouchy, ya big meanie!" Surprise snorted, flying up towards Applejack. "She was just trying to be nice! You don't have to treat her like something ya scraped of the bottom of yer hoof!"

"Pay no attention to that blond bimbo over there. She has a severe case of 'I-can't-shut-up-itis," a tough looking pink Pegasus with a lightning cutie mark snorted, flexing her wings. "Name's Firefly Dash, and I'm the best flyer Fort Rainbow Dash has ever seen. Danger is my middle name!"

"Really? Are you sure it's not 'arrogant' or 'rude'?" Twilight snorted back. "'Cause that's how you sounded talking about that pegasus filly there!"

"Oh yeah, well what do you know, ya dumb egghead!" Firefly snapped, scowling at the angry unicorn. "Bet you can't even levitate stuff without a book tellin' ya how!"

"Hey you two, could you please not argue?" Glory whinnied, tossing her mane nonchalantly. "It's so crude, and unladylike!"

Firefly boiled over. "Aw, shut up, little miss prissy!" the pegasus filly snapped. "It's also not ladylike for a filly to get herself all messy!"

"Messy? What are you-" Suddenly, Firefly swished her wings along the ground, sending a bunch of mud flying all over the unicorn. "Aieeeee! I'm all dirty now!"

"Hey, leave her alone, ya overgrown pegasus bully!" Applejack snorted, stamping her hoof and preparing to charge.

"Oh, you wanna piece of me too, ya wingless dirt eater?" Firefly snorted steam out of her nostrils, and lowered her wings. "Bring it!"

The two fillies plowed into each other- biting, snorting, and kicking up a dust cloud as they fought. It was then that Surprise noticed that Poesy was quivering over in the corner, praying that the violence would end.

"Hey, you okay, Poesy?" Surprise flapped over, a look of concern on her face.

"W-why do they have to be so mean, and fight with each other?" the yellow filly whimpered, tears coming out of her eyes. "I wanna go home!"

"Aww don't worry about it, Posey! Everything will work out." She extended a hoof towards the yellow earth pony. "Here, give me your hoof, and everything will be all right!"

"OK..." Posey gave a small smile, and touched the white Pegasus's hoof. It was then that a painful shock shot through the earth pony's body, accompanied by a shrill buzzing sound.

"Aieeeeeeeeee!" Poesy shrieked, as every hair in her mane stuck out in a different direction.

"Ha ha! I can't believe you fell for that!" Surprise giggled hysterically, pointing to the joy buzzer on her hoof. "What a total sucker!"

Poesy collapsed to the ground, and started to cry. The yellow earth pony curled up in a fetal position, and covered her face with her tail.

It was at that point that the gates to the citadel swung open and one of Cadance's armor-clad guards trotted out.

"Excuse me, my dear young ladies!" The guard bowed deeply to the girls. "But the Princess is-"

He suddenly looked up, and saw the disturbing image of six teenagers crying, trading insults, and fighting with each other.

"-waiting for you." He finished with a sigh.

...

The ballroom was decked out for a celebration, with streamers hanging from every column and decorations hanging on every wall. The tables were set with steaming trays of the finest foods in Ponyland. Guests from the upper echelons of Misty Mountain society were there, gossiping and partaking of the delicious meal that their beloved Princess had provided for them.

At the head of the center table sat Cadance, sipping her tea delicately, and chatting with the ponies nearby. Flanking either side of her seat were the places set for the future harmony bearers, each place set with the mark of their ancestor's element. The princess looked to the three fillies seated on either side of her, and smiled.

"So tell me, girls," Princess Cadance asked the six prospective harmony bearers, "What do you think of the gala I have thrown in your honor?"

"Oh, it's amazing, Princess, really it is!" Firefly replied, her mouth stuffed with food. "The music is awesome, and the food is -BUUUURP!- great!"

The Princess grimaced at the Element of Loyalty's poor manners, and tried not to notice as food dribbled out of her mouth. This is not what she had expected from Rainbow Dash's descendant.

"Pay no attention to that uncouth barbarian, your highness," Glory said to the alicorn, batting her eyelashes. "We are truly honored and delighted that you invited us here, to your wonderful celebration!"

"Why thank you, my dear!" The Princess beamed, pleased that the Element of Generosity was more like her predecessor. "I am pleased that you responded to the invitation I sent, young Sparkler."

"What? Oh, no. My name is Glory, your highness," Glory replied with a giggle. "Sparkler is my older sister. She came down with the cutie pox, and my mother had me respond to the invitation in her place."

"How... thoughtful of her," Cadance replied, hiding her disappointment. The princess had hoped to get the eldest sister, but she supposed the younger sister would have to do. "And what about you, good Poesy? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well, ummm... that is..." Poesy fumbled for words nervously. "I-I am very happy you invited me, Princess Cadenza," she replied softly, "but you shouldn't have gone to such trouble for such an insignificant little pony."

It was at that point that a small mouse crawled across the table, right in front of Poesy and Glory's seats.

"AIEEEEE! A RAT!" The yellow filly shrieked, hiding under the table.

"EEEEEEK! SOMEBODY KILL IT!" Glory screamed, diving under after her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Surprise laughed hysterically, falling back out of her chair. "That was a riot! I can't believe you fell for that SURPRISE!" The white Pegasus rolled around on the floor, laughing like a maniac. The rodent ran back to Surprise, who gave it a piece of cheese. "As promised, here's your reward," she giggled.

Princess Cadance winced, as all eyes turned on the embarrassing scene. It was then that the pink unicorn filly seated nearby finally spoke up.

"Excuse me, Aunt Cadance?" Twilight suddenly spoke up. "Why exactly did you summon us all here?"

"Wait... did you just call me aunt?" Cadance asked, puzzled.

"Of course I did! You married Shining Armor, whose sister I'm a direct descendant of. That makes you my great aunt, thirty-two generations removed," Twilight replied, stamping her hoof. "When I heard you had invited me here, I did some research in the genealogy books in the Dream Valley Library!"

"I see..." Cadance replied. As she looked at this bright young filly, the alicorn princess couldn't believe how much she reminded her of Twilight Sparkle. Oh, she had seen many, many fillies that looked like the harmony bearer of magic over the years. But the eagerness in her eyes, the way she carried herself...

"That was very clever of you, Twilight Shine," Cadance told the young unicorn with a smile. "And I believe it is indeed time that you all found out what you are doing here," the alicorn agreed.

Princess Cadance then stood up and faced all of her subjects seated in the room. She made a motion to the royal herald standing in the corner, who blew on his horn, signaling for everyone in the room to be silent.

"Honorable ladies and gentlecolts." Cadance said to the assembled guests, trying her best to sound like her Aunt Celestia. "I want to thank you all for attending this festive occasion. We are honored here by the six young fillies most directly descended from the former bearers of the elements of harmony!"

Several of the ponies present applauded, while the harmony descendants each reacted in their own way.

"Huh, so that's what this is about!" Firefly snorted. "I always did think it was cool I was related to Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh, this is simply divine!" Glory whinnied, tossing her mane. "Mother always knew our elegance and sophistication would remind the nobility of our ancestor's service to the kingdom! Oh, Sparkler, you would be so jealous right now!"

"What a harmony bearer? Is this some kind of game?" Surprise asked. "Do I have to hide? Oh, I know! I wanna be it!"

"All these ponies… cheering for me… Oh my!" Poesy started to quiver nervously, and began looking for someplace to hide.

Applejack just sat there silently, continuing to watch all of the proceedings with disinterest.

"I have decided to take all of them on as my personal students, and train them to be the best fillies they can be," Cadance announced. "It is my hope, that I can personally train these bright young ponies to live up to the legacy of their ancestors, and be the great heroines that Ponyland needs in these troubled times!"

As the audience continued to clap and cheer, Twilight Shine looked up at Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Her ancestor, Twilight Sparkle, had found recognition as the student of Princess Celestia. Now, here was Celestia's niece, offering her and these other descendants of the six harmony bearers an opportunity to make something of themselves.

From the decorations on the backs of their chairs, and the Princess's careful wording, Twilight deduced that the Princess was hoping to train them to be the next keepers of the Elements of Harmony. But as she looked over the assembled group of fillies, Twilight wondered if this was really going to work. A bully, a lunatic, a prissy pony, a silent filly, and an equine who was afraid of her own shadow. Would these six fillies, herself included, ever be proper harmony material?

And more importantly for the harmony bearers… Could they even be friends?

…

Far, far away from the peak of Misty Mountain, someone else was watching the proceedings, and was not at all pleased.

The Volcano of Gloom was situated at the far end of Dream Valley, on the border with the kingdom of Blarkland. An ominous sight, the mighty mountain was always spewing out spurts of lava, ash and pumice high into the air. All the ponies of the valley avoided that evil place, as it was known to be home to a nasty coven of witches, called the Order of Gloom.

It was within this mountain that a foul old creature watched the ponies through a crystal ball with disgust. Not an equine herself, the old crone hated to see the ponies have such hope for the future. Then again, she hated to see anybody have hope for the future!

Cast out from her own race for practicing the dark arts, this monster had no room for friendship or love in her wicked heart. She reveled in the suffering of others, and basked in their misery. To see the ponies even have a glimmer of hope for the future… Well, that was too much for this old hag to bear. This matter would need more watching… And she should make some preparations, as well.

"Reeka! Draggle! Get in here this instant!" the old figure dressed in rags roared. "I have a job for you!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Getting to know you..._

After the meal had ended, Princess Cadence personally led the six fillies to the upstairs. The sun was already setting, and the alicorn wanted to let the girls have a chance to settle in.

"This is where you'll be staying, my little ponies." Cadence said sweetly. "I had each of the rooms decorated to match your specific harmony bearer tastes."

"Thank you ever so much, Aunt Cadence!" Twilight whinnied politely. "You are far too generous!"

The pink unicorn trotted forward, and opened the door to her room. Inside, were rows and rows of shelves covered with books.

"Aunt Cadence, this is amazing!" The pink unicorn trotted over to the shelves. "I've never even seen some of these titles in our library back home!"

"I'm glad you like it, my dear!" Cadence beamed, happy to see a unicorn named Twilight smiling again. "I ordered books from every corner of Ponyland for this room, and they're all yours!"

"I must say, there are a lot of scientific books in here, though. Not many fantasy or adventure stories." Twilight looked around at the room, noticing the purple bed and sheets. "And this room seems very practical and plain..."

"I know, isn't it great?" The alicorn asked. "I just knew you'd be into the simple and practical stuff, nothing girly or overly frilly."

_"But I love girly and frilly! I was hoping for a frilly room all decked out in pink and lace!"_ A disappointed Twilight thought to herself. _"And I love romance and enchantment stories! Not technical books!"_

"I-it's wonderful, thank you." Twilight told her, hiding her disappointment.

Glory trotted into the room with the symbol of generosity on the door, and suddenly let out a squeal of delight. "Eeeee! White lace curtains! A satin canopy bed! This is simply divine!" But when she looked around the room, the white unicorn's face fell. "A sewing machine? patterns? sheets of fabric? Your highness, what are these for?"

"I provided those so you could make clothes for yourself and your friends." Princess Cadence looked confused. "Isn't making dresses your special talent?"

"Why no, your highness! The shooting star on my flank indicates my talent at organizing shows and performances- like a fireworks display!" Glory replied, slightly annoyed. " My mother's the dressmaker, I just enjoy wearing them!"

"Oh, dear..." The alicorn whinnied. She hadn't counted on this kind of a difference...

"Ohhhhhh! This place is great!" Surprise flapped into her room, and saw all of the balloons, decorations, and party favors all around the room. "I can really use all this stuff!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it, good Surprise!" The princess sighed with relief, having at least gotten one harmony bearer right. "So what kind of parties will-"

"Yeah, this junk will be great for playing pranks!" The white Pegasus giggled, grabbing a party horn out of a pile in the corner. Quietly flying up behind Posey, who was studying an embroidered tapestry of a flower garden, and blew the horn with a loud TOOT!

"Eyhahhhhhhhh!" The timid pony shrieked in terror. The yellow filly immediately galloped out of the hallway, and into her own room, slamming the door.

"Well, she went out with a high note!" Surprise giggled hysterically, falling backward. "I'm soooo gonna love it here!"

Applejack trotted into her room, and saw the walls and furniture were all decorated to look like an apple farm. Over on the far wall, there was a large mural, depicting a farmhouse with an orange mare and her family bucking apples in a nearby orchard.

"So, how do you like it?" The Princess inquired. "The artist based it on a surviving photograph of the original Applejack's family, and their farm!"

"I-it's great your highness, thank you." The orange filly leaned against the wall, staring silently at the picture of the happy family.

"Okay then, well..." Cadence shook her head, not believing how this was turning out. "I believe I will leave you girls to get to know each other! See you all in the morning!"

"Well girls, I guess we should get our things unpacked." Twilight told the other five. "After that, why don't we all get together in my room, and get to know each other!"

"Ohhh, girl talk! Sounds like fun!" Glory giggled. "Oh! I could bring my makeup kit over, and we could give each other makeovers!"

"Thanks... but I think I'll pass on the this girly girl stuff!" Firefly snorted. "Sorry ladies, but I think the sleepovers and tea parties aren't for me! I'm grateful to the princess for this chance, but I'm outta here!"

Firefly turned, and started to fly out the window. It was at that point, that a Pegasus guard-in-training came flying around the corner, on his routine patrol of the castle. He was about thier age, and was extremely well built for such a small pony. All five of the teenage fillies watched the young colt flap by, their eyes carefully following his well-toned flank as he rounded the corner. After he was gone, Firefly suddenly jolted, as if waking from a trance.

"On second thought, maybe I'll stick around here for a bit!" Firefly snorted. "But if we're gonna do makeovers, we better go get Posey!"

Glory slowly opened the door to the yellow earth filly cowering on her bed, hiding under the covers. The white unicorn trotted up to her.

"Why, Posey! Are you still frightened by Surprise's little trick?" Glory peeked her head under the blanket. "I'm so sorry she did that to you, dear!"

"N-no, that's not it." The timid little filly whimpered. "I'm just scared of what's on my room wall..."

Glory looked over, and saw the painting of a fierce bear on the wall mural.

"Not a big fan of menacing creatures, are you?" Glory asked.

Posey nodded weakly. "They're really scary, and mean."

"Then why don't you come over to Twilight's room with us, honey?" Glory smiled at her. "Nothin' scary over there!"

Posey smiled, and followed her out from underneath the blanket.

"I guess Cadence shouldn't have assumed you'd be just like Fluttershy." Twilight snorted, as the two ponies came trotting out from the room. "Just like I'm starting to think she's assuming things about the rest of us!"

...

"Tornado, did you see those five fine fillies the Princess invited to stay at the castle?" Thundercloud told his friend enthusiastically. "They are soooo hot!"

Taking a break from his patrol in the library, the lavender-colored Pegasus colt with the pink mane had stopped by to tell his friend the news. The librarian colt, however, was less than enthused.

"Thundercloud, you get excited every time a filly shakes her tail at you." The librarian adjusted his glasses. "What makes these girls any different from all the others you've fawned over?"

Tornado, a serious blue unicorn with a pink and blue streaked mane, was used to his soldiering friend falling hooves-over-heels for any filly who walked through the stable. Unlike thundercloud, tornado preferred to keep his hooves planted firmly on the ground.

"Dude, I saw them! On my patrol!" Thundercloud protested, flexing his wings. "This really cute pink one winked at me! I think I'm totally in love!"

Tornado just rolled his eyes. "Even if they are as good as you say,. what does it have to do with me?"

"I've pulled a few strings with the captain of the guard, and Lighting and I'll be serving as their bodyguards when they accompany Princess Cadence to Hoofkaido in a few days." The junior guard whinnied "And I managed to pull a few strings, and arrange for you to come along to record the event! Being a historian is your special talent, after all."

"I think I'll pass." The librarian pony shook his mane. "I have better things to do, than follow you on another session of chasing tail."

"Did I forget to mention they're the Harmony Bearer trainees?" Thundercloud flashed his friend a smile. "One who, I might add, resembles that purple unicorn from the history books you had a foalhood crush on?"

"Twilight Sparkle?" Tornado's ears perked up. "When did you say you were doing guard duty for that trip, again?"

...

Back in Twilight's room, the six fillies were all on cushions, seated in a semicircle with thier manes all up in curlers. The teen ponies had started to talk amongst each other, and it had stared to lower the feirce tension between them a bit.

"So Posey, you've always been scared of... well, everything?" Twilight asked the earth filly.

"Oh, yes! The world's always been a scary place to me! " The yellow pony replied, sipping the tea in front of her. "When I was a filly, everything in Bright Valley always made loud noises and looked scary! I always liked plants because thier always still and quiet, and never do anything to startle me."

"Gee, I never knew that's how ya felt!" Surprise whinnied guility, looking away. "I'm really sorry I scared you like that, I was only trying to have some fun!"

"Me too, Posey! I was just frustrated my mom sent me along, on this stupid attempt to girlify me!" The pink Pegasus snorted angrily. "My whole life, my parents have wanted me to be more' 'feminine', and you know what? I do like stuff like this." She looked at the curlers in in her mane, and the large bow tied on her tail. "But I want to be girly on _my own terms_. I don't want somebody telling me how I'm supposed to live!"

"Wow, I had no idea!" Glory whinnied. "Nobdy should make you be anything you don't want to be!"

"What about you, Surprise?" Twilight asked the white Pegasus. "What made you into such a 'fun-loving' pony?"

"Aw, my mom and dad were always so formal and serious!" The trickster pony snorted. "My brothers and I never got to make noise and run around as foals, and all that energy _just got pent up_!" The filly broke into a miscevious grin. "So I found my special talent in jokes and Surprises, and drove the super-serious town of Hoofkaido crazy!"

"That explains a lot!" Twilight replied, nodding. All of the fillies present were starting to understand each other a little better, and it looked to the pink unicorn filly like things were turning around.

With every other pony having spoken thier minds, all of thier attention turned to Applejack. The orange earth pony was seated over in the corner, mulling to herself. Finally noticing all the eyes in the room on her, the earth pony finally spoke up.

"What? you want me to talk? You want me say something?" The apple filly snorted. "Want me to tell a sob story about why I'm so quiet and angry all the time? Sorry, not going to happen." Applejack stood up, and stamped her hoof angrily. "I'm here cause the princess asked me to be. But my life... my past... are my business, _not yours_! So butt out, ya got it?"

The orange filly angrily trotted out of the room, and slammed the door behind her, The mood between the other five ponies, having been positive up until this moment, suddenly turned sour.

"Aww, what are we doin' over here, anyway?" Firefly asked angrily, scowling. "I'm going back ta my room! You girls can keep having your little sissy party over here!"

"Hey! Don't be so rude, you big meanie!" Surprise's face darkend to a look of anger, as she trotted out of the room. "Grrrr, I'm gonna get her with a whopee cushion, just you wait!"

"Great, that loony will probably set all of our tailbows on fire when we're not looking." Glory snorted in frustration. She nodded towards the yellow filly. "Come on, Posey. You can stay in my room, until the Princess gets yours repainted."

"Okay... thank you, Glory." The pink-maned filly looked back at the unicorn. "Good night, Twilight. Thanks for having us over."

As the last of the ponies left her room, Twilight shook her mane and sighed.

_"Everything was going so well. And now we're right back where we started."_ The pink unicorn thought to herself sadly. _"If something is not done soon, we'll never become friends... let alone harmony bearers!"_

Looking around her room for several minutes, Twilight Shine debated about how to deal with the situation. She noticed the mural in her room- depicting Twilight Sparkle and the harmony bearers standing against Discord and Queen Chrysalis- and stared at the image of the studious purple unicorn.

_"Now what would you do, given my situation?"_She thought to herself.

Sitting down at the small study desk in her room, Twilight Shine levitated a pen and paper up to write a letter.

_"Dear Princess Cadenza..."_


	4. Chapter 4

_First Lesson; journey to hoofkaido_

"All right, girls, let's get started!"

The six fillies were gathered in the throne room, seated in a circle around Princess Cadence. Twilight, Posey and Glory were listening with full attention, even while Firefly kept scratching her flank with her hoof, and Surprise kept making faces at Firefly. Applejack just kind of stared off into space, not seeming to pay any attention to what was going on .

Cadence smiled at the ponies around her, hopeful that today would be the start of something grand. Levitating a book in front of the prospective harmony bearers, the alicorn began to speak.

"Since the dawn of Ponykind, the great herds have always needed ponies who stood hoof-and shoulders above the rest of the equine race. Ponies who knew the meaning of friendship and courage, and could serve as both heroines and inspiration to the rest of ponykind through the most troubled of times. These ponies are called the harmony bearers; six fillies from every generation, who wield the six mystical components of harmony."

She looked over towards Posey, who was smiling gently at the princess. "For the element of kindness, who always has a good word and tender gesture for pony and creature alike."

The alicorn turned towards Surprise, who hid a firecracker behind her back as she did. "For laughter, who will light up a room full of sadness with a clever joke."

The princess inclined her neck towards Firefly, who was currently picking her nose. "For loyalty, who will stand by her friends through thick and thin."

She then gestured at Glory, who kept glancing at her own reflection in the mirror. "For generosity, who would give another pony the saddle off her own back to aid them."

Finally, she turned her gaze towards Applejack. "And honesty, who can always be looked towards, for the unvarnished truth in any situation, no matter how difficult it will be for others to hear."

She then looked back towards the center, where Twilight Shine sat. "These five elements, standing united as friends, reveal the sixth element- magic- who makes them all complete, and holds the entire group together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We get that part, princess!" Firefly snorted. "But what exactly is it harmony bearers do?"

"Firefly, please!" Glory snapped at her. "Show her highness some respect!"

"No, she's right, Glory." Cadence Closed the book, levitating it back over to her throne. "I believe it would be better to actually show you, rather than tell you, what would be expected of the weilders of the elements of Harmony."

"Ohhhh, are we gonna go on a harmony school field trip?" Surprise asked excitedly. "I just love school field trips!"

"Indeed, fair Surprise!" Princess Cadenza replied with a smile. "After much consideration, I have decided to take the six of you with me on a journey to Hoofkaido!"

"Hoofkaido? Ohhhh!" Glory squealed with delight. "The elegance, the glamour! I would love to get one of those silk kimonos Hoofkaido mares wear for myself!"

"I'd love to see their Zen gardens." Posey said quietly, smiling. "So many pretty oriental flowers."

"Awesome!" Firefly exclaimed "I always wanted to see an actual Samurai pony duel!"

"Awww! We're just going back home!" Surprise pouted. "I was hoping we would get to go someplace fun!"

"I am so pleased you're all so eager to go!" The princess smiled. "And to guide you on our trip, I've invited three members of the royal guard along as escorts, along with a scholar.

It was at that moment, that three pony guard cadets- one unicorn and one Pegasus, and one earth pony- trotted into the room, and saluted.

"Harmony bearers, these are cadets Fireball, Lightning, and Thundercloud." Princess Cadence introduced them.

"At your service, ladies!" The three saluted in unison.

"Well hello there!" Firefly replied coyly, flapping up towards Thundercloud. "I remember you from the hallway!"

"A pleasure to see you again, m'am!" The young Pegasus's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I am at your service!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Firefly replied with a smirk, rubbing his cheek with her hoof.

"It is an honor to guard the harmony bearers, milady!" Fireball, the pink unicorn with a fireball cutie mark, kissed Glory's hoof tenderly. "I am yours to command!"

"Oh-oh my!" Glory's face turned pink. "Such a gentleman!"

"Howdy, Miss Applejack." Lightning, the earth stallion with AJ's exact mane and coat colors, greeted her. "It is both an honor and a pleasure to be guarding such a lovely pony as yours-"

"Save the pick up lines for some silly filly, soldier boy!" The orange mare snapped back. "Just do your job, and we'll get along just fine."

"Your highness? I came as soon as you called for me!" Tornado trotted into the room, adjusting his glasses. "Are we ready to make our departure to Hoofkai- oh, my..."

She was a vision of sheer beauty to his eyes... those slender legs, that gorgeous mane and tail, that curved pink flank. It was as if a goddess had stepped out of the heavens, and stood before him.

"Oh, hello!" The unicorn filly said to the dumbstruck colt in front in front of her. "My name's Twilight Shine! And you are?"

"I-I-uh-uh-uhhhhhh..." Tornado replied, dumbfounded.

"The great scholar prodigy, stuck speechless!" Cadence said with a laugh. "Twilight Shine, this is Tornado Firehooves, our archivist in training! He'll be going along as your guide in etiquette and protocol!"

"A pleasure to meet you!" Twilight grinned, shaking his hoof. "I'm sure you'll be a lot of help on our trip!"

"I-I'll do my best..." Tornado replied nervously.

"Well, looks like those four found something to distract them!" Surprise whispered to Posey, who simply giggled in response.

...

It wasn't long before Cadence's golden chariot was soaring over Ponyland, carrying the four non-flying harmony bearers and colts. Cadence and the two Pegasus fillies in formation around the chariot, while Thundercloud proceeded to pull it all by himself.

"Hey, you need help with that?" Firefly asked, flying beside the stubborn colt.

"Nope, I'm good! I got this!" He gasped out, sweat pouring off his mane. "I got this!"

"You say so..." Firefly shook her mane and sighed, continuing to fly beside him.

"Wow, I can't believe how high up we are!" Glory whinnied, looking at the ground below in amazement. "I've never really flown anywhere before!"

"It's quite a lovely view, isn't it?" Fireball added, looking down beside her. "But not as lovely as you are, my dear."

Glory giggled at his corny line, While Twilight glanced around at the scenery below her. The pink unicorn looked back, and noticed Posey had her eyes covered with her eyes, and was whimpering to herself. "Too high... too high..."

"Posey, are you afraid of heights?" Twilight asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh-huh." The earth pony replied timidly. "I wish we were closer to the ground!"

"You have nothing to worry about, my good Posey!" Tornado whinnied reassuringly. "This used to be Princess Celestia's chariot, before Cadence inherited it after her death. There is no sky chariot safer in all of Ponyland!"

"Wow Tornado, you do seem to know a lot!" Twilight exclaimed. "I read more fantasy stories over history, so I only know a little."

"I-I would be happy to tell you anything you'd like to know, Miss Shine." The embarrassed Tornado replied, scratching the back of his neck with his hoof. "Just consider me an open book!"

As all of the ponies continued laughing, the Princess's chariot soared over the great Crystal Sea. The endless, glass like sheet seemed to stretch out forever beneath them.

"Ohhhh! Look at that shiny!" Surprise squealed, watching the sunlight create rainbow patterns on the crystalline surface. "Twilight, what is all that pretty down there?"

"That's the great Crystal Sea, sight of the once great Crystal Empire." Tornado replied solemnly. "It was once the home of the Crystal Ponies, the most mysterious ponies in old Equestria."

"Hey, I've heard about them before. They were what inspired unicorn mages to make twinkle-eyed gemstones for blind ponies." Twilight noted, looking over at the unicorn colt. "What ever happened to them, Tornado?"

"The Crystal Ponies were exterminated, wiped out by the lava demons during the Grogar wars." Tornado replied. "Lava King Levan allied his people with the other evil invaders of Equestria, and they destroyed the Crystal Empire in a fiery wash of molten fire. All that is left is the flowing crystal sea beneath us."

"Why, that's horrible!" Posey whinnied sadly. "Aren't there any Crystal ponies left?"

"The survivors fled to the Ice Ridge mountains, where they became the ancestors of the Snow Pony tribes that dwell there now." Tornado snorted. "It is said they still sing sad songs by the lights of their fires, lamenting the memory of their lost empire ."

As the chariot soared onward, Posey had finally opened her eyes, and noticed that Princess Cadence seemed to slump more and more, as Tornado talked about the crystal civilization. A saddened expression crossed the alicorn's face, and Posey decided she would have to talk to the princess about it later.

Soon, the golden chariot swung in over Hoofkaido, landing near the large Torii gate at the entrance. As the Ponies disembarked from the chariot, most of the newcomers looked at their surroundings in awe.

"Whoah, look at those funny towers with the weird roofs!" Thudercloud whinnied, pointing to a Pagoda.

"Oh! there's gotta be ninja earth ponies around here, I just know it!" Firefly snorted, looking around in all the bushes to find any hidden ones.

"Ah-ahem!" A pink earth pony daimyo came trotting out of the main gate, flanked by two Pegasus Samurai. The three of them trotted up to Princess Cadence, and bowed low before her.

"Your most honorable highness." The daimyo mare greeted her. "My name is Snowflake, and on behalf of our most esteemed Shogun, I humbly welcome you to Hoofkaido!"

"Thank you, good Starshine!" Cadence replied. "I trust the quarters I requested for my entourage are prepared?"

The daimyo nodded. "Right this way, please." The three oriental ponies trotted forward, followed by Cadence and her party.

"This is so EXCITING!" Glory whinnied with excitement. "I can't wait to see all the latest Hoofkaido fashions!"

"This is gonna be so totally boring, you'll see!" Surprise said with a sigh. "I just hope I don't run into mom and dad here!"

As they trotted forward, Lightning saw a mud puddle in Applejack's path.

_"Time to be a gentleman!"_Lightning thought to himself.

"Right this way, miss Applejack." The orange colt said politely, putting his guard cloak down over the puddle in front of AJ.

"I'll make my own way, thank you!" The orange filly snapped. Trotting right into the puddle, she splashed the mud into Lightning's face. "I didn't ask for you chivalry, soldier boy, nor do I want it!"

"Twilight, um listen..." Tornado asked nervously, as they trotted inside. "Since we're here, w-would you care to go see the armor displays at the Hoofkaido museum with me?"

"What a wonderful idea, Tornado!" Twilight Beamed. "That sounds like a lot of fun! I'll invite the other girls along, too!"

"Oh..yeah.." Tornado's face fell at her response. "Sounds great."

"She's completely clueless, isn't she?" Glory whispered to Firefly.

"Totally." The pink Pegasus whispered back with a smirk.

...

"Now listen up, you two dimwits!" The old witch's voice snapped, echoing through the volcano of gloom. "Here's what you're going to do!"

Of all the races that ponies had to deal with in old Equestria, none were as intelligent, cunning, or devious as the race that had arrived in Ponyland after the fall of the kingdom. Humans- those strange, bipedal, hairless apes who came across the rainbow bridge four hundred years ago, and had built a medieval society in the lands near Dream Valley. Most of the humans were the eternal friends of Ponykind. But among those few wicked ones who were not, was the evil witch Hydia, and her two bumbling daughters, Reeka and Draggle.

"Follow that entourage from Misty Mountain to Hoofkaido, and wait until those foolish equines have moved away from the golden chariot." The old hag with missing teeth snarled." I want you to steal that ancient relic of Celestia, and bring it back here to me!"

The two young women in front of her- a fat, disgusting glutton in a red dress, and a skinny beanpole with red hair- tried their best to comprehend her orders in their pea sized brains. It was then that a thought formed in the skinny one's head.

"But we don't have any horses, Hydia!" Draggle pointed out, adjusting the rag tied in her hair. "How are we gonna pull it back?'

"Yeah, it's not like we can pull it back ourselves!" Reeka growled, catching a fly that was buzzing around her face and eating it. "Betcha didn't think about that one, mom!"

The old crone in the purple hooded cloak with horns glared at them. "What... did you just call me?"

The two sisters suddenly ran for the door. "Sorry, Hydia, we didn't mean-"

"DONT- CALL ME-MOTHERRRRRRRRRR!" Gesturing towards her cauldron, Hydia sent a stream of lightning bolts flying from the boiling brew, straight at her two daughters. The two women ran out the door, screaming into the night.

"Children these days!" The old witch snapped. "Can't live with them, can't turn them into frogs and boil them in a stew!"

As the old hag trotted down the steps into her dungeon, the cries of terror of the few ponies foolish enough to venture near her volcano cried out from her cells. From one, came the desperate pleas of a little filly.

"Help me, please!" Sunset cried out, stretching out her hoof at the old hag as she passed by. "Please, I haven't had any water in days, I'm thirsty!"

"Awwww, poor little thing, look at you there!" Turning to face the bloodshot-eyed pony, Hydia walked over to the cell bars. "Look at you there, with your dirty little pink coat, and filthy blonde mane. How sad that you decided to play so close to my home!"

"I-I didn't mean to! I lost track of where I was!" The little filly wailed. "Please, Miss Hydia, I didn't do anything to you! i just want to go home to my mom and dad!"

"I know, little one, I know." Hydia whispered tenderly, reaching through the bars, and stroking the little filly's mane. " It's not your fault your kind your kind ruined my life, casting me out of the only home I've ever known." She looked the terrified little filly straight in the eyes. "My family lived in the human kingdom once, their practice in the black arts undetected for generations. Until your _dear_Princess Cadence ratted us out to King Scorpan, and our own people turned against us!"

"B-but I don't even know Princess Cadence!" Sunset pleaded, tears streaming town her dirt-stained face.

"Thanks to your kind, my own dear husband was lynched, and I was cast out to raise my daughters on my own!" The old witch shrieked, squeezing the little filly's face in her hands. "All of your stinking, filthy race must pay for Cadence's sins!"

"No! Please!" The little filly wailed. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh, little one! I'm not going to hurt you!" The old witch's face turned to a dark scowl. "Where do you think I draw my dark power from?"

The witch suddenly yanked Baby Sunset's mouth open, causing the terrified little filly to struggle. Hydia began to chant a spell, and suddenly drew a wispy cloud forth from the little filly's mouth. The cloud took the shape of the little pony, wailing in Sunset's voice, as it was pulled upstairs and drawn into Hydia's large cauldron. There, it swirled around in the vapors, along with the souls of thousands of other little fillies and colts, crying out in their sorrow. Sunset's lifeless body toppled over, and clattered on the cold dungeon floor.

"Pity I can't take the souls of the teen ponies and adults, their wills are too strong." Hydia shrugged. "Ah, well. I suppose I'll just have to settle for killing them!"

The witch's hideous cackle echoed throughout the volcano.


	5. Chapter 5

_First Lesson- kimonos and katanas_

"Wow, this place is so _huge!_" Twilight shine commented, looking at the massive towers and giant stone walls all around her.

The six fillies were following princess Cadence, as she led them through the maze of dwellings, towards the walls of Hoofkaido's inner citadel. The colt soldiers had gone ahead with another Samurai, to check on their accommodations in the city. The young ponies could not help but admire well maintained gardens, and modest houses that lay along the carefully planned streets.

"I am pleased that you think so highly of our community." Snowflake replied, leading the group of visitors towards the citadel. "It took four decades after the fall of Equestria to build this place. And in their honor, we uphold it's traditions still."

"Yeah, yeah, traditions and boring stuff!" Surprise muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's why I was glad ta leave here in the first place!"

"And we of Hoofkaido are pleased to have you as our harmony representative at Misty Mountain, noble Surprise." The daimyo eath pony with the snowflake cutie mark frowned. "Though I am saddened to hear of the pain growing up in Hoofkaido has caused you!"

"Oh, surely it couldn't have been that bad, Surprise!" Glory whinnied, taking in her surroundings. "All of this oriental splendor is quite amazing!"

As Glory admired the mares walking by in Kimonos of blue and red, Firefly flew up to one of the Samurai flanking the Daimyo, and started asking a million questions.

"Hey there! Are you a real Samurai?" She inquired. "How Sharp is that Katana you're carrying? have you ever dueled with one of the Hoofkaido ninja? Have you been in many battles?"

"You certainly are the inquisitive one, aren't you?" The Samurai asked in a sarcastic feminine voice.

"Hey, you're a mare!" The pink Pegasus exclaimed. "It's rare a girl becomes a soldier, that's so cool! How did you-"

"Look." The Female samurai spun around to face Firefly, her red and gold armor glinting in the sun. "I appreciate all of the praise, but could you please let me concentrate on my work?"

But Firefly failed to hear her, and continued prattling on and on. "Are you originally from Hoofkaido? Can any pony become a Samurai, or just a Pegasus? Where is-EEP!"

FZASH! the Samurai's body emitted a blinding light, which immediately stunned the Pegasus, and left her extremely dizzy.

"Wh-whoah..." Firefly groaned, stumbling around. Her eyes were spinning in their sockets. "W-what happened?"

"I warned you." The Samurai replied, shaking her mane. "I hope that you will take a warrior's words more seriously from now on."

"Woah! You're a glow 'n Show Pony!" Twilight exclaimed, recognizing the star and planet cutie mark that covered her entire body. "I'd read about your kind in a book, but I never thought I'd get the chance to see one of you in person!"

"My name is Starglow, most honorable Twilight." The blue glowing Pegasus bowed to her, smiling. "It is my honor to be one of your escorts through Hoofkaido, during your stay here."

"Starglow is one of my most loyal Samurai, using her kind's ability to emit a powerful bioluminescent glow as a battlefield advantage." Snowflake whinnied, complementing her loyal servant.

"Thank you, good Starglow." Cadence bowed to the Pegasus Samurai. "It is truly a pleasure to have you with us!"

As they passed under the massive Torii gate at the citadel entrance, Posey spotted a large grotto, filled with flowers and trees, off to the side.

"O-oh my..." The timid pony muttered, staring at all of the plants in front of her. "So lovely..."

She looked towards the large, pagodaed keep with it's walls of wood and stone, and back towards the lovely sea of green. "Well, I can always catch up with them later..."

None of the other ponies even noticed, as the quiet filly trotted towards the peaceful zen garden, and away from the group...

...

"Your Excellency, Princess Cadence and her entourage have arrived!"

The group had trotted into the Hoofkaido keep, and were standing in the main hall. Up on the dais, sitting upright in a cross-legged position, Was the shogun. The yellow mare with the butterflies cutie mark, was sipping tea and staring down at the ponies before her.

"Girls, this is Dancing Butterflies, Shogun and ruler of all Hoofkaido." Cadence told the fillies. All five of the fillies present bowed with respect.

"Ah, welcome, most noble fillies, you have arrived at our domains at a most auspicious time." She replied, dismissing Snowflake.

"We have prepared things as Cadence instructed, so that the task before you will not be as difficult as it would have been."

"Our...Task?" Applejack asked nervously, fearing the worst.

"Aw you may or may not know, we share our valley with the elves- they built their capital over the ruins of Fillydelphia." Dancing Butterfiles explained, opening a paper fan and cooling herself with it. "For the past few centuries, we have lived in peace with these neighbors of ours. But now, a dispute has arisen over the croplands in the valley's center, which has long severed as our border between our two race's lands."

"So you want us to go in, and try ta talk to 'em." Applejack snorted, guessing pretty easily what their role in things would be.

"Correct, honorable Applejack." The Shogun whinnied, surprised that she had guessed their request. "We are truly saddened that we must ask this of you. But tensions between our races has already grown to the breaking point. If a settlement isn't negotiated soon..."

"Say no more, my good Shogun!" Glory preened, bowing before Dancing Butterflies. "We, as the prospective heirs to the harmony bearers, shall see to this problem of yours as soon as possible!"

"You have our eternal gratitude, good harmony bearers." The shogun bowed, smiling gracefully. "We shall honor the actions of you five brave souls, for generations to come!"

"Five of us?" Cadence asked, puzzled. "Honorable Shogun, what are you-" The alicorn then looked around, and suddenly noticed one of her precious 'students' was missing. "Oh no! Girls, where's Posey?"

"She's usually so quiet, I never noticed she was gone!" Firefly whinnied, zipping all over the room, searching for the lost earth filly.

"Oh, no! We gotta find her!" Surprise yelped in a panic. "Who know where she coulda wandered off to!"

...

"Oh my, these flowers are soooo lovely!" Posey exclaimed, sniffing the flowers.

The garden around her was one of the most magnificent she had ever seen- filled with daffodils and tiger lilies, roses and petunias. A peaceful pond sat in the middle of the garden, with two koifish swimming in it, and a small arching bridge running over top of it. Posey was just admiring the cherry blossoms on the trees, when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Yes, they are lovely, aren't they?" A blue pony with a brown mane asked, stepping out from behind a cherry tree. "I often come to Hoofkaido, to see the cherry blossoms, myself."

"Ooooh my!" Posey stumbled back in surprise. "I didn't see you there!"

"I'm so terribly sorry!" The blue pony with the opening flower cutie mark replied. "My name's Morning Glory, and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh, hello! My name's Posey!" The Yellow filly replied timidly, pawing at the ground with her hoof. "I came over to see the garden... because I love flowers."

"Really? So do I!" Morning Glory replied excitedly, nodding back towards her morning glory cutie mark. "I take care of the gardens where I come from. They're so lovely, and smell so nice!"

"That's so wonderful!" Posey replied, holding back her delight. "I rarely meet other ponies who like plants as much as I do!"

"Say.. wouldn't have happened to come here with Princess Cadence's entourage, would you?" The yellow mare looked the timid earth pony over . "Because you greatly resemble one of the ancient harmony bearers..."

"Yes, I came here with her highness, she's really a wonderful teacher!" Posey exclaimed, shaking her mane. "But I'm really worried about her, I really think she's upset right now!"

"Really?" Morning Glory asked, puzzled. "And why is that?"

"Oh, I saw her looking really unhappy, when another pony was talking about the Crytal Empire." Posey whinnied sadly. "I don't know why it upset her so, but I hope she's going to be okay."

"It's really nice of you to have concern for the Princess like that, Miss Posey." Morning Glory replied, deeply touched. "But the reason Cadence is so upset about the Crystal Empire... is that she was once it's ruler."

"W-what?" Posey asked in shock. "How did you-"

"Princess Cadence and Shining armor were once the fair and just rulers of the Crystal ponies." The yellow mare replied in a bored tone, staring at her hoof. "When Equestria fell, the two failed to save their subjects from anhilation, and the Crystal empire was destroyed."

"And Princess Luna gave them Misty Mountain to rule in it's place." Posey finished, remembering her mother's stories from her foalhood. "That's why Cadence acts the way she does... she's afraid she'll fail ponykind again!"

"POSEY!" The earth filly heard Glory calling out her name, galloping towards the garden. "Posey, where are you?"

"Oh dear, they're looking for me!" Posey exclaimed. "I 'm sorry, I had a wonderful time talking to you, but I really have to-"

But when the pink maned filly looked around for the mare she had been talking to... she was gone.

"M-morning Glory?" Posey asked timidly, looking around for her new friend.

"YO! POSEY!" Firefly yelled out, soaring overhead. After hesitating for only a few seconds, Posey too off in the direction of the others.

After she was gone, Morning Glory emerged from her hiding spot in the bushes.

_"I knew it, she's the descendant of Harmony bearer Fluttershy!"_ She thought to herself. A pair of insect-lke wings, hidden until this moment, uncoiled from Morning Glory's back. _ "I need to get back to Flutter Valley, Queen Rosedust will be please to hear of this!"_

As she took off into the skies above Hoofkaido, the yellow Flutter Pony looked back. ""She is such a kind pony, she shouldn't be among inferior beings!" Morning Glory flew away, leaving a trail of flutter dust behind her.

_"Don't worry, Posey! We'll come back for you, I promise!"_

...

"S-so we have to make peace with the elves for them?"

"Yep, that's about the Size of it, Posey!"

After they had recovered their lost member from the Zen garden, the six fillies had retired to their rooms, to prepare for the Cherry blossom festival that evening. It would be there, the alicorn had told them, that they would get their first chance to speak with the elves.

"So this is what it means ta be a harmony bearer, huh?" Firefly snorted, pulling on her brown kimono. "Stepping in and solving everybody else's problem?"

"It's considered that those who have the talent and ability to help others, should use their skills and talents to do so." Twilight Shine whinnied, as Posey tied the sash on her dark green robe. "We really shouldn't be thinking about ourselves here."

"Yes, and you've been nothing but unhelpful this whole time, Firefly!" Glory snapped, putting her mane up in a bun. "And with the way you fool with that guard trainee Thundercloud, you should be ashamed!"

"With how you barely show any life in reaction to Fireball's flirting, you should be embalmed!" Firefly snapped back.

"Leave her alone, ya two screwy unicorns!" Applejack snapped at them, pulling on her blue kimono. "Don't you two ever think that there is only so much a pony can give to others for so long, before she's worn out?" Twilight and Glory looked back at the orange earth pony, puzzled by the sight of the world weariness in her eyes. How could such a young pony, with so little experience in life, sound so- old and worn out?

"I don't need your help. Apple Picker!" Firefly snapped. "And if I were you, I'd be treating that colt Lightning better than ya currently seem ta be doing! It's not that often a male takes an interest in ya, get what I'm saying?"

"Firefly, there are other things in this world besides boys!" Twilight retorted, as she helped Posey pull her violet-colored Kimono. "We really should try to think about what lesson Princess Cadence is trying to convey to us by assigning us this task."

"I don't need your advice, hornhead!" Firefly snapped. "Why don't you put us all out of your misery, and go teleport yourself off a cliff!"

"STOP IT!" Posey finally screamed, tears coming down her eyes. "Can't you all just STOP IT? We're supposed to be making friends, and all any of you do is fight! Why to you all have to be such bullies?"

Posey started to bawl, and Glory went over to comfort her. She wrapped her hooves around the distraught filly, not worrying about the tear stains on her black Kimono.

"Look...Firefly, Applejack, why can't we just put aside our petty arguments, and at least try to get along?" Twilight pleaded to the two obstinate fillies. "Even if you two absolutely refuse to make friends with the rest of us, can't you at least be civil?"

Applejack looked over at the sobbing form of Posey... and she remembered, from long ago, another yellow filly with a pink mane. The sight of the weeping filly stabbed AJ straight through the heart.

"Posey, honey... I'm sorry I was so harsh." The orange earth mare bit her lip, and tried to hold back tears. "I didn't mean to treat you... any of you... so harshly."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry, too." Firefly looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings... it's just where I'm from, ya normally gotta be tough ta get by."

"Girls, couldn't we all at least _try_ to be friends?" Twilight shine asked, looking around the room at all five of them. "If Princess Cadence sees something in us, why can't all of you?"

Firefly and AJ looked at each other, then slowly nodded in agreement.

"We'll agree ta stop fighting from here on out." Firefly replied with a smirk.

"After that, Twi, will see how things go from there." AJ finished.

"Well... at least that's a start!" Twilight replied with a nervous laugh.

The five girls then started to laugh and giggle, as the mood in the room began to lighten up. It was then that Twilight looked up, and noticed Surprise sitting on a beam over their heads, a sad look on her face.

"Surprise? Are you all right?" Twilight asked, looking up. "You haven't said anything this whole time, and you didn't say a word during our audience with a shogun!."

Surprise said nothing, and merely let out a sigh in response.

"Leave her be, Twilight." Glory advised the pink unicorn. "She's dealing with the fact that a dangerous and unpredictable force will be at the festival tonight, and it has her anxious."

"Wait, what?" Twilight Shine asked in shock. "What is it, a dragon? A swarm of Griffins? What should we do?"

"Worse than any of those." Firefly replied, rolling her eyes. "The shogun invited her _parents_!"

...

"Come on dude, you're giving up waaaay to easily!"

"Easy for you to say... at least Glory likes you! Twilight doesn't even seem to notice I'm there..."

"You need to be a little more aggressive, my friend! Why, Firefly and I-"

"You and Firefly need to get a freakin stable! I've never seen a colt and filly get so hot to trot in the middle of-"

"Could we stay on topic, please? We need to help these two with their girl troubles, that's what best buds do!"

"I don't know if you can help me, man. Applejack keeps treating me like I just crawled out of the trough!"

"Give her some time, dude! Just be nice, and be patient!"

"That's not gonna be enough! We're gonna have to be clever about this! Okay, when we move on to Fort Rainbow Dash, here's what we're gonna do..."

As the chatting colts trotted away, the forms of Reeka and Draggle emerged from the shadows, approached the golden chariot they had been guarding.

"We gotta hurry, those ponies will be back any minute!" Draggle whined. "How are we gonna get this thing outta here?"

"I have a plan on that!" Reeka pulled out a large spellbook, and flipped open to a page. "Since we don't have a pony to pull it, we'll have to make one!"

"Wait, where will we-" The spindly young witch looked at the particular spell in the book, and her eyes went wide. "Aw, no... don't you dare!"

"Shapicus unicornious equinous!" Reeka Chanted, pointing her finger at her sister. The red-haired girl began to glow.

"Reeka you idiot! AIEEEEEEEEEE!" There was a puff of smoke, and the human form of Draggle was replaced by a blue unicorn with a red mane.

"Draggle?" Reeka asked, approaching the unicorn mare cautiously. "That you in there, sis?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I hated you?" Draggle growled back, glaring at her still human sister.

"Save it for later!" Reeka replied, fastening her sister up to the chariot, and climbing into the driver's seat. "That invisibility spell I cast on us is about to wear off, and expanding it to the chariot drained my mana for the day!"

"Hey, why do I have to pull your fat flank?" Draggle snorted, putting her hoof up to her mouth. "D-did I just say flank?"

"Just get moving!" Reeka cracked a whip on her rear, and Draggle took off in a gallop.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" The blue unicorn whined, as she galloped towards the main gate. As they passed by a Samurai stallion, the pony noticed the sound of the chariot wheels and galloping hooves, and an unusual mix of scents... but saw nothing. As the chariot zoomed past him, Draggle found herself staring at his flank.

_"Hmmm, he's is kind of cute, maybe I could come back, and-"_ Her eyes went wide. "REEKA! I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS FORM!"

"Don't yell, you idiot!" Reeka hissed. "They'll hear you!"

"Intruders! An invisibility spell!" The samurai cried out, putting the pieces together quickly. "They've stolen Cadence's chariot! GUARDS!"

"Nice going, moron!" Draggle yelled, galloping faster.

"Oh, shut up! It's not my fault!" Reeka whined back, as the chariot rumbled along through the countryside.


	6. Chapter 6

_First Lesson- war and cherry blossoms_

_"I simply can't believe it!"_ Twilight shine thought to herself, staring at her surroundings in wonder. _"It's all so lovely!"_

The unicorn was amazed by the beauty and elegance of the festival- The cherry blossoms in full bloom, the pony couples in kimonos and yukatas trotting between the stalls, stopping to eat food and play games. All around her were sights exotic and foreign, so very different from the sights and sounds she had grown up with in Dream Castle!

Looking around, the pink filly simply enjoyed taking the exotic atmosphere of this gathering all in. As she trotted down the center aisle, Twilight noticed all of her friends were enjoying different aspects of the festival themselves.

"Wow! This looks fun!" Posey exclaimed, looking at the little foals trying to catch the goldfish at one stall. "How do you play this game?"

"Well, you catch these fish in this paper net! I you catch the fish, you can keep it!" Starglow told the yellow earth pony, handing her the net. "Normally, it is a game reserved for children. But since you have never had a chance to play it before, I think we can let you have a try!"

"That sounds like fun! A goldfish would be a nice, non-scary pet!" Posey dove after one of the fish in the small tank, only to have her paper net tear open on the first try.

"Oh dear!" She whinnied sadly, staring down at the goldfish with a disappointed look. "Guess I'm just no good at it!"

"No, that's now how you do it!" Starglow replied with a laugh. She trotted over and picked up a net in her mouth. "Here, le me show you..."

At a stall farther down, Firefly and Snowflake were looking at a strange hexagonal wheel, standing upright with a crank on the side to turn it.

"So let me get this straight." The pink Pegasus asked the other pony. "I turn this drum till a marble comes out, and if it's a golden marble instead of a white one, I win a prize?"

"That's correct, _Firefry-chan_." The Pegasus mare whinnied in response. "Turn the drum, make the marble come out, and see what prize you get!"

Firefly spun the drum around with her hoof, and had a black marble come out.

"Awwww, shoot! I don't seem to have any luck!" The filly with an attitude snorted. She looked back at Snowflake, with a shifty grin, and whispered; "Hey 'Flake... ya got any gold paint?"

Snowflake proceeded to burst into a long tirade about 'dishonor', as Twilight Shine trotted away. At the far side of the music pavilion, several equines- including Applejack and Surprise among them- were gathered in front of a large, water-filled tank. The crowd was listening to the vocalistic stylings of Wave Jumper, Sand Dollar, and High Tide- popularly known as the Seapony trio.

_"Dressed like a dream!"_ The three sea ponies sang in unison, sticking up out of the top of the stage-like tank. _"They're all dressed like a dream! Take one look, and you'll agree- they stepped right out of a fantasyyyy!"_

"Man, they're waaaay better in person than on the radio!" Surprise whinnied, flapping her wings to the beat. "I still can't believe the Bright Valley press said all that mean stuff about High Tide!"

"Well, ya know how it is!" AJ replied, trying her hardest to be heard over the music. "A sea pony gets spotted with an earth stallion once, and the ponyparattzi has a field day with it!"

"That is like, sooo totally unfair! And even worse are those lies about Sand Dollar'!" Surprise snorted indignantly. "How can a sea pony even dye her mane? The water would wash it all out!"

"I completely agree!" Aj nodded her head. "Sand Dollar is totally a natural blonde!"

Seeing the two of them, Twilight was shocked! The crazy Pegasus and the brooding earth filly... were actually having a _normal_conversation together? That incident right before the party must have had a positive effect on the two of them. The pink earth pony was glad that Surprise was trying to forget about her problems, and have a little fun at the party. Twilight was about to go join them, when two Hoofkaido earth ponies suddenly trotted up to the white Pegasus.

"Surprise! There you are!" The white stallion with the wrapped present cutie mark whinnied. "We had heard you were back in Hoofkaido for a visit!"

"You should have stopped by for a visit, dear!" The white earth mare with the balloons mark came trotting up. "We would have loved to have met all of your friends!"

"Hi mom, hi dad. Good to see you two." Surprise whinnied with a sigh. "AJ, This is mommy and Daddy Sweet Surprise. They're Hoofkaido's top party planners..." The white Pegasus looked at the ground. "...and my parents."

"A pleasure, sir and m'am," Applejack greeted the two ponies politely. "I am truly honored to met you!"

"Oh my, such polite manners! And so serious, too!" Mommy Sweet Surprise commented. "Surprise, why can't you be more like your friend here?"

"Motherrrrr..." Surprise hissed angrily. "Now's not the place... or the time!"

"Don't talk back to your mother in that disrespectful tone, young lady!" Daddy Sweet Surprise snorted. "She is correct- you do need to get serious, and start worrying about your future!"

The three ponies began to argue, as AJ desperately looked for a way to escape. But before Twilight could say or do anything, a voice suddenly called out her name.

"Oh, Twilight! Over here!" Glory, who was standing next to Cadence and Dancing Butterflies, motioned to her. "The Princess and the shogun need your help for a second!"

Twilight shook her mane, and trotted over to the three ponies. "Very well, what can I do for you two honorable mares?" The pink unicorn inquired. "

The two nodded, and pointed to three humanoids with pointed ears standing beside them. One wore a blue and purple tri-cornered hat and jacket, while the other two behind him wore silver armor, and carried rapiers sheathed on their belts.

"Twilight Shine, this is Baron De Branforr, representative to Hooflaido, and brother to the eleven king." Cadence introduced him. "

"A pleasure to meet you, baron!" Twilight beamed. "I hope you will enjoy yo-"

"What is this? You bring another lowly _woman_to speak to me?" The baron looked insulted. "Why do you ponies not just call forward a stallion to parley, and let the mares to play their silly games and chatter?"

As the arrogant eleven man talked, Twilight struggled hard to keep herself from trotting up and smacking him. She had heard the Ponyland elves did lean towards being sexist, but to insult a filly in a matriarchal race like ponies are...

"Your excellency, I know you came all the way here from Fillydelphia, to work out a most honorable agreement." Cadence spoke politely. "And we are of the sincerest hope that we can find a solution that satisfies both parties."

"There is nothing to work out, mademoiselle!" The baron snapped rudely. "We need that land for our crops, and you ponies don't need that land. Therefore, we shall take it!"

"And why should we give you that land, you pointy-eared fairy!" Dancing Butterfly snapped at him. "And if you don't watch your tongue, _male_, my Samurai will personally see to it that you'll be running all the way back to Phillydelphia, with a Katanna stuck up your backside!"

The Shogun and the Baron's words degenerated into petty insults, as Cadence desperately looked to Twilight Shine and Glory to say something- _anything_- to get them to stop bickering.

"Good Baron, please!" Glory whinnied, stepping in front of the bearded elf nobleman. "Surely, in your infinite grace and wisdom, you can see fit to work something out with us humble and meek ponies?"

"Why do you need the valley's central lands so desperately?" Twilight asked. "Weren't the elves given a large enough cropland allotment by Hoofkaido, when they first settled in the valley?"

"Our soil is worn out, and our irrigation ditches dried up!" The baron sneered. "We need more soil to plant, if we are to have enough food to survive!"

"There are ways to restore your croplands!" Twilight exclaimed. "The gnomes could be commissioned to renew your soil, and teach you crop rotation techniques!"

"And the mountain fairies could be convinced to run a new waterfall down the mountainside, to create a new river, and replenish your water supply!" Glory whinnied. "You don't need to try and take what's not yours!"

"I-suppose so..." The baron grumbled angrily, crossing his arms. "Perhaps we can work something out, Shogun."

"It would appear so." Snowflake snorted angrily, extending a hoof. "I believe our problems may have been solved for us."

The baron extended his hand, grasping the shogun's hoof. They briefly shook on it, before turning away from each other in a huff.

"Congratulations, girls!" Princess Cadence exclaimed, as the two entourages trotted and walked away. "You've solved your first dispute as harmony bearers!"

The princess made her was off after the shogun, leaving the two unicorns to contemplate what had just happened.

"I can't believe it, that was so simple!" Glory snorted in disbelief. "With those two experienced politicians, it astounds me that they couldn't come to a solution like that on their own!"

"Yes." Twilight agreed, looking in the direction the baron had gone. "It's almost as if neither of them actually _wanted_peace to be made..."

The two unicorn fillies were turned away from their conversation, by the sudden sound of a stallion yelling behind them.

"This is outrageous!" Daddy Sweet Surprise's voice was s loud, it carried over the entire festival. "Truly, truly outrageous! Our little gem of a daughter wants to stay out and play, instead of returning home!"

"Why don't you give up your pranks and parties, and just get serious?" Mommy Sweet celebrations pleaded. "Don't you ever plan to grow up?"

"No, I'm not coming home! Nor will I get serious!" Surprise yelled defiantly. "Princess Cadence wants to train me to be the next element of laughter! And that means having the ability to _laugh_! I think you two have forgotten how to do that!"

The two pony parents stared at Surprise angrily, before trotting off into the crowd. Applejack trotted over to her friend, and started nuzzling her, as the white Pegasus stared at the ground unhappily.

"You gonna be all right, kid?" AJ asked her sympathetically.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" The normally hyper Surprise sulked away sadly, leaving a confused earth filly behind her.

"Family issues, much?" Glory asked Twilight silently. The pink filly only nodded in agreement.

...

It was well into the night, long after the festival's end, when the six harmony fillies were back in their rooms, fast asleep. So softly wrapped up in their dreams were they, that the sleeping ponies failed to notice a shadow creep into their open window. They did not see it slide over the floor towards the bed where Glory lay, nor did they see it raise a ninjato high over it's head, intending to strike the unsuspecting, sleeping pony...

It was the sound of a soft hoof creaking a floorboard, that silently stirred Applejack from her sleep. Though the small crack of an open eyes she saw the glint of moonlight on the blade... then everything happened at once.

"Glory, LOOK OUT!" AJ shrieked. The blade came whistling down towards where the white unicorn lay... only to strike the bare mattress as Glory teleported across the room.

"Earth pony ninja!" Surprise yelled, as the now awake fillies leapt out of thier beds. The ninja threw several shuriken at Posey, who leapt out of the way in fear and hid. Twilight fried a blast off from her horn, which the ninja stallion defected back at her with his blade. As the pink unicorn was sent reeling from her own magic, Firefly leapt at the ninja, tackling him to the ground.

"Drop the blade, punk!" She snorted loudly. "Or you'll regret it!"

The black clad earth pony kicked her off, and threw another shuirken at Glory, which pinned her mane against the wall.

"End of the road, Rarity-spawn!" The ninja pony hissed at her, lunging at her throat with his blade...

"Aiieeeeee!" Glory cried out covering herself with her hooves.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Applejack screamed, back kicking the ninja just inches away from his target, and sending him flying across the room. Without missing a beat, Surprise caught him midair with a headbutt, and sent him sailing towards Firefly.

"Catch ya later, loser!" The pink Pegasus yelled, hitting him with another back-kick, that sent him flying clean out the window, and hurling towards the ground below. As Twilight and Firefly galloped over to the window, they saw a limping ninja pony painfully galloping away.

"Is everybody all right?" Twilight Shine asked, as Surprise helped free Glory.

"Just mussed our manes up." Glory replied with a sigh. "Although that is trauma enough!"

"B-but what the was that all about?" Posey whimpered, coming out of hiding. "Why would that scary pony try to kill us?"

"That was one of the Shogun's personal shinobi!" Surprise whinnied. "They only kill on dancing butterflies orders!"

Glory levitated one of the ninja stars out of the wall, holding it up for Firefly to examine it.

"I've seen these in my weapons enthusiast magazines." She snorted. "It's an adamantine shuriken, eleven make."

Alt that, al the filles in the room stared at her. "What? It's a hobby! " She asked. "It's the only thing I actually read! Well, it and stud stallion weekly, though don't use that for readi-"

"Seems both sides have an agenda." Twilight snorted, before looking over to the white Pegasus. "Girls, you get to Fireball and the other colt's room, stay with them for protection. Surprise? I need you to guide me to hoofkaido's magic communication mirror, I need to make a call to get some advice!"

"Sure, Twilight!" Surprise whinnied. "But who ya gonna talk to?"

"To the Moochick, the gnome who taught me magic in the first place." Twilight snorted, trotting towards the door. "He'll know what we should do!"

It was at that point, that Snowflake and Starglow came galloping into the room.

"What happened here?" Snowfalke asked, seeing the signs of a struggle. "My Samurai are chasing a wounded ninja away from the Citadel!"

"When we head the noise coming out of your room, we got worried!" Starglow exclaimed, her body light glowing intensely with excitement. "We wanted to make sure you were all right!"

"We'll be fine, ladies! Our attacker decided to take a hike!" Twilight snorted, trotting out the door. "But something stinks here, Snowflake, and it's not in the ventilation system!"

...

It was at that same moment, that Princess Cadence was in her room, having a conversation of her own...

"I-I'm doing the right thing, right?" Cadence asked the empty room. "Please tell me picking these girls was the right thing to do!"

_"Only you can answer that, Princess."_ The voice whispered to her on the wind. _"I feel you did nothing wrong, but what does your heart tell you?"_

"T-that the world shouldn't have fallen like it did. That your sister shouldn't have died!" The alicorn tried to hold back her tears. "These girls can set everything right again, my love! They can bring Equestria back!"

_"Twilight Sparkle died when her time was up, and she was weary of the world."_ The disembodied voice replied with a sigh. _"And Equestria is never coming back, my love. You should be training these girls to protect the future, not resurrect the rotting corpse of the past!"_

"It's just with my chariot stolen by unkown thieves, and how the girls haven't been what I expected them to be, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore!" At those words, Cadence finally broke down. "Aunt Celestia... Aunt Luna... Twilight... I miss them, Shining. I miss them as much as I'm missing you right now!"

_"Don't worry my love!"_ The voice almost seemed to be smiling. _" There shall come a day very soon, where we shall be together again!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_first lesson- making plans_

"Okay, Lightning, you need to break it up!" Tornado snorted in annoyance. "I think you've proven your superior strength to Thundercloud enough for one day!"

The four mountain boy ponies- Thundercloud, Fireball, Lightning, and Tornado- were in their room in the stallion/colt guest quarters at Hoofkaido. The Pegasus and the earth pony had spent the last hour hoof wrestling , with Fireball switched between cheering for one or the other of them. Tornado, meanwhile, was busy trying to study a book he had borrowed from the Shogun's library... and trying to ignore the ruckus the other three were making.

"Aw, c'mon Tornado! Just one more round!" Thundercloud pleaded. "I don't care if he's an earth pony, know I can prove I'm the strongest for sure!"

"If six out of seven losses didn't discredit that hypothesis, I might concede your reasoning was sound." Tornado looked up from his book. "But all you're doing at this rate, Thundercloud, is wearing yourself out."

"Yeah! He's right, Thunderbutt! Your wasting your time!" Lightning stuck the victory pose. "There ain't no doubt, that I'm the strongest mountain boy pony that there's ever been!"

"Only because of the unfair advantage bein' an earth pony gives you." Fireball noted . "Rather unfair, but still an effective stratagem."

"It's all about strategies and planning with you, isn't it, Fireball?" Lightning grumbled, trotting over towards the bed where the unicorn lay, watching them. "You'll make a great general in some pony army, someday... but that's about all you'll be good for!"

"Yeah... just like this bookworm over here!" Thundercloud snorted, pointing a hoof at Tornado. "He's had his nose stuck in a book his whole life! I doubt he'll ever be useful as anything but a librarian!"

"Ah, so we should have more passion and spirit, like you and Lightning over there?" Tornado looked up at them, levitating his reading glasses off. "Such as when you tried to sneak into the Geisha mare's private quarters downstairs yesterday evening?"

"Or just this evening, when Lighting here had one too many hard ciders at the festival, and got into an argument with that Samurai stallion?" Fireball replied calmly. "We would've been confined to quarters for the rest of our stay here, had Tornado not smooth talked us out of trouble yet _again_!"

"Hey, I'm not inebriated!" Lightning protested. "I can hold my *hic* liquor just fine!"

The two colts scowled at their friends, even though they knew Tornado and Fireball were right. If they were nothing else, this little gang called the mountain boys ponies were troublemakers of the highest caliber. Numbering six total with Ice Crystal and Sunburst, their two friends back home- these six delinquents had been causing trouble around Misty Mountain ever since they were foals.

"Can't this group ever act civilized?" A frustrated Fireball whinnied. "Remember when that visiting foal, Baby Lucky, found us on top of Misty Mountain, and you two convinced him we were all deities?"

"Oh yeah!" Thundercloud recalled with a smile. "We had him believing Lightning could actually teleport around like a unicorn!"

"The poor kid was actually going to sacrifice his pet dog to us, until Fireball set him straight!" Lightning burst out laughing.

"Honestly, what is wrong with the two of you?" Tornado snorted. "Can't you take _anything_ seriously?"

"As serious as Fireball here, letting Princess Cadence's chariot get stolen!" Lightning retorted, glaring at the unicorn.

"Yeah! He was the one that started on how we should help you get with that 'Twilight' filly!" Thundercloud blurted out, earning him a glare from Fireball. "What? That's what we were talking about!"

"You were talking behind my back, about getting me a date with her?" Tornado whinnied, annoyed. "What, don't you think I could get her attention on my own- if I wanted to, that is."

"Tornado, my friend... let's face it, you're not exactly a prime catch for a young filly." Fireball advised him. "She's nineteen, and your... what, twenty-five? Thirty? If you want to win this filly's heart, you're going to need a strategy!"

"I... suppose you're right about that." Tornado shook his mane sadly. "What was I thinking, hoping a plain stallion like me could catch her attention!"

"Now, that's not what he meant at all, Tornado!" Lighting snorted. "Ya just have ta step up yer game!"

"Yeah, ya just have to know how to approach her!" Thundercloud replied, putting a hoof around tornado's shoulders. "Trust me, my friend... listen to us, and she'll be putty in your hooves!"

Before Tornado could even reply, Starglow, Snowflake, and four of the fillies suddenly came galloping into the room. They had looks of utter panic on their faces, and the boys knew immediately something was amiss.

"Boys!" Brightglow exclaimed. "Boys, we got a major problem here!"

"What's wrong?" Fireball exclaimed, suddenly at Glory's side. "Glory, what happened?"

"Oh! It was simply awful!" The unicorn exclaimed. "A ninja attacked us in our room, and Tried to kill me!"

"What?! Are you all right?" Lighting was at Applejack's side in an instant. "Were any of you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Lightning." A shaken, but calm, AJ replied. "Thank you for your concern."

"We're all right, AJ and I were too tough for 'em!" Firefly exclaimed, trotting up beside Thundercloud, a smirk on her face. "And now we're here to protect _you_, in case they decide to go after the weaker pony gender!"

"You certainly are a feisty one, aren't you?" The Pegasus colt replied, smiling back.

"Not now, you two!" Tornado hissed. "Snowflake, where's Twilight?"

"She and Surprise went to get some answers." Starglow replied, comforting a still shaking and silent Posey.

"She went to the Shogun's throne room, to use her enchanted mirror." Snowflake continued. "To speak to her old teacher, the Moochick."

"The Gnome Wizard from Dream Valley? The one who advises their queen?" Tornado asked. "Boy, she really did have the very best magical education!"

...

"Here is the Mirror, Twilight!" Surprise whispered, as the two fillys snuck into the main chamber. "You better hurry and use it, before the next guard comes in on his patrol!"

"Thank you, Surprise!" Twilight Shine nodded, and trotted up to the mirror. Lowering her horn, the filly touched the mirror, causing the surface to ripple like a disturbed pool of water. It was mere moments, before the image of an old gnome with white hair appeared- leaning on his cane, and dressed all in green.

"Ohhhh, mymymy! Twilight Shine! It certainly is a surprise to hear from you at such a late, late hour!" The moochick exclaimed, stroking his long white beard. "I had heard you were away at Hoofkaido on a mission for Princess Cadence! Is something amiss?"

"Boy is it, ever!" Twilight told her tutor. "You wouldn't believe what happened to us since I got here!"

As Twilight proceeded to tell her story to the Moochick, Surprise couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of the diminutive spell caster in the mirror. She had heard stories of the Helpful little mage of Dream Valley, who lived in a house amongst tree-sized mushrooms, and helped every pony who came to him with a problem. Who was this strange humanoid, who commanded such respect amongst ponykind, that he might as well have been an alicorn? It was only as Twilight finished recounting events, that the moochick's voice snapped Surprise back to reality.

"So Cadence has recruited the six of you to be the new harmony bearers, eh?" The Moochick exclaimed. "Capital idea, my dear! You and your friends may just be what Ponyland needs!"

"But Mr. Moochick!" Twilight whinnied in frustration, pulling his scattered brains back on topic. "What about the situation with our attacker?"

"Well, it seems somebody amongst the Shoguns court has agenda!" The old wizard replied. "And if Firefly is correct about that Shuriken, I'd say our culprit has help from the other side, as well!"

"Conspirators on both sides, who don't _want_ a peace settlement!" The pink unicorn exclaimed. "Of course! It all makes sense now!"

"And what better was to ignite a conflict with Hoofkaido, that to kill it's harmony bearing saint's descendant with an elven Shuriken, and placing the blame on them?" The Moochick noted. "But if that's the case, then your friends and you should be especially careful, until you find out who's responsible!"

"Thank you, mister Moochick!" SHe bowed to her teacher respectfully. "And don't you worry! I"ll be careful, I promise!"

The Moochick nodded, and the mirror rippled back to normal. As Twilight trotted back towards the door, she motioned for Surprise to follow her out.

"Gee, what the Moochick said sounds awful!" Surprise whispered to Twilight. "Who could be so mean in Hoofkaido, that they'd want us to go to war with the elves?"

"I've been thinking about that." Twilight whispered back. "Remember how suspicious the duke and the Shogun acted at the festival earlier this evening?"

"Twilight, you- you do think the Shogun's involved, do you?!" The white Pegasus asked in shock. "Why would she betray her own subjects?!"

"I can't believe I just managed to surprise Surprise!" Twilight gave a soft chuckle. "Now come on, we need to get back and get the others, then inform Princess Cadence about what's going on!"

The two ponies trotted back towards their room, totally unaware that another pony was watching them from the shadows...

...

"Are you certain of this, Twilight Shine?!" Cadence asked incredulously. "This is a very serious accusation you are making!"

After Twilight and Surprise's returned to the room, the small group of ponies had hurried to Princess Cadence's room, who was oddly still awake this late. After dismissing her guards, the alicorn princess let them in to hear what her little progdys had to say.

"Doesn't really seem that farfetched ta me!" Firefly snorted, as Thundercloud continued to groom her mane. "I thought there was something shifty about that Dancing Butterflies, right from the start!"

"Your highness, this is incredible!" Snowflake replied, looking over the six fillies. "When I invited you and the six harmony bearers here to help solve this dispute, I had no idea this thing would spin this wildly out of control!"

"And even if she is guilty, we can't accuse our Shogun without proof!" Starglow pointed out.

"But how can we get that Proof?" Thundercloud asked.

"We're going to need a plan..." Fireball added.

"I don't wanna plan I don't want evidence!" Posey shrieked, hiding her face in her tail. "I just wanna go home!"

"Posey! Pull yourself together!" AJ snorted at her. "You're almost a grown mare, and you need to act like it!"

Shocked, the whimpering yellow filly fell silent, and only nodded towards Applejack.

"But the matter still stands, that we need proof!" Tornado added thoughtfully, pacing the room. "And we are going to need to gather and present such evidence in a manner that suits Hoofkaido's formal, fashionable style!"

"Formal, fashionable you say?" Glory's eyes lit up. "Surprise, darling... I know surprises and jokes are your thing... but would you be interested in helping me prepare a party?"

"A party? Sure, I'm kinda good at those." Surprise added. "But why do ya want to have a party at a time like this?"

"I think we should invite the duke and the Shogun to a banquet, hosted by the up and coming harmony bearers of Generosity and Laughter. One to celebrate this newfound peace" A wan smile crossed the white unicorn's face. "A festive occasion that would allow both parties to give themselves away... and be caught red-handed!"

"Ohhhh, a trick!" An evil grin spread across Surprise's face. "Tricks are something I'm _really_ good at!"

As the two fillies continued to plot and plan, Cadence looked to Twilight. "I certainly hope you are right about this whole thing!"

"Don't worry, Aunt Cadence!" The pink filly replied confidently. "I am so certain in these matters, I'd stake my life on them!"

"That's good, Twili." The alicorn replied nervously. "Because that exactly what you might be doing..."


	8. Chapter 8

_first lesson-banquet is a bust!_

The colorful streamers and paper lanterns were hung all about the feasting hall, and the torches lit by a magical green fire. several yukata-clad samurai sat on the floor, carefully using their hooves to manipulate the chopsticks laid out in front of them, to eat from the magnificent feast laid out before them. A row of unicorn mares, their manes done up in buns, danced a hypnotic dance- twirling their kimonos about, and levitating their fans high into the air.

From across the table, Shogun Butterflies and duke de Branforr glared at each other, quietly sipping thier hot tea, as the festivities swirled all around them. The four of the six harmony fillies, wearing thier formal attire from the festival, were seated at an elevated table on the other side of the room, stared over at the two suspected conspirators.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Twilight asked, looking over to the others. "How do we know they don't suspect anything?"

"We have this sooooo carefully planned out, she'll never see it coming!" Surprise giggled. "We'll have that meanie old mare confessin' in no time!"

"Provided Glory 'an Posey can carry out there part of the plan!" Applejack snorted. "And if you guys are wrong about this, it'll be a one way trip to the glue factory for us!"

"Quiet, you three!" Firefly hissed, turning back towards the front. "Their act is about to start!"

"This is it, girls!" Princess Cadence whispered, trotting up to the group. "I've got the colt guards in place, everything is waiting for the trap to be sprung!"

As they all quieted down, the lights went dim, and the curtains opened onto a stage. At that moment, every eye among the assembled ponies turned their eyes to the brightly-lit stage. There stood the two lovely fillies- Posey and Glory- stood with paper fans held in their hooves, and fresh lotus blossoms woven into thier manes. Lotus petals, dropped by stage stallions in black costumes, floated all around the two... only enhancing their natural beauty and poise.

"A dragon and a phoenix, sharing a valley, living in harmony." Glory started, waving her fan in front of her face. "The two live quite contented, and at peace."

"But stray thoughts in their minds, plot against each other." A voice came from Posey, holding her fan so it hid her face entirely from the audience. "Both bird and beast contemplate, possession of the whole valley for themselves."

"But both are filled with wisdom." Glory picked up, as the two fillies moved back-to-back. "Both see that to fall to conflict over the land and it's riches, shall destroy the very prize they seek!"

"Will the Phoenix and the dragon continue dwelling as brother and sister?" The voice from Posey asked.

"Or shall they let the whispers of greed corrupt their generous and pure hearts?" Glory inquired.

"Only time... will tell!" The two spoke in unison, hiding their faces behind their kimonos.

The curtain drew closed... and the room fell into total silence.

"Aren't they going to applaud?" Firefly whispered. "Didn't they like it?"

"This is a Hoofkaido custom." Twilight replied. "Total silence is the highest compliment that someone can pay to a performance!"

"This place... is weird!" A bewildered Applejack muttered, shaking her mane.

"An exquisite performance, my dears!" Daimyo Snowflake congratulated them, as they came down. "Your elegance and poise go far beyond what mere words can express!"

"Indeed!" Starglow nodded approvingly. "I have not seen such performances since the days of Equestria!"

"The age of equestria? Wow!" Twilight Shine's eyes went wide at Brightglow's comment. "Aunt Cadence... are glow ' show ponies immortal like alicorns?"

"No, child, of course not." She replied with a smile. "But they do have an much longer lifespan than a regular pony. Much closer to a millennia or two!"

As the other ponies came forward to congratulate the two mares, Dancing Butterflies motioned to the elf ambassador. The Shogun and the duke moved off to quietly talk together elsewhere.

"Alright Butterflies, what is it you wanted?" The baron asked, as she trotted and he walked back into the Shogun's empty throne room.

"This is an unforeseen turn of events!" Dancing Butterflies told the duke nervously. "De Banaforr, I think we've been found out!"

"What!? Nonsense!" The elf ambassador scoffed. "What gave you any indication that our plot has been revealed?"

"You don't know how Hoofkaido symbolism works!" The shogun snorted. "Remember the poem the two fillies recited? The dragon is the symbol of Hoofkaido, and the Phoenix the symbol of the elven kingdom. They told us that they knew through allegory."

"My dear, I think you are worrying about nothing." The duke reassured her. "There is no way they could have uncovered our deception!"

"That is, unless you just came right out and told us!" Fireball snapped, as he and the other colts came out of the shadows.

"The mares and fillies thought you might come back here to discuss your plans!" Tornado whinnied, adjusting his glasses. "I'm afraid it's all over!"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Lightning snorted.

"Yeah!" Thundercloud agreed. "We're not gonna let you outta here without a fight!"

The two conspirators went pale. "N-now just hold on you boys!" Dancing butterflies called out. "Perhaps w-we we can work something out!"

"Yes! We can make it very worth your while!" The pudgy elf agreed, sweat trickling down his forehead.

The two slowly backed towards the door, then the shogun made an unusual gesture with her hoof. Suddenly, two ninja stallions appeared from hiding, and dove at the stallions.

"Prepare to die, _gaijin_ pony devils!" The two hissed in unison, striking with their katanas. The two fiends they were protecting bolted back out the entrance.

"Boys, look out!" Fireball called out, as he and Tornado moved to block their blades with their energy shields. "Lightning, Thundercloud! Take them out!"

Lightning charged the one ninja from the headbutting him into the wall. Thundercloud divebomed the other, slamming him into the floor.

The two ninjas, caught by Surprise, bounced back at the stallions, unleashing a barrage of shuriken at them.

"Man! These ninjas are a pain in a flank!" Lightning yelled, as he flipped out of the way of the ninja stars. "If we hadn't received our fighting training by a Hoofkaido martial arts pony, we'd be toast!"

"Stay on them!" Fireball snorted, blocking their throwing stars with an energy shield." They have to have some kind of weakness!"

"It doesn't matter!" Tornado whinnied, as he levitated one of the katanas on the wall to block his opponents sword. "Our two suspects just made a clean getaway!"

"Don't worry, Tornado!" Thundercloud reassured him, as he dove at the other ninja with another katana from the wall. "I have a feeling those two won't get away from the girls!"

...

As the colt guards fought off the two ninja, the two conspirators fled towards the main gate, hoping to elude any watchful guards.

"I can't believe they almost caught us!" The galloping shogun gasped out, nearly out of breath. "We need to get out of Hoofkaido, now!"

"We'll tell the elf king that Hoofkaido turned hostile, despite my peaceful overtures!" Duke De Banforr exclaimed. "He'll surely help you in regaining your throne!"

"You'll not be going anywhere, traitors!" Starglow snorted, flying down and landing in front of them. "You're going to answer for your dishonor against Hoofkaido!"

"Why's you do it, Dancing Butterflies?" Snowflake asked her, trotting up behind the two, to prevent thier escape from the other direction.. "Why sell out your own herd?"

"I was trying to help you fools, even if you'll all refuse to see that!" The Shogun growled in anger. "After we forced the war between the two communities, the Duke could have discredited the king who led the elves into a bloody conflict, and taken control!"

"I was going to lead the elves out of this valley!" The duke exclaimed. "In exchange for helping me to gain the kingship, and the other riches your Shogun promised to provide me with!"

"Can't you see we're only trying to help ponykind, by getting rid of these interlopers?" Dancing Butterflies pleaded. "The elves have no business being in this land! Our ancestors never should have invited them here!"

"But all the lives such a war would have taken! On both sides!" Snowflake replied incredulously. "Besides, Ponyland is as much the elves home now, as it is ours!"

"Enough Talk!" The elven ambassador pulled his blade, pointing it at Starglow. "We're leaving here, Pegasus, and you won't be doing a thing to stop us!"

Suddenly, the glow 'n show pony unleashed a powerful burst of light, blinding the elf. "Ahhhhhh! My eyes!" At that, Snowflake charged up to him, and held her katana at his throat.

"I'd advise not moving a muscle, if I were you!" She informed him calmly.

Before anyone could react, Dancing Butterflies had opened her wings and taken to the skies. But before she could go very far, two Pegasus had flown up to greet her.

"Hey, where da ya think yer goin?" Firefly called out, flying over her head, and blocking her path.

"Fool! Think you can best me?" The Shogun dove at the other pony, dodging her attack and kicking her downward.

"Whoah!" Firefly yelled catching herself in midair. "This one's a toughie!"

"I'll never fall to your pathetic attacks!" Dancing Butterflies boasted, turning to fly away. "Cheap tricks won't work on me!"

"SURPRISE!" The other Pegasus who had flown up exclaimed, zipping up into the startled mare's face. That split second of distraction, was all that Firefly needed.

KAPOW! The pink filly's kick to the head, sent the shogun tumbling back towards the ground.

"Good going distracting her, Surprise!" Firefly exclaimed. "I never woulda got that shot off without ya!"

"Awww, it was nuthin!" Surprise replied bashfully.

"Well, that takes care of these two." Twilight whinnied, galloping up to the unconscious form of Dancing Butterflies. "Where are the colts?"

Posey and Glory went running towards the throne room... where they found the unconscious ninjas next to four colts playing cards.

"Oh, hey!" Thundercloud greeted them. "What took you so long?"

...

"Fillies I cannot tell you how grateful we are for your help!" The now-Shogun Snowflake told the six gathered fillies. "Thanks to you, we have made a successful treaty with the elves!"

"And the deceivers who sought to destroy us have been thoroughly punished." Starglow exclaimed. "We really can't thank you enough!"

The six fillies were gathered in the throne room, a mere few days after the whole fiasco at the party went down. The change in power at Hoofkaido, had been accompanied by a return to normalcy for the oriental fortress.

"Your highness, we were glad to be able to help all of you out!" The six fillies bowed before the newly elected shogun. "But we wouldn't have been able to do anything, without Glory's clever plan!"

"It was rather simple, actually!" Glory replied, batting her eyelashes. "Just let a little hint drop, and let thier own worry at being caught do them in!"

"And what did you learn from this, Glory?" Princess Cadence asked, trotting foward and breaking her silence.

"Well... nothing really!" Glory replied with a smile. "I came up with a clever, complex solution to a complex problem, and everything worked out all right!"

"A filly who knows the value of strategy!" Fireball nearly swooned. "That's my kind of girl!"

As the other ponies continued talking and laughing, a look of worry spread across Princess Cadence's face.

_"Oh, this is not good, Shining Armor!"_ She shook her mane, staring over at the celebrating Glory. _"Not good at all!"_

...

Back at the volcano of Gloom, the two young witches had successfully returned with the chariot, and were currently doing their favorite activity.

Arguing with each other!

"Draggle loves a pony! Draggle loves a pony!" The fat sister sneered, eating her worm-flavored ice cream.

"Oh, shut up, Reeka!" Her sister snapped, brushing her hair with a comb made from a foal's rib. "It was just the affect of the spell!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Hydia roared, waddling into the room. "I have another assignment for you!"

"Yes, Hydia!" Both of them snapped up to attention.

"It will take me awhile to work my magics with the chariot!" The old hag cackled. "In the meantime, I want you to go find out what those traveling fillies are up to next, and ruin it!"

"But where will we find them, Hydia?" Reeka asked, scratching her perpetually empty head.

"A little birdy I put a spell on told me, that they will be on the train to Bright Valley soon!" Hydia barked, crushing a sparrow she had caught in her palm. "Now get out there, and make me proud!" She roared, her hideous cackle polluting the entire volcano.


	9. Chapter 9

_lesson two: All aboard the Ponland express!_

"This is so exciting!" Surprise exclaimed, as they all trotted towards the Hoofkaido station. "I've never been on a train ride before!"

"Neither have I, but I've always wanted to!" Firefly replied, flexing her wings. "I've always thought those iron monsters looked really cool!"

"D-did you say monster?" Posey whimpered, as they came around to the loading platform for the train. The nervous filly caught sight of the large black and red engine, roaring and spewing steam from it's towering smokestack. "I-I don't think I wanna go on this ride anymore!" The terrified yellow earth pony tried to bolt away from the station.

"Come on, ya scardey filly!" Glory called out, as she and Applejack galloped after her. "With the chariot gone, this thing is the only way to get to Bright Valley in any level of comfort!"

"Yer gettin on that train, if we have to hog tie you and throw you in the baggage compartment!" Applejack snorted, as she and glory grabbed the fleeing filly, and dragged her back to the platform. "Now stop struggling, and get on that train!"

Of course they all knew AJ didn't mean what she said, but that didn't do anything to calm Posey's fear.

"This wasn't a good idea! I don't belong here!" The yellow filly whimpered. "I'm just a gardener! I'm not cut out to a harmony bearer!"

"Now that's nonsense, and you know it!" Twilight shine told her, as she tried to help the other two get her on the train. "You showed great courage getting on that stage and performing like that!"

"T-that's only because Cadence cast a spell to make the audience invisible!" Posey whined. "I pretended they weren't there!"

"C'mon, Posey! Stop being a fraidy pony!" Firefly snapped, pushing AJ back, and trying to help the two unicorns push their friend into the Passenger car's entrance. "Princess Cadence is waiting for us, so you're getting on board, NOW!"

"I... said... NO!" The panicking earth pony kicked all three of the others away, and ran to the edge of the platform. She was about to jump off, when a voice from the train called out to her.

"Excuse me, miss? But you really shouldn't jump down from there. You could hurt yourself."

All of the fillies turned, to see a colt about their age sticking his head out from the engine. A pink earth pony with a white mane and a conductor's cap, and a train engine cutie mark. Posey suddenly stopped and stared at him, all the terror draining from her face.

"W-who who are you?" She asked, a dreamy, faraway look on her face.

"Name's Steamer, Miss! Apprentice engineer on the Ponyland express!" The trotted up to her, took off his conductor's cap, and bowed. "And if you're too frightened to ride on the train, you could ride up in the cabin with me. I'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of!"

Posey looked at the pink colt, all starry-eyed and smiling. "That... would be lovely..." She suddenly snapped back, and looked back towards the other five.

"Go ahead." Twilight nodded. "We'll be fine in the passenger car!"

The colt gently led the timid earth filly back to the engine cab, and the five remaining fillies just shook their heads.

"Can you believe it?" Surprise giggled. "It took a cute colt to get her on the train!"

"That's usually the thing that'll get a filly or a mare to do the stupidest stuff!" Firefly chuckled, as they all trotted onto the train.

...

The train may have looked impressive from the outside- with it's luxurious green passenger cars with yellow trimming- but the interior was truly a sight to behold! Posh red cushioning, with comfortable velvet seats. Mares, stallions and colts were seated all around the car, chatting and enjoying their meals.

"This.. this is so wonderful!" Twilight whinnied, nearly breathless. "I never thought a train ride would be like this!"

"Girls, over here!" Cadence called out, motioning them over to a set of seats at the back of the car. "They wanted to give me a car all to myself... but I insisted you girl's should have things as normal as possible!"

As the five ponies came over and sat down, Cadence looked around, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh no, where did Posey go this time?" The Alicorn groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, aunt Cadence!" Twilight smiled. "The apprentice engineer invited her to ride in the engine with him!"

"Oh, well that's good!" She replied with a smile. "A colt should help keep her mind off her fears!"

It was at that point that the whistle blew, and the train began to slowly chug forward. As the locomotive began to pick up speed, Surprise stuck her head out the window.

"Oh wow! This it totally cool!" The white Pegasus exclaimed, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth like a canine.

"Gotta admit, this is really cool!" Firefly let the wind blow through her mane. "If only Medley could see me now! She'd be sooo jealous!"

"Bah, you girls need to get out more!" Glory scoffed. "I've been on trains with my mother! We ride to Manehatten all the time, to barter with human merchants for dress fabrics!"

"Shame the boys couldn't join us." AJ sighed, shaking her mane. "Guess they had ta finish tidyin' up stuff back at Hoofkaido!"

"They should be catching up with us at Fort Rainbow Dash, fair Applejack." Cadence replied with a smile. "For now, we should be concentrating on your next lesson!"

"So we're going to Bright Valley next, right?" Twilight asked. "The earth pony town that is ruled by Princess Silver Swirl?"

"That's correct, Twili!" Cadence answered, not noticing Twilight Shine's distaste for Shining Armor's old nickname for his sister. "It is the most modern city in all of Ponyland, and they need your help with planning a performance!"

"Wait, what?" Firefly stuck her head back in the window. "Okay, I can understand the political stuff we got involved with back in Hoofkaido, but why are harmony bearers helping to put together a stage show?"

"Seems somebody didn't pay attention in school!" Surprise giggled, sticking her head back inside. "Hearth's warming eve, the crystal faire...the harmony bearers did that kind of stuff all the time!"

"There is more to be a harmony bearer than just fighting and politics, my good Firefly!" Cadence informed her. "Silver Swirl is counting on you six to make a very important traditional play, shine like never before this year!"

Before the alicorn could say more, the unicorn stewardess wheeled a cart in beside the table, levitating the lids off seventh steaming plates of food.

"Dinner is served!" The serving mare said with a smile.

"Thank you very much!" The Alicorn whinnied, levitating each tray of food to it's intended filly. "Could you take this seventh one to the filly in the engine?"

"As you wish, your highness!" The Stewardess bowed, and wheeled her cart away with her mouth.

"I ordered each meal based on the cuisines of your own home towns!" Cadence beamed. "Enjoy, girls!"

"Oh ,man... Hay-flavored Gyros!" Firefly licked her lips. "I haven't had these in ages!"

"Hoofkaido vegetable lo mien!" Surprise licked her lips. "Mom never made this stuff, no matter how much I begged.

"We had a bit more trouble with you, AJ, seeing as you won't tell us where you're originally from." The alicorn frowned. "So I had to fall back on your clan's specialty."

"Apple pie, apple cobbler, an apple fritter, and an apple turnover." The orange earth pony grumbled, looking over her plate. "I do like eating other foods, ya know!"

The other ponies all glanced over at Twilight and Glory's plates, looks of confusion on their faces. Glory had a pizza on her tray, but it had all these odd red circles on it. And Twilight was eating some kind of odd, curved food that gave off a funny smell after being cooked.

"That... looks like an interesting dish you have there, Twilight." A curious Surprise looked it over. "How's it taste?"

"Oh, the sauce is delicious!" Twilight whinnied, cutting a piece of the strange food off with her levitated fork, and taking a bite. "And the chef cooked it just long enough, too!"

"What's these strange sticks the food comes on?" Firefly asked, picking the oddly shaped thing up with her wing, and looking at it.

"Oh, those are rib bones." Glory informed her, taking a bite of her pizza. Suddenly, the other two fillies reazied, with horror, what the two unicorns were eating.

"Meat..." Surprise spat some of her lo mien out in shock. "You girls are eating flanking MEAT?!"

"It's all true! Dream Valley ponies _are_ barbarians!" Firefly inched away from the unicorn in the seat next to her. "Back, back you bloodthirsty cannibal! You'll not get my innards this night!"

"You forgot to tell them that Dream Valley ponies had spells cast on their stomachs as foals, so they can digest meat, didn't you, your highness?" AJ smiled at the alicorn sarcastically.

A frustrated Princess Cadence buried her face in her hooves. "Celestia help me..."

...

As the train continued on it's way north, two witches on the hill above watched the locomotive go by, eagerly plotting what they were gonna do next.

"Ok Reeka gimmie the spellbook!" The one witch hissed. "I'm gonna conjure up a dozen manticores to tear the train to pieces!"

"Naw you cast the spell last time!" Her sister growled, greedily holding onto the book. "Lemme conjure up a tar pit in the middle of the tracks, so the train'll sink into the mud!"

"You just want all the glory from momma-!"

"You wanna have all the fun-!"

The two struggled back and forth with the book, until a great roiling sphere of dark magic shot forth from it's pages, and rocketed down towards the train tracks. It blew the bridge in front of the train clean out, leaving the yawning chasm of Galloping gorge beneath it.

"Wow, looks like the book responded to our fighting." Draggle noted. "Guess we shouldn't have used the incantations momma taught us as curse words!"

"Their gonna fall to their deaths now!" Reeka replied, wringing her hands together. "Falling to thier death is good, right?"

"Let's go back and tell Hydia the good news!" The taller sister cackled, as the two sisters quickly trudged away. "Those ponies will soon be nothing but pancakes!"

...

At the very front of the train, Posey and Steamer were sitting and talking, while the colt kept an eye on the furnace. The master engineer had decided to take a brake, and trusted his young apprentice to keep an eye on the situation..

...even with the young filly there to distract him.

"So you're from Bright Valley, huh?" Steamer asked the filly riding in he cab with him. "I'm from Fort Rainbow dash, myself. Though my apprenticeship takes me all over Ponyland!"

"It sounds lovely..." Posey whispered, still staring at the colt. "I've always been to afraid of traveling anywhere. The world always seemed like such a big, scary place..."

"I used to be the same way, afraid of train whistles." Steamer replied, nodding in understanding. "That loud noise always frightened me as a colt!"

"Oh, but trains are your special talent!" Posey whinnied, as the colt beside her shoveled more coal onto the fire. "How did you ever overcome your fear?"

"By Telling myself that there was really nothing to be afraid of. "He told her, smiling. "I pretended that that loud whistle was just a screaming baby, and I was able to see it as not being scary long enough to find I actually liked trains!"

"Wow, that's so-" Posey was suddenly cut off, as a look of horror appeared in her eyes. "Steamer, look out ahead!"

The colt suddenly spun around, and to his horror, saw that the Starswirl bridge across the great galloping gorge was out.

"Uh oh..." Steamer gulped, all the color draining from his face. "I think we just ran out of track..."


	10. Chapter 10

_Second lesson: Onward to Bright valley!_

The train continued to race forward at top speed, barreling headlong towards the gaping abyss in front of it. The two ponies in the cab were stunned into silence, until the filly suddenly snapped back to her senses.

"Steamer, Hurry! Throw on the brakes!" Posey shrieked. "Hurry! Before we're all crushed into pony pancakes!"

"R-right!" The colt cried out, slamming on the brakes, as the engine came dangerously close to the edge of the gorge.

The train screeched to a sudden halt, throwing every pony on board around. Trays and glasses were overturned, and stewardess mares who were trotting around, were thrown to the floor. In one of the passenger cars, Twilight and Glory were thrown face first down into thier plates of food, while Firefly and Surprise reflexively took off. and quickly slammed thier heads into the train car ceiling.

"Owwww! What the hay?!" Firefly asked, rubbing her head with her hoof. "Can't that goofy colt even drive a train right!?"

"What's in the name of Celestia, is going on out there?" Cadence, who had thrown a shield up around herself, looked out the window, to see the engine teetering on the edge of the abyss.

"Girls, we've got a problem!" The princess told them, as the other four looked out the window. "The bridge is out at the great galloping gorge!"

"HEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Posey screamed hysterically, her head sticking out of the engine window. "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

"Oh, no! They're gonna fall in!" Glory exclaimed. "Somebody do somethin, quick!"

"What're we gonna do?!" Surprise exclaimed, looking around desperately.

"Twilight?" Firefly asked, as they all turned to the pink unicorn.

"What? Me!?" She asked, looking around at the other four. "But the princess-"

"A leader must lead, Twilight Shine." Cadence replied, reclining back in her seat, and closing her eyes. "Such is the responsibility of the element of magic!"

Twilight looked down, and thought for a moment. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly looked back to the other four girls.

"Firefly, Surprise... get out there and fly steamer and Posey out of the train cab!" She then looked over at Glory "You help me pull that engine up, before it pulls the rest of the train into the abyss!"

"On it!" Firefly replied, as she and Surprise zipped put the window. "C'mon, Surprise! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Glory agreed, as shegalloped out of the passenger car. "Let's do it, Twilight!"

"Applejack-" Twilight looked at the earth pony, who wasn't even paying attention. "Oh, never mind!" She snorted in disgust, before galloping out of the room after Glory.

Surprise quickly zipped by the train cab widow, snatching a screaming Posey. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed, dropping the pink earth pony on the chasm's edge.

"Steamer, ginme your hoof!" Firefly called out, hovering over the engine cab. The earth colt leapt upward out of the window, and the Pegasus barely managed to catch him.

"Ungh! You need ta go on a diet, fatso!" Firefly groaned, as she carried the pony engineer over beside Posey.

"Oh, Posey! Are you all right?" He called out, hugging her. "I was so worried!"

"Y-yes.." She whimpered. "You saved my life! If you hadn't pulled the brake when you did...!"

"Yep, yep... no need to thak the two Pegasus who just pulled your flanks outta that cab, oh no!" Firefly snapped sarcastically, as she and Surprise hovered overhead.

Twilight and Glory emerged back by the coal car, and instantly their horns began to glow. A glowing aura surrounded the engine, and it slowly began to creak backwards out of the abyss.

"C'mon Twilight!" Glory groaned, as her willpower strained against the engine's great weight.

"I wish, I wish, I WISH!" Sweat trickled down Twilight shine's mane, as her magic pulled on the large hunk of iron.

Slowly, the engine began to pull backwards, coming up and out of the ravine, as the entire train lurched backwards. Ponies in the passenger cars stuck their heads out the windows and began to, as the two exhausted unicorn fillies collapsed to the ground.

"Well now, that wasn't too bad now, was it?" Surprise asked, as all five of the other girls shot her angry looks.

...

It was several hours before the unicorn and earth pony engineers had gotten the bridge repaired, and the train was soon on it's way again. One of the railroad officials had assured Cadence that they would get to the bottom of whatever caused the bridge to go out as quickly as possible. The six ponies, meanwhile, had returned to the passenger car, while the princess saw to other matters elsewhere on the train.

"It was magical sabotage, I'm sure of it!" Glory snorted. "Both Twilight and I felt the mana energies, when we were pushing the train back into place!"

"And what a feat that was!" Surprise exclaimed. "I've never seen two unicorn fillies move something that big before!"

"Gotta hand i to you girls, you came through really well in a crisis!" Firefly snorted. "Unlike a certain grouchy pony who just sat there and did nothing!"

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?" AJ shrugged. "Not all of us can fly or levitate stuff, I'm only an earth pony!"

"You coulda done somethin' Applefat!" Firefly snorted. "Besides just sittin there on yer fat flank, and sayin' nothing!"

"You know what you are, Applejack?" Twilight snorted in anger. "A rude filly, with a bad attitude, that doesn't care about anybody else!"

AJ stared angrily at the unicorn filly for a few moments, before getiing up, and storming out of the car in anger.

"Um, Twilight?I know she was being kinda grumpy, but..." Posey asked, a few minutes after the other earth pony had left. "Don't you think that was a little mean?"

...

"I can't do this anymore!" Applejack snorted, storming into the car where Cadence was sitting at a desk, working on royal paperwork. "I'm really, very sorry Princess- but I just can't keep this act up any longer!"

"Why, Applejack!" Cadence lowered her levitated pen, and looked up at the distraught filly. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I'm really trying to keep up this 'indifferent jerk' act ya want me to, your highness!" AJ sobbed trying told hold back tears. "But those ponies have been so nice to me, trying to make friends... and all I've done is treat them like dirt!"

"But this is part of thier lessons, don't you see, AJ?" Cadence told her. "They have to learn how mare friends with any type of pony, nice or rude!"

"You think that kind of thing can be trained into fillies, princess?" The orange eath filly protested. "You think that's how the harmony bearers got their qualities by being taught them?"

"This is important, AJ!" Cadence snorted. "That's why I didn't help on the train, when I could have easily fixed things!"

"They're not the original harmony bearers, your highness!" The earth filly protested. "You can't fashion fillies into ponies they're not, no matter how much you want to!"

Applejack's words struck the alicorn like a blow, causing her to wince. Changing the subject, the Princess narrowed her eyes at AJ. "If you truly believe what you say, element of honesty, then why haven't you told them who you really are?"

Now it was Applejack's turn to wince. "Because I'm not pony that anymore." She turned, and trotted out of the Princess's office. "That pony doesn't exist!"

"For the sake of all of all of Ponyland, Applejack..." Cadence replied, after the earth filly had left. "... I really hope you are wrong!"

...

The train pulled into the Bright Valley station, and all the ponies aboard disembarked. As the six fillies trotted out into the town, they couldn't believe thier eyes. Everywhere. the sights of the city filled thier senses.

"Wow! Can you believe this?!" Firefly exclaimed. "Individual houses! Cars and trucks!"

"Stores instead of merchant's stalls!" Glory added. "Flashing signs, and neon lights!"

"Meh, isn't anything I haven't seen before!" AJ snorted indifferently. "Leave it to a bunch of feudal manor ponies, to see the city s a big deal!"

"It kind of is a big deal, little miss grumpy filly!" Twilight snorted at her. "This is the only equine city left in Ponyland! I don't know about you, but it's quite exciting for the rest of us to be here!"

"Hmph!" The orange eath pony simply snorted, looking away in disgust.

"Posey, is that you?" A voice called out, from the other side of the station. "Yo Posey, over here!"

A blue earth pony, with a pink mane and ribbon cutie mark came galloping up. Beside her, was a white colt, with a blue pompadour mane.

"Bow Tie! You came to greet me!" Posey trotted up, and nuzzled the filly. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"Friends of yours, Posey?" Twilight asked, nodding her head towards the new arrivals.

"Oh, hello! You must be the harmony bearers everybody's talking about!" Bow Tie exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm Bowtie Lace, Posey's best friend since elementary school!" He gestured to the colt behind her. "And this is my boyfriend, Nightshade!"

"Hello, ladies!" The colt in the blue letter jacket waved to the other fillies. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Whoah! He is cute!" Firefly whispered to Glory. "Bow Tie really picked a winner, here!"

"I'll say!" Glory whispered back, blushing.

It was at thast moment, that Princess Cadence came trotting off the train. "Come on girls! We're supposed to go see Silver Swirl right away!" She gestured for them to follow her.

"Oh, you gals going ta see the princess?" Bow Tie asked, her face lighting up. "Here, Nightshade and I'll come with you! We have connections up at the royal estate!"

As the party made thier way out of the train station, Twilight Shine looked down at he saddle bag. Inside, was the letter she had written to the princess, laying out how she felt about how she and the other fillies were being treated.

"No need to dig that thing out now!" She reassured herself. "Everything's going all right now! Nothing to worry about!"

Closing up her bag, the pink unicorn galloped to catch up with the others.

...

"You bumblers failed again!" Hydia wailed, watching the events unfold in her cauldron. "You idiots couldn't even take out a simple train!"

"Sorry, Hydia!" The two sisters replied in unison, looking down.

"Now, Cadence will continue training her precious little Harmony Bearers!" The old witch scowled angrily. "And that's really bad news for us!"

"It's all Draggle's fault!" Reeka hissed, munching on a toad, newt, and cockroach sandwich… as tiny bits of bug tumbled out of her mouth. "If she hadn't fought with me over the spell book-!"

"Me? You're the one who started it!" She tackled her sister to the ground, and the two broke out into a fight, biting and pulling each other's hair.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!" Hydia bellowed at them, as she pulled energies out of the chariot, and into the cauldron. "Already, my power has increased a hundred fold! But there are a few other items which I need you two to gather for my great spell, and it just so happens to be in Bright Valley!"

"That'll give us another shot at the ponies!" Draggle said hopefully." We won't mess up this time, we promise!"

"We'll make sure those ponies don't leave the town!" Reeka agreed, nodding. "Draggle and I will make you proud mama, we promise!"

"I told you..." The old witches eyes grew wide, her voice booming in anger. "DON'T CALL ME MOTHERRRRRRR!"

Bolts shot out of Hydia's hands, hitting the two girls, and turning them into mice.

"Squeek! Sorry Hydia!" The two quickly scurried away, making for the spell book to reverse it. Cackling at her two daughters's misey, the old witch turned back to her sinister work.

_"Stupid ponies! I'll bring an end to their silly games and parties and friendship!"_ The old witch thought to herself. _"The order of Gloom shall rule dream valley once more!"_


	11. Chapter 11

_Second lesson-little ponies in the big city!_

"Wheeeee!" Surprise exclaimed, sticking her head out the window. "This is more fun than ridin' on the train!"

"Surprise, would you please get back in here!" Glory snorted. "Having the wind blow your mane around and letting your tongue hang out like that is _so_ unladylike!"

The nine ponies were currently on the Bright Valley trolley, riding their way up the main street of the city. The whirring the brown car's wheels, and the buzzing of the electric cable that ran up to the power lines, were all drowned out by the yelling, trotting, and running of machinery of all the ponies in the city around them.

"Oooh, what's that pony doing with that weird gizmo over there?" Surprise asked, pointing at a construction pony nearby. "Is he trying to drill a hole in the ground?"

"That's a jackhammer, miss Surprise!" Bow Tie replied, trying to be heard over all the noise. "That stallion is doing road repair with it!"

"Ohhh, is that an honest to goodness theater?!" Glory asked excitedly . "I've always wanted to see a movie on the big screen!"

"Yep! They have live shows there daily, plus one movie a week!" Nightshade boasted. "It's really big inside, and I hope to perform there on stage someday!"

"Oh, so you wanna to a performer, Nightshade?" Firefly asked, looking back at the colt sitting across the trolley from her. "That's a really cool dream to have!"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be a singer and a dancer!" He stood up, and did a strange dance backwards. "Do the moonwalk, baby!"

"My boy Nightshade here, " Bow Tie leaned in, nuzzling him. "He's going straight to the top!"

Off in the corner of the trolley, sat the silent and lonely figure of Posey. Seeing her over by herself, Applejack trotted over to the seat beside her.

"But you're happy to be going home to see your family, huh?" The orange earth pony asked the shy pony facing the window.

"I guess." Posey replied sadly, turning her head towards AJ slightly. "My mom runs a flower store here in town, but my dad... he passed away, a long time ago."

Applejack was taken aback. "Oh, Posey... I'm so sorry!" She shook her mane sympathetically. "I had no idea!"

"It's okay, I never talked about it much to anybody." She turned to face out the window again. "Daddy severed with Bow Tie's father of the city watch, and during a griffon attack-"

"Girls, we're here!" Twilight yelled excitedly to the others, as the streetcar pulled in at the top of the hill. the nine ponies on board exited the trolley. There stood a large yellow mansion, with small turrets, and a purple-colored roof. The two guards opened the gates to the estate for them, and Princess Cadence led the group of ponies inside.

"Whoah, fancy place they got here!" Firefly whistled, as she trotted through the gate.

"I guess whoever's in charge must live here!" Applejack whinnied, looking around at all the elegance and splendor.

"Cadence, so good of you to come here!" A white unicorn with a silver mane trotted out to greet them. "Ah, and I see you've brought the potential harmony bearers with you, as well! Welcome!"

"It's good to see you again, my old friend!" Cadence and the unicorn bowed to each other. "My daughter Silver Rain, has long inquired about your well being!"

"Who's the tall unicorn lady?" Surprise whispered to Twilight curiously. The white Pegasus admired the swirling silver cutie mark, that seemed to run up and down the mare's body.

"That's Princess Silver Swirl, ruler of Bright Valley!" The pink unicorn whispered back. "She's descended from an offshoot of the ancient royal line of Unicornia, and her family has controlled this city for generations!"

"Girls, I would like to thank all of you for coming!" The princess greeted them warmly. "We are eternally grateful for your help in our current endeavor!"

"Thank you, your highness!" Glory replied politely. "We had heard we were to help put on a performance?"

"Indeed you are, my little pony!" Silver Swirl nodded. "But before I give you all the details, I believe you should enjoy some of our unique Bright Valley hospitality!"

"Ohhh! Princess, let Nightshade and I show them around!" Bow Tie bowed to her highness. "We'll take 'em to all the best places in the valley!"

"Good idea. Bow Tie!" The princess inclined her head, finally acknowledging the little blue filly. "You two should show the girls around town, while Princess Cadence and I talk for awhile!"

"C'mon girls, follow us!" Nightshade yelled enthusiastically, leading the fillies back out, as Cadence and Silver Swirl trotted into the mansion. "We'll show you a fun time, that you'll never forget!"

...

The rest of the day was a mad flurry of activity for the girls, as Bow Tie and Nightshade bounced them from one place to another. Many of the girls saw new sights for the first time, while others simply saw things that they viewed as commonplace.

"So this is what they call a shopping mall!" Twilight exclaimed, looking at the high ceiling and connected stores with interest. "Kind of like a bazaar, but with each of the merchants divided into thier own room!"

"Indeed! It seems sooo inefficient, darling!" Glory commented. "How can you barter and trade with other merchants, when your stall is cut off from theirs?"

While the two unicorns discussed the logic of the store setup, Surprise was busy galloping up one of the down escalators backwards.

"Wheeeeee!" She cried out, giggling. "This is fun!"

"Stop that, Surprise! You're blocking other Ponies' way!" Bow Tie called out in a panic. "And be careful at the edges, or you could get sucked under!"

In the arcade, Firefly and Nightshade battled each other at a game of gallop gallop revolution. And it seemed to the earth colt that he had finally met a worthy opponent.

"Say, you're good!" The white pony gasped, his hooves dancing across the machine's colored panels. "Nobody's fast enough on their hooves to beat me!"

"That's what you think, bozo!" Firefly huffed back, as she reached to match each of the arrows. As the song wore on, it actually began to look as if the pink Pegasus might actually outdo the pony dancer.

In the mall's spa, Applejack was enjoying a massage by Daisy Sweet, one of the Spa's mares. At the same time, another mare, Dainty Dahlia, was giving Posey a hooficure.

"T-h-i-s f-e-e-l-s s-o g-o-o-d!" The orange earth pony whinnied, as the mare's hooves hit her back rapidly. "I haven't had a work over like this in ages!"

"Oh, it's sooo good to see you back here, girl!" The blue pony with the yellow mane told Posey, as she painted a raspberry colored gloss on her hooves.. "This town has been all abuzz about your Harmony Bearing, ever since ya left!"

"They're talking about me?" The yellow filly's cheeks turned a deep crimson. "Oh my..."

"You're all the talk of Bright Valley, after we all found out you ladies were coming to perform our founders play!" The white mare with the pink mane responded, even as she finished up on AJ's back.

"Founder's day play, huh?" Applejack snorted, as she stood up from the massage table. "Well, that doesn't sound too hard!"

"It will be more difficult than you think, Miss Applejack." Lavender Lace, the Pegasus who ran the spa, emerged from the back. "For every eye in this town will be upon you, scrutinizing and judging your every move!"

"I thought Bright Valley was an earth pony town?" AJ inquired. "I didn't expect to see a Pegasus running a beauty spa!"

"Let's just say I'm tolerated because of the good work I do, and leave it at that." The pink Pegasus with the green mane whinnied. "Now, would you like a Hooficure, Miss Applejack?"

"Yeah, but make sure it's a color that goes with my mane." She lay down on the treatment table. "And maybe just a bit of eye liner and blush on the face, too."

"Wow, I never would've thought you go for that kind of stuff, Applejack." Posey whispered in her usual tone.

"Yeah, you seem the strong and stoic type." Dahlia agreed. "Not at all a pony who is into girlly things!"

"And your ancestor was known for being a rough and tumble cowpony!" Daisy added. "Well, that's what the gossip mags said, I dunno much about history stuff."

"Ladies, there was a time when I wouldn't have been caught dead doing frilly things like that." The orange filly snorted, as Lavender Lace began to apply the hoof polish. "But after all that I've been through, I just see it as one of the privledges of being a girl!"

...

As evening drew on, the eight ponies trotted their way down to the town's _Popcorn Movie Theater_ The building looked like a large pink popcorn box, with buttered corn on top.

But that was only the outside. Inside, the regal red walls and crystal chandeliers gave the building a feel of opulence. As their hooves trotted across the lush red carpet, the five fillies from out of town were struck near-speechless.

"Wow, this place is even grander than Dream Castle's theatre!" Glory whinnied, looking up towards the celing. "Those carved ponies look so real, I'd swaer they were going to jump off and start trotting around!"

"Yep, this theater really is something else!" A pink mare with a red and yellow striped mane trotted up. "Makes me proud that my family and I have cared for it for generations!"

"Oh, girls! This is Butter Pop!" Bow Tie introduced her. "She runs the theatre and the concessions!"

"Kinda makes sense, given yer cuite mark!" Firefly noted, looking at the overflowing popcorn box mark on her flank.

"Girls, Nightshade... we don't have any shows scheduled for tonight, so you can have the run of the theatre!" Butter Pop giggled. "I set up one of our latest flicks for you to watch, and I'll keep an unending supply of popcorn and sodas comin' at ya!"

"Awesome!" Firefly grinned. "I hope it's an action flick!"

"I'm up for a comedy!" Surprise giggled.

"Adventure movie." AJ whinnied hopefully,

"I'd love a romance, myself." Glory batted her eyelashes.

"How about a horror movie?" Bow Tie put her hooves out in front of her, and started to shuffle and drool. "I'd love ta see some zombies, rhar!"

"How about a musical?" Nightshade added in.

"I'm good with whatever you girls want." Posey added timidly.

"Well, the newspapers say you're the leader, Miss Shine." Butter Pop snorted. "What's your descison on what the group will see?"

"A fairy tale!" She blurted out, before looking back to the others. "With adventure, comedy, romance, songs, and maybe some scary stuff?"  
...

It wasn't long before the ponies had made their way to the balcony, and were seated in posh velvet chairs. The movie soon started up, but it was unable to hold everybody's interest at any given time. So they began whispering among themselves.

"I don't think the way that earth colt escaped on that flying carpet was very heroic!" Firefly told AJ. "I could fly outta a death defying situation like that with my eyes closed!"

"Ohhh, I so love that princess filly's wardrobe!" Glory added at another part of the movie, "Though the baggy pants instead of a nice dress is so garish!"

"These special effects are so fake looking!" Bow Tie complained. "That tiger head coming up out of the sand, NOT REAL!"

"Oh, I don't know, Bow." Nightshade whispered. "I think it's a worthy trade off for the good songs!"

Twilight sighed at the sight of the princess and prince ponies. Normally, it would be the genie and his whishes that the filly thought about, but all of Glory's talk of romance had gotten her mind on that aspect of the plot. She looked across the seats at Bow Tie and Nightshade, who were nuzzling as the Prince and Princess performed their number together.

_"Nightshade clearly loves her a great deal! He'd probably do anything to keep her safe!"_ Twilight's ears drooped, as she thought to herself. _"So why haven't my wishes come true? Why haven't I met a wonderful stallion like that yet?"_

As Butter Pop brought the popcorn and soda refills, she couldn't believe how depressed Twilight looked as she watched the film.

"Are you all right, Miss Shine?" The theatre mare asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah." The unicorn filly sighed. "Just wishing all the best things in life, didn't just happen in fairy tales..."


	12. Chapter 12

_second lesson- planning a show!_

"I'm extremely grateful that you and the girls came here to help us, Cadence!" Silver Swirl whinnied. "I don't know how we would be able to pull off this performance without you!"

The two Princesses were seated in an upstairs room in Silver Swirl's manor house, drinking tea and discussing Bright Valley's current situation. Silver Swirl was extremely pleased with the alicorn's arrival , and was hoping that she and her students could help carry the burden of this problem that confronted her.

"Think nothing of it, old friend!" Candence whinnied, levitating her tea up to sip it. "Now, tell me, what do you need for us to do?"

"As you know, our city was founded by the survivors of the destroyed Ponyland Republic." The unicorn mare replied. "Princess Luna granted the earth pony refugees a city where they could live apart from the other tribes."

"And they made your family the rulers of thier city, as a sign of goodwill to the other tribes!" Cadence finished. "But what does that have to with-"

"There is still much pride in this city... pride for a nation where earth ponies lived free of the influence of the other tribes!" Silver Swirl whinnied sadly. "As a sign of good will to our subjects, the royal house is expected to put on a founder's day pageant for our subjects. And because every pony has a right to watch the play, we have always recruited performers from the other Ponyland kingdoms."

"But with the announcement of our visit to all the kingdoms, the city's guilds are demanding the famous 'harmony bearers'' perform for them!" Candence nodded, having an understanding of Bright Valley politics. "Having such prestigious ponies perform for the city would be a major political boost for the ponies of commerce!"

"My hooves are tied, Cadence!" The exasperated Princess collapsed into the chair behind her desk. "We still use currency here in this city, and that means the power flows from the guild masters! They make few demands on my rule, so to deny them this would have disastrous political and economic consequences!"

"Don't worry about it, swirl!" The alicorn smiled at her. "The girls and I are here to help you! They will be more that happy to play the parts in the play for you!"

"Thank you, old friend!" The unicorn princess smiled at her. "I'd be in hot tar right now if it weren't for you!"

"Excuse me, your highness?" It was at that moment that Bright Eyes, Silver Swirl's royal advisor and secretary, trotted into the room. "You have a meeting with city council at six, and your husband and daughter are expecting you for dinner at seven!"

"Thank you, Bright Eyes!" The unicorn princess told the jewel-eyed mare. "Could you come over here, and help me with those invoices, please?"

Princess Cadence stared at the blue earth mare with the blonde and orange mane. As Bright eyes went over some paperwork with Silver Swirl at her desk, the unicorn couldn't help but notice how much the pony with the alarm clock cutie mark unnerved the alicorn.

"Here, your majesty, let me go get- Oh!" Bright Eyes tripped over the rug on her way out, causing her gemstone eyes to go flying out of thier sockets with a loud *pop!* The two jewels sailed across the room... and landed right in alicorn's tea.

"Errgghhh..." The Princess grimaced, as Bright Eyes pulled herself back up.

"Oh! Your highness! I am so sorry!" Bright eyes exclaimed, picking her gemstone eyes up out of the tea, and snapping them back into her hollow eye sockets. "Please, forgive my clumsiness, Princess Cadence! I really need to get back to my duties elsewhere!" The embarrassed mare quickly galloped out of the room.

"Oh, that Bright Eyes! That pony always makes sure I get where I'm supposed to be! " Silver Swirl chuckled. "She comes from a long line of intelligent ponies from Coltonville, you know!"

"Yeah..." Cadence shivered, looking at the door. "Wonderful..."

"She reminds you of your former subjects, doesn't she?" Silver Swirl noticed. "Oh, Cadence, I'm so sorry!"

"Those... those genetic abnormalities have _nothing_ in common with my fromer subjects, Swirl!" Cadence snorted. "My loyal ponies looked like they were crystal, they didn't actually have parts of their bodies that _were_ real crystal!"

"Apologies, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Silver Swirl replied with a sigh. "It must be so hard for you and Silver Rain, to have lost Shining Armor after so long!"

"Thank you, Swirl." Cadence replied with a smile. "But as you are well aware, my beloved Shining is with me still..."

...

"So that's the situation, girls!" Butter Pop told them with a smile, as she showed the girls around backstage. "You'll be expected to use these sets and props to perform the refugees building a metropolis out of the wilderness!"

"These costumes are simply fabulous, darling!" Glory whinnied, wrapping a feather boa around her neck. "But while I can coordinate the costumes and sets, I'll need somebody to do the sewing and design work!"

"Leave that to me!" Bow Tie grinned. "I've had some experience with sewing, and I can handle these costumes!"

"And I can handle the music!" Nightshade replied, putting on a jacket from one of the racks. "The singing for this play will be amazing!"

"You'll need catering and food during the performance!" Applejack added, looking at the menu. "That didn't use to be my speciality, but I think I can handle it now!"

"I can help with the floral decorations!" Posey chimed in gently. "We can make this theater glow with the prettiest flowers!"

"I've read over this archaic script, and I think it could use a bit of tweaking to bring it into the twentieth century." Twilight noted, following the Dream Valley custom of using the human calendar.

"Ohhhh! I could help you touch up the comedy!" Surprise trotted up, looking at the script twilight has levitating. "No offense, Twilight... but you couldn't make a hyena laugh!"

"That sounds great! I'll even pitch in, too!" Butter Pop chimed in. "And what will you be doing, Firefly?"

"I'm not gonna be in it!" The Pegasus scowled, crossing her hooves. "This cruddy play ain't fer me!"

"What?" Twilight frowned, looking at her friend. "But why? Is something wrong?"

"I'll say something's wrong! We're all going to be playing earth ponies!" The filly hissed. "Surprise and I are gonna hafta strap our wings down, and Twi and Glory are gonna hafta hide thier horns! It's degrading!"

"Now Firefly, be reasonable!" Aj protested. "It's only a play!"

"Sorry girls, nothin doin!" The stubborn filly flew out of the dressing room. "This pony is Pegasus, and proud!"

"And what's wrong with being an earth pony?" Bow Tie snorted. "That filly has a lot on nerve!"

"Don't worry girls, I'll go and talk to her!" Surprise flew out after her friend, while the other girls reluctantly went back to talking about the preparations. It was at that moment that Glory's delicate nose sniffed at the air, and she suddenly frowned.

"Butter Pop, darling..." The unicorn trotted up her. "I don't mean to be nosy, but when was the last time you had a shower?"

"Well, it was...hmmm, I think it was right after..." The mare thought for a moment, then shrugged. "... By golly, I actually can't remember! Why do you ask, Glory?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude dear, but..." She ran her hoof through the strands of Butter Pop's greasy mane, gobs of slimy butter dribbling down to the floor. "But the air of buttered popcorn hangs about you, and it's actually rather rank!"

"Oh dear.I guess I have been hanging around my theatre's concession stand a bit too much!"" Butter Pop replied sheepishly. "Well, I guess that would explain why my boyfriend wears that clothespin on his nose!"

...

Firefly had flown all the way to the city park, where she now stood at the top of Cascade's Waterfall, mulling to herself.

"Those stupid, stupid fillies!" She snorted aloud. "How can they possibly expect me to degrade myself like that! There is no way I'm gonna play an earth pony!""

"You don't have to degrade yourself, Firefly!" A white Pegasus flew up beside her. "All we want you to do is take part in a play with us!"

"And do what, Surprise? Hide who I am?" She looked over at her friend. "Pretend ta be something I'm not?"

"And you can't bring yourself to play an earth filly?" Surprise snorted. "Do you really think that lowly of their kind? My great-several times back grandma Pinkie Pie was an earth filly, ya know!"

"No, it's not that I think that lowly of them! It's that I think that highly of them!" She gestured over to the statue of Cascade, which was standing right next to the falls. "What do you know about this mare?"

"Cascade? I know she was the founder of Bright Valley!" Surprise chimed in, remembering the script both she and firefly had read. "She's the brave earth pony who led the refugees to this very waterfall, where she gave a speech that inspired them to start building the town!"

"Yeah... and when I discovered her in the script, I found an adventurer pony, just like me." Firefly replied, looking over at the statue of the yellow earth mare with the green mane. "How can I possibly sully her legacy, by strapping my wings down and pretending to be something I'm not, when there are good earth ponies like Bow Tie and Butter Pop could play her!"

Surprise stared at her friend for a moment, before replying. "Golly, Firefly! I had no idea you felt that way!" She smiled at her friend. "I kinda understand, though! I'm sure we could find a spot for you as a Pegasus guard, or something!"

"Thanks fer understanding, buddy!" Firefly grinned at the white Pegasus. "Now, why don't we get back to the others?"

"Sure thing! Twilight has gotta whole lotta planning she wants to tell you about!" Surprise squealed, as the two took to the air. "She wants ta cast Cadence as Princess Luna in the play!"

"WHAT?!" Firefly shrieked, as the two headed back towards the theater.

...

"All right, old witch! We got your summons!" The Pink Lion snorted. "What's the job you wants ta hire us for?"

As the entered her main chamber, Hydia scowled at the trio. She hated lowering herself to hiring mercenaries like this, but they had the muscle better suited to the task at hand than her worthless daughters did.

"It's very simple, ladies!" Hydia smiled, cockroaches crawling out from between her teeth. "Merely go to Bright Valley, and ruin their founder's day play there!"

"Sounds easy enough!" Kingsley, the pink-maned lion, snorted. "Especially with as much as youse are offerin ta pay us!"

"Yeah, this'll set us up fa life!" Spunky, the blue camel with the purple mane, agreed. "We's won't have ta pull dem jobs no more!"

"And believe me Hydia, it'll be good not havin ta turn ponies in ta grease stains no more!" Creamsicke, the yellow giraffe, agreed.

These three were the ironically-named 'pony friends', a trio of mercenaries who had once been ponies themselves. They had sought out more powerful forms to do their sinister deeds, and had stolen and drank a Zebra alchemist's potion to achieve the desired result. (Though it did leave them as the only lion, camel and giraffes in the world with cutie marks!)

"Don't worry about the platy, we'll makes sure it gets broken up, real good!" Creamsicle snorted.

"Yeah, youse just make sure youse can pay us after we is done!" Kingsley added, flexing her claws.

"Now don't you ladies worry!" Hydia assured them, clapping her wrinkled hands togther. "By the time you all get done, you'll have well earned the reward that is coming to you!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Lesson two- lonliness and responsibility_

Located at the very center of town, the Show Stable guild hall was the pride of all of Bright Valley. Although it's pink roof and white washed walls resembled a human farmer's barn, it was seen as appropriate to the species that dwelled in this community.

Within this structure, several earth ponies with iron gazes stared at the hapless unicorn below. They were carefully scrutinizing her every word and action... and making her feel like she was on trial.

"Honorable leaders of the guilds... I am here today to inform you that the founder's day play _will_ go ahead as scheduled!" Silver Swirl stamped her hoof. "Rest assured, the harmony bearers will be putting on a show for this town that will never forget!"

The white unicorn was facing down the eight guild masters of Bright Valley, trying to convince them that everything was going to go ahead as planned. These mares, however, were not so easily swayed by their princess's words.

"Forgive my skepticism, your highness..." Night Glider, the blue mare with the white mane, snorted. "But the Artisan Guilds want to make sure the sets we painted and the props we made are put to good use!"

"The finance guilds concur with this concern!" Up, Up and Away, the pony whose Balloon cutie marks signaled upward economic growth, agreed. "The Jangles and bits our banks have invested cannot be written off if this play does not pan out!"

"I assure both of you, Cadence and her girls will not let us down!" Silver Swirl smiled at them. "Your talents and efforts shall not go to waste!"

"What's this we hear about a miss Bow Tie is altering the costumes that were made for the play?" Bonnie Bonnets, a white maned mare with a purple coat, chimed in. "The tailor's guild is concerned about our contribution being tarnished!"

"The athletic guild would also like to inquire, why the stunt ponies we supply every year haven't been contacted?" The mare named Sugarberry queried.

"As the culinary guilds wonder-" The yellow pony Munchie started.

"-when we'll be catering the event!" Her sister Yum Yum finished.

"Ladies, ladies... please!" The unicorn princess whinnied, trying to soothe things over. "All of your contributions will be recognized and appreciated! Your sponsorship of the event will be well advertised!"

At that point, a lilac colored mare behind the others spoke up. "Princess Swirl, my guild would like to add-"

"That... that won't be necessary, Pillow Talk!" Silver Swirl replied nervously. "Your guild's contributions to Bright Valley go without saying!"

Night Glider leaned over towards Bonnie Bonnets. "Yeah, because her guild's contributions shouldn't be mentioned in polite society!" She whispered, eliciting a soft giggle from the other mare.

As the Meeting was adjourned, Silver Swirl let out an inner sigh of relief. These guild masters... these twice-as-fancy ponies who thought they were better than everybody else... could really try on her nerves sometimes.

_"You do it for your subjects, girl!"_ She told herself, as she trotted out of the guild hall, her head held high. _"They need a pony like you, to handle craziness like this!"_

As the guild masters made their way out of the Show Stable, a lavender-colored mare called out to the pony who was waiting for her.

"Posey! Where are you?" The pony with the purple mane called out. "We've finished, and it's time to go!"

The yellow filly, who had been staring at the yellow weather vane on top of the guild hall, looked down at the other pony. "Oh, coming mother!" She came galloping up to Bright Bouquet, master of the agricultural guild, and the town's master florist.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Poesy asked timidly, trotting at a brisk pace to keep up with Bright.

"Not as well as I had hoped, I'm afraid." Her mother replied with a sigh. "The other guild masters seem bound and determined to rip the princess to shreds. If a single aspect of you and your friends performance doesn't go off well, I'm afraid they'll hang Silver Swirl out to dry!"

"Oh how awful!" Poesy squeaked, before looking up at Bright Bouquet again."I hope the princess can handle it!"

"Don't worry, Posey!" The older mare reassured her. "She's gotten out of worse scrapes than this!"

"Oh, okay then." Posey replied, before changing the subject

"It's actually been even quieter since you left." Bright Bouquet replied. "Orders have picked up for flowers for the founders day parade by the float makers. Oh, and Rose and Lily have been a handful, as always!"

"Those two little dears!" The yellow filly sighed. "I've missed them so much since I've left!"

"But what about you, Poesy?" Bright Bouquet asked, changing the subject. "Have you been getting along with the other harmony fillies?"

"Oh, yes! Twilight is so smart, and Firefly is so brave!" Poesy smiled. "Glory is a real lady, and Surprise... well, Surprise is... special!"

"Bow Tie seemed to speak very highly of them!" Her mother let out a chuckle. "That filly has been stopping by the shop every day since you went to misty mountain, checking up on me and your three sisters all the time!"

"Just like I asked her to!" Poesy smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better best friend!"

"Speaking of which, have you met any nice colts on your journey?" Her mother asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ummmm... well... that is..." The yellow filly's face turned a bright red. "There was this one boy..."

"That wonderful, dear! I knew getting out would be good for you!" Bright Bouquet winked at her daughter. "You'll have to tell me all about it sometime!"

The two ponies rounded a corner, and entered the gate-like door of the Pretty Parlor flower shop. The small blue structure with a rounded roof had been in the family for generations. As Poesy stepped through the gate and into the entrance, a wave of floral scents hit her.

"Ohhhhhh..." The little yellow pony cried. Lilacs and Daffodils... Roses and tulips... flowers flowers _flowers_! The smell of her dear plants invigorated the shy little pony, making her feel alive again! Oh, how could her ancestor have possibly embraced animals so much- frightening beasts that could claw, and bite, and scratch! Glorious _flowers_ were far more beautiful, and rewarded your tender and loving care with their sweet fragrance!

As she looked around the shop, Poesy was suddenly barreled over by a little blue and a little pink blur, the two landing squarely in the middle of her chest.

"O-o-o-o-h my!" The timid filly squeaked, the air suddenly knocked out of her.

"Yaaaay!" The two little fillies called out, hopping around on her stomach excitedly. "Big sister home! Big sister home!"

"Rose! Lily! I'm so happy to see you two again!" Poesy stood up again, as the two foals got off of her. "You haven't been giving mom too much trouble, now have you?"

"Lily been good!" The blue filly with the pink mane added. "Me promise!"

"Rose been good, too!" The pink filly with the blue mane chimed in. "No cause trouble for mommy!"

"Hello, sister!" Another pony called out, trotting in from the back of the store. "It's good to see you again."

Poesy looked up... and it was little looking in a mirror. Same yellow coat, same pink mane... were it not for one having a flower cutie mark and the other a bunch of hearts, no one would have been able to tell the two apart!

"Hello, Peachy." Poesy greeted her twin with a soft smile. "You're looking well."

"Same to you, Poesy! Hope things have been more exciting for you out there on the road!" The yellow filly gave a snide laugh. "Nobody noticed you being gone here, that's for sure!"

"Right..." Poesy chuckled wearily, before turning and heading for the stairs. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll head up to my room, and gather a few things I want to show the girls."

"Be sure to be down here in about an hour!" Her mother called up to her, as she trotted up the stairs. "I want to take you four out to dinner tonight, to celebrate your return!"

"But moooom, I can't go out tonight!" Peachy pleaded. "I have a date with Score at seven!"

_"Figures you'd be busy on the night I'd come back."_ Poesy sighed to herself. _"I wouldn't expect you to go out of your way for me anyway!"_

It had always been this way for Poesy, growing up in the shadow of her much more popular twin. Peachy was the outgoing and social pony, always making friends and going to all the parties and get togethers. While quiet little Posey was ignored and neglected, the little wallflower that nobody ever noticed, while her sister got all of the attention.

That was why she preferred flowers, Posey decided. Flowers didn't neglect you, making you feel like you weren't worth the oxygen you were breathing in. They didn't leave you standing alone at the prom. while every colt danced with your twin. No, flowers accepted your love and affection unconditionally, and accepted a quiet and shy pony for who she was.

As she trotted into her room, Posey went over to her dresser, and looked up a photograph of a lavender stallion with a purple mane, standing beside Posey and her sisters, and smiling.

_"Oh papa, if only you were still here..."_ The yellow filly thought sadly, staring at the picture of Daddy Bright Bouquet.

Posey remembered a stallion who would comfort a little filly when she cried, and took her into his hooves when the other foals left her alone, to go play with Peachy. The world had become a cold, dark, and frightening place since his passing, and Posey had been afraid to trot out into it. That was why Bright Bouquet had insisted Posey answer Princess Cadence's summons instead of Peachy, to try to get the filly to come out of her self-created shell...

...besides, it's not like any pony would miss her...

...

"I really can't thank you enough for this, Bow Tie!" Glory exclaimed, as the two ponies trotted down street together, on a break from working at the theater. "Without your help with the sewing and embroidery, I never would have gotten those costumes ready in time!"

"Awww, it was nothin! Sewing and ribbons are my specialty!" The spunky blue mare shook her mane. "But... weren't you working a bit too hard? I mean, when you were ironing that sundress this afternoon, it looked like you were about ready to take a nap on it!"

"I know Bow Tie, you're right!" The white unicorn replied with a sigh. "I really do bury myself in my work too much! But I just can't seem to get my mind off of my responsibilities!"

"What you need is a hobby!" Bowtie suggested. "Let's see, I know you don't like sewing... how about bird watching? Or collecting stamps?"

"Those sound about as much fun as watching paint dry!" Glory snorted. "I'd want a hobby that more fast paced... one that'll take me places!"

"Hmmmm..." Bow Tie thought aloud, before looking over at a nearby sporting goods store. Suddenly, a great big grin spread across her face. "Hang on a sec, I think I got it!"

"Wait..." A nervous glory asked, looking at the gleam in the earth filly's eye warily. "What exactly do you mean?"

One trip through the sporting goods store later, and Glory found herself outfitted with two pairs of silver roller skates.

"Ummm, Bow Tie? Are you sure about this?" The unicorn whinnied nervously. "I really don't think this is safe!"

"Oh, don't be a silly filly!" Bow Tie chided, giving her a hard push. "Now, off you go!"

"Aiiieeeeeee!" The white unicorn shrieked, as she was sent racing down the sidewalk. As Glory rolled along, she ducked low to avoid a pony on a ladder, and jumped high to miss a sign being carried by two workers.

"Bow Tie, help me!" The unicorn shrieked. "I can't stop these crazy things!"

"Oh dear..." The blue earth filly ran after her in a panic. "Maybe we should have gone with skateboarding instead!"

Over at the town square, Applejack was staring up at the Pinkie Pie statue silently, while Surprise was dancing gleefully around the fountain.

"Pinkie Pie was the light in the harmony bearer's lives." AJ said aloud, still staring at the statue. "She was always ready to make them laugh, with a joke or a prank!"

"Jokes are good!" Surprise giggled, flying over to her friend. "And jokes and pranks I can do!"

"But she could also be responsible, when the situation called for it, Surprise!" Applejack snorted. "And the girls and I have noticed you haven't been taking this play seriously!"

"Awww c'mon, AJ!" The white filly grinned. "The snapping gum in Butter Pop's concession stand was hilarious! Her tongue was swollen for six hours!"

"And the whoopee cushion in Firefly's seat? She didn't stop chasing you though Bright Valley's skies for over two hours!" The orange filly sighed. "Look, Surprise... this whole town looks up to you, and wants you to make this performance a success! You need to stop acting like a silly filly, and-"

"Oh, stop worrying so much, Applejack!" The white filly flew away. "What harm could a little fun possibly be?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Final Preparations_

"Applejack, help Nightshade put those sets up over there! Glory, have you and Bow Tie finished that mending on Cascade's costume yet? Surprise, I need those script revisions _right now!_"

Trotting across the stage while levitating her clip board, Twilight Shine was trying to make sure everything on her checklist got done, and all tasks that ensured a smoothly running play were completed. As the teenage filly tried to keep every aspect of this play in order, she recalled how she had read Twilight Sparkle loved these kind of coordination jobs, reveling in checking on every little detail, and making every tiny piece fit.

And it was also at this point that Twilight realized how much she _hated_ it!

Oh, she enjoyed making up lists and working out details for her fantasies and fictional hobbies, but when it came to real work? As boring as watching paint dry! So Twilight had to work her mind overtime, in order to stay on task, and keep her mind from wandering!

"Twilight! The extras from the crowd scenes are complaining about not having any lines again!" Firefly called out, breaking away from an argument she was having with several earth ponies.

"Tell them they should be grateful they are even _in_ the play!" A frustrated Twilight snapped back. "We could always send to fort Rainbow dash, for some less complain-y extras!"

"Excuse me, Miss Shine..." It was then, that four of the guild masters came trotting into the theater, their noses held almost as high as their over inflated egos. "But we came here to check on the preparations, and we had some issues we'd like to discuss..."

"Yes?" The poor filly with the bloodshot eyes looked back at them, trying to force a smile. "How may I help you ladies?"

"As Sugarberry has stated, we are having some problems with the production!" Bonnie Bonnets held up a dress she had taken off of the rack. "The hemline on this garment has been made far too low, giving the dress a too old fashioned feel!"

"But... the play is set in the past!" Twilight Shine protested. "Should the garments be made to feel..."

"The amount of lighting you have on the sets, doesn't show off the quality of their fine craftsmanship!" Night Glider ran a hoof over a piece of scenery. "Couldn't you move the sets and props father forward on the stage, so they have better visibility to the audience?"

"But, the actors need to move around on the stage..." She argued weakly.

"And couldn't you tone down the amount of lighting you use on the stage?" Up, Up, and away complained. "We are footing the bill for this whole production, and those bright lights are costly!"

"But, she just complained about..." A bewildered Twilight tried to hold it together.

"Seriously, how unprofessional!" Sugarberry snorted. "This is the candidate for the next harmony bearer of magic? She can't even run a stage production properly!"

"But I'm trying..." The pink unicorn lowered her head wearily.

"Some group of Harmony bearers this bunch has turned out to be!" Bonnie bonnets grumbled. " I bet you if she were here, Twilight Sparkle would've already had everything ready by now!"

At that last jab, the overworked and hungry filly, with only three hours of sleep over the past two days, finally exploded.

"I AM NOT TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Twilight Shine roared angrily. "I and my friends are going out of our ways, to work hard and put on a production for you! For FREE! But all you can do, in your high and mighty wisdom, is complain and whine about everything, every step of the way!"

"My word!" Night Glider Scoffed. "That was certainly uncalled for, you ill-mannered ruffian! I do wish you would control yourself!"

"You know what I wish?" Twilight Snorted in anger. "I wish... I wish you four would go jump in a lake!"

Reacting to her anger, her horn began to glow. Suddenly, the four argumentative ponies vanished in a flash of light!

"EEEK! What have I done?!" The startled pink unicorn squeaked, looking around the stage area in a panic. "I really hope they're okay..."

On the outskirts of town, a stallion out in a canoe on Bright Valley lake swore he heard a scream and four splashes. But looking around and seeing nothing, he merely shrugged, and returned to his rowing.

...

"Hey, Firefly?" Nightshade trotted up to the Pegasus filly, who was sending the extras offstage. " Could you hang on a sec? I wanna ask you something!"

"Sure!" She replied, closing the door and trotting over to him. "What's up?"

"Well, Surprise told me about how you had stood up for earth ponies, after you had stormed out of here." Nightshade asked, shaking his mane. "I was just wondering... why?"

"Why?" Firefly asked, surprised. "Whatdya mean 'why'?"

"I mean, Pegasus and Bright Valley's earth ponies haven't exactly had the best history together... and our ancestors in the Pony Republic did terrible things to Pegasus and unicorns." Nightshade admitted gultily. "Why would you respect a group of ponies who treated your kind so badly?"

"Because I think hating any pony, for something as stupid as the kind of pony they are, is incredibly stupid!" Firefly snorted. "One of my own ancestors, the second Rainbow Dash, was an earth pony. And it'd be kinda strange to hate a part of myself, dontcha think?"

"You're right, Firefly!" Nightshade agreed, nodding. "Unicorns, Pegasus, earth... all kinds of ponies are still ponies!"

"But of course, Darling!" Firefly giggled, throwing a feather boa around her neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The two ponies laughed for several minutes, before Firefly finally spoke up. "So... you, Twilight and Bow Tie got most of the cast figured out yet?"

"Yeah, Twi's playing the unicorn friend called Bangles, and Applejack is playing a pony named Angel." Nightshade showed her the call sheet. "Bow Tie is playing advisor Taffy, while Butter Pop has been cast as minister Crumpet."

"And I'm doing one of Luna's royal guard, while you're doing the narrator." Firefly finished, looking at the sheet. "But who's playing the lead role- the heroine, Cascade?"

"Well, we didn't want to spoil it, but..." Nightshade looked around, making sure no other pony was listening. "...we cast Posey for the lead role, we think she's best for the part!"

"Are you sure about that?" Firefly asked, uncertain. "I mean, I know she's really pretty and all, but isn't she a bit too shy for a leading role?"

"We think it'll be really good for her!" Nightshade told her. "Besides, she really needs to come out of her shell a little bit!"

As the two were talking, Posey came through the backstage door, and Trotted up to Bow Tie.

"Um... excuse me, Bow?" She greeted the blue mare softly. "I hope I'm not bothering you..."

"Oh! Posey, Hi!" She smiled, hugging her old friend. "So good to see you here! What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you..." Posey whispered to her timidly. "Mom just told me, that and she and Peachy will be delivering the flowers tomorrow before the performance."

"Well thank you, Posey! I knew you and your family would come through!" Bow Tie grinned. "You'll have to arrange them before our final rehearsal!"

"Okay, that'll be easy!" Posey then glanced over at the call sheet on the wall. "By the way, you still haven't told me what part I'm playing, and it's only a day away."

"Well, you should be able to handle whatever we throw at you!" Bow Tie replied nervously. "You did read over all the parts, after all!"

"Hey, Posey!" Firefly came trotting up, after seeing the filly backstage. "Congrats on landing the part of Cascade! You'll make a great leading lady!"

"Uh ohhh..." Bow Tie put her hoof to her face, as Posey's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! YOU CAST ME AS THE LEAD!?" The yellow filly shrieked, breaking into a run for the door. She would have made it, too... if Bow Tie, Firefly, and Nightshade hadn't been a bit faster.

"Nice going, Firefly!" Bow Tie grumbled, as they tired to hold the panicking filly down.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you hadn't told her?" The pink Pegasus snorted back.

"NOOOOO! I CAN'T PERFORM ON STAGE IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PONIES!" She tried to reach for the door. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"

...

"Hey Applejack, help me get this table set up!" Butter Pop called out to the orange pony, wheeling the cart with the napkins and silverware over.

"Hang on a sec, let me get thee apples sliced!"

It was the next day, and two ponies were setting up the theatre's banquet room for the reception after the play. Table after Table was arranged with the finest silverware and best china in the city, while the most delicious and tastiest dishes waited back in the kitchen.

"I must say, AJ, you sure know your way around a kitchen!" Butter Pop chuckled, as they got the table set up. "I never have to make food like this for the concession stand!"

"That explains why you're such a well-rounded pony, butter!" Applejack snorted, setting the plates and napkins. "All that junk food in your diet, goes straight to your flank!"

"Oh yeah? Well with all those apples you pack away, I'm surprised your head hasn't turned red, and grown a stem!" The other pony snorted back.

The filly and the mare stared at each other for several minutes, before they both burst out into laughter.

"That was great, AJ!" Butter Pop whinnied with a smirk. "You're almost as funny as Surprise!"

"Well, I prefer the more ornery kind of humor, ya know!" AJ replied. "Sarcasm's always been one of my better qualities!"

"I wish I could be as funny as you two!" Butter Pop sighed. "Whever I try to perform on my own stage, the only thing other ponies laugh at is my performance!"

"Diffrent Ponies have diffrent talents, Butter!" AJ advised her. "Some mares are just better behind the curtian, than in front of it!"

"I guess you're right, AJ! C'mon, let's go back and check on those apple pies of yours!" Butter Pop giggled, as the two trotted into the kitchen. "They should be ready to come out of the oven by now!"

"C'mon, let's go back and check on those apple pies of yours!" Butter Pop giggled, as the two trotted into the kitchen. "They should be ready to come out of the oven by now!"

As the two vanished through the door, three figures emerged from the shadows, making their way over towards the tables, they began setting their plans into motion.

"Hurry it up ladies!" Kingsley directed the other two. "Get those traps set up, before those two come back in here!"

"Boy, when they sit down, they'll get a real shock outta this!" Creamsickle chuckled, hooking up a series of wires to each of the chairs.

"Yeah! And when we set em' loose, these things will really bug them!" Spunky sneered, setting a box of Parasprites under the table.

"Remember girls, these little tricks are just a distraction!" The lioness chuckled. "They're only the set up for the main event!" She turned back towards the trio's accomplices. "And we wouldn't have been able to do it without **your** help!"

"Seeing this play fail-" Munchy started.

"-will be of mutual benefit to both parties!" Yum Yum finished.

"We are grateful to you, for granting us access to this place!" Creamsickle told them. "You've ensured we're gonna screw this whole party up!"

"When the play fails-" Yum Yum started.

"-the Princess will lose face!" Munchy finished.

"And the guilds can seize political power!" They both replied simultaneously.

"Then let's make sure they get an evening they'll never forget!" Spunky finished, as the five accomplices gallop out of the room.

The two ponies soon trotted back in, and Applejack coked her head suspiciously.

"Did you hear something, Butter Pop?" The filly asked her curiously, as they began setting the trays down.

"Nah, must've been your imagination!" The mare replied with a giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

_The beginnings of Bright Valley_

As the afternoon sky grew dark over the city, ponies from every corner of Bright Valley converged on the Popcorn theatre. Earth equines of every shape, size, and color poured into the lobby, eager to spend an entertaining night with their families and loved ones, on this most important of city holidays. The many spectators waited in the long line to enter, hopeful that these self-professed 'harmony bearers' would create an experience to remember!"

"Well, Cadence, this is it!" Silver Swirl sighed, as the two mares moved to sit in the royal box. "Here's your girl's chance to prove what their made of!"

"Don't worry, Silver!" The Alicorn whinnied, flexing her wings. "Rest assured, they'll come through for your city!"

...

"No! No! I don't wan't to!" Posey shrieked, as the other girls surrounded her. "You can't make me!"

"What's gotten into ya, Posey?" Firefly snorted. "Quit actin' like such a fraidy pony!"

"Posey, we need you to stand with us in this play!" Glory pleaded. "Please, you've got to play you're part. too!"

"I can't perform in from of all those ponies!" She whinnied in fear. "Why can't Twilight use that invisibility spell on the crowd again?"

"Because the Princesses would detect the spell, and consider it and insult!" Twilight replied. "You're going to have to do this on your own!"

"I can't! I can't!" She pleaded. "Let me go, girls, please!"

"Hey girls, I brought that last vase of daffodils you wante-" Peachy trotted into the door, noticing her quivering sister. "Hey, what's wrong with her?"

"Awww, she's having a bad case of stage fright!" Applejack snorted. "We need her to play her part, in just a few minutes!"

"Hm, just like Posey to do that!" Peachy snorted, trotting over to look at her sister. "Don't worry, sister! I'll step in and anime in your place!"

"W-what?" Posey looked up at her twin, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Aw, c'mon, sis!" Posey responded, rolling her eyes. "I've always had to handle things for you, because you were too scared to handle things!" Peachy looked up at Twilight. "Now let me see her script! I've only got a few minutes to learn it!"

...

It wasn't long before the theatre went dark, and the curtains opened. Before the audience appeared a modern, industrialized town, not unlike Bright Valley. Out onto the stage stepped a well dressed Glory, all decked out in a blue medival gown and embroidered damsel hat.

_"In the days before the Confederacy, in the waning days of old Equestria... the Ponyland Republic was the home of our ancestors. A beacon of hope and progress, the forward-thinking earth ponies of this land lived in the most advanced civilization in the history of Ponykind!"_

Out onto the stage, came a white earth mare, with a deep pink mane, and wrapped candy cutie mark. She was followed out by a mare with a yellow mane and coat, and the image of a tea set on her flank.

"Advisor Taffy!" The yellow mare snorted pompously. "Do we not live in the greatest and most sophisticated society in all of Ponyland?"

"Indeed, Minister Crumpet!" The white mare replied. "You run a nation that is envied, even by the nobility of Equestria!"

_"This fair land continued to prosper... until the day the dark lord came, spreading his evil over all of Ponyland! The Republic was engulfed in flames, as the dark armies marched over it's towns and cities, destroying everything in it's path!"_

Flames soon covered the beautiful streets and homes, causing ponies to flee in every direction. Dark armies of lizard men, armed with spears and axes, marched after their fleeing victims.

"Mwahahahaha! Run, foolish Ponies!" The pony all decked out as a minotaur roared, his rope suspended chariot of midnight gliding across the stage. "I shall cover your republic, in a night that never ends!"

The fake fires caused the scenery to 'burn' away, leaving the weeping ponies standing on stage.

"Alas! Our kingdom has fallen into shadow!" Minister Crumpet wept bitterly. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Fear not, noble earth ponies!" A pink unicorn with a blue mane and heart cutie mark decreed. "I, Princess Bangles, come to you with an offer from the Princess of Equestria!"

_"Princess Luna sent her niece, to offer the earth ponies sanctuary in the land from which thier ancestors had originally come. But the hearts and minds of the earth ponies had been hardened by several generation of mistrust and hatred."_

"Why should my citizens listen to you?" Minister Crumpet scoffed. "Your princess probably means to lead us back into servitude to unicorns and Pegasus, no doubt!"

"But you cannot stay in the Republic!" Bangles protested. "These lands are poisoned, and are now home to monsters who prey upon your ponies!"

"Better to die free, in a futile battle against the dark lord!" Taffy yelled back. "Than to spend the rest of our lives, groveling before the magic-using ponies!"

_"There was a rift of mistrust between the earth ponies and their Equestrian cousins, It would take an earth pony mare, to bring these two sides together!"_

...

Far, far away from Bright Valley, another pony was watching the play via enchanted crystal ball. In the very heart of the crystal sea, stood a magnificent castle surrounded by palm trees. At the very heart of this Royal Paradise, a lavender unicorn with an aqua mane watched as the play went into it's second act, carefully studying Twilight Shine, as she acted out her part on the stage.

"So that's the pony whose replacing you as the element of magic!" A white Pegasus with a silver mane called out from behind her. "It seems a bit of a step down from you, Amethyst!"

"For good or bad, Tiffany, she is what she is." The princess pony snorted, looking back at her fellow royal. "Mi Amore Di Cadenza must have seen something in her and they others, if she's training them to be the next harmony bearers!"

"Blast it, Ami! Are we going to simply sit on our hooves, and let these usurpers take the elements of harmony from us?!" Princess Tiffany growled. "We're the princess ponies, descended from Luna and Celestia themselves! Why should we have to give up our power, just because the last alicorn gets a nostalgia rush!"

Princess Amethyst picked up her glittery magic wand- forged from Twilight Sparkle's tiara. It housed the element of magic, and had been passed onto her by her mother, the Previous Princess of magic. She and the other princess ponies had never done anything to earn the elements of harmony, they had mere inherited the powers once used by the great heroines of Equestria..

"If they are more worthy than we are, then the elements will pass to them, no matter what we do." The unicorn replied logically. "And even if the powers of harmony are lost, we are still the rulers of the Ponyland Confederacy. even though she is subordinate to us, Princess Cadence is far older than we. And we shall do best to trust her judgment!"

...

Back on the stage, Glory continued to narrate as the third act began.

_"It was into this chaos, that the most beautiful mare of yellow coat and green mane stepped into the picture. Shy and demure, this sweet pony of the gentlest disposition had an idea that would satify both sides! But alas, alack! Poor Cascade was too timid to speak to the leaders of these two mighty nations!"_

"Oh, dear!" The quiet earth pony whispered. "I think I know how to save our nation! But what important pony would ever listen to me?"

_"And so it was, that a humble, unwitting mare was visited by none other than Princess Luna herself! The noble alicorn, ancient and wise, did come to impart her sage wisdom..." _

"Oh, sorry Silver!" Cadence whinnied suddenly. "That's my cue!"

Before the white unicorn could react, the alicorn had disappeared with a *poof*! Only to have Princess Luna step onto the stage a few minutes later- flanked on ethier side, by a pink and a white Pegasus guard.

"Young pony, be not afraid to stand up, and tell thy superiors what thine mind has conceived!" The dark blue alicorn shook her starry mane. "A voice from the humblest of ponies, can change hearts, and save thine herd from it's own stubbornness!"

"I-I will try, Princess!" She told her timidly, bowing to the alicorn. Luna then vanished from the stage.

"There, back!" Cadence whinnied, reappearing next to a dumbfounded Silver Swirl. "What did I miss?"

_"And so, timid little Cascade went before the terribly important ponies, with her terribly important idea. They listen to what the shy pony has to say."_

"We could make our own home within Equestria! Where we can live apart, and free!" Cascade exclaimed. "But we can still except Luna as our ruler, and become a herd within a herd!"

"But how can we ensure your loyalty?" Bangles asked. "The republic has had naught but disdain for all but earth ponies!"

"But what is to stop the ponies with magic from dominating us?" Taffy asked. "We will be defenseless against their great power!"

"You silly fillies!" Cascade snapped, her confidence raised by their ignorance. "We SHALL be loyal to Equestria, for the generous gift of their lands! And we cannot be dominated by the ponies with magic, for we earth ponies have a magic all of our own!"

The mare gestures towards the soil, causing flowers to burst into bloom all over the stage.

"See now! How the riches of the earth, come forth at an earth mare's touch! Both this, and the great physical strength and agility we have over the other two tribes, are the gifts B'zkre the horsemaster has allotted to earth ponykind!"

"You speak with great wisdom, fair Cascade!" Bangle whinnied, bowing to the surprised mare. "Let it be known, that we shall give you and your kin, the lands we did promise!"

"We, too, are moved by your plea, small one!" The impressed Crumpet bowed, as well. "And as a token of our goodwill, a sign of trust to our sisters in ponykind, we Shall make bangles our princess, to rule over us in Luna's name!"

"B-but there must still be some proof of earth pony authority!" Taffy insisted, her negativity being drowned out by the other ponies goodwill. "A series of guilds, to protect earth pony interests!"

_"And so it was, that the simplest and humblest of mares, did bring harmony to two herds who were filled with mistrust, And if such a small and insignificant pony could do that for her herd... what, dear viewer, can you do for yours?"_

The curtain came down, and the theater was filled with cheering and clapping. As itrose again, most of the ponies who had been in the performance gave a collective bow, as the curtain came down a second time. Many of the mares, foals, and stallions began filing out of their seats, talking and gossiping about how wonderful the how had been!

...

"Can you believe how well Posey acted?" Sugarberry laughed, as she trotted out of the guild master section. "I'm surprised Bright Bouquet's little girl had it in her!"

"The lighting accented the costumes marvelously!" Bonnie Bonnets whinnied with delight. "Miss Bow Tie and miss Glory did a fabulous job with the costumes!"

"To say nothing of Firefly and Surprise's scenery and Spotlight work!" Up, up and away agreed, her face falling. "In spite of... certain... nagging... interference..."

"...I guess we did stick our noses in where they didn't belong!" Night Glider agreed. "I suppose we should apologize to the girls and Silver Swirl, tell them we were wrong!"

"Ir you wish to apologize, then it's best that we hurry..." Yum Yum started.

"...to the banquet hall, at once!" Munchy finished. "They will be waiting for us, there!"

"You know, the massage of that play, almost makes me want to fight for equal rights for all ponies! Regardless of type!" Bonnie Bonnets added.

"Even equality of the sexes?" Night Glider asked, surprised.

"Oh, heavens no!" Bonnie snorted back. "Stallions would become even _more_ unmanageable than they already are!"

...

"Wow, Posey! I didn't know you had it in you! That was a great performance!"

"Thanks, Firefly! I guess all I needed was the right motivation!"

"Uhh, girls? Shouldn't we let Peachy out of that closet now?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Second Lesson: Bad Reception_

"I must say, Princess!" Up, Up, and Away exclaimed, looking at silver Swirl. "That certainly was a wonderful performance! This will certainly go a great deal towards helping your public image!"

Following the play, most of the ponies present had trotted their way over to the banquet hall. They were eager to sample the dishes at the post-play reception, and busily talked amongst themselves, as they waited in line for their meals.

"It was mostly thanks to the girls, really!" Silver Swirl replied humbly. "Twilight and the others were the secret to the performance's success!"

"And we were especially honored to have a Bright Valley native like you as the star, Miss Poesy!" Night Glider complimented the yellow Filly. "If I didn't know better, I would've sworn it was you sister up there on the stage!"

"Why, thank you so very much!" Poesy replied bashfully. "And don't worry, it's a common mistake to make!"

Princess Cadence trotted up to Silver Swirl, flexing her wings.

"Congratulations, Silver! That was amazing!" The alicorn greeted her. "And I was glad I could help play my part... even if it was my aunt!"

"Thank you, Cadence! I really appreciate it!" Silver said, looking around the room. "By the way, I haven't seen Surprise around since the performance. Where did she fly off to?"

"Oh... you know..." Cadence replied nervously. "She's always around when you least expect it!"

As some of the ponies wandered over by the punch bowl, Twilight Shine found herself confronted by Sugarberry.

"Excuse me, miss Twilight!" The angry mare snorted, trotting around in a huff. "I would like to have a word with you, please!"

"Oh...Miss Sugarberry!" Twilight's eyes went wide as the mare approached her. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened with teleporting you and the other out to the lake..."

"Ahh, don't worry about, you proved we were all washed up, anyway!": She laughed insincerely, glaring at the pink unicorn. Sugarberry then looked down, and saw the roast beef sandwich on Twilight's tray.

"Oh, so it is true what they say about Dream Valley ponies." She snorted. "You really are blood thirsty carnivores, who devour the roasted entrails of other animals!"

"Hey, wait just a minute now!" Twilight Shine snorted at the pompous mare. "We do _not_ eat sentient animals from this world! It just so happens we keep non-intelligent herds of cattle, goats, and sheep that originally came over the rainbow bridge from earth!"

"Ah yes... and you probably also barter for meat from your human allies, as well." Sugarberry sneered at Twilight. "It's funny that the Dream Valley herd has become such close friends with those bipedal monkeys. It's almost to the point a pony can't tell you apart anymore!"

"You leave the humans out of this, trough feeder!" Twilight snarled, her horn beginning to glow. "My godparents are humans, and you're not half the pony they are!"

Sugarberry's eyes went wide. "Why you little-"

"That will be all, you two!" Glory stepped in between the angry ponies, pushing them apart. "I deeply apologize, Miss Sugarberry! Twilight is just suffering from a little too much stress from the play, coupled with a lack of sleep!"

"Hmph! I have better things to do with my time, anyway!" The guild master snorted., trotting away in a huff. "I would shower soon if I were you, Miss Shine! You've been hanging around those hairless apes for so long, their stench is starting to hang around you!"

"No, Twilight! She's not worth it!" She started to lunge at her, but Glory held the pink filly back. "Just let her go!"

"Uuuugh! I can't believe it!" Twilight Shine snorted. "It's mares like that that make me sick!"

"Well, I can't blame you for that, Miss Shine!" Silver Swirl told her, trotting up to where the two unicorns stood. "We aren't exactly happy with her uppity attitude ourselves!"

Twilight looked up at the other pony guiltily. "Miss Bonnets, I'm sorry, I'd didn't mean to-"

"What, the lake?" Bonnie just shrugged. "Think nothing of it! I needed a bath, anyway! I just wanted to tell you how grateful I and the other guild masters are, you pulled off such a great show! You and your fellow fillies really did show you respect us and our customs, after all!"

"Thank you, miss Bonnets!" Twilight smiled, feeling a bit better. "That great to hear, especially coming from a pony like you!"

Off in the corner, Firefly and Applejack were talking to Bow Tie and Nightshade.

"Wow, you're really cool for an earth pony, Bow!" The pink Pegasus complimented her. "If ya ever get tired of life here in Bright Valley, you should come join our group!"

"Thanks, Firefly! I really appreciate the offer!" Bow Tie replied with a smile. "But I really don't think I'm cut out to be a harmony bearer!"

"Now you take good care of this lil' filly, ya hear Shade!" AJ told him, smiling. "She really does care about you, a lot!"

"Of course I will, Miss Applejack! I'd do anything for her!" He replied, looking over at his girlfriend. "Why I'd even make her hate me, if it'd save her life!"

"Attention ponies!" Munchie and Yum Yum called out simultaneously. "May we have your attention please!"

Every pony made for their seats with their trays, as the two guild masters moved up to the front table to speak.

"We are very grateful-" Munchie Began.

"...for how well this play turned out." Yum Yum finished.

"And we'd like to thank everyone..." Munchie began.

"...for all of their hard work!" Yum Yum finished.

The audience applauded with their hooves, clapping them together as the two guild masters bowed.

"Aieeeeeeeeeee!" All of the loud noise caused Poesy to run out of the banquet hall, and make for the little fillies room.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her." Butter Pop assured the fillies, and trotted for the bathroom. It was just after she had left the room, that the two guild masters started speaking again.

"And so it is, that we have decided..." Munchie began.

"...to act on behalf of Bright Valley's welfare!" Yum Yum finished.

Yum Yum suddenly stepped on a pedal on the floor, causing a swarm of ants to be released, and swarm all over the chairs and tables.

W-where did these things come from?!" Firefly shrieked, trying to scrape the bugs off with her hooves.

"Eeek! Get em off get em off get em off!" Twilight shrieked, as she and glory zapped the bugs with her horn.

While the ponies were distracted, Munchie stepped on the other pedal, and sent a magical shock through each of the chairs, catching the gathered ponies off guard, and knocking them out.

"Well that takes care of that!" The two sisters exclaimed in unison.

Yum Yum smiled. "This little problem…"

"…just solved itself!" Munchie ended.

The three pony friends came walking in, smiling at their handwork in the room.

"Looks like our trap worked like a charm!" Creamsickle laughed with fiendish glee.

"These ponies will be easy to transport to Hydia!" Spunky chuckled, lifting the head of the unconscious Princess Cadence.

"This was almost too easy." Kingsly roared, hopping up onto the table. "All of Bright Valley's authority, handed to us on a silver plate!"

Sharpening her claws on the tablecloth, the lioness failed to notice the two ponies standing in the back.

"Oh dear, this is awful!" Posey whimpered, as she and Butter Pop hid around the corner. "We're the only two ponies left! What are we gonna do?"

"Now calm down, Posey!" The other pony told her. "I'm sure we'll think of something!"

The yellow filly looked to her unconscious friends, and thought about how brave her friends had been, A determination spiked through the earth filly's heart, and she finally decided she had to act.

"Butter Pop, we should take out those two traitorous guild mares!" Posey whispered, staring into the room. "We gotta save our friends… not to mention all of Bright Valley!"

"Good idea, Posey!" The theatre mare agreed. "But we're gonna need a distraction to get rid of those 'pony friends'!"

As if on cue, a white comet came sailing into the room, plowing into the lion on top of the table, and knocking her to the floor.

"What?!" Kingsley snarled, pulling herself back to her claws. "Who dares!?"

"Hey, uglies! I didn't expect ta find you here when I arrived late!" Surprise sneered, flying around the ceiling. "You leave my friends alone, ya got it?"

"Why you stupid featherbrain!" Kingsley snarled, unsheathing her claws. "I'll feast on your entrails!"

Kingsley leapt at the Pegasus, who simply darted out of the way. "Nyah nyah! Can't catch me!" Surprise zipped out into the hallway.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" The lioness snarled to her companions. "After her!"

The three animals tore after the Pegasus, and the two earth ponies suddenly saw their opening.

"Hey Munchie!" Butter Pop yelled, running up and Tackling the mare to the ground. "Get away from that switch, you traitor!"

The two ponies scuffled on the floor, while Yum Yum snuck up on the unsuspecting Butter Pop. She lifted a hoof, ready to strike the unsuspecting pony.

"End of the line, you miserable-"

BZZZZZZT! Posey hit her with a shock wire she had ripped off of one of the chairs, sending the pony into spasms.

"Aghhhhh!" The mare shrieked, before collapsing in a heap.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that, Yum Yum!" Posey exclaimed sadly. "But I just couldn't let you hurt my friend!"

Butter Pop finally shoved her mane into the struggling mare's face, filling her nostrils with the foul butter stench.

"Urrughhhhh…" Munchie groaned, before passing out.

"Wow, I can't believe you just-" The yellow filly started, before a glare from Butter Pop shut her up.

"Not one word, Posey! Not one word!" Butter Pop snorted. "Now come on, let's wake the others up!"

...

Surprise continued flying through the streets of Bright valley, trying to stay one step ahead of the three beasts hot on her tail. Exhaustion soon caught up with her, however, and it wasn't long before she had to land in an alley to rest.

"….I think… I think I lost them!" Surprise gasped aloud, barely able to stand. The filly quickly found, however, that she wasn't alone in that alley.

"No such luck, girly!" Kingsley snorted, as the three pony pals cornered her in the alley. "Say hello to your horsemaster to me!"

The lioness lunged at the white filly, only to have a pink Pegasus fly-kick her in the face.

"Hey, gruesome! Get away from that filly!" She snorted, knocking Kingsley back against the building wall.

"Firefly!" Surprise yelled. "You're all right!"

The lioness and the mare vanished into a dust cloud- clawing, biting, and scratching as they went around and around. Firefly got slashed across the flank by Kingsley's claws, while the lioness got bitten on the tail by the persistent pony.

"C'mon, we gotta help Kingsley!" Cramsickle yelled, as the other two prepared to jump Firefly.

"Hey, get away from our friends!" Twilight yelled, as she and a few other ponies came rushing around the corner.

"Good thing your magic located em, Twi!" Glory added, glaring at the pony pals.

"Let's get em, girls!" Bow Tie scraped her hoof on the ground, snorting steam.

Creamsickle charged the three ponies, only to have the blue earth pony spin around and kick her in the face. Spunky dove in to help, but had herself caught between the two unicorn's horn blasts.

"Take that, you ruffian!" Glory yelled, as the shocked camel was held in place.

"That's for shocking us, you creepy bozos!" Bow Tie snarled, kicking the small giraffe in the jaw.

"Ack!" The two villains yelped, before crashing to the ground.

The battle between Firefly and Kingsley continued, until the Pegasus head butted the ferocious feline, cracking their skulls together.

"MROOOWWRRR!" Kingsley yowled, before stumbling, and falling over.

"Take that... ya… big… shmuck….!" Firefly stumbled, before collapsing on her side.

"We did it!" Glory yelled. "We won!"

"Firefly, are you all right?" Bow Tie galloped over to her side.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Twilight whinnied, letting out a sigh of relief. "I just hope the others back at the banquet hall are all right!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Third lesson: Fluttering away..._

It was four days after the reception, and the six fillies were on the move again. This time, the seven equines were traversing the countryside on the rail line running between Bright Valley and Fort Rainbow Dash. The six of them were talking over everything that had happened in their last crazy adventure, and discussing the possibilities of the all adventures to come.

"Man, you sure handled that mean old lioness real good, Firefly!" Surprise giggled, floating in the air above the others. "The guards said she was still mumbling incoherently when they dragged her away!"

"You didn't do too bad yourself, kid!" The pink Pegasus giggled. "If you hadn't com in when ya did, we all woulda been packed up, and all been on our way ta the volcano of Gloom!"

"I still can't believe what we found out from those three 'pony pals', that those three witches were behind most of our troubles!" Twilight shook her mane. "Who knows why they stole the princess's chariot, and what Hydia is planning to do next!"

"Oh dear... about that... " Princess Cadence looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, girls! This trouble with the three witches from the volcano, this is all my fault!"

"Your fault, princess!?" Glory whinnied, aghast. "But how can that be?"

"The witch Hydia and I have a history... we go back a ways, she and I." The Princess looked down. "I took pity on her, after the human kingdom drove her and her daughters out. And I urged the Dream Valley herd to let them take refuge in the volcano, as they had nowhere else to go." The alicorn narrowed her eyes. "I have very much come to regret that decision!"

Twilight was about to enquirer further about the Princess's words, but she was quickly interrupted by Applejack.

"So, we're heading to Fort Rainbow Dash next, right?" The orange mare asked the Princess. "That's the place where the boys will be meetin' us!"

"Yes, my little pony, that's correct." Cadence told her. "I had told them to catch a train there to meet us, after they help the old shogun's cousin transition in as the new ruler."

"Wow, Fort Rainbow Dash!" Glory whinnied in awe. "I've heard that they are the most militaristic off all of the Ponyland herds!"

"I heard the stallions all train as soldiers from foal hood, and will attack another pony at the slightest provocation!" Surprise shivered.

"I heard they leave the weak foals outside the fortress to die, and throw the foals with defects off of cliffs!" Twilight agreed, shuddering at the thought.

"WHAT!? We are _not_ like that at all!" Firefly snorted defensively. "Okay, I mean our herd is a little rough around the edges, but we'd never hurt another pony! We use all of our soldiering against goblins and monsters!"

"Sorry, Firefly, we didn't mean to offend." Glory apologized. "So, how long did you train as a soldier, Firefly?"

"Wha? Oh no, I'm a dainty and delicate girl. I never trained with a weapon or anything!" Firefly said demurely, running her hoof through her mane in a filly manner. "Oh sure, I was taught how to defend myself, but I personally think combat is icky!"

Surprise leaned over to whisper to Glory. "If she's Fort Rainbow Dash's version of a girly girl, I'd hate to see one of their tomboys!"

"Totally!" The white unicorn giggled back.

"Say, has anybody seen Posey?" Applejack suddenly asked, looking around the passenger car. "She's gone off and disappeared again!"

"Ohhh, you know that filly!" Firefly replied with a chuckle, nibbling on the boil of oats on her forward tray. "Probably off smelling the roses somewhere!"

...

_"Oh, my! These flowers are so lovely!"_ Poesy thought to herself, sniffing the wonderful fragrance. _"I can't believe they can grow these wonderful roses out here!"_

The yellow filly was on the back of the caboose, looking at the flowers the conductor was growing in an outdoor flower box. She found it so amazing, that something so fragile could go in this much wind and speed. It was, to her, just another amazing thing that she loved about her beloved plants!

Poesy was so wrapped up in her wonderment, that she failed to notice three pony-sized forms fly down, and land on the caboose. The three shapes stealthily crawled forward, and stared down at the unsuspecting filly.

"Is that the harmony bearer we seek?" A blue mare with a yellow mane asked. "She looks just the way Morning Glory described her!"

"Yes Whirly, I believe that is indeed Poesy!" A lavender Pony with a blue mane whispered back. "We should move to rescue her at once!"

"Enough chatter, Moon Jumper!" A pink mare with a blue mane hissed. "Queen Rosedust is counting on us to carry out this mission! Now, release the sleep powder!"

"Yes, Captain Sky Dancer!" They replied in unison, saluting with their hooves. Unfolding their fluttery insect-like wings, the three ponies showered a large amount of pollen down on the unsuspecting Poesy.

"Oh my..." The yellow earth filly's eyes suddenly began to flicker. "I feel sooo sleepy..."

Poesy fell over with a soft -thud-, as Moon Jumper and Whirly fluttered down. They gently picked her up, and flew away towards the south.

...

"Say, are you sure Poesy is all right?" Glory asked in a concerned tone. "She been gone an awful long time!"

"Eh, you're probably right!" Firefly sighed, rolling her eyes. "She probably got frightened by her own shadow, and hid in the baggage compartment!"

"Glory and Applejack check the back cars of the train." Twilight told them. "Firefly and I'll check all the cars up to the engine. Surprise, you-"

Twilight looked up at the white Pegasus, and saw she had two pairs of 3-D glasses she had gotten from Butter Pop's theatre.

"Ohhhhh, lookie Twilight!" She giggled, waving her hooves around in front of her face. "I can see in the sixth dimension!"

"Surprise, you stay here with Cadence, and continue being a lunatic. It's what you're best at!" The pink unicorn rolled her eyes, and galloped out of the car.

"Good luck, my little ponies!" Cadence called after them, as they went to search the train.

...

"O-oooohhh... where am I...?"

Poney's eyes soon flicked open, as she returned to the waking world. She found her vision blurry at first, but as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, she found herself in a prison cell.

Looking around, she found it to be a well furnished, extremely clean prison cell- with a comfortable feather bed, silk sheets, and a dresser with all the proper pony grooming materials. But, Posey realized, it was still a cell, nevertheless.

"Well, glad to see your finally awake, Miss Posey." A male voice from the opposite cell called out to her. "You were out for an awfully long time!"

Spinning around, the yellow filly saw a stallion with a purple coat and mane, and a three-leafed clover cutie mark. Growing up in Bright Valley, Posey knew exactly who this pony was.

"P-prince Clever Clover?!" She gasped out in shock, rubbing her eyes with her hooves in disbelief. "Oh my goodness! Your highness, what in the world are you doing here?"

"It's a rather pathetic story, I'm afraid to say." The prince of Bright Valley admitted sheepishly. "A few days ago, my wife sent me on a diplomatic mission to Dream Castle. But along the way, I kind of got myself lost in the mastificent forest, and... well, kind of ended up here in Flutter Valley. "

"Flutter Valley? The hidden kingdom?" Posey's eyes suddenly went wide. "Then... the flutter ponies have us?!"

"I believe so, unfortunately." The Prince sighed. "And while I believe they will try to ransom me back to Bright Valley, I have no idea what they intend to do to you!"

"Oh dear..." The worried Posey whimpered sadly.

...

"This is a perfect turn of events, my queen!" Wingsong, a Pink flutter pony with a blue mane, decreed. "Not only do we have Silver Swirl's foolish husband prisoner for trespassing into our lands, but we have also liberated Fluttershy's descendant from those inferior beings!"

Located in the tropical jungles of southern Ponyland, Flutter Valley was a beautiful paradise. Flutter pony families made their homes in veranda-styled tree houses, far above the ground below. In the center of the valley stood a Stonehenge-like megalith, with the white hot glow of the sunstone bathing the entire valley in it's light. It front of the megalith stood Queen Rosedust's throne, around which the mares of her court fluttered about, performing tasks for their queen.

"Yes Wingsong, I am very pleased the Windy Wing corps was able to liberate our Harmony Bearer." Rosedust agreed, flexing her butterfly-like wings. "But I am uncertain if we should hold the young prince hostage."

A pony of the same coat and mane coloration as Posey, Queen Rosedust XXXI was a commanding figure of a pony. Within her resided the collective genetic memory of every previous Queen Rosedust before her- a side effect of the spell that transformed her ancestor into a flutter pony- and a pink plume stuck out of the top of her mane. She was now listening to the words of her advisors with interest, deciding about how to proceed with these current matters.

"I absolutely agree with you, my queen! Clever Clover did not mean to get lost in our lands, we must release him!" Trpoical Breeze, a blue pony with a red mane, agreed. "And while my esteemed colleague may be the head of our defense forces, and your diplomatic advisor, I urge you to not provoke a conflict with the other pony kingdoms!"

"Has our dear minister of State forgotten what those ponies did to our ancestors?" the pink mare scoffed, lowering her gossamer wings in annoyance. "Does not your ancestral memory recall alicorn Celestia's murder of our first princess, and how our first ancestors were caged like freaks, after unicorn mages turned them into flutter ponies! Do you not remember, how ponykind hunted our ancestors for generations, hoping to exterminate us from existence?"

"We cannot blame this generation of ponies, for the mistakes of the past!" The blue flutter snapped back. "What has our isolation and xenophobia gotten us, save alienating us from our fellow ponies.

"Both of you, enough!" Rosedust snorted, silencing the other two. "The course we must take on this matter is clear! Clever Clover shall be returned to his wife, provided Bright Valley can pay a _wergild_ of foodstuffs and gold ornamentations to the Flutter Pony herds!"

"And as to Posey?" Topical Breezes asked. "Her friends and Princess Cadence will be looking for her, you know!"

"We shall ask the filly of Kindness what she wants, and ascertain if she has been well treated!" Rosedust replied. "As to her friends, I have ordered my personal handmaidens, Morning Glory and Honeysuckle, to keep an eye on them!" She flew up in the air. "Now, this court is dismissed!"

As the queen and the others flew away, Wingsong trotted over to Cloud Puff, Flutter valley's chief physician.

"Doctor, may have I word with you?" The mare asked the other pony. "I have a matter with you, I wish to discuss!"

"Of course, my dear!" Cloud Puff raised her crystalline wings. "What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Puff, have a flutter potion prepared without our queen's knowledge." The insect-winged mare hissed. "To remove her inferiority, we shall make the lady Posey one of us!"

"But we cannot do that against her will!" The doctor protested. "That would be-"

"It would be a shame if something happened to that daughter of yours... wouldn't it, Cloud?" Windsong glared at her. "Poor little Buzzer, crushed like a bug..."

"All right… I'll do it!" The pink mare with the blue mane lowered her head. "The potion will be ready in six hours."

"Excellent!" Wingsong hissed. "Now, to send my own little surprise, for Cadence and her inferior fillies!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Third Lesson- Posey search_

"Your highness, we searched high and low!" An out of breath Twilight exclaimed, galloping back to Cadence's passenger car. "Posey's nowhere to be found on board!"

The train had pulled in for a stop at a station, halfway between Bright Valley and Fort Rainbow Dash. The four fillies had searched from the coal car to the baggage compartment, and had so far turned up empty hooved.

"Are you certain of this, Twilight?" The Princess asked, a look of worry growing on her face. "Did you and your friends check absolutely every possible spot on the train?"

"I even checked the roof, though horsemaster knows what she's be doing up there!" Firefly snorted. "I'm afraid she might have fallen off the train when we were moving!"

"Oh no!" Glory Wailed, trying to hold back tears. "Poor Posey!"

"She didn't fall off the train, Posey was taken!" A snarling and snorting Steamer came trotting into the car, throwing a bag of sparkling dust onto the table in front of Cadence. "This was collected off the back rail of the caboose, where Posey was last seen standing!"

"Flutter Ponies!" The alicorn snorted, looking down at the bag of Flutter sleep pollen. "I might have known they'd be behind this!"

"The flutter Ponies?!" Twilight was aghast. "They must have realized her connection to Fluttershy, and nabbed Posey to 'free' her from our evil influence!"

"That poor gal!" Firefly snorted, before readying herself to charge off. "Lemme at those bug- winged clowns, I'll mes em up, good!"

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Lets go get our girl back!" AJ agreed, stamping her hoof. "Nobody just takes off with our friend like that, and gets away with it!"

"Steamer, let them off the train at the ponyspire pass in the black mountains. They can make their way south from there." Cadence ordered the teenage colt. "You and I shall continue on to Fort Rainbow Dash, where we shall inform them what has occurred!"

"But my lady, I can't do that!" Steamer protested, stamping his hoof. "I can't just leave the lovely Miss Posey to-"

"That's an order, young colt!" She snorted. "It's your duty to see the rest of the passengers on this train safely to Fort Rainbow Dash Leave the rescuing and heroics to the women!"

"Don't worry, Steamer!" Surprise giggled. "We'll bring Posey back in one piece!"

"Come on, girls!" Glory agreed, making for the door of the passenger car. "Let's get a move on! We gotta teach those flutter freaks a lesson!"

...

The six fillies got off the train, and made their way into the deep into the woods. From the trees, two flutter fillies watched them make their way down the path.

"So, they're going to try and attack them, to get their friend back!" Morning Glory snorted. "Typical embrace of violence from lesser ponies!"

"Well to be fair Morning, they are trying to rescue their friend that _we_ kidnapped!" A flutter with a pink coat and mane countered. "How would you react if the queen or I got taken?"

"Why Honeysuckle! Are you siding with  
them?" Her disbelieving friend asked. "I can't believe you'd even think that we're in the wrong?"

"Anyway, we should follow them, and make sure they don't ruin our queen's plans!" The two took off, flittering silently after the five fillies.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Glory asked, looking ahead at the creepy path ahead.

"Sure I'm sure!" Twilight replied, her horn glowing. "I detect the trail of flutter dust, leading off in this direction!"

"Boy, this trail sure is spooky!" Applejack commented, looking at the bent and gnarled trees, that seemed to suck up the sunlight, preventing it from getting through the branches. "This place reminds me of something out of a Halloween story!"

"Aw, com, girls! It's not that bad!" Surprise bounced up to one of the bent trees, staring at a part that looked like a scary face. "My family has always said you need to giggle at the ghosties!" She looked at the tree. "Ha ha ha!"

"ROOOAAAAAARRRRR!" The tree howled back, raising it's branches at her like arms.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Surprise wailed, flying away in a panic. "It's alive! Run!"

"Watch it, girls!" Twilight called out. "These trees have been enchanted!"

The trees began hurling wooden spikes from their own bodies, trying to impale the ponies to the ground.

"Hey, watch it, ya overgrown shrub!" Firefly snapped, dodging several of the spikes, by zipping through the air.

"Oy, these things are annoying!" Applejack snorted, dodging to and fro to avoid a splintery death. "Why don't our two unicorns burn these things up?"

"Good idea!" Twilight exclaimed, as she and Glory lowered thier horns. "Time for the world's biggest campfire!"

The two unicorns unleashed a stream of hot flames, incinerating the trees and their projectiles in a fiery blast. But the girls soon found the flames spreading, and soon the entire woods were ablaze!

"Aieee! Run for it!" Glory wailed, as she Twilight, and AJ galloped away. "Or all our gooses are gonna be cooked!"

"Ugh! I don't wanna be a crispy critter!" Firefly snorted, soaring ahead of the flames. "Remind me to never encourage those two pyros ever again!"

"I always wanted to roast marshmallows over an open fire!" Surprise agreed, flying after her friend. "I never wanted to BE a roasted marshmallow!"

"I didn't know we had living trees of death as a defense!" Morning glory whinnied, astounded. "How did our military develop those without unicorn magic?"

"Those aren't part of our defenses!" Honeysuckle added, her eyes narrowing. "Someone else is trying to strike at the new harmony bearers!"

The two fillies looked back towards the other five ponies, who continued talking.

"It was the witches, I'm sure of it!" Twilight snorted angrily. "They are the only ones who would try and do us in like this!"

"You sure it wasn't one of those flutter ponies?" Firefly grumbled. "I don't think they'd be exactly eager to see us find their hidden kingdom!"

"They don't have this kind of magic, Firefly!" Glory told her. "And we already know Hydia's been dogging us every step of the way!"

"We'd better be careful then, girls!" Applejack snorted. "We don't know when those spell casters, or the flutter ponies, might try to attack us again!"

"You ponies worry too much!" Surprise giggled, flying above them. "We'll get Posey back, and everything''ll be fine!"

"I wish we could have your confidence, ya overgrown clown!" Firefly snapped. "You don't take anything seriously, this is all just one big game to you!"

"Hey! My friends' lives are _not_ just a game!" The white Pegasus snorted, flying up into Firefly's face. "I just have a little more hope that thing will turn out ok in the end! AND I don't worry my mane out about every little thing!"

"Well, it'd be nice if ya worried about _something_!" Firefly yelled back. "You're idea of dealing with a threat is to squirt it with a water flower, and put a whoopee cushion on it's seat!"

"Well! I guess _some_ ponies just know as much as they think they do!" The indignant white Pegasus snorted, flying ahead. "I'll just be flying up here, while you grumpy old nags trot back there and complain!"

"Would you two please cut it out!" Twilight yelled angrily. "If we're going to rescue Posey, we need to work together!"

"It's no use trying to work with _her_, Twi!" Firefly growled, rolling her eyes. "Surprise is only good if ya wanna put a stink bomb in somebody's bed!"

"Yer sellin her too short to quickly, FF!" Applejack warned her, as the five ponies trotted down the path. "If she's half of the pony her ancestor was supposed to be, there may be more to that filly than you can possibly know..."

...

"Y-you want me to drink this?" The timid Posey asked, staring at the Flutter pony uncertainly. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, my dear! It's perfectly safe!" Windsong smiled sweetly, trying to reassure the earth filly. "Just drink this, and we'll let you go home!"

"Posey, don't do it!" Prince Clover whinnied, slamming his hooves against the cage. "Who knows what vile substance they put in that drink!"

"Be silent, stallion! You'll be going home to your mare soon enough!" The flutter mare snorted. "Besides, do you actually think we'd hurt the descendant of our own patron pony!"

In the background, Posey saw an unhappy Flutter mare staring at her sadly, almost apologetically. The mare seemed to be fighting back tears, even as her eyes shifted back and forth from Posey to the drink.

"Dr. Cloud Puff, our dear physician, prepared this medication specifically for your nerves!" Windsong shoved the bubbling purple concoction into Posey's face. "Trust me, one sip of this, and you'll feel better than you ever have in your life!"

Posey closed her eyes, lowered her head, and nodded. "Okay, I'll have a sip."

Taking the mug from the eager Flutter Pony, Posey looked back up at the now-weeping Cloud Puff, and smiled.

"It's okay, doctor! Don't feel bad!" Posey told her, downing the liquid. "I forgive you."

Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen, at first. It was only a few seconds, before Posey started to sputter and cough. The yellow earth pony suddenly collapsed, her body twitching and going into spasms.

"Uh-ungh- igh- aieeeeeee!" She screamed in agony, tears streaming down her face. "Ahhhhh! Make it stop!"

Slowly, a pair of insect wings began to grow and uncoil from her back, even as the yellow earth filly whined and shrieked from the pain. Her new wings extended to full size and strength, quickly drying and crystallizing in the dim light.

"Goodbye, Posey of Bright Valley." Windsong smiled eagerly. "Hello, Starry Wing of Flutter Valley!"

"What have you done to me?" Posey wailed, looking back at her newly formed wings. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"You-you animals!" Prince Clever Clover roared. "How could you do this?! Have you no conscience?"

"Well done, Doctor Puff!" Windsong congratulated her, as they trotted out of the jail. "I shall make sure you are well rewarded for your services!"

"The serum is a liquid form of the ancient flutterwing spell, so it's effects are temporary." Cloud Puff snorted. "You'll need to keep giving her the treatments to keep her from reverting to an earth pony. I've given the formula to your lackeys so they can keep making more!"

"Thank you, Cloud!" She smiled, staring back in at the weeping filly. "You have done a great service to your kingdom!"

"You self-righteous monster! How dare you!?" The doctor snapped. "You have perverted my medical craft into an abomination, twisting everything I stood for!"

"You'll see things differently soon enough, my dear doctor!" Windsong snorted, as she trotted away from Cloud Puff. "...and so shall our dear queen!"

...

_"You should not have sent them on a dire mission like this!"_ A concerned voice whispered in her mind. _"Twilight and her friends weren't ready for this!"_

"This will make them ready, my love." Princess Cadence told the voice. "Remember how your sister and the other original six helped us with King Sombra? Twilight and her friends shall be Harmony Bearers forged in the fires of conflict!"

_"There is more than battle to being a harmony bearer, Cadence!"_ The voice chastised her. _"They have other skills and abilities, that will have to be tested!"_

"It's not easy training them on my own, Shining!" The alicorn whinnied sadly. "I wish you were still here in body to assist me!"

_"It is only through the power of our lifebond, that I am here at all!"_ Shining's voice echoed softly. _"I will never leave you, my darling, no matter what may come!"_

"But you would be here in body, as well as spirit..." Cadence replied guiltily. "...were it not for my incredible stupidity!"

The voice said nothing more, for the remainder of the train trip.


	19. Chapter 19

_Lesson three: Flutter Plan!_

"So this is the place the Flutter Ponies call home!" Twilight said in awe, looking at the jungle around her. "Looks very... tropical!"

"That was totally crazy, the way it switched from forest to jungle like that!" Firefly snorted in disbelief. "It's like takin' two steps, and yer instantly in another part of the world!"

The six fillies had made it to the edge of Flutter Valley, having survived the perils of an enchanted forest. The path before them had become much clearer, and they were finding more and more signs of Flutter Pony activity. Flutter dust was scattered across the path in front of them, while the path beneath their hooves became more rough and less maintained, a clear sign that it was not being used very often.

"We need to be careful, girls!" Glory warned, looking at the silent jungle around her warily. "We have no idea what those flaky flutters have in store for us!"

"And those witches could attack again at any moment, too!" Twilight whinnied, looking around at the trees nervously.

"Aww, don't worry your pretty little heads, you two!" Applejack reassured them. "If those bug winged bozos attack us, we'll be ready for 'em!"

"I must say, they do live in a rather warm environment here!" Glory commented, wiping a bit of sweat from her mane with her hoof. "If it were any hotter here, I swear I would probably melt!"

"It's the power of the Sunstone, it's keeping the temperatures here at tropical levels. It was a powerful artifact, which the Flutters stole from the kingdom of old Equestria!" Twilight told her. "Because of that sacred stone, Flutter Valley is kept in a state of perpetual warmth, never knowing snow or cold!"

"That very warmth gives them the longest growing season, allowing the Flutter ponies to cultivate all the best tropical fruits and vegetables in Ponyland!" AJ explained. "They always have a bounty of crops, and lord that over all the other Ponyland herds!"

"That's why they have such a hard time with the rest of us here! It gives other equines a reason to hate 'em!"" Firefly replied with a snort. "That stupid sense of Superiority they have! Why, if one of them even came near Fort Rainbow Dash, they'd probably be speared on sight!"

"Wow, so that's why the flutters keep minimal contact with other types of ponies!" Glory replied, amazed. "The rest of Ponyland didn't even know where Flutter Valley was until now!"

"We still don't know where it is, Glory." Twilight sighed, moving a low-hanging branch out of the way with her magic. "The path we took here was almost like a labyrinth, and is protected by several magical wards that obscure direction. There is no way we could possibly tell where we are!"

Watch from the treetops, two flutter ponies were growing more and more uncertain about what they were doing.

"I just don't know, Honeysuckle." Morning Glory snorted, staring down at the five ponies. "In a lot of ways, they seem just like us!"

"As much as I don't want to believe it, I'm inclined to agree with you." Honeysuckle agreed. "I don't care what their ancestors did, I'm starting to think maybe we didn't need to rescue Posey from her friends at all!"

"You're not actually thinking of helping them, are you?" Morning Glory asked. "That would be treason!"

"I don't know!" Honeysuckle snorted, shaking her mane. "All I know is... this doesn't feel right!"

It was at that moment, that five flutter ponies began circling overhead the traveling group, and began releasing Pollen from their wings.

"Hey, isn't that Sky Dancer and her team?" Honeysuckle asked, narrowing her eyes. "What are they doing here?"

"They-they're trying to put the harmony bearers to sleep!" Morning Glory replied in shock. "The queen never would've order that!"

"Hey, what's this powdery stuff?" Firefly yawned, looking at the snow-like pollen all around her. "And why am I so sleepy?"

"Girls, Look out!" Twilight's eyes suddenly went wide, Then she immediately cried out. "The flutters are trying to knock us unconscious!"

She and glory immediately threw up a shield, while Firefly shook the pollen's effects off.

"Firefly, take it high!" Applejack yelled towards the pink Pegasus.

"I'm on it!" She replied, flying away from the others, then rising high up into the sky. Spotting their unsuspecting attackers, she dive bombed a purple one with a turquoise mane.

"Hey, where'd that Pegasus go?" High Flyer asked, looking down.

"Right here!" Firefly yelled, tackling the flutter mare to the ground. The two scuffled in the dirt, as the other three dove at the harmony bearers.

"Get em', ladies!" Sky Dancer called out. "Lady Windsong doesn't want them leaving these woods alive!"

"Lady Windsong!?" Morning Glory snorted. "So that's what going on?"

"She's defying the queen's orders!" Honeysuckle agreed. "We need to do something!"

Moon Jumper flew straight at Applejack, who spun around, and horse kicked her straight back in the air.

"You want to fly so badly, flutter face?" AJ snorted. "Then stay up there!"

"Hey unicorns!" Glow, a blue mare with a blonde mane, yelled. "In your face!"

Flying in front of the sun, Glow let the light refract through her multicolored wings, blinding Glory and Twilight on the ground.

"Aieeeeee!" Glory cried out, shielding her eyes with her hoof. "I can't see!"

"Hey, ugly!" Surprise finally appeared again, holding a trumpet. "You should really go out on a high note!"

A loud TWEEEEET! came from the horn, causing the flutter to grab her ears in pain.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Glow shrieked, ceasing her attack, and nearly falling out of the air.

"Glory, let her have it!" Twilight yelled, shaking off the visual assault. "While she's distracted!"

The two unicorns zapped the Flutter pony, sending her into a tailspin. Glow crashed to the ground, just as Firefly knocked her opponent out.

"Fall back, ladies! They're tougher than they look!" Sky Dancer yelled, as Whirly and Moon Jumper flew up beside her. "Shift to utter flutter!"

The three flutters still airborne began to shift their wings very rapidly, kicking up a powerful wind. A sheer wall of force hit the five mares, trying to blow them away.

"It's the utter flutter! The flutter's special attack!" AJ called out, digging her hooves in.

"Hold on, girls!" Twilight called out, and she and Glory threw up a weak shield to protect the group. "There's only three of them, so thier utter flutter is gonna be weak!"

The Three flutter ponies kept up the attack, until another utter flutter attack hit them from behind! As the three attackers fell to the ground unconscious, two new flutter ponies came out of the trees.

"Hold it right there, you two!" Glory warned, lowering her horn defensively. "Don't make any sudden moves!"

"We just saved your flanks, unicorn!" Honeysuckle snorted. "Why in the world would we attack you?"

"We can guide you to your friend!" Morning Glory told Twilight. "We know where Posey is!"

"That's all we needed to hear!" The pink unicorn replied. "Follow them, girls! Though keep an eye on them, if they make any suspicious moves!"

While the three ground ponies galloped along after the two flutters, Firefly flew up beside Surprise.

"Hey, nice trick back there!" The pink Pegasus smiled. "But where'd you find that horn?"

"Oh, up in that weird lookin' city up ahead!" The white Pegasus replied. "There's lots of fun stuff to do up there!"

"You were up scouting ahead?" Firefly asked in shock. "Huh, guess I really did sell you short!"

...

A beautiful mixture of the natural and the artificial, Flutter city was like a tropical play land. A large grove of towering trees, the center part of Flutter Valley was filled with flutter pony homes built right into the branches of the towering cypresses and cedars. Flutter Ponies flitted around the forest canopy, only coming to rest on the ground, to smell the sweet fragrance of the many exotic flowers that dotted the landscape.

It was in one such garden, that a yellow flutter pony with a pink mane pawed softly and the ground, her tear stained eyes red from several hours of weeping. Nearby, Prince Clever Clover watched the filly scratch and the ground sadly.

"The flowers... I can't hear the flowers..." She sobbed, looking at the dirt sadly. "The soil is dead, I can't feel it's love and life anymore... I've gone deaf to the earth..."

"There, there, Posey, it's going to be all right!" The prince told her reassuringly. "We'll find a way to- oh, look! Here comes the dragon mare herself!"

Winsong was flying over the horizon, speaking with some kind of black and yellow... insect like creature. as they finished their conversation, the human-sized bug flew off, and the arrogant mare turned towards the prince. Flying downward, Windsong landed nearby, and came trotting up to where the two ponies were standing.

"Hello, Clever Clover! How are you and Starry Wings enjoying the freedom I so graciously gave to you!" She noticed Posey pawing at the ground helplessly. "What's bothering her?"

"Don't you get it?! She was an earth pony! Raising and cultivating flowers was her special talent!" The angry stallion snorted. "Earth ponies have a special connection to plants and the earth, and you've taken that away from her! Can't you see you've ripped out a piece of her heart?"

"She's learn to cope, in time. It's worth the sacrifice, to be raised from a lowly earth pony, to the obvious genetic superiority of being a flutter pony!" Windsong snorted. "Starry Wings will come to thank us for the gift we've given her, in due time!"

"Posey! Her name is Posey!" Clever Clover snorted. "You might be going around pretending she has a different name, and you might've used paint to alter her cutie mark, but you cannot change the kind of pony she is on the inside!"

"Hmph, ungrateful ponies! If it weren't for me, you'd both still be rotting in that dungeon!" The angry mare snorted, before fluttering away. "And to think you're named for Starswirl the Bearded's famous apprentice!"

It was at that point, that Dr. Puff came flying up. At first, the stallion scowled at her angrily. But the terrible look of guilt on her face put the prince somewhat at ease.

"Is Posey doing all right?" The flutter mare asked in a worried tone. "I was afraid she wouldn't have been able to psychologically adjust!"

"She's alive, if you can call it that!" The prince snorted angrily. "So what is to become of her?"

"She is to be kept as an icon, a living embodiment of her ancestor to be a visual reminder of Flutter Pony values."

"Lovely." The prince grumbled. "And when am I to be sent home?"

"...In a mere few days." The doctor replied hesitantly. "Though you may regret returning home!"

"Why is that?" Clever Clover asked suspiciously, his ears perking up. "Doctor, is they're something you're not telling us?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk, but..." Cloud Puff looked around nervously. "Windsong is negotiating with the Apodians, to carry out a holly mission for the flutter ponies."

"The Apodians?" Clever Clover thought for a moment. "The giant bee folk, who share flutter valley with your kind?"

"Yes, that's correct. They pollinate and maintain the flowers in the valley, in exchange for a share of our tropical fruits." Cloud Puff explained. "Windsong has allied herself with their queen, and they are currently planning to make all of Ponyland flutter ponies!"

"What, like they did with Posey?" The prince asked. "That's not going to go over well with the populace.

"No, that gift was given to her, because of her connection to Saint Fluttershy." Dr. Puff told her. "The rest of this land, is going to be opened to flutter settlement."

Clever Clover suddenly went pale. "Wait... you don't mean..."

The flutter mare nodded. "Every mare, stallion, colt, and foal on this continent, is to meet the sharp end of an Apodian stinger, and be cleansed..."


	20. Chapter 20

_third lesson- interlude_

The road to for Rainbow Dash was a perilous and treacherous one- filled with dangers, pitfalls, and perils that ranged from goblins to gargoyles. But at the sight of four colts- three of which were wearing soldier armor- gave any would be attackers pause, before charging in to attack.

"Hey, Lightning! Betcha can't keep up with me!" Thundercloud called down to his friend, soaring over the three grounded ponies. "My wings are waaay faster than your earth pony hooves!"

"Oh, you're on!" the energetic young colt challenged. "Race ya all the way to fort dash!"

The two took off towards the horizon, kicking up a cloud of dust. Not so far behind them, Fireball and Tornado trotted slowly, discussing everything that had happened back in Hoofkaido!"

"The new Shogun was very open to my ideas for security and guard placements!" The pleasantly surprised soldier pony to his friend. "If the elves decide to reign in on their deal, the citadel will be well fortified!"

"I couldn't believe how extensive the collection in their library was!" Tornado replied. "They even had a book on diplomatic relations between Equestria and the horse kingdoms!"

"Horses... I wish those big guys hadn't gone extinct, I'd love to have met one!" Fireball said with a sigh. "I was reading a book on the military conflicts between the Seapony and Merpony tribes, throughout the world!"

"Yeas, I ran across one text, that told about how Twilight Sparkle and the Harmony Bearers once went to the undersea land of Aquastria." Tornado told him, adjusting his glasses. "They were trying to resolve the rivalry between that region's seapony and merpony tribes!"

"Seaponies? I thought they could only live in fresh water!" A confused Fireball responded. "How could they live at the bottom of the ocean?"

"What? Oh no, these weren't like the Dream Valley sea pony tribe! Aquatican sea horses were a much older and larger species, more closely related to the mermares!" The unicorn scholar explained. "Sea Winkle and her freshwater subjects are a much younger race, splitting off from ponykind about a millennium ago! Much like land horses, _those_ sea ponies went extinct centuries ago!"

"Huh, bet they couldn't sing as nice as our sea ponies, either!" Fireball replied with a chuckle. "I had once sing me to sleep once, when I was in a rowboat!"

"No, nor could they control the flow of water, like the Dream Valley sea ponies." Tornado quipped. "You could say their species was all washed up!"

As the two unicorns laughed at the terrible pun, the two ponies ahead of them slowed down, coming to a stop from exhaustion.

"W-wow, you're pretty quick, for an earth pony!" Thundercloud gasped out, coming in for a landing. "I don't know of any other colt who can keep up with me like that!"

"Awww, it's not that hard!" Lightning told him, trying to catch his breath. "I've been running and galloping fast my whole life!"

"Just like you've been galloping after that pretty little Applejack, I take it?" Thundercloud told him with a laugh. "You've been softening her up dude, haven't ya noticed?"

"Yeah, she does seem a bit friendlier to me." Lightning agreed. "But there just seems to be some kind of emotional barrier there, Thunder! She just can't seem to open up to me!"

"Give it some more time, man! You've come this far!" Thundercloud replied, stretching his wings. "Trust me, she'll come around, when she's ready!"

"You've had no problem with that Firefly chickadee, I've seen!" The other colt teased him. "You've hit it off with her so well, I think she'd jump on any excuse for a roll in the hay with ya!"

"Hey now, I'm not ready to lifebond yet!" Thundercloud raised his hooves defensively, blushing slightly. "Still, if it were any girl, I love for it to be her!"

The two ponies continued talking, trotting along the path through the woods, and not paying attention to their surroundings. It wasn't long before the two received the shock of their young lives.

"HALT, PONIES!" A loud voice called out them. "Hooves in the air, NOW!"

The two colts put their hooves up quickly, as four angry-looking mares stepped out to face them. They all had colorfully painted saddles, decorated with flowers and ribbons, that covered up to half their bodies. Blades suddenly pop out of either side of their saddles, facing forward.

"Hey We give up!" Lightning called out submissively. "We mean you no harm!"

"Hey peace, ladies! Peace!" Thundercloud told them. "We're not gonna do anything stupid!"

"Don't make any sudden moves, boys!" Diamond Dreams, a yellow mare with a red mane, snorts. "We'd hate to have to shish kebab you!"

The five of them stared at the colts scowling, as Fireball and Tornado came trotting up.

"Whoah! Whoah! Ladies, please!" Tornado protested, stepping in between the colts and mares. "What exactly seems to be the problem here?"

"These two fools trespassed onto Fort Rainbow Dash's territory!" Tassels, a turquoise mare with a pink mane, barked. "If they are unable to identify themselves, we will have no choice but to obliterate them!"

"And you, as well!" Brilliant Blossoms, a blue mare with a yellow mane, turning her saddle blades on them. "Speak quickly, or you all die!"

"Hey, I know who you women are!" Fireball exclaimed, pointing at them with his hoof. "You're the merry-go-round ponies! The five elite protectors of Fort Rainbow Dash!"

"Merry go round ponies?" Thundercloud snickered. "Wow, that's the most-"

"Choose your words carefully, whelp!" Flower Bouquet, a white mare with a green mane snorted, bringing her blade up to his throat. "Or they could be you last!"

"All of you, stand down!" A pink mare with a green mane came trotting out, glaring at the other four until they backed down. "Sorry about that, boys! My soldiers can be a little overzealous, when it comes to defending our homeland!"

The commander wore an even more elaborate saddle than the others, and seemed to carry herself even more regally than all of the others, walking up to Tornado, she saluted him.

"My name is Sunny Bunch, commander of the Carousel brigade!" The mare motioned back towards the other colts. "You are Princess Cadence's party from Hoofkaido, are you not?"

"Why, yes!" The colt nodded. "I'm sorry if we came unannounced! We didn't mean to surprise you and your troops!"

"I am sorry you were treated in such a way!" The mare replied. "We've had several attempts to penetrate our defenses these past few days!"

"You've been attacked?" Lightning asked, surprised. "But who in the world would attack the most well-fortified citadel in Ponyland?"

The mare didn't answer, instead motioning to her soldiers. The four other mares fell in line behind their leader, with the last one motioning for the colts to follow.

"Please follow us, my good colts." Diamond Dreams told them. "Your princess awaits at the castle ahead!"

The two groups trotted on down the path, eventually coming to a large clearing. As they came out of the trees, a magnificent sight stretched out on the vast plain before them.

"Behold, young lads!" Tassels boasted proudly. "Before you stands Fort Rainbow Dash, home to the mightiest warriors n all of Ponyland!"

It was an amazing sight- bright arcades and white-washed marble columns, an architecture style humans would call Greco-Roman. Red tiled roofs covered homes and businesses, and soldiers and guards could be seen patrolling everywhere. A pink, spherical barrier of energy seemed to cover the whole city

"Wow..." Lightning exclaimed, looking around in awe. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

But as they approached the edge of the city, Flower Bouquet motioned for the colts to stop. "Sorry boys, but you might want to wait for just a moment!"

"Why?" Thundercloud asked, looking around and seeing nothing. "Is something wrong?"

Tassels immediately kicked a rock forward, sending it flying against the barrier... where it was immediately vaporized.

"Yipe!" Fireball whinnied, taking a step back. "That could've been us!"

"We raise the citadels force field, whenever Fort Rainbow Dash is threatened!" Diamond Dreams explained. "It's an enchanted gemstone in the citadel's heart, powered up by our unicorn population!"

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Tornado exclaimed. "But how do you lower the shield?"

"Hold on a sec, gentleman!" Brilliant Blossoms told them, as the five merry go round ponies trotted forward. "We'll take care of this!"

The five mares moved into position on a large blue and green carousel, which stood just outside the force field. locking their saddles into place on the merry go round's poles, it looked as if they were the carved horses on the circular ride.

"All right, ladies!" Sunny Bunch ordered her troops. "To coin a human phrase, let's ride!"

The five ponies began trotting in a circle, turning the large carousel, and spinning the giant gears and turbines beneath it. Slowly, the massive energy shield began to lower.

"Wow! They must use this as a security measure, so only the guard mares can grant entrance to the city!" Fireball exclaimed.

"They must also have one inside the city gates, to raise the shield from the inside!" Lightning commented.

As the last of the energy shield vanished, the five mares moved away from the merry go round, and motioned for the colts to go on into the city.

"Continue on to Rainbow Crystal Castle!" Tassels told them. "We will remain here, fulfilling our guard duties to the city!"

Tornado and the others barely made it inside the city's gates, before the shield went right back up.

"Huh." A disappointed Fireball sighed. "We didn't even have time to thank them!"

As they looked around at the citadel surrounding them, they were amazed by the forums and villas, which were huddled together at the foot of the Acropolis.

"Look! There's the Ponytheon!" Lightning called out, pointing towards the large columned building standing on the central hill. "It's the largest temple in all of Ponyland!"

"It once housed a beautiful statue of Princess Celestia." Tornado commented, looking up at the magnificent structure. "Until it's conversion to a Zoropothian basilica for Horsemaster worship."

"And over there is the Crystal Rainbow Castle!" Fireball pointed to the large pink palace standing next to the Ponytheon on the Acropolis. "Home to the Fort Rainbow Dash's Margrave, where she rules the whole city from!"

"That building was moved here, stone by stone, from Unicorna before the during the fall of Equestria." Tornado noted. "It's remarkable how intact the edifice is!"

"Would you all stop acting like tour guides?!" Thundercloud snorted. "We need to meet up with the Princess and the girls! We're not here to sightsee!"

"What? I should say not!"

The colts trotted past several squads of armored hoplite stallions, who barely paid them any attention, as they went about their marching. They also passed a pony philosopher in the forum, who was speaking to several Archons, the noble mares who ruled the city, dressed in all of their finery. And moving through the merchant's districts, they saw several filthy and grimy ponies working at the potter's wheel, and sweating over the hot forge of the blacksmith.

"Wow, this place seems really divided between rich and poor!" Tornado noted. "Did you notice those poor laborers back there!"

"And what's with all those soldiers?" Thundercloud asked. "This place must really be as bad as they say!"

_Excue me_, but it's not exactly fair for outsiders to judge us so!" A Pegasus filly about their age flew up to them, looking at them angrily. "You don't understand our customs and culture, so you have no right to judge!"

"You're telling me this wealth gap is cultural?" A dumbfounded Lightning snorted. "How can you even have poverty with no currency?"

"They're not Poor! Fort Rainbow Dash is a highly stratified society, where everyone is assigned their place based on merit!" The turquoise filly with the green mane replied. "Every foal is given an equal education, and each is funneled into the proper profession based on displayed talents!"

"Of course! Guys, I read about this!" Tornado suddenly brightened up/ "Those with a guardian bent enter the soldier caste, those who like working with their hooves enter the artisan/craftsmen caste, and those with an intellectual bent enter the politician/philosopher caste!"

"The daughter of a street sweeper, can become an Acheron!" The Pegasus with the musical note cutie mark told them. "Pony type or status of birth does not matter! It's not who you are, it's what you can _do_!"

Wait a sec... green mane, musical note cutie mark..." Thundercloud's eyes went wide. "You're Medley, aren't you? Firefly told me all about you!"

"You know Firefly?" Medley asked, looking them over. "Then _you_ must be Princess Cadence's guards! She been waiting for you up at the palace!"

"Then, my dear Medley..." Tornado took a step back, bowing to her. "By all means, please lead the way!"


	21. Chapter 21

_third lesson: decisions_

"They'd better not be late!" Wingsong grumbled, tapping her hoof impatiently. "I do so hate to be kept waiting!"

The flutter pony noble was waiting at Dr. Puff's apothecary, out at the far edge of Flutter Valley. Two of her followers, the flutter mares Pink Dreams and Wind Drifter- were busy mixing up some kind of strange concoction, while Wingsong stood out at the entrance to the large tree house.

"I should've known they'd never find-" She started, but was quickly cut off the approaching wings. Two large, yellow insectoids with black stripes and four arms landed on the apothecary veranda. The female had a small crown and a crop of blonde hair, while the smaller male wore an aviator's hat and goggles.

"Ahhh, Queen Bumble! Pointer!" Wingsong bowed to her guests. "I've been expecting you. Please, do come in!"

"I trust everything is in order, Wingsong?" The obese humanoid bee asked the traitorous equine. "I have prepared my armies to invade the rest of Ponyland, as we had agreed!"

"Oh, but it is, my good queen." Wingsong replied, motioning for the two of them to follow her inside. "As we agreed, you and your hive will get Flutter Valley and the sunstone, in exchange for eliminating the other herds of inferior ponies!"

"My only question is, how is our one little herd of bees, supposed to eliminate all of those unicorns, Pegasus, and earth ponies?" Pointer asked, his antenna quivering. "With all of that magic, strength, and flying ability... any one of those pony herd could easily defeat us."

Wingsong motioned the two insectoids over to the large cauldron her lackeys were working over, and the two flutter mares turned to face queen bumble. The ponies had air filtration masks covering their mouths, which Wingsong now slipped over her face, as well.

"Ahhh, that's where our plans here come in!" Pink Dreams, an aqua colored mare with a strawberry pink mane, spoke up. "This mixture you see here before you, is a compound made from the petals of the heart's desire flower."

"We've weaponized the flower's nectar into a spreadable curse, one that will spread cutie pox to every mare and stallion in Ponyland!" Wind Drifter, the yellow mare with a green mane, added. "They'll be in such a weakened and frenzied state from all of those cutie marks, you and your bees will easily slay them!"

"A clever idea!" The queen agreed. "But how do you intend to infect the other pony herds?"

"And... could that stuff harm us?" Pointer asked, realizing they didn't have any masks on.

"Relax! The plague is entirely harmless to non-ponies!" Pink Dreams told them. "This batch is being prepared for a young prince, that we are about to return to Bight Valley!"

"He will unwittingly carry this skurge back to his herd, and it well spread to all of Ponyland from there!" Wind Drifter finished. "A weakened Ponykind will be yours for the killing!"

"And what does your queen think of this entire plan?" Queen Bumble asked. "Does she approve of such a radical and heartless act?"

"Rosedust need not be made aware of these matters, my dear Bumble." Pink Dreams assured her. "She has enough matters on her plate to trouble her as it is!"

"All you need to concern yourself with, is making sure those ponies die on your stingers." Wind Drifter agreed. "Just think of all the flowers and nectar your hive will have, once Flutter Valley is yours!"

"Trust me, my good queen." Wingsong smiled at her guest. "When all is said and done, Rosedust will greatly praise you for your work!"

...

The four mares came galloping into Flutter City, unicorn horns glowing, and earth ponies ready to charge.

"Beat it, ya glass winged wierdoes!" As the Flutter ponies tried to approach, Firefly dove at each of them one at a time, driving them back into their tree houses. "Stay away from my friends!"

"Stay Back, all of you!" Glory warned, ready to zap any pony that got to close to the group. "We don't want to hurt anybody, we just want our friend Posey back!"

The flutter ponies swarmed around through the trees, staring and scowling at the intruders. As soon as they spotted Morning Glory and Honeysuckle with the intruders, whispers of 'traitor' and 'betrayer' went up from some of them.

"Be careful, girls!" Applejack warned. "There's no telling what these flutters might do!"

"We should be all right!" Glory told her. "Flutter ponies aren't extremely dangerous... so long as you don't make any sudden moves!"

"Stop it, everybody!" Honeysuckle called out. "These fillies are the victims of Wingsong's treachery! They only want to rescue their friend!"

"I was wrong to take Posey from her herd!" Morning Glory called out. "We need to let's Fluttershy's descendant go!"

"What in the world is going on out here?" Tropical Breezes flew out, an annoyed look on her face. "Girls, why have you brought these outsiders to our kingdom?"

"They were on their way here on their own, Lady Breezes!" Morning Glory told her. "Wingsong tricked the Windy Wing squadron into ambushing them, without the queen's permission!"

"She did _what_?" Tropical Breezes ears suddenly perked up, as she heard the name of her longtime rival at court. "Why that slimy little bi-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your grace..." Twilight Shine interrupted, stepping forward. ".. but I am Twilight Shine of Dream Valley, and we've come here to rescue our friend!"

"Dream Valley, you say?" The flutter mare asked, landing next to them. "It's been many years since I've heard that name! How's that old buzzard Majesty doing these days?"

"You've been to Dream Castle?" Glory asked, astonished. "And you know Queen Majesty?"

"She and our queen once competed for the love of a young stallion." The flutter mare sighed. "But that was a long, long time ago!"

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt..." Firefly snorted. "... but we came here to get Posey outta here!"

Tropical Breezes stood and though for a moment before nodding. "I was against this whole kidnapping plan in the first place. I'll take you to the queen at once... though don't expect a warm welcome!"

"Then lead on, lady Breezes" Glory told her. "We shall be happy to speak with your fair monarch."

As the four ponies followed their flutter host, Applejack suddenly stopped and looked around. "Hey, has anybody seen Surprise? I coulda swore she was just behind us."

"Aw, I think we lost her back when we were galloping into town!" Firefly snorted, flying after the flutter ponies. "You know her. AJ, she's probably off banging her head into a wall somewhere!"

...

"Wheeeee! This is fun!"

Suprise was skimming along the surface of a river, using her flapping wings to propel herself along like a motor boat. The little white filly always knew how to find a good time, even when things are at thier dullest! And she just knew this river would be perfect for waterskiing on top of, as soon as she saw it!

Wasn't there something else she was supposed to be doing? Surprise tried to remember, but thinking about stuff like that always made her head hurt. Instead, she thought about how she could dive into the river and pretend she was a sea monster- that'd get a scare out of that old sourpuss Firefly!

"Yaaaay I win again!" She squealed, as she raced to the bend in the river for the seventeenth time. "But then I always win! Awwwww, it's no fun always racing by yourself!"

"Then lemme race with you!" A small dark pink shape suddenly zoomed out from the bush, zipping across the top of the water on a pair of fluttery wings, and zooming past a surprised Surprise.

"Yay! I win now!" A little foal with butterfly wings and a white mane giggled. "Wanna race again?"

"What? huh?" The puzzled and perplexed Pegasus pony asked. "Who the heck are you?"

"My name's Lady Flutter!" The child with a ladybug cutie mark replied. "And I'm the princess of happy occasions! Wanna go with me to the princess of ladybug's tea party?"

"The queen of Ladybugs?" Surprise asked the playful flutter pony incredulously. The pink teenage filly stared at Lady Flutter for a moment, before suddenly breaking out in a big grin. "Sure! Lead the way!"

The two little foals- one in actuality, and one in spirit- went skipping off down the river together, laughing and smiling without a care in the world.

...

It wasn't long before the group found themselves in front of Queen Rosedust's throne, in the center of the great sunstone megalith. After speaking to Morning Glory and Honeysuckle in private, the Queen granted an audience to the four outsider ponies.

"Your highness, may I present the Harmony Bearers, led by Twilight Shine of Dream Castle." Tropical Breezes announced. "They are here to speak, on Lady Starry Wing's behalf!"

"Lady Starry Wings? Do they mean Posey?" Applejack scoffed, before Twilight quickly shushed her.

"Dream Castle?" Rosedust replied wistfully. "Did Queen Majesty send you here?"

"No, your highness." Twilight replied simply. "We've come to take our friend home, as she was taken from us by your flutter ponies."

"And why should she return her to you, inferior ponies who could not properly care for her?" The queen scoffed, staring at the ponies besides Twilight with disdain. "You were the ones who let her get kidnapped in the first place, after all!"

"Hey! Watch yer tongue, ya royal bozo!" Firefly snorted, flying practically up into the queen's face. "We may not have fluttery glass wings, but we're every bit as good of ponies as you and yer subjects are!"

"We are so sorry we wern't there to save Posey." Glory lamented, pawing at the ground. "And we want to do everything we can to help her now!"

"Posey is our dear friend." Applejack explained. "And we'll do anything we can to help her!"

"Because we know she'd do the same for us, if we were in the same situation!" Twilight finished.

"So ya better give her back, if ya know what's good for ya!" Firefly eyed the queen darkly. "Ya got it?"

The queen looked over the four friends, then slowly nodded.

"Spoken like a true group of friends!" Queen Rosedust replied proudly. "We shall ask good Posey what she desires... and check and see if these accusations against Lady Wingsong are true!"

"Your majesty, certainly you're not going to listen to these fools!" A large yellow apodian came buzzing up, scowling at the four harmony bearers. "Lady Wingsong has ever been a friend and ally to Queen Bumble's hive, as we have been friends with the ponies of Flutter Valley! Surely you will not take their word over ours!"

"Hey, who's the bug?" Firefly asked, zipping up to glare at the apodian.

"My name is Sting, Pegasus! And I speak for my hive!" The bee man snapped, crossing both sets of his arms. "And I say let miss Posey decide what she wants for herself!"

"Hey, why don't you go buzz off?" Applejack snorted, scowling at the apodian. "This is pony business, and really doesn't concern an insect."

"This most certainly does concern us!" The apodian with the mowhawk-like antenna snapped. "We have shared this valley with the flutter ponies for generations, pollinating the flowers, and making honey we freely shared with the flutter ponies!"

"So you're pony friends, just like the humans and elves are?" Firefly grumbled. "That still doesn't give you any say on the subject of our friend, thorax butt!"

"Stupid filly, I should have your head for a trophy!" Sting took a fighting stance towards the earth pony, but Rosedust suddenly spoke up.

"Sir Sting, one act of violence against these ponies, and I'll have you thrown from my court!" The queen glared at him, standing up from her throne. "Now, call forth Lady Starry Wings."

Two of the guards left, and came out with a yellow filly with butterfly wings, and a crescent moon cutie mark. The sleepy-eyed filly looked over the proceedings with a detached disinterest.

"Posey, is that you?" Twilight asked, dumbfounded.

"Great horsemaster... what have they done to you?" A horrified Glory whinnied.

"Hi, my name is Starry Wings." The filly replied with a glazed look in her eyes. "I'm really happy being a flutter pony..."

"W-what is the meaning of this? Where did those wings come from?" Rosedust hissed. " Someone get Wingsong in here, at once!"

"You didn't know about this?" A Surprised Applejack asked.

"Of course not!" Queen Rosedust replied, her face growing darker. "This is an outrage!"

"Wingsong and the bugs must be controlling her mind!" Firefly hissed, flying up at Sting menacingly. "You let go of our Posey right now, bug! Ya hear?"

"Get out of my face, nag!" The bee hissed, diving at Firefly with his stinger. The pink Pegasus jumped out of the way, and tackled the bee, biting his arm.

"AGRAHHHHH! GET OFF!" Sting grabbed the filly with his four arms, and threw her off. "Lousy nag, I'll make you pay for that!"

"Stop it, you two!" Rosedust commanded, stamping her hoof. "Stop it right now!"

Firefly flew back at Sting, who looped around and quickly got behind her. Unsheathing his stinger, the apodian went straight for the kill.

"Firefly, look out!" Twilight yelled. The Pegasus tried to zip out of the way... but was skewered straight through the wing by the bee's poisonous barb.

"Aieeeee!" The filly shrieked tumbling to the ground.

"Firefly!" Glory yelled, snarling up at the insect. "Why you filthy bug, HOW DARE YOU!"

"End of the road, girl!" Sting gloated, diving straight down at the writhing Pegasus. But before he could get there, an orange earth filly spun and kicked him away from his intended victim.

"Argh! Stupid pony!" Sting yelled, as AJ sent him tumbling over. "I'm gonna kill ya-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

No one saw Glory charge the distracted bee.. no one saw the energy blade form around her horn. But as the filly's head made contact with Sting's face, the horn blade speared the apodian like a fish. He let out an insane howl, as black blood squirted all over his face.

"GHRRAAAAHHH! MY EYE!" Sting screamed grasping at the left side of his head. "THAT PONY BLINDED ME!"

Twilight moved to protect the injured filly, as Glory stared down at the wounded apodian.

"I-I didn't mean to..." She sputtered out, staring down at the insect warrior. "I just saw him hurt Firefly..."

"Guards, arrest them!" Rosedust commanded, as the flutter guards poured into the room.

"Uh oh, girls..." Twilight exclaimed, looking around at the angry flutters. "I think we're in trouble..."


	22. Chapter 22

_third lesson- love and tolerance_

"Great, this is just great!" Applejack groaned, covering her face with her hoof. "What're we gonna do now?"

The four fillies had been arrested by the Flutter pony authorities, and were sitting in a bamboo cell, high in a flutter pony treehouse. Ever since they had been brought here, Twilight had been trying to figure out a method of escape, while Firefly was constantly smashing herself up against the bars, trying to find a weak spot. While Glory paced back and forth nervously and muttered to herself, Applejack trotted over towards their group's leader.

"Come up with anything yet, Twi?" The orange earth filly asked, looking from the pink unicorn to the bars.

"No luck." Twilight sighed, staring at the cell walls. "That pollen they doused Glory and I in are still blocking our magic!"

"Ugh! I can't budge these bars!" Firefly snorted, slamming into the bamboo again and again.

"The bars have been alchemically treated, so that they are stronger than iron." The pink unicorn replied. "If we all struck them together, I still don't think we could break them!"

"That's just great!" The pink Pegasus yelled. "We need to get outta here, girls! all of the dirt in this cell is corroding my wings!"

"Not to mention the food there giving us, is enough to turn a rodent sick!" Twilight agreed, turning a bowl of the gruel the guard had brought them over with her hoof.

"Hey gruesome!" Applejack yelled through the bars. "Mind lending us a mandible here?!"

In the opposite cell, Sting sat on the ground, glaring at the four ponies with his one good eye. Having been locked up for his part in the disturbance, Sting had been locked away for his actions, just as the girls had been.

"I got nothing to say to ya miserable ponies!" The bee-man snapped back. "I got no regrets about standing up to you for the honor of my queen!"

"S-sting, look... I-I'm really sorry about your eye..." Glory told him guilty, looking at Sting's now patched-covered eye. "I just saw you fighting with Firefly... and I was afraid you were going to hurt my friend!"

"Your wasting your time talking to him, Glory!" Applejack snorted. "Both of those hotheads are responsible for that fight!"

"A fight that could have been avoided, had cooler heads prevailed!" Twilight continued, causing both the bee and Firefly to wince.

"Look, maybe I was a bit irrational." Sting admitted. "But Pointer told me you four were talking against Queen Bumble! I came to defend her honor!"

"Bumble? We didn't come to talk about no bee queen!" Applejack snorted. "We came here to get our friend back!"

"Pinter told me she was a friend of our queen, and you were trying to take her by force!" Sting then thought for a moment. "But... why were her eyes glazed over like that?"

"Seems like this Pointer told you a lot of things." Twilight replied.

"Sounds ta me like you were sacrificed in order to get us thrown in the slammer." Firefly agreed.

"My queen would never do that!" He protested. "But... Pointer would! That guy has wanted to get rid me for a long time! I wouldn't put him past him to pull a stunt like that!"

Before etiher side could mull over these ideas further, Cloud Puff trotted into the prison area, and motioned to the guard to leave.

"I'm going to be administer some treatments to the fillies, that involves topics that stallions have no business hearing." The doctor told him. "Go, and take the bee with you."

"Treatments that are for... fillies?" Glory turned pale. "Twilight, I really don't like the sound of this..."

"Yes, m'am! Be careful though! They've been plotting to escape all day!" The flutter guard saluted, and opened the door to Sting's cell. "All right, let's go!"

"You're wrong about my queen!" The apodian yelled back, as the guard saw him out. "She would never sell me down the river, you'll see!"

After the two had left, Doctor Puff quickly went over, and opened the cell that contained the four girls. Motioning for them to get out of the cell, she quickly spread poured a liquid over the two unicorns horns.

"Here, this will allow you to use your magic again!" Cloud Puff tells them. "You have to hurry and get out of here, you haven't much time!"

Three of the ponies quickly exited without question, but one stopped dead in her tracks.

"But,wait..." Applejack asked, stopping at the cell door. "Why are you, a flutter pony, helping us?"

"Because I've let myself be bullied and pushed into doing many horrible things for Wingsong..." the medical mare told her. "But she's about to do someting so horrific, I couldn't live with myself if I just sit idly by."

The mare then proceeded to expalin about the Flutter mare's horrible plan, causing the four fillies to become sickened with disgust.

"Why that monster!" Firefly yelled angrily. "Twilight, we gotta stop her!"

"I can't believe anypony would do something that horrible!" Glory whinnied in disbelief. "And to use Bright Valley's prince as a Trojan pony like that!"

"Cloud, where has she taken Prince Clever?" Twilight Shine asked. "We need to try and save him, before the liquid is applied to him!"

"They've taken him to my apothecary." Cloud told her. "Follow me, and I'll show you the way!"

"What about Poesy?" Firefly asked, as they eixted out through the back window. "Where are they keeping her? And why is she acting like that?"

"Wingsong threatened to have all of your killed if she didn't play along!" Cloud Puff snorted. "She's been spending a most of her time with the Queen!"

"Which means Posey's safe for the moment. We'll have to rescue her after we stop Windsong." AJ told the others. "If that cutie Pox get out, it could leave all of Ponyland defenseless!"

"Hurry up, girls! I can hear the guard coming back!" Twilight exclaimed, as the last of them clambered out the window.

...

"So tell me, Starry Wings, have been enjoying your stay here?" Rosedust asked the quiet Poesy, as the two of them trotted through the Fluttershy memorial gardens. "I haven't seen you take flight or frolic with the other flutters, since you received your wings!"

"Yeah... couldn't be happier..." The yellow filly replied sadly, her wings drooping.

The queen stared at her for a moment, before smiling. "Don't worry about that disturbance your friends made, I'll release them back into ponyland after they've cooled thier hooves in a cell for a few 's short temper and lack of tact brought his own misfortune on himself." She shook her mane. "I still have to decide what to do about Moring Glory and Honeysuckle, though. They shouldn't have just let your friends just trot into our kingdom like that."

But as they continued trotting, Poesy said nothing, much to Rosedust's surprise. As the two came near the park's gazebo, the queen caught sight of Lady Flutter and Surprise, sitting at a small table together, and sipping from a small set of teacups.

"Queen ladybug loves your jokes, miss Surprise!" The little flutter filly giggled. "And you're wonderful company at a tea party!"

"I'm happy her highness invited me, Lady Flutter!" The white Pegasus bowed to an empty chair. "I always love making new friends!"

"Is that a Pegasus pony?" The queen asked in shock.

"Oh no, Surprise!" Poesy gasped, putting her hoof over her mouth. "What's she doing?"

"Flutter, what... what are you doing over here?" The Queen asked the little filly. "And what is this Pegasus doing here?"

"Oh, hi mommy!" Lady Flutter waved. "I invited miss Surprise to our tea party, here at the ladybug kingdom!"

"Yeah, we've been having a lot of fun!" The childlike teenager giggled. "She's even been teaching me how to play flutter hopskotch!"

"That's... that's nice dear." The queen couldn't believe it! Not only had this Pegasus made it inside the kingdom past her guards, but here she was, playing with the heir to the throne, as if she was a flutter pony herself! There was no threat or malace in the innocent Pegasus's actions, only a childlike joy.

_"Perhaps they are not as different from us as we like to think..."_

"Your majesty?" Poesy asked, speaking up.

"What?" Rosedust turned, surprised that the filly had finally spoken up. "Yes, starry wings, what is it?"

"Poesy, Queen Rosedust. My name is Poesy." The filly flexed her wings, her voice growing stronger with confidence. "I was taken from my friends against my will, and I have a lot to say about my treatment here. Especially at the hooves of a certain lady Wingsong..."

...

Back in the treehouse Apothecary, the three flutter conspirators had brought the Prince of Bright Valley to prepare him for his journey home. They had even prepared a warm bath for Clever Clover, so that he might return to his wife fresh and clean.

"Go ahead and dive in!" Wingsong told the stallion. "We prepared this bath especially for you!"

"Are you certain it's safe?" Clever Clover stared at the large tub of liquid suspiciously, uncertain of what to do."How do I know I won't sprout wings like miss Poesy did?"

"We're sending you home, why in the world would we do anything funy to you?" Pink Dreams snorted.

"Now hurry up and get in, before the water gets cold!" Wind Dreamer insisted.

But just as the prince went to stick a hoof in, four fillies suddenly burst in the door.

"What're you four doing here?" Pink Dreams yelled.

"How did you fools get free?" Wind Dreamer snarled. "The queen ordered you held for several days!"

"Lets just say we got an early release!" Firefly snapped back.

"Clever Clover, get away from there!" Glory cried out. "That bath is filled with a cutie pox plague!"

"I knew it!" Clever snorted, jumping back from the vat. "I knew that bath was a trick!"

"You stupid ponies, you ruined everything!" Wingsong growled furiously. "We'll kill you for this outrage!"

Pink Dreams dove straight at Glory, who teleported out of the way, causing the flutter to slam into the wall behind her.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that to get me!" The white unicorn quipped, as the flutter dove at her again. Glory tried to jump away, but Pink Dreams tackled her to the ground. But as she jumped on the filly, Glory zapped her straight in the face with her horn, causing her to roll away in pain.

Wind Dreamer sent a gust hurling at firefly sending her flying backward.

"What's wrong, Pegasus?" The flutter mare snarled. "Can't handle a little wind?"

With a grimace on her face, Firefly struggled against the flutter wind, slowly pushing herself towards the attacking flutter, the pink Pegasus caught her opponent by surprise.

"H-how can this be?!" Wind Dreamer Whinnied in shock. "No one can resist the utter flutter!"

"No one except me, ya windbag!" Firefly snorted, holding her ground in midair. "I've dealt with worse that your hot air!"

"Hmph." She replied smugly, keeping up the strong current. "Well, there's not much you can do there, while struggling against my flutter!"

"I can keep you distracted, that's for sure!" Firefly replied, grinning.

"Huh?" Wind Dreamer asked, before Applejack kicked her from behind with a loud CRACK, sending her flying out the tree house window.

"End of the road, Wingsong!" Twilight launched a blast of energy from her horn at the flutter noble. "You'll not be wiping out pony kind today!"

"I'll kill you for ruining my plans, harmony bearer!" Windsong snarled, flying out of the way of the blast. "First you, then all of your stupid friends!"

The angry Wingsong dove straight at Twilight in a blind rage, causing the pink unicorn to teleport out of the way. Totally lost in her rage, the mad flutter pony flew clear of her original mark…

… and landed in the cauldron with a mighty SPLASH!

"Aieeee! Somebody help me!" She shrieked, splashing around in the cauldron. The liquid in the cauldron began to go down, as her body absorbed the concoction like a sponge. Climbing out of the cauldron, Wingsong began to wobble around.

"I-I don't feel right… w-what's happening to me?" Suddenly, she began to change a myriad of colors, as cutie  
marks began to cover her whole body. Basketballs and shooting stars covered her hooves, while rainbows and lollipops covered her face.

"What- what's happening to her?" Glory asked, horrified.

"She absorbed a dosage of a cursed potion, seven times larger than normal. It's like one pony having six cases of cutie pox at once. " Twilight replied sadly, knowing what was going to happen next. "There's nothing we can do for her now."

It was a horrifying sight to watch, but none of the ponies present could look away. Wingsong began moving at a rapid pace- first tap dancing, then playing hopscotch, then break dancing. Faster and faster she went, her motions becoming a blur as she jumped from special talent to special talent faster than the pony eye could see.

"Please! Heeeeellllpppp meeeeeeeeee!" She wailed, her movements becoming and more frantic. Until it finally concluded with a loud, disgusting SPLAT! It was like a bug hitting a windshield, with slimy bits of flutter pony showering all over the room.

"Ewwwwww!" Glory cried out, dodging the flying goop. "Gross!"

Horrified beyond words, Firefly and Twilight could only stare in disgust. Applejack, however, was as ready as ever with an appropriate comment for the situation.

"Well now." The orange filly snorted. "I guess she was just too talented for her own good!"


	23. Chapter 23

_third lesson- Farewell to Flutter Valley!_

"...And that, my good queen, is why we did what we did." Twilight Shine finished. "So, you can clearly see why we had to act so aggressively, given the circumstances and situation."

Standing before Queen Rosedust's throne, the six fillies- along with Lady Flutter, Dr Puff and Tropical Breezes- finished telling the monarch all that had transpired, from Wingsong's vile treachery and attempted genocide, to the kidnapping and maltreatment of Posey.

"So, my good Posey. You have made clear that you are unhappy with being brought here, and with this transformation against your will." Rosedust inquired, looking down at the earth pony with flutter wings. "Lady Posey, on behalf of all of my subjects, I apologize for all of these heinous actions taken against your person."

"Thank you, your grace. And I must say, these flutter wings are extremely beautiful, and I wish I had the time to learn how to fly with them." Posey bowed politely, smiling to the flutter queen. "And I'm actually really very flattered that you and your subjects think so highly of me. But I just can't bear to part with my family, and my friends, and my flowers, to become one of your subjects."

"Awww, you're a sweetheart, Posey!" Firefly exclaimed, as she and the other fillies trotted over and embraced their returned friend. "I promise we'll never let anything happen to ya again!"

"It's a miracle you still think so highly of us, considering everything we've done to you in the past." Tropical Breezes whinnied in shame, lowering her head. "I'm just amazed that you had the courage to speak up like that, after Wingsong ... no offense meant, of course."

"None taken, I really am a very shy pony." Posey giggled softly. "But seeing how brave Surprise was, playing with the princess when she could've been arrested... well, I just had to open up and speak my mind!"

"Awwww, I really wasn't bein' brave!" The Pegasus giggled, doing a loop in the air. "Lady Flutter and I were just havin' fun!"

"But your playing with my daughter like that... it truly reminded me of how alike Flutters and non-flutters really are." The queen told them, her gaze sweeping across the entire group. "Regular ponies are not inferior beings, nor are they enemies of our people. The crimes of your ancestors should not be held against your generation, my little ponies!"

"So does this mean you'll open contact between Flutter Valley, and the outside world now?" Applejack asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid your little display of hostility when you first arrived, has stirred my subjects distrust of outsiders up once more." Queen Rosedust shook her head. "I'll be lucky to smooth over letting all of you leave with miss Posey!"

"Those wings should last a month or two, miss Posey." Dr Puff told her, looking the large gossamer butterfly wings over. "But without the treatments, they should crumble to dust within a moth, and you'll be a normal earth pony once again."

"Thank you so much, Dr Puff." Posey told the depressed doctor quietly. "And don't worry, I don't blame you for any of what happened to me!"

"Thank you, miss Posey." Cloud replied guiltily. "I just wish I could feel the same way about myself."

"What will become of Queen Bumble and her subjects?" Twilight asked curiously.

"They shall be exiled from Flutter Valley for their part in these events, we shan't harbor murderous thugs in our midst." Rosedust snorted. "I've already dispatched a large portion of the flutter army to see them to the border, and I doubt they will be causing us trouble again."

"What about Morning Glory, and Honeysuckle?" Glory asked, concerned for their two new friends. "Surely you won't punish them for their role in helping us."

"My subjects will not exactly be happy to see those two for awhile, so I have assigned them to begin scouting the lands out beyond Flutter Valley, and learn the mood of other pony herds." Rosedust replied. "Who knows? If tensions calm down enough, I may make Morning Glory ambassador to Dream Valley in the future."

"Now, if all of you shall follow me, I shall be happy to guide you out of Flutter forest personally!" Tropical Breezes whinnied. "But I'm afrid one you leave our woods here, the enchanted paths will shift, and non-flutters like youreselves won't be able to find you way back to this valley again."

"This is goodbye, Surprise." Lady Flutter whimpered, tearfully hugging the white Pegasus. "The ladybugs and I are really gonna miss you."

"Drink and extra cup of tea for me, little Lady!" Surprise laughed, trying to cover her sadness. "And tell that goofy ladybug Liza to stop slurping so loud, she's upsetting the queen!"

"Thank you for all you've done for us, your highness!" Twilight bowed to her, as they all turned to leave. "Despite all that has happened, I hope Dream Valley can one day be friends with you and your herd!"

...

As the girls trotted their way back through the forest paths, Twilight was thanking Tropical Breezes for all of her help in getting things straightened out after their little 'adventure'.

"I'm glad normal ponies will have you pulling for them at the royal court, Lady Breezes." The pink filly told her. "Hopefully, you can help convince your tribe the rest of ponykind means well."

"I certainly hope so, miss Shine." The flutter mare replied. "But if we are to become a part of Ponyland society once more, it is not only the flutter ponies attitudes who have to change."

"Hey, whatddya mean by that?" Firefly asked, zipping down from her conversation with Surprise. "We're not the isolated nutjobs who think we're better than anybody else here!"

"And the way you acted when you first arrived wasn't hostile?" Tropical asked. "The reason we've shut ourselves away in Flutter Valley, is because of the hatred and intolerance most ponies have shown to _us_ over the ages."

"I don't think any pony has ever thought about it that way before." Glory noted, as they neared the edge of the flutter forest. "I guess there will have to be adjustments on all sides."

"Look at that, girls!" Surprise yelled, bouncing her way across the sky. "We're back in the outside world again!"

Tropical Breezes took them out past the tree line, and Twilight saw the path close up behind them.

"Well, I guess this is it." The pink unicorn said with a sigh. "What if we ever want to speak with you again?"

"If ever you need to seek us out again, speak to the Moochick." Tropical Breezes told her. "He has a map of the only unchanging path through our forests."

"Goodbye, Tropical!" Applejack called out, as the flutter pony dove back into the trees. "I hope we meet again someday!"

The six fillies trotted along the for about a half hour, until they came back to the railroad junction from which thier train had first been waylaid.

"This is it, girls!" Firefly exclaimed, looking down the open track towards Fort Rainbow Dash. "We follow this, and we'll be back with the Princess and the girls in no time!"

"You stupid ponies won't be going anywhere!" And angry voice buzzed, as several apodians followed a large female down from the sky. "Except perhaps to the morgue, filled with the sharp stings of my warriors!"

"Oh... you must be queen Bumble..." Glory laughed nervously. "The flutter ponies must have booted you out of the forest near here!"

"Yes, what a lucky coincidence!" Pointer laughed evilly, flying up beside his queen. "Just a place to take revenge on the fillies who ruined our schemes to take Flutter Valley for ourselves!"

More and more bees flew down from the sky, swarming around the six ponies by the hundreds.

"Bumble, can't we work this out?" Twilight pleaded. "We aren't looking for a fight!"

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly our fault you got your swarm booted from Flutter Valley!" Firefly blurted out, causing Bumble to glare at her.

"Smooth one, big mouth!" Applejack snorted, as the swarm closed in tighter.

"You ponies should have minded your own bussiness!" Queen Bumble buzzed. "Now you shall pay dearly for costing the swarm our home!"

The four girls huddled into together closely, surrounded by angry foes on all sides. The apodians seemed to enjoy taunting the frightened fillies, flying in and glaring at the ponies evilly, before zipping away.

"Oh, Twilight! What are we gonna do now?" Glory wailed. "There's too many of them to fight off or zap our way out!"

"I don't know!" The panicked unicorn replied, her hooves over her ears. "I can't think of anything, with all of this buzzing!"

Posey suddenly looked around at all her scared friends, then looked straight up at queen Bumble, narrowing her eyes.

"Twilight, can you and Glory use your unicorn magic, to power my wings up?" The earth/flutter filly asked, flexing her wings.

"We can augment your wing power with our telekenesis." Twilight replied. "But why-"

"Just do it!" Posey snorted, looking up at the sky angrily. "It's time to teach these bugs a lesson!"

The two unicorn's horns glowed, and Posey began to vibrate her wings back and forth, faster and faster. The filly rose up off the ground, floating up to face the queen of the apodians.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Bumble asked angrily, flying up into the filly's face.

"SHIFT TO UTTER FLUTTER!" Posey cried out, hitting the oversized bee with a wave of unicorn-augmented wind.

"Aiiiiiieeeeeeee!" The queen bee called out, as she and posey were sent flying in opposite directions. While the blast was nowhere near as powerful as a regular utter flutter, it was enough to send the oversized insect flying away into the sky.

"Your majesty!" Pointer called out, as he and the other bees flew after her. One of the drones, a male with a mohawk and eye patch, turned and motioned them away.

"Get outta here, little ponies!" He yelled down to them. "Hurry, while pointer and the others are in disarray!"

"Sting?" Firefly yelled up in shock. "Thank you for helping us Sting, and I'm sorry he fought like that!"

"Without their queen to direct them, the swarm isn't attacking us!" Twilight exclaimed. "Let's follow his advice, and go!"

As the swarming apodians were distracted, six fillies ran and flew away from the chaos, as fast as thier hooves and wings could carry them.

...

"Blast blast BLAST!" Hydia shrieked, as she watched the scene in her viewing pool. "Why couldn't those stupid bees finish off the ponies when they had the chance? This makes my job even harder now!"

"Something wrong mom- I mean Hydia?" Draggle asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah we heard ya screaming!" Reeka asked, stuffing her face with a half melted choclate bar. "We thought something musta happened!"

"Those foolish ponies survived Flutter Valley! And now they're on thier way back to Fort Rainbow Dash!" The old witch roared. "If we don't do something quickly, they'll solve the problems in that community, as well!"

"Chill out, Hyida! We can still get them!" Reeka assured her mother. "Can't we call in that favor our friend in Fort Rainbow Dash owes us to deal with them?"

"And isn't the destruction spell you're draining the solar chariot of all it's magic for, almost ready?" Draggle added.

"Why, you girls are absolutely right!" Hydia cackled, suddenly in good spirits again. "But we'll need more witches and warlocks to cast the spell! Girls, go get the spell book, and summon all of the other mages in the Order of Gloom to the volcano!" Hydia narrowed her eyes. "It's high time we send all of these little ponies to the glue factory- once and for all!"

As the two girls ran to carry out the tasks assigned to them, the old witch's roiling laughter echoed off the walls of the sinister and silent volcanic peak.


	24. Chapter 24

Fourth lesson- Forward to fort Dash!

"Oh my word!" Posey gasped, looking at all of the massive buildings all around her. "This place is so big!"

Having outrun the apodian swarm that had been chasing them, the six girls had followed the rail tracks on to Fort Rainbow Dash. Having had a tense run-in with the merry-go-round ponies who guarded the city (Twilight still couldn't believe Applejack had started a fight over the captain's remark about the length of the filly's tailbow.), the six harmony candidates had been granted access to the city.

"Well, whatddya think of my home, girls?" Firefly asked proudly. "It's the safest, most efficiently run community in all of Ponyland!"

"Yep, just the place anyone would want to live!" Applejack snorted, watching a squadron of earth pony hoplites mach by, in lock-step formation. "Your senate and your Acherons doing all of your thinking for you, don't have to waste time thinking for yourself."

"You just watch yer trap, AJ!" Firefly snorted, her mane bristling up. "You don't hear me insulting your home town, now do you?"

"That's because I've never told you where my hometown is." The orange filly snapped back, narrowing her eyes. "And don't think I'm about to, now!"

"Calm down, girls!" Twilight told them, desperately trying to keep some peace amongst the group. "We're not here to argue! We need to make our way to the Rainbow Crystal Castle to meet up with Cadence!"

The six fillies trotted through the open pathway of the forum, passing the stalls of several traders with all sorts of exotic goods at their stalls. Ponies haggled over everything from vegetables to tools, swapping one set of goods they needed for another.

"Ohhh, all this arguing doesn't seem like any fun!" Surprise sighed, watching as to ponies bickered over the value of a bushel of corn. "No way a pony can have a good time fighting all the time!"

"It's called bargaining, Surprise." Glory explained, as the hyper Pegasus zipped around above her head. "They haggle over the value of each of their goods, until both sides come to an agreement on their product's value so they can trade. My mum does it all the time with her dresses."

"Still sounds boring!" The white filly snorted. "Guess that's why mom said I should never go into business!"

As they continued walking, Posey noticed about two dozen ponies in the forum off in a tent by themselves, surrounding a set of small statues of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The ponies bowed their heads to the statues in reverence, closing their eyes in humblest prayer.

"Twilight?" Posey asked, pointing a hoof at the equines at their odd little ritual. "What are those ponies doing over there?"

"Ponygans, Posey. Worshipers of Celestia and Luna, followers of the old Equestrian religion. They are Zorypothian Horsemastists, like the rest of us are." Twilight Shine replied, looking at the pitiful gathering sadly. "So few of their kind is left now, it'll be sad to see their faith die out."

"Eh, they all just look weird to me." Firefly shrugged. "But whatever they wanna believe is cool."

They continued on for a short while longer, before arriving at the steps of the Rainbow Crystal castle. As they began to ascend the pathway to the acropolis, a familiar Pegasus pony flew down the steps to greet them.

"Firefly?" The filly asked, flapping down beside the pink Pegasus. "Firefly, is that you?"

"Medley!" Firefly exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the other pony. "I'm so glad you came down here ta see us in!"

"Hello old friend!" Medley smiled, slowly pulling away. "It is so wonderful to see you again!"

"Friend of yours, Firefly?" Glory asked. "You two seem to know each other!"

"Huh? Oh! " The pink Pegasus asked, looking back at her friends. "Girls, this Medley. She and I have been friends since we were fillies." She gestured towards the group with her hoof. "Medley, This is Twilight, Posey, Surprise, Glory, and Applejack! They're my fellow harmony candidates, and my friends.

"Salutations." Twilight Shine replied.

"Hi!" Surprise giggled.

"Hello." Glory whinnied politely.

"Yo." Applejack greeted simply.

"Um, uh, hello..." Posey replied quietly.

"Hiya!" She waved to the five of them.. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, though I didn't realize the candidate of kindness was a flutter."

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Twilight replied, as the yellow flutter blushed and looked away. "It's kind of a long story, and I really think we should go see the Margrave and the Princess right now."

"Come right this way, they've been expecting you." Medley motioned them up the stairs. "And boy do they have a doozey to talk to you girls about."

The six girls followed the Pegasus up and through the large bronze doors. As they trotted inside, a large domed chamber carved of crystal quartz spread out before them. Beautiful translucent columns lined the sides of the circular chamber, while sunlight poured in from the open oculus above, bathing the light in rainbow colors that reflected off the crystal walls.

"Great Horsemaster..." Twilight whispered, almost speechless. "It's so beautiful..."

"Yes, a marvelous tribute to our city's high culture, and refined civilization!" A Pegasus noted, coming down the steps on the far side of the room. "Although we may not have built it, we have maintained and improved upon the rainbow Crystal Castle for centuries!"

Even though Twilight have never met this pony before, the Pegasus's reputation preceded her.

"Margrave Starshine! It is an honor to meet you!" The pink unicorn trotted up to meet her at the bottom of the staircase, bowing politely. "We are truly grateful to be in your city, and will be happy to assist you with whatever problems are being inflicted upon your noble herd."

"Very well said, my good Twilight!" A pleased margrave replied. "And we are pleased to have the celebrated harmony bearers amongst us. And even more pleased that our own good Firefly is among your number!"

"Awww, ya don't have ta be so nice, yer Excellency..." Firefly blushed from embarrassment. "I don't deserve that kinda praise!"

"Nonsense, my dear! It is your ancestor's bravery and courage that inspires us all!" Starshine replied, looking up and a crystalline engraving of the rainbow maned harmony bearer on the side of the dome. "From the House of Rainbow Dash has sprung proud senators and soldiers, ponies who gave thier all for horsemaster and country! And you are the latest of that proud line, who will represent our herd amongst the new harmony bearers!"

"Not to interrupt, my lady." Glory inquired politely. "But where is Princess Cadence and her entourage? We thought they would be here."

"They have gone ahead to look into this matter, which I shall ask all of you to do, as well." The Margrave sighed wearily. "As you may or may not have heard, several dozen colts and fillies have gone missing over on the western side of Fort Rainbow Dash."

"What? They just vanished?" Applejack asked in shock. "Those poor children!"

"Disappeared without a trace, miss Applejack." Starshine nodded. "It began about six months ago- several foals began to vanish on their way to and from school, never arriving for their classes or back home for supper in the evening."

"Are there any clues to what might have happened to them?" Twilight Shine inquired. "Have your hoplites or centurions found any leads?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." The margrave shook her mane. "The only thing we've been able to correlate, is that most of them disappeared around the stickleway."

"The what now?" AJ asked, confused.

"The stickleway, it's Fort Rainbow Dash's black market district." Medley offered. "Ponies can go down there, and barter for things, that we do not speak of in polite society."

"The district is full of goblins and diamond dogs and other n'er do wells prowling about." Starshine told them. "We fear that it might be some evil mage, capturing young ponies for their own sinister purposes."

"How simply dreadful!" Posey exclaimed, horrified. "Oh Twilight, we simply [i]must[/i] rescue those poor foals!"

"Ugh, I cannot stand the thought of helpless children suffering- we'll do whatever we can." Twilight told the Margrave. "Where are the Princess and the stallions right now?"

"They went to question the parents of the two latest fillies to vanish- two teens named Magic Hat and Jingle Pocket." Starshine whinnied. "I shall have one of my guards escort you there, if you wish."

"I'd love to help your harmony bearers out too, miss Shine." Medley told her. "I would be honored to assist you in rescuing those missing foals."

"Posey, Glory, Medley... you three go with the guard, see if you can be of any assistance to the Princess and the boys." Twilight turned to the other girls. "Firefly, Applejack, and I will trot our way down to the stickleway, and see if we can learn anything in the black market."

"It's a rough neighborhood down there, Twilight. We need ta be careful." Firefly warned her. "But I know of a dive in the stickleway we can get some info... a place called the Whispering Whirlgig."

"You frequent places like that a lot, Firefly?" Glory inquired sarcastically. "Anything else we should know about you?"

"Hey, just because I'm a goody-good, doesn't mean I haven't gotten my hooves dirty." The pink Pegasus snorted. "And these two will need my help in they're gonna survive down there!"

"Thanks, Firefly." Twilight continued. "While we're doing that, Surprise, you-" The pink unicorn suddenly looked around. "Hey, just where exactly is Surprise?"

"Oh great." Applejack snorted. "She's gone [i]again[/i]."

"Why am I not surprised?" Firefly asked, rolling her eyes. "She's probably in some poor trader's stall, hopping around and smashing his flugal horns."

"Don't be so mean to her, Firefly." Posey replied softly, gently flexing her flutter wings. "She may be a little flighty, but Surprise mean well."

"Girls, we really don't have time to worry about that." Twilight snorted. "Let's all head to where we need to be. She'll be safe here in town."

"Good luck to all of you, ladies!" Starshine called out, and the two groups trotted off in different directions. "And may the horsemaster watch over you all!"

…

"La-la-la-la! Wheee! This is fun!" The white Pegasus giggled. "I really wish the other girls had come with me!"

Surprise zipped happily along through the streets of Fort Rainbow Dash, flying in small loops, and laughing at all the funny looking ponies she saw. Flapping her way into a back alleyway, the ditzy blonde landed near a graffiti-covered brick wall.

"Gee, I really don't know where I am." The carefree pony whinnied, starting to get a bit concerned. "I wonder where he other girls went…"

"Hello there, little pony…." A voice hissed, as several of the bricks in the wall slipped open, revealing a hidden passage. "Would you care to come inside, and have some fun?"

"I'm always up for fun, yeah!" The white Pegasus looked at the doorway suspiciously. "But who the heck are you?"

Suddenly, and hideous humanoid with green skin stepped into the doorway, dressed in the red and green outfit of a jester.

"I'm the apple-cross goblin!" The malformed horror hissed at her. "And I'd just love to have you in for dinner!"

The fillies eyes suddenly went wide with horror.

"Aiieeeeeeee! Somebody help me!" Surprise screamed, spinning around and horse-kicking the goblin backwards through the doorway. "Some weirdo in a wall is trying to EAT MEEEE!"

The white Pegasus zoomed away from the alley, as the goblin pulled itself back to it's feet.

"Baaah! Foolish pony!" The creature scowled, remembering how stupid his pony employers accused goblins of being. "She was too old to be a sacrifice to the cult of Celestia anyway !"

Grumbling at the unfairness of the world, the fowl creature closed up the passageway once more.


	25. Chapter 25

_Fourth Lesson- More Questions, More Answers_

"Princess Cadence, there you are!" Glory called out. "We've been looking everywhere for you and the boys!"

The three fillies came galloping up the street, towards the alleyway that the alicorn and the four colts were totting down. Glory galloped up to Fireball, embracing the colt tightly, while Medley trotted up to the Princess.

"Glad we were finally able to catch up with ya, your highness." Medley bowed to Cadence. "On your way to the parent's of the missing fillies house, I take it?"

"That is correct, my dear Medley." The alicorn smiled at her. "We did have a bit of trouble finding this place. I am pleased you caught up with us before we arrived at our destination."

At that, Tornado and Lightning trot up to the fillies, looking around curiously.

"Hey, are the others girls here with you?" Lightning asked. "We were really hoping to see them again!"

"Oh... I'm sorry guys, they went to investigate the Stickleway." Posey apologized. "Twilight thinks they may find some clues down there."

"Oh... that's okay." Thunderbolt's ears drooped, trying to hide his a disappointment. "I'm sure we'll catch up with them later."

The eight ponies soon arrived at a small apartment, and the princess knocked on the door with her hoof. A yellow earth stallion with a blue mane and race car cutie mark opened the door, and looked out at the princess through bloodshot eyes.

"Yes?" He asked wearily. "May I... help you?"

"Greetings, noble stallion. I am Princess Cadence of Misty Mountain." She inclined her head towards the stallion. "I have come to inquire about the disappearance of your two daughters."

"Oh, yes! The Margrave's messengers told us you'd be coming." He replied, his ears perking up. He opened the door, and bowed to his guests. " My name is Racer. Please, won't you come in?"

The eight ponies trotted into the modest apartment, Where a pink mare with a blue mane and gingerbread man cutie mark stood, bowing to the Princess as she trotted in.

"Your highness, this is my wife, Molasses." He gestured towards his fellow earth pony. "She is pleased that you are here, as well!"

"Your highness." The mare told her humbly. "Please, have a seat, make yourself at home!"

The eight ponies sat down, and Molasses quickly went into the kitchen to make some tea. As Racer sat himself down, Fireball turned to speak to him.

"So tell me, good sir." The Pegasus asked in his usual, to-the-point manner. "What can you tell us about your daughters' disappearance?"

"I-I just can't believe they vanished!" The distraught father whinnied, shaking his mane. "Hopping Pocket and Jingle Pocket went out looking for their missing pet rabbit, Happy. He had gotten out of his cage, when their mother was cleaning it."

"Did they manage to find the bunny?" Medley inquired, curious.

"Yes, they found him in the merchant's district- that bunny has a rather unique coloration, so he was easy to find" Racer explained. "They chased that rabbit all over town, but eventually he hopped down into the Stickleway."

"And your daughters followed them?" Glory asked, as Molasses's wife came back in, and poured the hot tea.

"The guards said they saw the two follow the rabbit inside, but by the time they got over to the entrance to the black market, only the rabbit came out." After pouring each of them a warm cup, Molasses sat down on the couch next to her husband, putting her head down. "We haven't seen or heard from them since!"

"They are such sweet little fillies!" Racer moaned, pointing a hoof over towards a picture of a blue filly and a pink filly. "Who know what horrible things those could happen among that low life riffraff!"

"Oh dear, you poor ponies!" Posey whimpered, gently fluttering her wings. "Don't you worry, I'm sure everything will be all right!"

"Thank you, noble flutter pony!" The mother wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Do you really think you can bring our little girls home?"

"We'll certainly try, m'mam, you can count on that." Tornado adjusted his glasses. "But tell me, did the guards say anything else they might have seen? Anything at all?"

"Well... not the guards." The father replied. "But a few of the merchants said they saw a goblin come in and out of the Stickleway entrance about the same time."

"Why am I not surprised?" Princess Cadence replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on, everypony! Let's get back to the castle, and plan our next move!"

After saying their goodbyes to the grieving couple, Cadence led her entourage back towards Rainbow Crystal Castle.

"Well, at least we made a start!" Glory noted. "But I certainly hope Twilight and the other two are making some headway in the black market district!"

...

As the three trotted through the merchant's district, Twilight, Applejack and Firefly trotted away from the colorful bazaar stalls and decorated wagons. Firefly led them over to a brick wall, covering a gap between to buildings.

"You sure this is the way?" AJ asked, puzzled. "No offense, but this just seems like a dead end."

"Appearances can be deceiving- as one of Twilight's books would say." Firefly replied, a big grin on her face. Touching a particular brick in the wall, Twilight heard the sounds of several gears turning, as the red wall in front of them slowly swung open. The three fillies trotted into the open alleyway, and the pink unicorn couldn't believe what she saw.

It was several cloistered together shops and tents all cloistered in the alleyway; with blarks, grundles, and even a few shady-looking gnomes selling all sorts of potions and items to many different figures covered in shadowy cloaks, silently moving from stall to stall, picking up things Twilight knew were illegal in Ponyland. And several goblins leaned against the walls, glaring at the three fillies as they fingered their blades.

"Be careful down here, Twilight!" Firefly warned the pink unicorn, as she flapped slightly overhead. "This place can be pretty rough, if you don't watch yourself!"

"You already warned me several times about that!" Twilight snorted, glaring up at her Pegasus friend. "What, you think I can't take care of myself?"

"No offense there, Twi." AJ snickered. "But here in the Stickleway, a little library pony like you would probably be chewed up, and spat out!"

"_Hmph! I'm not that helpless!"_ The pink unicorn muttered to herself.

It was then, that the three ponies trotted their way up to a shady looking tavern, with a faded sign that read _The Whispering Whirligig_.

"Well, this is the place." Firefly sighed, as the three ponies trotted through the doorway. "Just stick close to me, and try to keep your mouths shut!"

The blue paint peeling and several boards missing from the walls, the establishment looked as if it had seen better days. A shifty looking goblin was playing the piano in the corner, and a wispy cloud of smoke seemed to hang over the entire place.

"Wow, I don't see many ponies in here!" AJ whispered to Firefly, as the three sat down at a table, and picked up the menus.

"There are few ponies who lower themselves to venture down into this slime." Firefly replied. "But there are those few bad ponies who care only for profit... or those brave few who simply come down here for the excitement."

It was at that point, that the waitress- a pink mare with a blonde mane and flutter wings- trotted out, a note pad and pen in her mouth.

"Hello there, ladies, welcome to the Whirligig!" The mare whinnied, setting the notepad down to take thier orders. "What can I get for all o' ya?"

Firefly turned to give her order, and her eyes suddenly went wide.

"H-Hollywood? Is that you?" Firefly asked in shock, looking up at the yellow mare. "What the heck are you still doing down here?"

"Firefly It's been ages!" The yellow mare greeted her, a smile on her face. "Yep, this is the only place a flutter pony like me, can get a job in Fort Rainbow Dash!"

"Holly, I still can't believe you left Flutter Valley at get away from your own herd's hate, only to end up workin' in a dive like this!" Firefly snorted. "I tell ya girls, sometimes life just ain't fair!"

"Care to introduce us to your friend here, Firefly?" AJ mused, looking the mare with the gold star cutie mark over. "You seem to know the most interesting ponies."

"Oh! Girls, this is Hollywood, the head waitress here at the Whispering Whirligig." Firefly pointed to her two friends. "Hollywood, these are my friends, Twilight Shine and Applejack."

"Salutations." Twilight greeted her.

"Hiya." Applejack whinnied.

"Nice to meet ya both." Hollywood whinnied. "It good to see Firefly running with a better crowd than when she used to work here."

"She worked down here!?" Both girls sputtered out in disbelief, staring over at their Pegasus friend.

"Sure did! We both got hired as waitresses at the same time!" Hollywood replied with a giggle. "You wouldn't believe some of the crazy stuff this wild filly has done!"

"Holly! That's not why I came down here!" Firefly hissed, a red blush spreading across her face. "We wanna find about the disappearing foals."

"You came down here for that?" Holly's voice changed to a low whisper. "Ohhh boy, you sure like to get yourself into some sticky situations, Firefly!"

"Why? Ya know anything?" AJ asked, leaning in close and whispering.

"Only rumors. There are stories going about that some kind of slavery ring is kidnapping mares and foals, to sell them to evil creatures like the witches from the volcano, and the Dark Lord Tirek," The flutter pony leaned in closer, her voice ever quieter. "There's also stories that a cult of Ponygans are sacrificing the poor ponies, in a blood-sacrifice ritual, to try and resurrect their alicorn goddesses."

"How horrible! Those poor foals are either sacrifices, or slaves!" Twilight whispered in shock. "Either way, we need to do something about this!"

Suddenly, an arrogant but handsome looking colt with a blue coat and mane came trotting into the cafe, flanked by two bodyguards stallions and sitting over on the far side of the tavern. Everyone else in the taven moved, as if to give the new arrival plenty of space.

"Whoa!" Applejack whinnied, staring at the colt with the horseshoe cutie mark. "Who in the hay is _that_?"

"Ohhh, that's Lucky. He's one of the newest of the up and coming ponies here in the Stickleway. Runs a gang of thugs that do the muscle work for the other goons."

"Think he might know something about the missing ponies?" Firefly asked, looking the scowling colt over.

"He most likely does, he's connected to almost every shady deal and underhanded thing down here." Hollywood sighed. "But good luck getting anything out of the big creep, rumor has it he only has a soft spot for unicorn fillies, and he really doesn't trust anybody else!"

As Firefly and AJ continued to talk with Holly, the other three failed to notice Twilight staring at the earth pony mobster carefully, her eyes narrowing, the unicorn's horn began to glow.

_"I wish…I wish…I wish!"_

After several minutes, Firefly decided it was time to go.

"Well Holly, it's been fun, but we'd better get back to Princess Cadence. C'mon Twilight. let's-" She looked back across the table. "Hey, where's Twilight?"

"She's gone!" Applejack snapped our of her daydreaming, and looked around. "She musta gotten bored, and galloped back up ta the surface!"

"Can't say I blame her, we'd best be getting back ta the Princess, too." He waved at her flutter pony friend. "See ya later, Holly! I'll stop back again sometime, I promise!"

"Bye, Firefly!" The waitress called back, as the two galloped out the door. "Even if you are living a cleaner life, don't be a stranger down here!"

After the two fillies had left, a lone figure trotted up to Lucky's table. His eyes were pulled away from his menu, when a sultry voice spoke;

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Looking up, he saw a pair of lovely green eyes, attached to a curvy violet body, with a pink and white striped mane kept up in a ponytail. She wore the blackest shade of eyeliner, and a black leather choker around her neck. Lowering his sunglasses, the smug colt looked the fine filly before him over.

"This seat is open, my dear." Re replied smoothly. "But might be a little dangerous to sit with me."

"Oh, that's all right. I like to live dangerously." She replied, turning to walk away. "But... if your not interested in my company..."

He watched her flank way as she trotted. and jumped up to pull out a chair for her. "Not at all, my fine filly. And what might your name be?"

"You can call me Wish Shine." The sultry unicorn replied, smiling. "And I think we're going to get along just fine."


	26. Chapter 26

_Fourth Lesson- losing herself_

It was several hours after Firefly and Applejack had left the tavern, and Wish Shine was still sitting at the same table with this crude gangster, laughing at joke after joke that Lucky had been telling. She had hoped he would spill some info after six bottles of hard cider (Which she had been careful not to drink), but still he hadn't said anything about the foal nappings.

"Youse a lotta fun babe, I'll give you that!" The now-inebriated far past rational thought gangster colt told Twilight. "Howse you like to be my dame?"

"My, you work fast!" Wish giggled, trying to copy the attitude she had seen in gangster films. "But you sure you've got what it takes to deal with a high-matenience gal like me?"

"Babe, I'm rollin in barter goods!" He chuckled. "Why this latest deal over dose kidnapped foals...!"

"Kidnapped foals?" She asked, her ears perking up. But before he could respond, the heavily hard cidered colt lurched forward, kissed her on the lips, then promptly passed out at the table.

"Ew! Cider breath!" She spat, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

_"Great, he won't even remember we had this conversation when he wakes up."_ Wish thought to herself. Originally, she had hoped to just get the earth pony drunk enough to talk, waited until he passed out, and run. With a sigh, the unicorn realized that this wasn't going to work.

No, if Wish wanted to find out the connection to the kidnapped ponies and rescue them, she had no choice but to go undercover as this creep's girl, and try to learn what she could long term.

_"I just hope I can pull this off without getting caught."_She shook her head, thinking of her two friends telling her she couldn't do it. _"And I hope I don't lose myself in the process..."_

...

"So, it is the alicornists who are responsible, hm?" The margrave asked, narrowing her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Having made their way back to the castle, both groups had met up in the main hall, to exchange information and compare notes. To all of the mares and fillies present, it now seemed clear as to who was responsible for all of the foalnappings.

"We think it was the ponygans, your Excellency, although we can't be sure." Applejack commented, bowing to the margrave. "I would point out that Firefly's friend did turn up an alternate explanation."

"What? Holly's comment about the slavers?" Glory snorted. "I would add that she did say one explanation was as likely as the other."

"And I wouldn't put it past the alicornites to do something like that." Posey shivered. "My mom used to tell me scary stories about them when I was little."

"I am inclined to agree, with the elements of generosity and kindness, the followers of Celestia and Luna are very likely responsible." The margrave snorted, stamping her hoof. "And I am more inclined to take their advice, than that of an exiled flutter working in the slums as a barmaid."

The poniess the ponies talked, Firefly saw Medley's head droop, as the Pegasus filly slowly flapped her way out of the room.

"Aww, you guys are just bein' too harsh on Ponygans." Firefly replied nervously. "They can be good or bad, just like anybody else."

"Well, whoever is behind this, they will most certainly try to foalnap even more fillies and colts!" Cadence added. "Girls, what do you intend to do?"

Glory thought for a moment, before her ears perked up. "We could set a trap for them! Use a pony as bait to lure the kidnappers out, then get 'em!"

"That's a great idea!" Firefly added, grinning wildly. "And then we can squeeze any info out of em we can, about where the missing foals are!"

"Speaking of missing, anybody know where Twilight is?" Posey asked, looking around the room. "I haven't seen her since we split up earlier!"

"As I already told Firefly, Twilight is probably gathering information and clues as to the foals whereabouts in her own way." Cadence reassured them. "You girls need to trust her judgment more."

It was at that point that Surprise came flying into the room, zipping around hysterically.

"Girls! girls! You won't believe what just happened to me!" The white Pegasus cried hysterically, zooming from pony to pony. "This goblin, like, came out of a wall, and tried to eat me!"

"Hush, Surprise! We don't have time for your nonsense right now!" Firefly snapped. "We're trying to formulate a plan, so why dontcha go take yer ditzy blondness someplace else?"

"Hmph, them you girls don't deserve to know why I found out!" The white Pegasus snorted, flying off in a huff.

"You girls go ahead with your plans, and try to catch the kidnappers red-hoofed." The margrave narrowed her eyes. " And don't you worry about the Ponygans, the senate and I have plans do deal with them..."

...

As the Princess and the girls talked to the margrave in the audience chamber, the colts stood guard outside. As they overheard most of the fillies' conversation from inside the two large crystalline doors, the boys discussed matters amongst themselves.

"Wow, can you believe it, Fireball?" Lightning whispered his friend. "Who woulda thunk the Ponygans would be behind all the kidnappings!"

"It does seen like a strategy unsuited to the followers of Celestia and Luna." Fireball muttered in a confused tone. "I mean, why sacrifice ponies to a pair of benevolent deities?"

"Come on, you two! You heard those two parents!" Thunderbolt snorted, flying overhead. "Their two little girls got taken! And if those Ponygans are responsible, we gotta give 'em what they deserve!"

"I'm just worried that innocent ponies will suffer." Lightning whinnied sadly. "I talked to one of the Fort Dash Guards, and both the Margrave and the entire Acheron council are already talking about taking stuff like setting curfews for alicornists, and other restrictions for the remainder of the crisis."

"Stripping them of thier civil rights?" Fireball whispered back. "That seems a bit severe, isn't it?"

"Well, isn't it a good idea, if it'll keep other fillies and colts from being foalnapped?" The Pegasus colt asked, looking down at the other two.

"And where will it stop, Thunderbolt? Who will ponykind mistrust next- Pegasus? Unicorns?" The earth pony snorted angrily. "Shall we mistrust and fear each other, and go back to the sundering of the three tribes?"

"That's ridiculous talk, Lightning, and you know it!" Tornado came trotting up, bringing himself into the conversation. "We are all ponies, and the prejudice and mistrust you speak of died out before the golden age of Equestria even began."

"Tornado, surely you don't agree with this madness!" Fireball scoffed. "Harsh restrictions placed on ponies, simply due to what they believe!"

"This mistrust towards the alicornists has been building for a long time." The Unicorn snorted, adjusting his glasses. "And while I strongly disagree with the oppression the Margrave plans to inflict on them, I cannot condone the ponygans' set of beliefs."

"What the heck, Tornado?" Lightning exclaimed. "I can't believe you, of all ponies, are saying something so heartless!"

"My friend, they are nothing but a pack of miserable superstitious wretches, who reject the teachings of the horsemaster." Tornado's gaze turned cold. "Alicornists want nothing more, than to return all of us to the monstrous delusions of the dark past And we would all be better off without them!"

"As the angry unicorn trotted down the hallway, the other three colts could only stare on in stunned silence.

...

_"What the hay have I gotten myself into?"_

Lucky and Wish Shine were trotting down the road together, surrounded by a small entourage of unicorn and earth pony guards. Every member of the gang had gotten word of boss Lucky's 'new moll' he had picked up in the past few days, and they treated her with the repsect befitting the boss's filly.

In truth, these past few days had been miserable for Wish- always surrounded by brutes, the stink of hard cider and smoke wreaking everywhere. Still, she tried to make herself enjoy the large mansion Lucky owned at the edge of the slums, and the fancy restaurants he was taking her too. But this fancy fur stole and diamond earrings he had bought just wern't her, and twilight felt like an artificial, made up doll dressed like this.

"You haven' a good time, babe?" He asked her, grinning.

"Sure... the best." She lied, trying to put on a false smile.

"Good, only the best will do for my Wish." He nuzzled her, making her skin crawl.

In truth, Wish wished she could run far, far away from this creep and his creepy lifestyle. But she had to find out where those innocent foals were, she had to prove to herself that she could hadle a tough situation like this, and she wasn't helpless!

The only way to do this, she realized- the only way to stay alive, if she didn't want to be discovered- was if she _became_ Wish Shine, surrpessing the good girl to the back of her mind, and relished being the underworld moll she was going undercover as. She had been doing just that these past few days, and now only a few fragments of who she actually was remained.

"Hey punk, you have what you owe me?" Wish was snapped back to reality, as Lucky was busy shaking down a goblin.

"N -no, Crunch need more time!" The ugly little creature pleaded. "The deal with the cult of Celestia fell through! They demand more ponies!"

Wish's ears perked up at that, but Lucky merely sneered at the pathetic creature.

"All right, youse got one week ta get what ya owe me!" The colt snarled. "Then we strike da final deal with yer employers, ya got it?"

As the angry colt trotted back over to her, Wish made a note of the meeting in a week, that would get her the information she needed.

"Sorry ya had to witness that, doll." He apologized to her. "I usually abhor such violence."

"Huh." She snorted, shrugging. "Shame ya didn't rough him up, like ya did the last three!"

...

"Medley, you in there?" Firefly called out, knocking on the door to the Pegasus's room.. When there was no response, the pink Pegasus pushed the door open with her hoof, and flapped her way inside.

"Medley?" She called out again, looking around. There, in the center of the room, was the Pegasus filly with the musical note cutie mark, Praying before a statue of Princess Luna. As she finished her prayer and turned to face Firefly, her friend could see tears streaming down the teenage filly's face.

"They hate me, Firefly. They hate me and my family!" She whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hoof. "Even the margrave, they all think I'm evil!"

"Oh Ponyfeathers, Medley! They do not hate you!" The pink Pegasus snorted, trying to smile. "Everyone's just acting a little crazy right now, 'cause all those kids disappeared!"

"We had nothing to with the kidnapping of those foals, Firefly! I swear it!" Medley trotted up to her friend, a worried look on her face. "You believe me, don't you?"

The pink Pegasus put her hoof under Medley's chin, and pushed her face up to look her in the eyes.

"Medley, you and I have been friends since we were foals. We went to our first day of school together, we had our first flight lesson together." The filly chuckled. "Heck, we went to our prom together. There's no pony out there who knows you better than I do... and I don't think you'd do something like that!"

"Thank you Firefly... that means a lot to me!" She shook her mane. "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't still trust me."

The Pegasus filly smiled, trotting over to the window. "You were always the best of us, Firefly. You were the fastest and the strongest flyer, while I was always falling behind. I was always too shy to even ask a colt, out while you went through boyfriends like a hot knife through butter!" She turned back to face Firefly. "There was nothing you were afraid of Firefly, while I was scared of my own shadow."

"Medley, you're too hard on yourself!" Firefly replied, trying to encourage her friend. "You're a strong pony in your own right!"

"No Firefly, I'm not. You've always been strong for me, protecting 'scared little Medley' from the rest of the world." She shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do, if you hadn't been there to watch out for me."

Firefly stared at her friend, stunned. "Medley, I-"

There came another knock on the door, and after a few moments of silence, before Medley trotted over to open it. Two of the Carousel ponies stepped through the door, staring at the Pegasus pony in stony silence.

"May I... help you?" The Pegasus filly asked nervously.

"Medley Tune, we are here to take you into protective custody." One of the guards snorted, as the two moved towards her. "You are to be moved to a designated safe area, along with the rest of the city's Ponygan population..."

...

As the sun came up over the mansion, Wish Shine stretched and yawned, trying to ignore the ache in her flank. Throwing off her covers, and shaking her messy mane out of her face, Wish blinked her eyes in the bright morning sunlight.

Beside her, Lucky was still fast asleep, snoring as loud as a chainsaw. "Loser." She grumbled, shaking her mane in disgust. Every time they horsed around, he always slept in late. With a groan, she trotted in to take a shower, then went downstairs to get breakfast.

After munching on a bagel, Wish trotted out to the pool an put her sunglasses on, hoping to get a tan. "Bernie! Make sure you clean the pool right this time, or Lucky'll put you at the bottom of it with cement boots!" She yelled to the gardener, teasing him. Opening up a reflective surface, she sat in a folding chair near the diving board.

The past week had been filled with wild parties and all sorts of craziness for Wish. So far, she had pulled off her little ruse successfully. Lucky was meeting the goblin again tomorrow, and a quick hypnosis spell on the weak-minded little twit should do the trick. Then she could get the info out of him- what info was it again? Maybe it was some numbers for Lucky? Oh yeah, something to do with the missing foals. Oh well, Wish Star thought to herself, she would remember when the time came.


	27. Chapter 27

_Fourth Lesson- Extreme Prejudice_

"You did _what_ to the Ponygans?!" Firefly asked in shock. "Your Excellency, how could you?"

Firefly was standing before the margrave's throne, angrily protesting this move against a group that included one of her friends.

"The current situation in Fort Dash has put a social strain on the population, and the rumors are already spreading that the alicornites are the guilty party." The margrave sighed. "The populace might rise in anger, and commit an act of violence against those they believe are taking their children. Therefore, we have placed them under our protection, until we can be sure of their safety."

"But your Excellency, these ponies are loyal citizens of Fort Rainbow Dash!" The pink Pegasus protested. "Surely the rest of the herd would not strike their own down like that!"

"When emotions are running high, ponies can often do things they later regret." Princess Cadence announced, trotting into the room. "It is best if your friend and the others remain safe, until the situation can be calmed."

"But.. but..." Firefly began, but then let out a sigh. "Yes, your highness." Her head drooping, the element of loyalty candidate slowly flapped her way out of the room.

_"I can't believe Cadence is backing her up!"_ Firefly grumbled to herself. While she had utter faith and loyalty in both the Princess and the margrave, both the taking of her friend, and the fact Twilight had been missing for nearly a week, had begun to put a strain on that faith and trust. The other girls were so wrapped up in their plan to 'trap' the villains, that they didn't seem to notice anything else was troubling, and Cadence continued insistence that Twilight was fine wasn't an encouraging sign, either.

"With a resigned sigh, Firefly decided to go help the others with their plan, in the hopes it would get Medley free faster.

_"Might as well be of some use to somebody."_ she thought, as she flew to the other side of the Crystal Castle.

...

That night, Lucky's mansion was decorated with lights and streamers, and the sound of loud music blared across the mansion's back garden. The boss was throwing a big shindig for all of his best employees and associates, and shady creatures from all over the stickleway were in attendance. Among the partygoers, was a unicorn filly in a glittery black silk dress, and a silver tiara in her mane

These parties of parties were _so_ boring, Wish Shine decided. Filled with goblins, and grundles, and every other sort of unsavory creature, there were so few ponies to talk to. That was the problem of so few ponies lowering themselves to go into crime; she counted only about a dozen or so in Lucky's service- not to mention only a few dozen in the criminal underground. Most criminal positions were filled by trolls and other monsters- a description befitting the assembled scum here.

As she wondered through the crowd, several mob thugs bowed politely to her, while a few others slapped Wish on the flank, causing her to wince in disgust. It was when she was passing the servers table, that she overheard Lucky talking to a Zebra thug.

"That's quite a fine unicorn dish you have got yourself there, Luck." The zebra chuckled. "I heard your guards talk that there's been a lotta loud whinnying comin' from your room every night!"

Wish scowled at that, blushing, before Lucky replied;

"She's a very special dame, Lefty. she's got more spunk than the others." The colt said with a smile. "I'm really lucky to have found her."

Wish stood there, stunned. Had that pathetic creep... just complimented her? Maybe he had a little more class than she gave him credit for... eve if he was still a creep.

"But I hope you have things set with the apple cross goblin, my man." Lefty told the colt. "We can't pass up this opportunity with the midnight castle slavers!"

Wish's ears perked up again.

"Don't worry, we're meeting tomorrow at the Whispering Whirligig." Lucky replied. "We'll get everything settled then."

The unicorn filly trotted away from the two, tuning over what she had heard over in her head. As Wish trotted past the swimming pool, she two donkey molls talking.

"Can you believe that bozo Lucky?" one of them snorted. "He is such a poser!"

"Yeah, his suit is sooo tacky!" The other one sneered. "Does he shop in the garbage can?"

_"Why those little..._ As the two giggled at their insults, Wish Shine's horn began to glow. The two molls were levitated upward and sent flying into the pool.

"Eeek! My new dress!" One shrieked.

"My hairdo!" The other wailed.

As the two swam their way out of the pool, the unicorn trotted away with a smile on her face.

After the party was over, the two had returned to their room. Wish was sitting on the bed, looking over at Lucky, who was pouring himself a glass of hard cider.

"Lucky, who are the Midnight Castle slavers?" She asked in a disinterested tone, sharpening her hoof with a file.

"Ah, you heard that during the party, didn't ya?" The colt replied. "They a nasty, bunch, babe... ones who just recently got involved in the Stickleway black market." he set the cider bottle down. "Which reminds me, I gotta get their file outta the cabinet tomorrow."

"Well, that can wait until tomorrow." Wish giggled. "You shouldn't bother with anymore work tonight!"

"When you're right, babe, you're right!" he smiled, trotting over and nuzzling her. Downing the contents of the hard cider glass, sat down on the bed, and kissed her playfully. "Tonight, I'd much rather just dive into a little fun..."

In the middle of the night, Wish Shine silently climbed out of bed, ignoring the stinging in her flank. Kissing Lucky on the forehead, she trotted downstairs, and into the living room. Over behind the couch, stood a large black filing cabinet.

_"All the records of his past 'business' transactions are in here."_ Wish thought to herself. _"Let's see what we can find!"_

Wish held up a key on a chain, she had levitated off of a sleeping Lucky's neck. Levitating it into the lock, she turned it, opening the middle drawer. Wish began looking through the files.

_"Let's see... blark smuggling ring...Screean Gambling racket... ah! Here we are! Midnight castle slavers!"_

Wish looked over the file, her eyes suddenly going wide.

_Circle of slavers, who disguise themselves as various religious organizations... who lure in ponies to trap them for sale as slaves to the dark lord Tirek!"_

Looking over the file, Wish noted Lucky had turned down business with them, because he thought slavery was too 'hot' of a racket to get into. There was a meeting tomorrow, though, with a goblin representative, to try to convince the colt otherwise.

Slipping the file back into the drawer, Wish quietly trotted back up the steps into the bedroom, and slipped quietly back into bed. Levitating the key back around his neck as he shifted position, Wish decided she just _had_ to make sure she was there for that meeting tomorrow!

Though why was she doing it again? Lucky was against taking up slavery, maybe she was trying to help him free the slaves? It didn't matter. Snuggling back up to Lucky, she decided that after this was all over, she would have to see if she could get him to stop gradually brake off his criminal activities, and start going after some more honest pursuits.

...

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

Glory was currently telling the other ponies the plan she had come up with, eager to put it into motion. Normally, Twilight would have come up with the plan to set everything right. But in her absence, Glory was trying to provide the others with their plan.

"We're going to need a pony to pose as a foal, and wander around through the area near the stickleway." Glory told them. "Once the foalnappers take the bait and go for the pony, Posey and will swoop in and hit the foalnapper with flutter sleep pollen, then Firefly will intimidate the culprit, and squeeze any information out of them on where the foals are!"

"Sounds like a decent enough plan!" Firefly said approvingly. "But who're we gonna get ta be the bait?"

"Ohhh, I know pick me! Pick me!" Surprise giggled, bouncing around.

"We're gonna need a pony whose totally childlike." Applejack added. "One whose innocence could fool our target with ease!"

"Piiiiiiccck ME!" Surprise yelled, hopping up and down angrily.

"Hey girls, why don't we use Surprise?" Posey suggested, being the only pony who noticed the excited ball of energy hopping in the background.

"Hey, good idea, Posey!" Glory smiled. "There's no pony in our group more childish than her!"

"That's what I was just SAYING!" The angry Pegasus screamed, before collapsing to the floor.

"We'll set the trap up for tomorrow evenin'!" Applejack smiled, looking at the other girls. "They'll never know what hit em!"

As the others talked amongst themselves, Glory noticed Firefly flapping out of the castle, and decided to follow her. The Pegasus headed over towards the interment district, where Glory found her on a balcony staring down at the Ponygan encampment in the courtyard below.

"Seems a bit harsh, doesn't it?" Glory noted, as they looked down at the dozens of families clustered in their tents. "There's little more than a thousand of them left in all of Ponyland, and yet everybody's afraid of them!"

"It's not fair!" Firefly snorted, looking down at Medley, who was sitting of by herself amongst the tents. "Even if some alicornites are responsible, how can everybody blame them for the actions of a couple?"

"That's how fear works, Firefly." Thunderbolt came trotting up to them, flexing his wings from under his armor. "Fear of the unknown, fear of what you don't' understand."

"It's really not fair, but that often how ponies minds work." Fireball came up beside Glory, shaking his mane. "That's why the margrave asked us to help guard these ponies, here!"

"Oh, hello you two!" Glory grinned, at the sight of the two colts. "I didn't know the two of you were helping guard the Celestia and Luna worshippers!"

"We consider it an honor, to be permitted to guard our fellow ponies!" Thunderbolt announced proudly. "This unjust rage and suspicion towards the ponygans is an outrage beyond belief!"

"Yeah, no pony has the right to judge another because of what they believe!" Fireball agreed.

"Well, we're glad you two are helping to watch over em'!" Firefly told them with a smile. "My friend Medley couldn't be in better hooves!"

It was then that the four of them looked down at the encampment, and saw a blue colored Pegasus colt trot up to the weeping Medley, and put a blanket around her shoulders. The guard then sat down beside the weeping filly, and tried to comfort her.

"Who is-?" Firefly asked, puzzled.

"That's Ice Crystal, another trainee from Misty Mountain." Thunderbolt told her. "The princess asked her to come in and help with the situation."

"Well, at least there'll be someone to help look after your friend, Firefly." Glory told her, encouragingly.

"Yeah, I guess your right." The pink Pegasus snorted, looking back down at the assembled ponygans below them.

...

_"The Ponygans are a relic, a leftover from another time!"_ Tornado thought to herself, as he trotted down the road. _"Why can't can the others not see that!"_

Deciding to try and clear his head, the librarian colt had decided to go to the Fort Rainbow Dash library, and try and do some reading to get his mind off of everything going on around him. Trotting up to the entrance, he noticed to statues of the fictional character Daring Doo on either side of the door, guarding the way in.

"It is Fort Rainbow Dash." Tornado sighed aloud. "What am I not surprised?"

Trotting inside, the unicorn colt found himself looking at towering shelves, filled with books and scrolls of every shape, size and age, but much to his dismay, he noted most of them were ethier military treatises, or adventure stories.

_"Again, it's fort Rainbow Dash!"_ He sighed to himself. _"Why am I not surprised?"_

As the stallion trotted into the fantasy section, a pink filly levitating a large stack of scrolls in front of her trotted up the same narrow aisle he was walking through. Too late he noticed she wasn't paying attention where she was going... and was heading straight for him.

"Hey! Look out!" The colt yelled in a panic.

But it was too late.

CRASH! The two unicorns collided, sending scrolls flying everywhere.

"Oh no! I spent an hour collecting those to read!" A familiar unicorn voice wailed, as the scrolls . "Whay can't you watch where you're going you big doofus!"

"Me I-" Tornado then got a good look at the filly, and his eyes went wide.

"T-Twilight?" Tornado asked. "What the heck are you doing here? Everybody's been looking for you!"

"Oh, Tornado... hi..." She replied nervously, scratching the back of her mane with her hoof, and blushing. "I've kind of been laying low here for the past week, reading and researching up on Ponygans and slavers." She looked up at Tornado sheepishly. "So, what's new with you?"


	28. Chapter 28

_Fourth Lesson- Conversation_

"Put the scrolls over here, Tornado." Twilight told him, as he helped her pick all the scattered texts up. "That way, the librarians can re-shelve them when they get the time."

"Glad to be of help, Twilight." He smiled, levitating several of the scrolls up onto the collection desk. "But I still don't get why nobody has seen you for a week."

"I told you, I was doing research." She levitated a few more books back onto the shelf. "I didn't want any distractions, so I've been slipping in and out of the palace each day unnoticed, and coming here."

"Does the princess know what your doing?" Tornado asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was her suggestion I try to find an answer here." The pink unicorn snorted. "That's why she kept telling you, that I was all right!"

After the two ponies had cleaned up the mess they had made, they trotted over to the fantasy section, where Twilight still had a few books she wanted to pick up. Seeing an oppurtunity to talk to this lovely young unicorn a bit, Tornado decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"More fairy tales and adventure books." Tornado noted, looking up and down the shelves. "I must say you have good taste, my dear."

"Oh! You like these kind of stories, too?" The pink unicorn's ears perked up. "I thought most adult ponies were too serious to be enchanted by such books anymore."

"Well, mom always did say I was childish." Tornado replied, adjusting his glasses, and looking over the shelves. "And besides, a pony without and imagination, is just a boring old mule."

"These were always my favorite kind of stories as a foal, you know." She said with a smile, encouraged by his words. "Enchanted kingdoms, faraway lands, and lovely princesses." She sighed. "When I was little, I always dreamed a dashing stallion would sweep me off my hooves, and carry me off to the kingdom in the clouds."

"Well, at least those were realistic childhood dreams, Twi." The blue unicorn replied, noting to himself that all of those things actually existed in the world they lived in. "What was it like, growing up at Dream Castle?"

"Like a fairy tale, Tornado." She smiled at him. "My friend Paradise and I-she was a Pegasus, and could fly, you know- we would pretend we were Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, off on some adventure to save Equestria. Or we would go swimming in the moat with the sea pony foals, pretending we were mermaids!"

"Sounds like a happy childhood." The blue unicorn noted, as they trotted over to one of the windows overlooking the library's garden.

"It was, except..." Twilight stared out at the garden, lost in her own thoughts.

"Except for... what?" He asked curiously.

After a few moments, she spoke. "Ever since I was little, there was always a pressure on me to succeed, to excel. The proud house of Twilight- ours was a bloodline that had lost it's luster, our only prestige being the memory of the great harmony bearer we were descended from. But my parents were determined their offspring was going to change all that."

"So they put pressure on you to live up to the family name." Tornado nodded, understanding.

"Well, not at first. When I was little, I was loved and treated like any other little filly." She closed her eyes. "But as soon as I turned ten, the lessons started- magic lessons, etiquette lessons for the royal courts, having books on math and science shoved into my face, and being told I should be able to understand them." The pink unicorn continued, trying to hold back her tears. "Sky Shine and Star Shine poured all of their hopes and dreams into their little filly, pushing and pushing her to learn magic, to strive, to be the Greatest little filly in all of Dream Valley!"

"...And never bothered to ask what their own little filly what she wanted." Tornado finished.

"And it wasn't just me, either. I had a cousin from the Royal Oasis- Wish Shine- her parents put the pressure on her, too. But they were even worse than my parents were with me!" Twilight rambled on, letting it all pour out. "All she ever wanted was to use her magic to follow her special talent, and decorate cakes- but oh no! Mommy and daddy wanted a Twilight Sparkle clone! But when little Wish couldn't live up to their great and grandiose visions, all they could do was yell and scream at her, and tell a little filly how worthless she was!"

"Twilight, please! Get ahold of yourself! We're in a public library!" Taking her by the hooves, he guided her down and out into the library's small courtyard. Sitting her down on "It will be all right Twi. Just try to calm down."

"I-I'm so sorry, Tornado." She told him, still sobbing. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right, you need to get it all out." He told her reassuringly. "Now, what happened next?"

"A-after Star ran away from home, mama and papa stopped pressuring me to be something I wasn't. But I could still tell they were disappointed, and they never did treat me the same after that." She shook her mane sadly. "I just spent most of my time wandering around the nearby human towns, coming up out of the mists mysteriously, and using what little magic I had learned to grant villagers their wishes."

"So that's where all the stories of the mysterious wish granting unicorn of the mists comes from." Tornado replied, sitting down on the bench beside her. "Granting wishes... that seems to be your special talent, I noticed. Magic though wishes... that explains your little mantra, whenever you use your unicorn abilities."

"Of course I love magic through wishing, that's how it works in all of the fairy tales!" Twilight looked up at him, her face brightening a bit. "Wishes are the magic behind pony's desires- they're hopes, their dreams! Of course I want to help everybody get their wishes, because that's what makes them happy!"

"You are quite a remarkable mare, Twilight Shine." Tornado smiled at the pink unicorn filly. "Caring so much about the feelings of others!"

"Why thank you, my good sir!" She smiled back at him. "But tell me, Tornado, why do you run around with those three goofball friends of yours- Thunderbolt, Lightning, and Fireball?"

"Oh, they've been my friends as long as I can remember!" He replied thoughtfully. "We met our first year of school, and kinda stuck together. They always rely on me being the brains of the group, figuring stuff out for them... though they don't always listen to me."

"So you're the smart one, huh?" She cocked her head, interested in his story. "Though history seems to be your thing."

"I love old stories of the past, Twi- great battles, lost civilizations. History is so full of them!" He looked away, lost in thought. "It was always better that what was going on at home, mom and dad..." He stopped suddenly, turning away.

"Your mom and dad... what?" She asked, putting a hoof on him. "It's okay, if you don't want to-"

"No, it's okay." He turned back towards her. "My family was... a mixed marriage- mom was Ponygan, dad was a Zoroponthian. There was always trouble among my parents- the fighting, the yelling. They tried not to get me involved, but I could hear them, late at night, I could hear the arguments on how I should be raised, what I should believe in. I hated seeing my family torn apart so!"

"Oh, Tornado!" She whinnied, putting a hoof to her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right." He replied, shaking his mane. "That's why I buried myself in my history books, to escape what was going on around me." He sighed. "Eventually, when dad passed away, I decided my heart belonged to the path of Zorypontha. Mom never forgave me for that, she felt like I had betrayed her and her family's traditions."

"Did, did she ever forgive you for it?" Twilight asked, already dreading the answer.

"She and I never reconciled.. right up until the day she died." Tornado replied bitterly. "alicornism has caused me nothing but pain, and I hate it for what it did to my family!"

"Oh, Tornado, I never knew!" She sighed, looking away. "Now I wish I could make you pain go away!"

"Oh, it's all right, I've learned to live with it, really." He smiled at her. "Thanks for listening to me whine about my troubles. Sometimes, even with my friends, I feel like I'm so alone... with nobody to talk to."

"Thanks for listening to mine." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "By the way, something I meant to ask you about..."

"Oh?" He asked, curious. "What is it?"

"Glory told me that while we were in Hoofkaido, she saw you looking through a book, filled with medieval artwork of Twilight Sparkle. she said you were staring at her image, fascinated." She stared into his eyes. "Is that why you were trying to make friends with me? Because I reminded you of one of your favorite historical subjects?"

"N-no... that's not it at all, Twi." Tornado looked away, blushing. "I had a crush on her when I was little, so smart, so sweet. But I knew I would have never matched up to her standards... I'm too much of a lazy dreamer to have ever caught Twilight Sparkle's eye."

"So you just wanted to stare at a living likeness of a relic?" Twilight snorted, scowling at him. "That's why you tried to make friends with me?"

"No, Twilight Shine. That's not it at all." Tornado turned away, trying to hide the pained look on his face. "You may have a lot in common with Twilight Sparkle, but you are far more of a romantic dreamer than she ever was. I don't like you because you're like Twilight Sparkle, I like you because you're Twilight Shine- the _best_ of everything that Twilight Sparkle was!"

"Wait, you... like me?" Twilight's eyes went wide, dumbfounded. "As in... you _like_ like me?"

"Yeah, I know." He admitted sadly. "Pretty stupid of me, isn't it?"

Twilight Shine, the romantic filly who had dreamed about her steed in shining armor for years, stared at him blankly. A deep, pink blush spread slowly spread across her face. Finally, the unicorn filly closed her eyes, and gently learned her head against him.

"Twilight, what are you-?" Tornado asked, surprised.

"Just letting you know, Tornado..." She smiled "... that you're not alone anymore."


	29. Chapter 29

_Fifth Lesson- Don't Know if I Should Laugh or Cry_

"So, Miss Poesy," Truly sneered, whipping her mane back arrogantly. "What y'all gonna do about it?"

Poesy stood the for a moment, turning away from the mean mare, and trying to hide her bitter sobs. But after a few minutes, the little yellow filly suddenly turned back to face her tormentor. To Truly's surprise, the look on Poesy's face was completely neutral; neither twisted in a wrathful snarl, nor contorted from her sorrowful weeping.

"You know Miss Truly, I've met ponies like you before. Bullies who pick on other ponies and things smaller than they are to make themselves feel better." She began to slowly trot towards the older mare, her cold and steely gaze starting to make Truly nervous. "Bullies like you won't ever stop tormenting others, until somebody teaches you a lesson."

"Naow hold awn, Miss Poesy." Truly protested, taking a few steps backward. "Thair's no need ta get violent in the royal gahdans."

"Me, get violent? Oh no Miss Truly, I'm a very gentle Pony, the element of kindness." Poesy replied, as the plants near her hooves began to move around as if there were a breeze. "I'd never raise a hoof against you. But the flowers... they can be very unhappy when cruel or mean ponies do bad things to them."

Feeling something begin to coil round her hoof, Truly looked down to see several long vines moving towards her. As the frightened mare tried to struggle, the vines began to grow rapidly up and out of their flower beds, engulfing Truly entirely.

"Wait, what's goin-" The plants slowly began to entangle her, pulling the mean mare to the ground. "Poesy, halp me!"

"It would be wise for you to treat the plants, and other ponies, with a bit more kindness." As she stared down at the tied-up mare, Poesy's normally green eyes were glowing with an eerie blue light. "Because next time, it might be a rose bush with thorns you have the misfortune of offending. Do you understand me?"

"Mmmmffff." The frightened mare nodded, her words garbled as the vines coiled around her muzzle. Smiling, the yellow Filly trotted over to the bushes, and pulled Sweet Stuff's gemstone eyes out.

"Here you go, Sweets." Poesy whinnied, putting the mare's eyes back into their sockets. "You all right?"

"Yes, I guess so." The gentle earth pony replied, looking down at the enveloped Truly. "I'm just sorry that the flowers had to do that to her. "I don't mean to be offensive, but that doesn't seem like something the element of kindness should support."

"Part of being kind is not letting others being treated unkindly, Sweet Stuff." Poesy told her. "Now c'mon, I think Truly needs to be alone with the flowers for awhile."

As the two female ponies trotted back into the palace, the vines slowly loosened on Truly. The earth mare shook the plants off and stood up, looking around at all of the tulips and daffodils around here.

"Uh, Poesy?" The nervous mare called out, as the petunias and marigolds seemed to glare at her. "Y'all come back here... please?"

...

It was early the next morning, when Firefly finally came back from her little trip with the other ponies. The exhausted Pegasus filly collapsed into her bed, and refused to talk about what had happened.

"C'mon, Firefly." Poesy asked, trotting over to the bed, and nuzzling her friend. "Are you sure you're all right? I hate seeing you so unhappy."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" The filly wailed, pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Boy, those two mares must've done quite a number on poor Firefly here." Twilight told Glory. "And Poesy seemed like she'd been through quite an ordeal when she came in last night, too."

"Ah did notice thait." The white unicorn replied. "Ah wondah if thair is moah goin on heyah thain meets the eye."

While the two of them continued to talk, Applejack finished her breakfast of apple pie and warm milk, and looked around the room.

"Hey, any of you girls see Surprise?" The orange filly asked. "She wasn't in here when I got up this morning."

"Oh, I saw her leave early." Poesy replied, turning away from the sleeping Firefly. "I think she wanted to have a look around the Royal Paradise, or something."

"Well, I really hope she's not gone too long. The breakfast the maid brought her will get cold. " Twilight replied, trotting over to her own breakfast of sausage, eggs and bacon. "Besides, something stinks with this whole setup, and it's not in the castle's ventilation system."

...

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mommy!" A small filly wailed, galloping down the hallway in tears. "A mean filly put a cockroach into my peanut butter sandwich!"

"Hey, that's a lie! It was only a wasp!" Surprise protested, shaking her mane. "Honestly, it's like kids these days don't wanna eat their protein!"

It was at that point, that Fizzy came trotting down the hallway. Seeing the giggling prankster yelling at a fleeing foal, the jewel-eyed unicorn called out to her.

"Hey Surprise, what's up?" Fizzy whinnied, walking up to the other pony. "How's the harmony bearing thing going?"

"Fizzy! Hey, I haven't seem you since the boat ride." Surprise frowned. "Ugh, it's been sooooo boring ever since I got here. Nobody in this place has a sense of humor!"

"Yeah, I kinda heard something about you putting lobsters into Princess Royal Blue's bath." Fizzy snickered. "And I wonder how that colony of ants got into Princess Starburst's bed?"

"Awww, those princesses just can't take the biting and stinging criticism." Surprise replied with a laugh. "Just wish there was a way I could play an even funnier prank. Something epic, worthy of being the element of laughter!"

"Oh, thinking ahead to your test, huh? Yeah, playing practical jokes does make people laugh. " Fizzy smiled, a twinkle in her glassy eye. "Hmmmm. Say, you know I'm from the same place that Twilight's from, right?"

"Yeah, you're both Dream Valley ponies." Surprise replied, nodding. "So what's that got to do with a really good prank?"

"Well, I grew up around Twilight, and I know what her weak spot is." Putting a hoof around the white Pegasus, the two ponies began to conspire. "Trust me, I gotta prank you can pull that Twilight will never forget."

...

"Hey Twilight," Applejack called out, standing at the door she had just opened. "there's a delivery mare here for you!"

Twilight Shine was laying on her bed, finishing up her fairy tale book, when a messenger arrived. Getting up and trotting over to the delivery mare when her name was called, the unicorn filly was given a pink envelope sealed with a heart sticker.

"Ohhh, thait lettah looks all fancy, Twi." Glory noted curiously, as the delivery mare bowed and left. "Y'all have a secret admiahrah?"

"Oh my, what does it say, Twilight?" Poesy asked. "well, you don't have to tell us, if you don't want to."

"No girls, it's alright, really." Blushing slightly, Twilight used her magic to unseal the envelope. Levitating the letter up and unfolding it, the pink unicorn began to read aloud;

_My dearest Twilight,_

_I am so sorry about the way I acted back in Fort Rainbow Dash, my treatment of you and your friends was the height of Foolish arrogance. I wish to make it up to you, o sweet angel, and shower you with the attention and affection a lovely filly such as yourself truly deserves. Meet me by the Royal fountain in two hours, dressed in all the radiance of a princess. I'll be waiting for you there, my sweet, where I shall treat you to an experience you will remember forever._

_Tornado Firehooves_

After she had finished reading, Twilight simply put the letter down, and stared blankly into space. Her face was a glowing, crimson red.

"Holy horses, Twilight." Applejack exclaimed in surprise. "Seems he wants ta make up with ya, really bad."

"Oh, haow romantic. Your steed in shining saddle has shown hismsailf." Glory sighed, tossing her mane. "Oh Twailaight, Ya'll simpleh _must_ go tah him."

"But, the way he treated Firefly's friend," The filly looked over to the bed where her pink Pegasus friend lay. "I couldn't just-"

"Twilight, listen." Firefly suddenly pulled back the covers, and stood up. "Tornado made a mistake, and believe me, I just recently learned how easy it is for a good pony to make a lousy mistake." The Pegasus trotted over to the other pony, the weariness evident in her voice. "Now he's apologized, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Go ta him, Twi."

"O-okay, I'll go." Twilight's face suddenly lit up, as she rushed over to her luggage. Digging quickly through her bags, she pulled out a pink dress, a pair of dangling diamond earrings, and a pink Tiara encrusted with colorful jewels. As the teenage filly rushed to put the garments on, the other fillies just stared at her in shock.

"Twilight, what the hay is all that stuff?" Applejack asked, looking over the regal looking ensemble. "And where the heck did you get an ancient Equestian princess's tiara?

"Oh, this? This is my fairy tale princess outfit." Twilight replied sheepishly. "Even though I'm not really a princess, I... do kinda like to dress up as one. As to the crown, it's an ancient family heirloom. although it's obviously not the element of magic tiara. I did repaint it pink, though."

"Well, I guess that does make sense." Poesy replied, admiring the magnificent garments. "You are the pony of fairy tales and wishing, after all."

"Hang on a sec, Poesy." Applejack snorted, walking up to her friend. "No offense Twilight, but that does seem a little childish. Aren't you a little old to be playing pretend?"

"I know it's silly, AJ. But ever since I was a little filly, I always dreamed of being a character in a fairy tale. My grandmother used to read my all these old fairy tales when I was a foal, to help me to go to sleep at night" Twilight Shine exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. "Back in Dream Valley, my friend Paradise and I used to read the fairy tales out of the books in the library, then act out the stories in them." She looked back at the outfit. "My grandma made this outfit for me for my eleventh birthday, before she passed away."

"Woaw, Twailaight," Glory replied sympathetically. "Y'all really must miss her."

"I've had the castle dressmaker modify this outfit every year, to make sure it was always in my size." Twilight nodded, closing her eyes. "Whenever I wear this, I feel really close to grandma. And since tornado asked me to come looking like a princess, I just thought, well..."

"Go get im', kid." Applejack replied, trotting up to her friend and setting the tiara on her head. "Yer prince charming is waiting for ya."

Smiling, the pink unicorn pulled all of her friends in the room into a big hug, and happily galloped out the door.

"Well, there goes one happy filly!" Firefly chuckled, climbing back under the sheets. "Hope she has more fun than I did."

...

"Ohh, I hope she gets here soon!" A voice whispered from the balcony above the fountain. "This is gonna be so good, I can't wait!"

"Shhh, keep you're voice down!" The other voice whispered back, as unicorn magic kept the two hidden from sight. "Here comes Twilight now!"

"Tornado, are you here?" The unicorn filly trotted up to the fountain, her glittery crystal shoes clinking on the marble floor. "Tornado, your princess has arrived."

It was at that moment, that the well-dressed pink pony heard a rustling sound coming from the balcony. "Tornado, is that you?" Twilight asked looking straight up.

SPLASH!

"AIEEEEE!"

The response came in the form of a vat of red liquid, dumped straight down on the unsuspecting filly's head. It showered all over her beautiful outfit, mixing with the dyes, and turning a once lovely dress a myriad of hideous colors.

"Ha, gotcha Twilight!" Fizzy giggled, as she and Surprise high-hoofed each other. "Howd' ya like your tomato juice bath of love?"

"You should see the look on your face!" Surprise laughed hysterically, falling backward. "It's a riot!"

"Fizzy, Surprise, it was you?" Twilight looked down at the ugly mess she was wearing, tears welling up in her eyes. "OH HOW COULD YOU!?"

The weeping unicorn went galloping out of the main hall, tears streaming down her face. The other two ponies stopped laughing, and only stared after her in confusion.

"Twilight?" Surprise called out, getting a sinking feeling in her chest. "Twilight, what's wrong?"

The only response was the sight of Twilight Sparkle's ancient princess tiara lying on the floor, as the unicorn who had been wearing it galloped off into the night.


	30. Chapter 30

_Fourth Lesson- Taking the Bait!_

"Your majesty, we have something important to tell you!"

Twilight and Tornado came galloping into the throne room, just as the alicorn and the margrave were finishing cleaning up Surprise's latest 'Surprise'. The two unicorns quickly bowed before the rulers, before excitedly telling the two of decision discovery.

"Why Twilight, Tornado!" Cadence greeted them in surprise. "What in the world are you two so excited about?"

"Your highness, you Excellency! We learned where the missing foals are!" Tornado told the excitedly.

"A bunch of slavers have them, and are trying to blame the ponygans!" Twilight continued. "They're holding them down by the docks!"

"My word, where did the two of you hear this?" The margrave asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Why don't the two of you catch your breath, and tell us everything that happened?" Cadence told the two unicorns.

...

"Surprise, you really think we should be trying this without the other girls?" Glory whispered, looking down at her friend.

"Awww, don't worry so much, Glory!" The filly snorted, peeking out at all the passing goblins and diamond dogs. "Everyone else is to wrapped up in their own drama, so we'll SURPRISE em', by catching a foalnapper ourselves!"

In the shadows of the alleyway, the two fillies had found the brick wall the Surprise had seen the goblin come out of. Deciding to try and catch the crooks on their own, Surprise had goaded the unicorn filly into helping her.

"Okay, I'll frolic around and look silly, and when the meanie jumps out to grab me, you trap them in an energy shield! Ya got it!"

"I dunno, Surprise..." The white unicorn replied. "...I'm not so sure we should-"

But before Glory could continue, the excited white Pegasus was already hopping around the alleyway and laughing.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before the panel in the wall opened up, and the creepy looking goblin stepped out again.

"Nyah Nyah!" The white Pegasus made a face at him. "Betcha can't catch meeee!"

"So it's you again, eh?" The apple cross goblin snarled at her. "Well, this time you're not gonna get away!"

The little green humanoid hopped and bounded after the Pegasus, The flying pony zipping to and fro, giggling as she stayed one step ahead of the angry runt. What Surprise didn't notice was two diamond dogs who had snuck up behind Glory, and thrown a net over her.

"Ohhhh! You horrible brutes!" The unicorn shrieked, pulling and bucking at the net, as the dogs tried to drag her down. "Let me go this instant!"

"Glory?" Surprise called out, hearing her friend struggling and fighting in the alley. As the Pegasus stopped in midair and stared, the goblin smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground.

"How's that for a 'Surprise', ya little twerp?" The goblin giggled evilly. as she snapped a pair of manacles on her legs. "Looks like ya won't be goin' anywhere fer awhile!"

Behind them, Glory had managed to zap a few diamond dogs away with her horn. But a dozen of the filthy mongrels swarmed over the filly, bringing her to the ground.

"No more trouble from little pony!" One of them chuckled, as the dogs manacled their whimpering captive. "Boss reward us with lotsa good diamonds for you!"

"Well done, boys." At that moment, a colt in an fancy suit trotted out of the entranceway, and stared down at the two fillies. "Our partners will be very happy when we bring these two in!"

"But... this ponies too old for our buyer!" The goblin protested. "How you know boss gonna want them."

"Becuse these two little ladies are very... special." Lucky glared at the two fillies. "And when they get brought in the others will follow!"

As the two struggling ponies were dragged through the passageway, the apple cross goblin moved to stand beside the pony gangster.

"This go better than we hoped!" He sneered. "Now let's hope that other part of your plan work!"

"Yeah, I just wish I wasn't as right about that dame bein a spy." He sighed. "I really liked her... an' I woulda givin her anythin' she wanted."

"We need to get ponies back to warehouse, city guard will be there soon!" The goblin warned. "Other ponies saw we taking fillies! Our operation secret no longer!"

"It makes little diffrence, we made our profit here." Lucky replied coldly. "When we deliever all the colts we've procured- and the six harmony fillies our spies told us about- to Tirek, we'll be set for life!"

As the two fillies were pulled away into the darkness, the still-groggy Surprise looked over at her struggling friend.

"Oh, Glory! I'm really really sorry!" The Pegasus whined, crying her eyes out. "I never should've gotten you into this! I think we're in really big trouble now!"

"Don't worry about it, Surprise!" Glory yelled back, still fighting against the net. "We'll get out of this somehow!"

...

Firefly and Thundercloud slowly flapped there way back to the palace, flying side-by-side, with goofy grins on both of thier faces. Other ponies stared at the two passing by, then shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. Both of thier manes were dishelved, and the two seemed to be floating along as if on a cloud.

"That was really great, Bolt. I've never had so much fun in my entire life" The pink Pegasus whispered, looking up at him wistfully. "Did anybody tell you you're the most awesomest colt ever?"

"Not until I met the most awesomest filly ever!" He smiled back. "I'm so glad I got to meet ya, babe!"

"Yeah, this whole 'harmony bearer' thing has been great!" Firefly replied, nuzzling up against the big lug. "I never woulda gotten ta know you if I'd stayed here in Fort Dash!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing we didn't listen to Fireball, and stay in Misty Mountain when Princess Cadence called us to guard you girls." He licked the side of her coat. "It's almost as dumb as Tornado's advice that the Ponygans be locked up."

"Oh, that's just-" Firefly suddenly pulled away from him, her eyes going wide. "Wait- WHAT?"

"Tornado told the margrave it would be safest for the ponygans if they were rounded up and confined, so other ponies couldn't hurt them." His ears perked up in surprise. "Wait, I thought you were told about this... weren't you?"

The pink Pegasus stared into space for a moment, before her face contorted into a look of rage.

"N-e-e-e-e-e-g-g-g-g-g-h!"

Firefly let out an angry whinny, and tore straight towards the castle. A bewildered Thunderbolt, trying to keep up with her, flapped furiously after her.

"Firefly, wait up!" The colt pleaded "At least try to leave him in one piece!"

...

Just inside the main hallway entrance, Twilight and Tornado were trotting along together, smiling and chatting together.

"So Twilight, have you ever read the story of 'how Minty saves Christmas?" The unicorn colt asked her. "I believe it is the most excellent example of literature from the intermediate period that-"

KABOOM! A pink comet slammed into the colt, sending him airborne. Tornado barely hit the wall, before Firefly was on him, slamming her back hooves into his face. Tornado reflexively threw up an energy shield, blocking the rest of her kicks.

"How' ya like that, ya self righteous buck!" She snarled, slamming her hooves against the shield again and again. "Gonna lock me up if I disagree with ya!"

"Firefly, calm down!" Tornado yelled, blood trickling out of his mouth. "What the hay has gotten into you?"

"Firefly, stop it!" Twilight pleaded, yanking the angry Pegasus back with her telekenisis. "Why are you doing this?"

"He told them to lock Medley up!" Firefly yelled, glaring at the colt angrily. "This jerk wanted my friend and all those other ponies put in prison!"

"Tornado... did you really do that?" Twilight asked, looking at him pleadingly.

"I suggested that the alicornites be put under protection, for their own safety!" Tornado coughed, as more red liquid trickled out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize Medley was a ponygan!"

"Tornado, I know you think you were hurt by the Celestia worshippers as a foal, but that was a very foolish thing to do!" Twilight scolded him, as she helped him back up on his hooves. "And Firefly, what he did was wrong, but we you need to go and cool off right now!"

"What?! How the hay can you defend him? He had my friend locked up!" Firefly snorted angrily. "Hmph, siding with that bigot! Some friend you turned out to be!"

"Firefly!" Twilight pleaded. But the angry Pegasus scowled at the two unicorns, and turned and silently flapped away. "Oh, Firefly..."

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Tornado scoffed indignantly, shaking his mane out. "Can you believe the nerve of-"

"She had every right to be mad at you, Tornado." Twilight told him coldly. "Making a suggestion like that was a very bad move."

"But...but..." Tornado protested, as Twilight Shine trotted angrily away.

"Firefly is right about one thing, Tornado." The unicorn snorted, as she walked out the door. "Only a creep would do that to a fellow pony!"

...

Several hours later, three of the fillies had gathered in the throne room, where the margrave and Princess Cadence were telling them about their decision.

"So, based on the information Twilight and Tornado gave us, we believe the best course of action would be to launch a raid on that warehouse in the stickleway!" The alicorn told them, pointing her hoof at a map of the city spread out in front of them.

"So, we're just abandoning the plan ta catch them?" Posey let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good to know!"

"Speakin of which, where are Surprise and Glory?" Twilight asked, looking around. "I told them to join us here for this meeting!"

"Maybe they got tired of backstabbing friends and their bigot boyfriends!" Firefly snorted, causing the unicorn to scowl at her. But before either of them could say anything, Applejack came galloping into the room.

"Girls, the slavers got Glory and Surprise!" The earth pony whinnied, coming to a stop in front of the throne. "A coupla a merchants saw em' getting nabbed down by the merchant's district!"

"What! Why the hay would those two be down there?" Firefly asked in disbelief.

"They must've been trying to carry out our original plan!" Twilight realized in horror. "Oh, those poor dears!"

"Margrave, we must accelerate our plans to raid the warehouse at once!" The princess declared, stamping her hoof angrily. "We've got two of our girls to rescue!"


	31. Chapter 31

_Fourth Lesson- All Webbed Up_

"Wake up, you two... da boss wants ta talk to ya!"

Glory and Surprise's eyes flickered open, and they found themselves stuck to a dark and dingy warehouse wall. On either side of the two, hung several foals, silently staring at the two fillies hanging on the wall.

"W-where are we?" Surprise whinnied, pulling at the web-like substance they were entangled. "What's going on?"

"Ewwww, gross!" Glory whined. "What the heck is this stuff? It's getting in my mane!"

"Ah, youse two are finally awake!" Lucky snorted, stepping out of the shadows to confront the two girls. "I's was afraid my boy's would have to ship ya off, before I's got a chance ta talk to youse!"

"You... you fiend!" Glory yelled. glaring down at the gangster pony. "So you're the one behind these foal nappings!"

"Yep, you got it, harmony bearer!" Luck sneered, tilting his fedora. "And all of those stupid ponies in Fort Dash, think it's the Ponygans taking em!"

"You meanie mean pants! They're hurting innocent ponies because of you!" Surprise snorted. "You won't get away with this! The princess will-!"

"Your precious Princess and your harmony ponies won't do anything!" Luck Snorted Back, stamping his hoof. "They're already trotting their way into a trap!" He Growled, turning away. "You mares never should have spent that unicorn spy ta get close ta me!"

"B-but we didn't send any spy!" Glory protested, pulling at adhesive goo. "And whats this stuff you've got us and the foals trapped in?"

"Oh, didn't I tell youse? Tirek never said ya had ta be delivered in one piece!" The colt pointed a hoof at the ceiling, where a shadowy for glared down at them with a single, glowing red eye. "You gotta friend up there, retrieve by my boys from da southern swamps! And he's gonna take care of youse and your friends real good!"

...

It was a surprise to many of the merchants and traders in the Stickleway, when three patrols of Pegasus guards went marching by, headed down towards the waterfront. Led by the three harmony bearers, the entourage making their way down towards the docks was a sight to behold.

"Oh, my! Do you think those poor ponies are going to be all right?" Poesy asked, fluttering her wings as she walked.

"I sure hope so, Poesy." Twilight replied, taking point with the group. "Don't worry, we'll be able to stop those thugs from taking them away!"

"Shame we decided to leave AJ and the boys behind to guard the margrave." Firefly snorted. "Like those brutes would really try to assault the royal citadel!"

"I just hope we can find our friends, before those awful goblins try to sell them to Tirek!" Poesy shivered, flying lower to the ground.

"Don't worry Poesy, we'll get those two back!" Firefly reassured her. "We'll make em' pay for taking Glory!- well, unless Surprise hasn't already given them a brain hemorrhage with her antics, that is! Being stuck with that Pegasus for too long, is Punishment enough!"

The troop of ponies stopped in front of a ramshackle, run-down old warehouse. The three guards took up position behind the two closed doors, as the three fillies steadied themselves.

"This is it, girls!" Twilight told them, her horn glowing in preparation. "Be ready for anything!"

The guards burst the two doors open and rushed into the large, darkened storage area. Using their horns to light the darkness, they saw only creates and a thin layer of dust.

"Wow, doesn't look like there's much here." A disappointed Firefly sighed. "Are you sure this is the right place, Twi?"

As the three girls looked at the ceiling, they noticed what looked like spider webbing all around the ceiling. Suddenly, Poesy felt several large drops of slime land in her mane.

"Oh my, is there a leak in here?" Poesy asked, shaking the goop her hair out. "It feels just... like... drool..."

The three girls looked up, and saw a large, eight legged form moving around on the ceiling. Suddenly, the arachnoidal horror, four times the size of a normal pony, leapt down at them from above.

"Look out, everybody!" Twilight shirked, as all the ponies in the room scattered. "It's a trap!"

...

"Gee, I sure hope the others are doing okay out there..."

Applejack was on a balcony above the megaron, staring at the palace complex stretching below. She was worried about how all of her friends were doing, and had ignored all attempts by the princess and the margrave to talk to her.

"Don't worry, AJ! I'm sure they're going to be all right!" Lightning told her reassuringly, trotting up behind her. "Those friends of yours are way too tough to be taken down by some thugs!"

"I know they are, Light. My pals are tough cookies." The orange filly sighed. "I just wish I knew why Princess Cadence insisted I not go along to help... or wouldn't even go along to help herself!"

"Kinda hard guess the princess's reasoning on that, AJ." The colt guard shrugged, moving up to stand beside her. "Maybe she's just trying to test the other girls? She wants them to stand on their own four hooves."

"Then why won't she let me be out there with them!" Applejack snorted, stamping her hoof. "Blast it, Lightning! Sometimes I think that alicorn isn't the princess she used to be!"

"I dunno.. she's been a pretty decent ruler, as far back as I can remember." Lightning replied, staring up at the clouds overhead. "Still, I wonder what she must have been like, back in her heyday..."

"The alicorn age of Equestria was not all some make it out to be, take my word for it!" Applejack chuckled, before quickly adding "At least, that's what Twilight's told me is in her books. The royal sisters and Cadence weren't the divine and perfect beings the ponygans claim they are!"

"I've heard such things before... and I can believe that nobody, not even the alicorns, could truly be prefect." He shook his mane, looking back to her. "And besides, becoming a Pegasus unicorn can't be that hard. Tornado told me that Twilight Sparkle herself became a princess, after writing her own magic to correct a spell she had put on her friends."

"Don't believe all of the legends that have been passed down, kid." AJ told him with a chuckle. "Twilight Sparkle lived an' died a unicorn, the same way she was born."

"Well, how would you know that?" Lightning asked skeptically. "And why do you keep calling me 'kid'? You don't look any older that me, or the rest of your harmony bearer friends!"

"I gotta a lot more years on me than any of you do, Lightning. I'm even older than Tornado." The filly snorted. "Heck, I really don't think the term 'filly' should apply ta me anymore."

"Wow, you look really good for a mare your age!" The colt snorted in shock. "I guess a sophisticated older mare like you, wouldn't be interested in a young punk, huh?"

"Who ever said I was 'sophisticated'?" Applejack snorted. "That sounds more like Rari- er, Glory than me. I've always seen myself as a country girl."

_"From What you just told me, 'girl is hardly appropriate."_ He thought to himself.. "Doesn't bother me any. In fact, I've always had a thing for farm fillies- I mean, mares." He smiled nervously. "In fact, I come from agricultural family, myself!" family, myself!"

AJ stared incredulously at the guard colt for a moment, before suddenly smiling. "Ya know something? You're really cute, kid!" She moved closer to Lightning. "So yer a farming family too, huh? Ever have to wake up early and milk the cows?"

Meanwhile, Thunderbolt and Fireball were out in the courtyard, sharing their opinions with Tornado on his recent actions.

"Way to go, ya old windbag!" Thunderbolt snorted, getting up in his friend's face. "Not only have you got the fillies pissed at you, but now Firefly's gonna be angry with me, for being friends with a bigot!"

"I have to agree, Tornado. You've put all of us in hot water for your ignorance." Fireball scolded. "It's amazing how a pony that is so smart, can turn out to be so stupid!"

"Look, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, okay?" Tornado snorted defensively. "But ponygans have brought me nothing but grief! Why should I have to love and tolerate' them?"

"This isn't just about loving and tolerating, Tornado." Thunderbolt snorted. "This is about your stupid prejudices not only making the ponies around you miserable, but you disdain for ponies who are different causing you harm, as well!"

"We can't be pushed around by the Ponygans anyway, we out number them a hundred to one." Fireball added. "And answer me this, mister historian... if they were so intent on bringing trouble to Zoroponthians, why didn't they take us out back in Equestria, when they were the majority?"

"I...well..." He stuttered. "All right, fine. The ponygans have done nothing to be pushed around for,I was completely and utterly wrong." Tornado sighed, his ears drooping. "I'll go and apologize to Twilight and the others, as soon as they get back. But how do I stop them from being angry with me?"

"Oh, you'll find a way..." the other two colts replied with a smile, trotting away. "...at least, you'd better find a way to make em' happy again!"

...

"Girls, look out!" Twilight shrieked, Jumping out of the way of a splatter of webbing. The ponies scattered in every direction, as the spider landed on the ground.

"What-wait is that thing?!" Poesy shrieked, flitting upward as it lunged at her.

"An uggo! One of the giant cyclops spiders of the forest of shadows!" Twilight exclaimed, looking first to the webbed up ponies along the wall, then back to the guards. "You boys free the colts and fillies, we'll handle this pesky arachnid!"

"Yes, m'mam!" The guards saluted, flying up to free the prisoners.

"Stay back girls, I'll handle this overgrown freak!" Firefly dove around several shots of webbing, and zipped straight up to kick the uggo in it's single eye. "Take that, ya slimy bug!"

Enraged, the colossal spider instinctively dove forward, grasping the Pegasus in it's gargantuan pincers. "Ahhh, lemme go, ya weirdo!"

"Hang on, Firefly!" Twilight Shine called out, making her horn glow. "I wish... I wish..." She groaned, her unicorn telekinesis slowly pushed the uggo's pincers apart. Finally, Firefly was loose enough to zip out of the monster's grasp, and the pink unicorn collapsed from the effort.

"Why you... you big meanie!" Poesy snapped, flying around to and fro to avoid the furry bluer beast's web shots. "How dare you try to hurt my friends! I think you need a nap!"

Flying up to the top of the room, Poesy began to vibrate her wings at a rapid pace. A white spore pollen slowly began to drift down, and the uggo suddenly started to yawn. At first, the beast continued to thrash this way and that, trying to hit the still-dodging Firefly. But soon the beast began to stumble around, and finally collapsed into a heap on the warehouse floor.

"Well, I'm glad that's finally-" Poesy suddenly stopped, as her wings suddenly went translucent, and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Aieeeee!" The yellow filly shrieked, as she tumbled towards the warehouse floor below.

"Gotcha!" Firefly called out swiftly swooping underneath the earth pony inches from the concrete. "You alright there, Poesy?"

"Yes, I-I believe so." The earth filly replied, as Twilight stood back up, and dusted herself off. Suddenly, Poesy's eyes went wide, as she stared over at the freed prisoners. "Hey, you two! Look over there!"

As the guards cut two pods open, Surprise and Glory tumbled out, still in a daze from having their entire heads covered by the webbing.

"Hey, girls..." Surprise whinnied, glancing up at them tiredly. "Did we miss anything?"


	32. Chapter 32

_Fourth Lesson: Tidying up Loose Ends_

The citadel guards swarmed over the warehouse, freeing the respective colts and fillies from their webbed prisons, and escorting them out of the building. Several goblins and other unsavory creatures in the area were being detained and questioned, while the guard unit commander briefed Twilight Shine on the current situation.

"Most of the webbed up victims appear to be unhurt, ma'am." He explained. "So far, there are no signs of the lead goblin, or this gangster colt your friends described."

"Very good, lieutenant. Make sure these colts and fillies are safely delivered back home to their families." Twilight ordered. "Also, please inform the margave that we have successfully shut Fort Dash's slavery ring down."

"Yes ma'am!" The stallion saluted, and left to fulfill the tasks assigned to him. Twilight trotted back over to several of the makeshift cots the guards had set up, on which Surprise and Glory were currently resting.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" The pink filly asked, as she trotted up beside a concerned Poesy and Firefly.

"I'm just okie dokie, Twilight!" Surprise grinned energetically, as if nothing had happened. "Though I'm getting kinda bored just laying here! Think they'd let me go play a game?"

"You're lucky ta be alive, after that creepy crawlie webbed you up like that!" Firefly snorted. "Doncha realize ya almost got eaten, ya loony?"

"Well, I'm all right... other than a bunch of sticky webbing in parts of my mane." Glory sighed. "I think I'm going to need a bath to get all of this gunk out."

"We're just glad the two of you aren't hurt." Poesy sighed, nuzzling her two friends. "Who knows what we would've done if that big nasty had eaten you!"

"That was a very brave thing you did there, Poesy. Standing up to that uggo like that." Firefly looked back at the creature, which was now bound up in it's own webbing, ready to be shipped back to the forest of shadows. "Shame it cost you your wings, though."

"Oh, I'll live without being a flutter pony, girls!" The yellow earth pony giggled. "Besides, I'm already starting to hear the flowers singing again!"

"I'm just glad we were able to save most of those foals... though I did hear those brutes say they were nearly ready to ship them off to their buyer!"

"Which is something I just don't get!" Twilight snorted, as she began to pace. "What use would the dark lord have for a bunch of your ponies, who are to small and weak to be slaves?"

"That's just it, Twilight! Those big meanies weren't sending the foals to Tirek!" Surprise spoke up suddenly.

"Wait...WHAT?" The pink unicorn asked, stunned. "I thought those villains said they were shipping them off to Midnight Castle!"

"That's what we thought, too." Glory replied. "But we overheard that awful colt say they were shipping the slaves off towards the volcanic mountains near Dream Valley."

"The mountains near- oh no!" Twilight Shine's eyes went wide. "Girls, we need to get to the royal paradise, as soon as possible! We have to warn the council of princesses, all of Ponyland could be in danger!

...

"I want to thank you and your harmony candidates for all of your help, Princess." The margave told Cadence, as the two watched several of the happy colts and fillies reunite with their parents in the courtyard below. "Without your aid, several of my loyal subjects would have been punished for misdeeds they did not commit."

"I am pleased we were able to be of assistance, my good margave." The alicorn replied. "But are you certain you wish us to leave so quickly? These attacks on your city, that caused you to need the shield for protection-"

"That is a Fort Rainbow Dash problem, Cadenza." The margrave snorted dismissively. "Besides, you and your fillies are needed in the capital,if I'm not mistaken."

Taken aback by the curt response, the alicorn princess only bowed to her hostess. "Thank You, old friend. It has been an honor visiting your city."

Out at the far end of the Palace complex, Firefly was saying her goodbyes to a very old and dear friend, as well.

"Now you take care of yourself Medley, you hear?" The pink Pegasus told her friend. "I'' be back to check up on ya, as soon as I get a free moment!"

"Aww, you don't have to worry about me, Firefly!" The jittery Pegasus giggled, glancing over her shoulder at the colt behind her. "With Ice Crystal here to look after me, I'm sure I'll be just fine!"

"You better treat her right, soldier!" Firefly warned, eyeing the guard who had been comforting Medley earlier. "Cause if I ever hear you made her cry, I swear I'll make _you_ cry! Ya got that?"

"Yes, m'am!" The colt replied nervously, flexing his wings nervously. "I got myself reassigned to Fort Dash, for just that purpose!"

Turning back towards Medley, the two friends embraced both trying to hold back their tears.

"Goodbye, Firefly... I'll miss you."

"Bye, Medley... see ya again soon!"

...

As the great magical shield of Fort Dash lowered behind them, the small entourage of teenage fillies and colts made their way out onto the open road once more, ready to trot on to their next adventure,

"So the margrave is shutting down the stickleway, and sending all the races slumming there back to their own communities?" Glory asked, shaking the last bits of spider webbing out of her mane.

"Yep, the whole slum is to be razed, and be replaced by an orphanage for parent-less foals." Fireball replied, doing his best to lick Glory's mane clean.

"But what about the Ponygans?" AJ asked, trotting beside Lightning. "They gonna be welcomed back into society?"

"The Fort Dash herd feel very remorseful about what happened, now that they know the truth." Lightning nodded. "Those alicornists should have no trouble re-ingratiating."

"So we headin' to the capital now, huh?" Surprise asked, zipping around over the heads of the others. "I can't wait! I always wanted to go to one of the big parties they hold there!"

"Good grief, doesn't she ever calm down?" Thunderbolt whispered to the others. "I really think that filly should lay off the caffeine!"

"What she needs, darling, is a good boyfriend like the rest of us have." Glory whispered back. "But I haven't see any colt that could keep up with her insanity!"

"I don't think she's even interested in colts, Glory!" Firefly giggled quietly. "I think she's in love with insanity itself!"

"The only guy who woulda been as chaotic as her was Discord." Applejack joked. "Too bad he turned bad again after Fluttershy reformed him."

Trotting at the back of the group, Tornado finally decided to speak up. "Well, you ask me, Surprise should-"

The colt was suddenly cut off, as Twilight and Firefly both turned to give him an angry, iron stare. The cold, unforgiving gazes of the two fillies convinced Tornado that it was best to remain silent for the time being.

"Um, excuse me, your highness... but how are we going to be traveling to the Royal Paradise?" Poesy asked, hopeful she would get to see Steamer again on the Ponyland express.

"Well, as all of you know, we have already traversed Ponyland by land and air." The alicorn replied. "Therefore, there is only one remaining way to see the rest of our fair land!"

The group followed her off the main path, and tortted down a side road that led to the rainbow river. After a short wait, the small group suddenly saw the white sails of a large wooden sloop-of-war, billowing gently in the afternoon breeze.

"Hm, it appears captain Barnacle is right on time." Cadence whinnied with a smile. "He and his stallion crew are not known for their punctuality."

"Oh my, A sea cruise!" Poesy squealed in delight. "I've never been on a ship before!"

"Simply fabulous, darling!" Glory agreed. "I hope they have have first class accommodations on board."

"I hope they have a party deck, for lots of games and dancing!" Surprise zipped around excitedly.

"Cool! I wonder if the crew knows any pirate stories!" Firefly exclaimed, looking out at the approaching ship excitedly.

"Oh great, I just love traveling by water." Applejack grumbled to herself. "At my age, I'll probably get seasick!"

"Ohh, I've heard of Captain Barnacle, he's from dream Valley." Twilight noted. "Well, as long as we are going to warn the princess ponies, it doesn't matter how we get there."

As the vessel slowly glided it's way downstream, the eleven ponies prepared themselves for the next exciting leg of their journey.

...

"Man, I can't believe those witches live in a creepy place like this!"

Out at the edge of Dream Valley, Lucky and the apple cross goblin made their way towards the volcano of gloom. Appalled at desolate wastes Hydia and her children called home, both criminals agreed they wanted to sped as little time as possible here.

"Wow, can ya believe we actually worked fer these mooks?" Lucky snorted, as they walked up the pumice-strewn path that led to the cavern entrance. "What da these old crones want with a buncha kids, anyway?"

"Witches use little ponies in their spells," The goblin hissed approvingly. "Souls of innocent are powerful magic!"

"Dat's really creepy, ya know that?" The gangster colt snorted. "Anyways, I hope dose witches understand why we had to flee Fort Dash... barely made it away from all dose guards!"

It was at that point, that the two noticed several figures in cloaks and shadowy robes appearing at the edge of the valley, converging on the same volcano entrance the two of them were headed towards.

"Hey, who the heck are dose palookas?" Lucky asked, confused.

"I-I know that one!" The goblin yelled, his eyes going wide. "That's Beezin, the goblin sorcerer who can bring objects to life to kill his victims!"

"Yeah, yer right!" Lucky agreed, recognizing more familiar faces from his past criminal dealings. "And over dere, dat's Sonombula, da witch who steals mare's youth!"

"And that- that's Katrina!" His companion yelled, pointing at an anthropomorphic humanoid cat-woman. "The alchemist witch who draws power from her putrid potions!"

"Hydia's called the whole order of gloom together!" Lucky shrieked, his dim witted brain finally realizing what was going on. "The witches must be planning something big!"

"Yeah!" The goblin gulped, as they followed the coven of sorcerers into the cave. "I just hope we're not gonna wind up on the wrong side of that plan!"


	33. Chapter 33

_Fifth Lesson- Ponies on the River_

The sleek ship sailed up to where the eleven ponies stood on the riverbank, coming to a slow stop and dropping anchor when it reached them.

"Ahoy, my good ponies! A pleasure ta see all of ye!" A blue stallion with an orange mane called out from the deck. "Mister Salty, lower the gangplank so they may come aboard!"

"Aye aye, captain!" A turquoise colt with a white sailor's hat saluted. "You heard the captain, lower the gangplank!"

The pony sailors quickly brought the walkway down, and the small party trotted across onto the ship. The captain immediately trotted up to the group, and removing his tri-cornered hat, he bowed low before Cadence. .

"Ah, Princess! Such a pleasure ta have yer beauty grace my vessel once more!" Kneeling, his kissed her hoof. "Too many moons have passed since I beheld thy glowing radiance!"

"Oh, stop it, you old charmer!" The alicorn giggled. "It's a pleasure to see you again too, Barnacle!"

"Ah, and such lovely young flowers ye bring with thee!" The stallion with the treasure chest cutie mark, bowed to the six fillies. "It is an honor to have the beautiful harmony bearer candidates as passengers on my ship!"

"Oh my..." Poesy whispered shyly, using her tail to cover her face.

"Such a gentleman..." Glory said dreamily.

"And a hunk!" Firefly. blurted out.

"Ohhhh, what a hot fudge sundae!" Surprise squealed in delight.

"Oh, brother!" Applejack groaned, trying to hide the fact she was staring at him.

"I-it's and honor to be here..." Twilight asked, as the captain kissed her hoof. "Thank you so much for giving us a ride to the Royal Paradise!"

"Ahhhhh, think nothing of it, missy!" The captain laughed. "Please, make yerselves at home!"

As he trotted away from the six blushing fillies, the four colts standing behind the princess scowled at him.

"Show off!" Lightning snapped.

"Hot dog!" Thunderbolt growled.

"What an utter ham!" Fireball muttered.

"I can't believe our captain is such a filly's stallion." Tornado snorted, glaring at the captain.

"Feel free to go anywhere on my ship, except me private quarters." Barnacle waved a hoof out over the deck. "Oh, and the six o' ye will be sharin' rooms with fillies from Dream Valley. They be on their way to the Royal Paradise themselves!"

"Fillies from home?" Glory smiled. "Well, that should really be fun!"

"Excellent!" Barnacle told them, bowing again. "Now, if ye will all excuse me, I must be getting us on our way again!" He turned towards his first mate. "Mister Salty, raise the gangplank!"

As they crew raised the anchor and got the vessel moving once again, Twilight looked around at the sloop's brown deck, and massive white sails. "Wow, this is so amazing! I've always wanted to sail on a ship!"

"I hope we'll see some sea ponies!" Surprise giggled, zipping up to the crow's nest. "Wow, girls! The sunset looks wonderful from up here!"

"Speaking of the sunset, you girls had better go get some rest." The Princess told them, trotting over after speaking with one of the crew members. "Twilight, you and AJ will have your own room together!"

"Sounds great!" AJ smiled, high-fiving Twilight with her hoof. "We could use some bonding time, anyway!"

"Poesy, you and Glory will be rooming with Sweet Stuff and Truly Elegant."

"Truly? THE MISS TRULY?" Glory asked, her eyes going wide. "Oh my word, this is WONDERFUL!"

"What, ya know her?" Firefly asked, curiously.

"Who is Truly? Oh, she's only the most elegant mare in all of Ponyland!" Glory squealed in delight. "I hope I can get some tips on how to style my mane!"

"Oh my! Well, I'm sure I'll get along just fine with a pony named Sweet Stuff." Poesy whinnied, hiding her nervousness.

"Surprise, you and Firefly will be sharing a room with two fillies named Fizzy and Whizzer, I'm sure you'll get along wonderfully!"

"WHAT? The Screwball sisters?!" Twilight asked in shock, turning pale.

"What is it, Twi?" Surprise asked. "Something wrong with those two?"

The unicorn looked like she was going to say something, but a look from the princess silenced her. Twilight only shook her head sadly. "Oh dear girls, you're gonna have your hooves full!"

"Excuse me, your highness?" Looking at his fellow colts, Tornado stepped forward. "But where will the four of us sleep?"

"Oh, I arraigned for you boys to bunk with the crew for the rest of the journey." Cadence waved a hoof dismissively. "Now, would you all make yourselves useful, and please take the girls luggage below decks?"

"Great." They all sighed in unison, trotting over to pick up the suitcases and bags the unicorns in the group had been levitating behind them the whole time.

...

Below Decks, Firefly and Surprise flapped their way down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of one of the cabin compartments.

"Well, this is the room!" Firefly told her friend, knocking on the door with her hoof. "I hope our roomates are friendly!"

The door creaked open slowly, and the two fillies stuck their heads into the room. Suddenly, a pink blur with a rainbow colored mane zipped up into thier faces.

"Ohwowyoumustbeournewroommate s!" A rainbow-maned Pegasus blurted out. "Himyname'sWhizzerandthisismysisterFiz zy! Werereallygladtomeetyouwhat'syournames?"

The two Pegasus simply stared at her in silence, stunned, until the aqua-colored unicorn filly on the other side of the room finally spoke up.

"Sorry about my sis there, she's a little on the speedy side!" The rainbow-maned pony with a five milkshake cutie mark giggled. "My name's Fizzy, and this is Whizzer. What's your names?"

"Hi! I'm Firefly, and this here is Surprise!" Firefly pointed to the white filly behind her. "We're the harmony bearer candidates traveling with Princess Cadence. Nice to meetcha!"

"Ohwowtheharmonybeaersthatsso cool! Ithinkwe'llmakereallygoodfriends!" Whizzer zipped around the room so fast, Firefly could've sworn she was teleporting. "OhheyIseeyouraPegasustooifyo ueverwannaraceI'llbehappytotakeyouonsometime !"

"Uh, sure, I think..." Firefly replied, nervously. Something about this two fillies bothered her... and it wasn't the fact that they were both jewel-eyed ponies.

"Nice to meet you!" Surprise trotted over to the unicorn sister. "You like playing games?"

"Oh yeah, I can play games really well! Though I can play the tuba better- much easier instrument, ya know!" The bubbly unicorn giggled. "Say, are you two fillies? Firefly really sounds like a boys name, and if you two are colts, you really shouldn't be here!"

It was at that point that Surprise, the crazy pony that everybody else called a dumb blonde, realized that she was in the presence of stupid...

...really, really _stupid._

"Hey, looks like you two have some heavy bags there!" Fizzy said, noticing the luggage the colts had dropped in the hallway while they were talking. "Here, lemme bring 'em in here for you!"

Fizzy's horn began to glow, and several of the bags were encased in magic bubbles, and levitated straight through the room, and right out the open porthole on the opposite wall. The bubbles suddenly popped, and the bags tumbled downward with a loud [i]splash[/i]!

"Eeek!" Surprise shrieked. "My fake mustaches and whoopee cushions!"

"NOOO! My copies of Playfilly! Even the beach stallion edition!" Firefly wailed, causing the other three fillies to stare at her. "What?"

"Well, I'm sure you're a filly now!" Fizzy giggled again. "Sorry about that, though!"

"Sorryaboutmydumbsister! I'llgoflyoutandseeifIcanfishyo urstuffoutandbringitback! I'mfastenoughtocatchupwiththes hipagain!" Whizzer zipped through the doorway... and immediately hit her head on the hallway wall outside.

"Oops! IreallyshouldwatchwhereI'mgoing!" The speedy filly laughed.

Surprise and Firefly gave each other worried looks, afraid they might not make it through a night with these two alive...

...

"Come in, the door's unlocked!"

Glory and Poesy opened the door, and trotted into the room. There, a white earth mare with a dark pink mane and blue dove cutie mark lay on the bed, looking disinterested at the world. While a pale blue jewel-eyed earth pony with a rainbow mane trotted up to greet them.

"Oh, hello there! You must be our new roommates." She smiled- talking in a quiet, kind voice. "My name's Sweet Stuff, and it really is a pleasure to meet the two of you."

"Hi, my name's Poesy, and it's wonderful to meet you, too!" The yellow filly replied, just as timidly as the first. "I'm sorry if my friend and I are intruding on your privacy at all..."

"Oh no, not at all!" Sweet Stuff replied sweetly, shaking her mane. "If fact, it'll be wonderful to have the extra company!"

As the two shy fillies proceeded to apologize to each other, Glory walked over to the other elegant-looking mare nearby.

"Excuse me, Miss Truly?" Glory asked, adjusting her mane with her hoof. "My name is Glory, and it is really and honor to meet-"

"Glory, the harmony-bearin' filly everybodeh is talkin' abaout?" Truly snorted in an elegant southern accent. "Charmed ta meet y'all, both you ahnd your timid little friend over thair."

"Oh, Poesy is a wonderful friend, I'm happy to traveling with her and the other girls." The unicorn looked back at her earth pony friend. "I had heard you had moved to Dream Valley recently, but I had no idea you'd be traveling to the capital!"

"The Princesses asked me ta come and give them some tips on thair wardrobes." Truly replied, arrogantly tossing her mane. "Fashion and elegance are mah special talents, aftah all."

"Do-do you think you could help me to become more elegant?" Glory asked hopefully, pawing her hoof at the ground. "Give me a few pointers and tips, I mean."

"Wail, y'all cain start bah usin a shiner shampoo on thait mane, and a nice bath soap ta make yer coat shineiah!" Truly stood up, and walked around Glory, looking her over. "But the real key the real key ta elegance, is the confidance that y'all exude... it's all in haow y'all carry yerself!" Truly took a few graceful steps, and struck a pose.

"Oh, how I wish I had your confidence!" The white filly sighed. "How I wish I could walk and talk like you!"

"No, no honey... it's y'all wish ya could be more laike me." Truly corrected her, putting her hooves up to Glory's mouth. "Naow try agahain!"

"Ah... wish... ah... could... be... moah... like... y'all." Glory said slowly, as truly manipulated the shape her mouth as she spoke.

"Wail, that was a good staht." Truly said with a sigh. "Naow, let's move on to y'all's stance and phostyah."

...

"Well, this is certainly a nice room." Twilight noted, looking around. "The captain said all returning filly and mare passengers request usually request this cabin, for some reson. I do wish a porthole so we could look out, though."

"That's yer problem right there, Twi... ya always got ta see the bad side of things, and complain about what ya don't have!" Applejack trotted over to the wall shelf, setting her few possessions on top of it. "Why don't ya look at the positive, like the fact we have a cabin all to ourselves, while the other girls have to share theirs."

"I suppose you're right, A.J., I do worry too much." Twilight replied with a sigh.

"All right, Twilight, something's bothering you."The orange earth pony told her, in a knowing tone. "Out with it, now!"

"It's just... I've often had daydreams about things like this- being a harmony bearer, going on adventures, falling in love- it always seemed like some kind of amazing fairy tale!" Her face fell. "But now that it's all actually happening, I'm afraid... afraid of how my life will change, afraid of how nothing will ever be the same again."

"Change is always stressful kid. I know that better than anyone." Applejack snorted. "The trick is how you deal with it, and wither the anxiety will control you, or you'll control it. And who knows? That change ya feared, might just bring ya to a better place."

"I suppose you're right, AJ." Twilight said with a laugh. "I suppose I have just been- wait, what are you doing?"

Twilight noticed Applejack was over along the left wall, peering through a small hole. Curious, the pink unicorn trotted over to where she was standing. As she neared the hole, the filly swore she could hear running water on the other side.

"Applejack, what are you looking-" Twilight started, before the orange filly put a hoof over her mouth.

"Shhh! Be quiet, willya!" Applejack hissed in a whisper. "I just found out the guy's shower room is on the other side of this wall, and Thunderbolt and Lightning are over there washing right now!"

"What?! Applejack, how could you!?" A scandalized Twilight snorted, blushing furiously. "You get away from there right this- oh, say, that colt's flank isn't too bad..."

"I know, right? Ya never notice that when the fur on his coat is dry!" Applejack grinned, as the two fillies peered through the hole. "And take a look at that Pegasus!"

"Wow, Firefly wasn't exaggerating about his-" She turned back to the other pony. "Say, you think we should go and tell the other girls about this?"

"Nah, we'll let the others in on the fun later." AJ smiled mischievously. "Besides, Poesy would probably have a heart attack."

"You have a point there." Twilight sighed. "And now I see why this cabin is so popular with the fillies and mares, though."

"And it would explain how this hole got here." The unicorn whispered, as the two turned back to watch the show. "Hmmm, I wonder if Tornado is coming in for a shower..."


	34. Chapter 34

_Fifth Lesson: Heart to Heart Talk_

It was later in the evening, after all of the girls had settled in, that several of them emerged from their respective rooms, and all met out on the deck. Each of the fillies introduced the other group to their roommates, and the ponies proceeded to enjoy each others company.

"Whoa, you're hard to keep up with!" Firefly gasped, as she lost her seventeenth flying race to the Speedy Whizzer. "I've never met a pony who could fly faster than me like that!"

"YouwerereallyslowontheturnsI couldn'tbelieveRainbowDash'sheircouldbesoslow!"

"Slow!?" The pink Pegasus snorted. "Hey, you wanna do another twenty laps around the boat? I'm sure ta win this time!"

Whizzer suddenly grinned a wide smile. "Sureyougotityou'reon!"

As the two ponies zoomed off again, Sweet Stuff complimented Posey on the lovely potted flowers she had brought on board.

"Oh, these daffodils are simply wonderful!" The jewel-eyed pony sighed, as she inhaled the sweet fragrance.

"Oh, you're too kind!" Posey replied bashfully. "All I really have to do is talk to them, and it makes them feel all special and happy!"

"Ah do declare, miss Posey! Y'all must be the silliest pony on this heah ship, ta believe thait those flowahs cain understand what y'all are sayin'!" Glory whinnied elegantly, trotting up to the two fillies. "Ah'm jest teain y'all, bah the way!"

"G-glory..." Posey uttered in shock, her eyes going wide. "D-did you just-"

"Tawt her the best ah could!" Truly said proudly, trotting up to where the other three ponies stood. "Naow she can appear as a lady befoah the Pahrincess ponies!"

"Oh, that's so wonderful, miss Glory!" Sweet Stuff exclaimed, smiling warmly. "I'm sure they'll accept you as a harmony bearer now!"

"Ah do declare, ah wish you ladies ahll the best of luck!" Truly exclaimed, throwing her mane back in a dramatic manner. "By the way, whar ah those fine stallions I saw y'all come on bahd with?"

"Oh, they said they were going to turn in early." Posey replied. "Those boys have had had a rough day, and deserve some rest!"

"It must be really nice, having such strong and handsome men traveling with you!" Sweet Stuff replied with a sigh. "You have someone to carry all of your heavy luggage."

"Say, y'all wondah wheah Surprise and Fizzy ah?" Glory asked, looking around. "Ah saw them comin' up from below decks with Fieahfly an' Whizzah, but then they disappeahed."

It was at the point, that a bucket of water levitated itself up in the air, and moved over Glory and Truly's heads unseen. The bucket then promptly dumped itself on thier manes, giving the two girls a surprisingly cold shower!"

"AIEEEEEEE!" They cried out in unison. "MY MANE!"

"That was a great idea, Surprise!" Fizzy giggled, falling over in laughter. "Those two stuck up nags needed a cold shower!"

"They sure did!" Surprise laghed hysterically, falling over herself. "And you sure gave it to 'em!"

"Oh! You- you... little scalawags!" Truly scowled, as Glory tried to magically dry out her mane. "Why I oughtta ring your little necks!"

It was at that point, however, that Appljack came trotting up from below decks.

"Wow, the stars up here are sure pretty tonight!" The orange earth pony exclaimed, looking around at the night sky. "Sure wish Twilight could come up and enjoy it, too!"

"OhwowyoumustbeApplejack!" Whizzer exclaimed, as she came zipping upo after beating an exhausted Firefly at their last race.

"HiI'mWhizzer!Surprisetoldmeallaboutyoubut whereisyourfriendTwilightyou 'reroominwith?"

"Nice to meetcha!" The bewildered earth pony replied, barely able to make out Whizzer's words. "And Twilight is still below decks, the princess's aide said she wanted a word with Twilight about something."

...

Deep within the volcano of gloom, the council of witches and warlock sat in a semicircle, with the wicked Hidya seated in the center. Lucky and the apple cross goblin watched from the back, s the most evil villains in Ponyland schemed their evil schemes.

"Why have you summoned us here, Hydia?" The beautiful Sonombula asked, admiring her wavy black hair and almond eyes in her hand mirror. "We know of your theft of the solar chariot, but what does this have to do with the rest of us?"

"There is a great threat to us, my brothers and sisters!" Hydia exclaimed, waving her enchanted ladle she used for spell casting around. "These six fillies the Princess has assembled, they pose a great threat to our vile order!"

"We are well aware of the danger these fillies pose, should they acquire the elements of harmony from the Princess ponies!" Beezin exclaimed, picking the roaches out from between his teeth with his dirty fingernails, and eating them. "But I was under the impression that you and your daughters were trying to eliminate the troublesome fillies!"

"My girls are out there, making another attempt to rid us of those ponies, even now!" The witch hissed, hopping up next to her bubbling cauldron. "But it is not the elements of harmony I fear, but something far worse for our wicked ways!"

Stirring the witch's brew with her ladle, Hydia conjured up an image in the billowing smoke of the six harmony bearer ponies, all standing in a circle.

"There was a prophecy, made long ago by Starswirl the bearded, that six fillies would use the power of thier Friendship to bring a champion from another world!" The old crone explained. "One who would bring the light of harmony back to Ponyland, and vanquish the darkness!"

In the center of the ponies in the vision, the image of a blonde human girl with a ponytail appeared, glowing as brightly as the sun.

"This child will be brought to Ponyland by these six from the other world, and she will destroy us!" Hydia yelled angrily.

"This child... what magics does she possess?" The feline witch Katrina asked, filing her claws nonchalantly. "Surely she must possesses a power greater than the fair folk, if we are to fear her so!"

"She is nothing but a powerless girl, that we could easily destroy!" Hyidia spat in contempt. "But she will serve as a symbol to the ponies, one that will eventually restore the spirit of Friendship to these lands, and bring an end to our beloved dark age!"

"Well then, if this girl is such a threat to us weaving our wicked ways..." Beezin replied angrily. "I say we crush these ponies before they can even bring her here!"

...

It was late in the evening, when Princess Cadence received a knock on her bedroom door on the ship. Looking up from the letter she was looking over, the alicorn levitated her small crown back onto her head.

"Come in, it's open!" The Princess whinnied.

"Hello, your highness." Twilight greeted her, trotting into the room and bowing. "Sorry I took so long to awnser your summons."

"Yes, what did take you so long?" The alicorn asked in annoyance. "I summoned you nearly an hour ago!"

"My apologies, Princess. Applejack and I were busy... viewing some exotic art." The pink unicorn tried to hide her blush. "Anyway, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak with you about this letter you had delivered to me, when we were back at Fort Rainbow Dash." Cadence levitated the parchment up to look at it again. "I take it you've been working on this since we started our journey"

"Yes, your highness. I was attempting to lay out some of the issues I felt were cropping up during out journey, and draw them to your attention."

"Really now?" The Princess asked critically, legitimating her reading glasses on. _"Dear Princess Cadence, I am writing you this letter to tell you how grateful the other girls and I are, that you decided to take us on as your students. It is a great responsibility to be chosen to be the next potential bearers bearers of the elements of Harmony, but it is also a great honor for all of us to be considered to take up the mantle of our esteemed ancestors. I must draw your attention, however, to the fact we are not our ancestors, and do not have the same personalities and tastes, as such..."_ The Princess trailed off, glaring across the room at the unicorn.

"Oh... oh dear... I'm really sorry, Princess." The unicorn replied apologetically "Hearing that now, I was a little too blunt, wasn't I?" .

"About as blunt as a sledgehammer." Cadence whinnied in annoyance. "Just as you were when you teleported those guild masters into the lake. If you're going to be harmony bearer, you need to have more tact!"

"I apologize for that, aunt Cadence." Twilight Shine replied, trying to be respectful. "I'll try to do better."

Skimming down through the letter, Cadence continued her criticism. "And what's this about _... while I know you mean well, you need to stop dropping every crisis on us, like you did with the situation on the train._ Can't you see I was trying to train you on trial-by-fire? A crisis that needs the harmony bearers, isn't going wait for you to learn how to do the job!"

"But that's what you've been teaching us... how to be good harmony bearers!" The pink unicorn filly protested. "I've become friends with six fillies I never would have even tried to get along with, and together the six of us have saved four different herds with our friendship. We've come so far, and and done so much!"

"But all you still lack the qualities that saved Equestria from Discord and the changelings!" Cadence snapped back. "Firefly's a boy crazy filly whose always getting into fights, while Posey's too obsessed with her plants to be kind to anypony!" The alicorn's temper started to rise. "Glory wants to be a lady, but can't sew or get the manners right, and Surprise? She's so psychotic she's more likely to make a pony cry than laugh!"

"Hey, stop insulting my friends!" Twilight snorted, finally losing her temper. "They might not be your precious Equestrian ponies, but they have their own qualities that make them worthy of the elements!"

"And what about you, Twilight Shine?" Princess Cadence taunted her, her pain overriding her common sense. "Look at how wild and unkempt your mane style is! The element of magic should never let her neat and orderly hair get that long!"

"I really love this hairstyle! I saw it on a tv show Dream Valley picks up from the human world!" Twilight snapped back, shaking her long and floppy locks out of her eyes. "So what if I style my mane after Farah Fawcett?"

"A filly should have her min on _this_ world, not the one across the rainbow bridge!" Cadence snapped, finally boiling over. "Twilight Sparkle would never have buried herself in fairy tales and wishes! Twilight Sparkle never would have dreamed of a stallion in shining armor sweeping her off her hooves, when she could take care of herself! Twilight Sparkle-"

"I...AM...NOT...TWILIGHT...SPARKLE!" The little filly screamed in anger. "I am Twilight _Shine_, a teenage unicorn with a special talent in romantic fairy tales and wishing! I'm not detail oriented, I don't care about technical aspects of magic, and I'm pink and girly and proud of it!"

"Twilight..." The Princess started, stunned. "I..."

"When I agreed to become your student, I thought there was so much you could teach me! I thought you'd be as great a teacher as Princess Celestia, to make me a better _me_!" Twilight stamped her hoof, tears streaming down her face. "But you want me to replace a dear pony you lost- and Aunt Cadence, I can't do that!"

She turned to trot out the door, turning her head to look back at the alicorn. "In my heart of heart of hearts, I am no Twilight Sparkle! And you are _no Princess Celestia!_"

Slamming the door behind her angrily, the distraught filly left the stunned Mi Amore di Cadenza behind her.


	35. Chapter 35

_Fifth Lesson- Trouble at the Royal Paradise_

As the ship came to dock at the edge of the Jewel Sea, a princess and her six charges trotted across the gangplank onto dry land. Saying their farewells to the other passengers, they quickly trotted their way up the diamond way, towards the Royal Paradise.

"Say Twilight... is something wrong?" Applejack asked her friend in a worried tone. "You've been awfully quiet since last night."

"Don't worry about it, AJ." Twilight Snorted, scowling. "Everything is just... peachy!"

"Say, where did the guys get off to this time?" Firefly asked, looking back at the ship. "I didn't see them get off the ship with us!"

"Oh, they were asked tah handle securiteh detail, dahling!" Glory replied, elegantly tossing her mane as she spoke. "Ah do so luv a boyah in uniform!"

"Gee Glory, I think you're taking that lady training Truly gave you a bit too much to heart!" Surprise laughed, flying over head. "Ya really should loosen up a little!"

"Oh, now don't make fun of her, Surprise." Poesy chided her gently. "Glory's just trying to live up to what's expected of the element of generosity!"

Twilight seemed to bristle at that, but said nothing. Soon, the seven of them approached the Royal Paradise, and the large Topaz gates opened at their arrival.

"Oh wow, would ya look at the size of this place?" Applejack whinnied in awe, looking around at the massive Pink Palace. "It like there's a whole city in one big building!"

"Waow! That place makes the exteriah ah Dream Castle look like a bahrn!" Glory whinnied, admiring the dozens of turrets and endless sea of flags. "Ah would just lova ta live heyah!"

It was at that point, that Several small, insect-sized ponies came fluttering out of the Royal Paradise, and zipped up to the shocked fillies. Four little mares- with antennae and flutter wings, zipped around the harmony bearers, chatting and buzzing curiously.

"Oh wow! The harmony ponies!" A yellow one exclaimed, flying right up in front of Twilight. "We've been waiting for you to come! The princesses sent us to greet you!"

"It's so great to meet all of you! Wow, is this your natural mane color?" A pink one giggled, flying up and tugging on Surprise's mane. "There's no way you can be a natural blonde!"

"Hey! That is so my natural color!" Surprise squeaked angrily. "What the heck are these creepy little things? They look like ponies that shrunk in the dryer!"

"These are the breezies, Surprise. The pony of equivalent of the fair folk." Cadence replied, as several of the little winged ponies flew up and bowed to her. "You'll have to forgive them, they can be curious and nosy by nature."

"The Breezies! Of course!" Twilight replied excitedly, remembering the little sprites from her fairy tale books. "They used to live in breezie Blossom long ago, at the far edge of Ponyland. But the breezies came to dwell here at the Royal paradise when the dark times began."

"Yep! We're the Princess Ponies' ladies in waiting." The lead breezie exclaimed proudly, flying up to Twilight. "My name's Zipzee, and I'm here to lead you to the royal princesses!"

"Well, then, lead on!" Twilight smiled, trotting right in front of Princess Cadence to lead the other six fillies. Shocked at Twilight Shine's behavior, the alicorn fell silently in behind the rest of the entourage as they trotted over the drawbridge, and into the castle.

As they trotted into the central hall, the girls were amazed at the great barrel vaulted ceilings, and magnificent baroque paintings that decorated every wall. Columns made of solid gold lined the hallways, and marble statuary depicted the great heroes of Ponyland.

"Wow, would you just look at this place!" Poesy whinnied in awe, looking up at the silk curtains from Hoofkaido, and tapestries from Bright Valley. "It looks like somebody took the styles of each herd, and baked them into a big style pizza!"

"This place is decorated with tributes from all over the confederacy!" Zipzee explained, zipping around over their heads. "Those pretty statues come from Fort Dash, and the coquina shells inlaid in the walls are from one of the sea pony herds!"

Looking around at the various paintings, Surprise noticed one that depicted Ponyville from an earlier age.

"Hey, girls! I found a painting of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash!" The white Pegasus exclaimed. "But why do they show Dash as an earth pony?"

"T-that's not who you think it is!" Firefly replied nervously, shooing Surprise along. "I-it's not something my family likes ta talk about!"

"Hey, I knew Pinkie Pie!" Zipzee exclaimed, flying around excitedly. "Aren't you supposed to be her kid or something, Surprise?"

"Wow, you knew Pinkie Pie?" Surprise exclaimed. "That is so cool! And yeah, she was my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great-"

"Not the Pinkie Pie your thinking of, Surprise." Twilight explained, looking back at her. But she's still probably an ancestor of yours."

"Remember naow, gals!" Glory exclaimed, batting her eyelashes. "We ah going before royalty heayah, be sure to be on your best behaviah!"

"Personally, I don't see why we should give a bunch of snooty, spoiled Princesses any extra respect than we give any other filly or mare!" Twilight snorted, glaring back at cadence angrily. "As I understand it, these brats running Ponyland into the ground is the reason we were brought together in the first place! These girls are nothing like Queen Majesty or our local rulers!"

The three girls came into a large, circular chamber. A large rotunda with a stain glass window- depicting the great horsemaster creating the first twelve ponies- hung high over the room. Far below the dome, stood a large fountain with the statues of five of the harmony bearers, all surrounding the statue of Twilight Sparkle... her graceful wings stretched in the pose of a unicorn.

"Wopw, this is so cool!" Firefly exclaimed, striking the same pose as the statue of Rainbow Dash. "I really do look almost like her!"

"Oh wow, this is so lovely!" Posey exclaimed, staring up at the statue of Fluttershy, with water coming out of it's towering base. "I bet Twilight wishes she had a coin to make a wish!"

But Twilight was preoocupied, staring at the alicorn statue angrily. "Well, it seems the artist favored fiction over fact." The pink unicorn snorted angrily. "I can't believe artwork here in the capital continues to favor that alicorn myth!"

"Oh come on, Twi! Aren't you the one who is such and fan of fairy tales and wishing?" Applejack sighed. "Besides, how do we know she really didn't become an alicorn?"

"You don't see me with wings and a horn, do you?" The pink unicorn snorted angrily. "Besides, the great horsemaster decreed there are never again to be any more alicorns born- Princess Cadence is the last of her kind!"

"The prophet Zorypontha may have said there will be no more winged unicorns born in the present, but that doesn't mean there weren't more in the past!" Cadence burst out angrily, finally speaking up at Twilight's sarcasm. "There's nothing wrong with ponies glorifying her as an alicorn"

"Funny you should mention it, aunt Cadence... since you _were there_" Twilight growled at her. "My ancestors being an alicorn, the identity of the harmony bearer's spouses, all those gaps in Equestia's history... Tornado told me there are many things you should be able to answer about the Equestrian age that our historians don't know... yet you don't!"

"Young lady, there are many things those few of us who survived the Grogar wars were sworn to secrecy on... things we shall carry to our graves... while others amongst us have simply had our memories fade over the long lives we lead." She shot a quick glance at Applejack, that the others failed to catch. "The records of those events were carefully eliminated... and trust me, there are many things the herds are better off _not knowning_."

"Ummm, excuse me?" Zipzee asked, cutting the tension between the two female ponies. "But the Princesses will see the Harmony Candidates now. It would be best if Princess Cadence waits here."

Glaring at the alicorn, Twilight Shine led the other five into through the vaulted doorway, into the golden throne room where the six princess ponies alighted their magnificent, high-backed thrones, each bearing one of the symbols of the elements of Harmony.

There were six of them... three descended from princess Celestia, and three from Princess Luna... born of the bloodline of the original two princess ponies. Unlike their ancestors, four of them were earth ponies, with one Pegasus and one Unicorn. It was they, who were the keepers of the elements of Harmony-which were stored in the heart of Ponyland gemstone, deep beneath the royal palace, and channeled through their six wands.

"Greetings and salutations, Harmony Bearer candidates." Princess Tiffany, the white Pegasus who was their leader, greeted them. "We are the Princess Ponies- rulers of the Ponyland Confederacy, and guardians of the elements of harmony."

"Thank you, your majesties." Twilight Shine replied, bowing to the six royals. "My name is Twilight Shine, and these are my friends Firefly, Poesy, Surprise, Glory and Applejack."

"So these are the fillies of the six bloodlines Cadence has gathered." Princess Starburst, the yellow earth pony, snorted in contempt. "It's hard to believe that this rabble is meant to take _our_ magic wands."

"Hey, we've proven ourselves!" Firefly snapped back. "Since me and by buds have gotten together, we've saved Ponyland several times over!"

"So we should just hand the elements over to the six of you?." Princess Amethyst, the lavender-colored unicorn, replied. "You might be descended from previous harmony bearers, but so are we!."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry if you felt we shouldn't take the elements from you." Poesy whinnied apologetically. "You can all keep them if you want."

"Still, you did go through all the trouble of coming here." Princess Royal Blue, the earth mare with the pink mane, said thoughtfully. "Perhaps a contest of some sort... to determine who would be best to wield the elements?."

"Ohhh, a game for the elements of harmony?" Surprise giggled. "We'd so be up for that!"

"So be it then, we shall each challenge one of you, for the right to become guardian of the wands." Princess Primrose, the pink earth pony with a blue mane, told them proudly. "Should you best each of us at a given element, we shall surrender our wands."

"Whatever challenge your majesties wanna throw at us..." Applejack snorted. "We'll be ready for it!"

"So be it then." Princess Serena, the blue pony with a blonde mane, replied. "Princess Amethyst will Face Twilight in a contest of magic, Princess Tiffany shall face Firefly in a contest of Loyalty, Princess Primrose shall face Posey in a test of kindness, Princess Starburst shall compete with Surprise for laughter, And Royal blue and Applejack will prove who is the most honest pony."

."An y'all and ah will tango ovah generositeh." Glory snorted, looking back at her friend. "What y'all think, Twailaight?"

"I think I've had enough of snooty royals who think they know everything!" Twilight snorted, glaring at the spoiled princesses. "You're on!"

As the Rest of the girls turned to leave, Princess Royal Blue motioned Applejack to come back.

"Everything ok, AJ?" Firefly asked, as the orange earth pony moved to stay behind.

"I'll be okay, girls." Applejack motioned the others on with her hoof. "You five go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Lady Applejack... there will be no contest between us over the element of Honesty." Royal Blue told her, after the others had departed. "If the others win, I will simply surrender this wand to you. You are far more worthy to hold this power than I."

"The pony I once was is nothing more that a memory now, you highness." Applejack told her, shaking her mane. "Wither they win or lose, I will stand by my friends, and compete for the elements of Harmony just as they do."


	36. Chapter 36

_Fifth Lesson- Journey to Elsewhere_

"Can you believe the nerve of those... ohhhhhhh!" Twilight Shine growled angrily, as the girls trotted into thier posh rooms at the Royal Paradise. "How dare they put us to the test like that! After all we've done!"

"Now just calm yourself down Twilight!" Applejack snorted, carrying her bag over to her bed with her teeth, and setting it down. "They are perfectly within their rights to see if we're worthy of the elements."

"But who knows, when they're going to test us, or how?" Posey whimpered. "Oh, I'm getting nervous just thinking about it!"

"Twailaight, ah detected a hint moah angah direacted at Cadence than the pahrincess ponies." Glory told her. "Ahd ah do suspect that is was ovah more than just that silly ole alicorn legend!"

Twilight stared at her for a moment, scowling. "I don't wanna talk about it!" She snorted, before turning away angrily.

Applejack was about to say something to her, when the door suddenly burst open. Whizzer came zipping into the room, zooming past the other ponies, and practically toppling poor Firefly over.

"HeygirlsI'mgladIfoundyouall!" The speedy pony exclaimed, looking around the room. "HeyFireflyIwantyoutocomewith methere'ssomebodyIwan'tyoutomeet!"

"Okay, okay Wiz, geez!" The pink Pegasus snorted, shooing the other pony off of her. "Just give me a second to stand, willya?"

"Sorrybutmyfriendreallywantst omeetyou!" Whizzer exclaimed, getting right to the point. "Andwebothwanttotakeyousomewh ereandsoyousomething!"

"Alright, aright!" Firefly groaned, flying out the door after the other Pegasus. "Just lead the way!"

"Cain y'all believe that little speed daemon?" Glory snorted angrily. "The nerve ah her, just bargin' in heyah like thait! How'd she even faind our room, anyway?"

"I'm more wodering about how the boys are doing." Applejack whinnied in a worried tone, staring out the open castle window. "I hope Lightning's all right..."

...

Deep within the tunnels below the Royal Paradise, a large chamber echoed with loud whinnying and clinking of glasses. In a subterranean pub called _The Dancing Human_, the castle's population of stallions reveled in their hard-earned leisure time. Free from the constraints of the mare's society above, here the hard cider flowed freely, and tendrils of smoke and exotic scents drifted across the room. At one of the tables, a group of older colts sat around a table, their hooves full of cards.

"Three queens and an ace!" Lightning whinnied proudly, laying his cards down on the table. "Ain't none of you are gonna beat that!"

"Bah, I fold!" Quarterback, a blue earth pony with a blue mane, snorted in disgust. "My hand's nowhere near that good!"

"What about you, Steamer?" Thundercloud asked, looking over at the engineer colt. "Feelin lucky, tonight?"

"Ahhh, I dunno guys..." The pony engineer sighed, laying his hand face down on the table. "I'm really not feeling anything tonight!"

"Awwww, c'mon, buckaroo! It cain't be all that bad!" Tex, a yellow earth stallion in a cowpony hat, encouraged him. "Ah reckon yer mind's on that thar little filly, Posey!"

"Yeah... I've been thinking about her a lot." Steamer admitted. "I really haven't gotten to spend much time with her, and I really want to!"

"Don't worry about it, Steam!" Thundercloud reassured him, holding his hand of cards with his wings. "Firefly told me they're all busy with this element of harmony business right now. She'll have more time for you when this whole business is done!"

"I hope you're right..." The engineer sighed, as he picked up his cards. "Whose turn was it again?"

On the other side of the room, two stallions were staring each other down, a circle of ponies gathering around them.

"Why, you low down, no good trough feeder!" Fireball snorted, the stink of hard cider on his breath. "You take back what you said about my Glory!"

"Bah, you're not stallion enough to handle a mare, boy!" The equally sauced Slugger, a pink stallion with a white mane, spat. "Now, my Buttons! That's a mare who knows how ta have a good ti-"

He was cut off, as the mountain boy unicorn plowed straight into him. The two stallions collapsed to the ground-biting, kicking, and head butting each other. As several other ponies cheered them on, Barnacle's first mate Salty moved through the crowd, holding a hoof-full of Bright Valley bits over his head.

"Taking bets on on the winner here!" The blue stallion with a pink and purple mane called out. "Place your bets, right here!"

"Seventy-five on the earth pony!" One stallion called out, pointing a hoof at Slugger.

"Eighty on the unicorn!" Another bellowed, nodding towards Fireball.

As the two males battled it out, Barnacle and Tornado watched from the sidelines, sitting in a booth along the far wall.

"Can you believe those two, captain?" Tornado snorted in disgust. "Such a barbaric and violent group we stallions are. Our ancestors were never like this!"

"Ye've been locked in yer library fer far too long, lad! Spendin' too much time among those mares and fillies, gettin accustomed ta their frilly ways!" Barnacle stuck a match, lighting his pipe. "Ta fight, ta protect, ta die... this is the stallion's life, lad. From the cradle, ta the glue factory!"

"That's actually kind of depressing, captain." Tornado sighed, looking around the room. "Is it truly out lot in life to be so uncivilized?"

"You want to talk uncivilized, lad, try this place's menu!" Barnacle snorted sarcastically. "Me crew and I are all Dream Valley ponies, and the barkeep informed me he has no meat in his storeroom ta feed to my men!"

The two continued talking for awhile, before a small, angry looking humanoid suddenly pushed the door to the tavern open, and stormed his way into the bar. After asking a few ponies a few questions, the diminutive figure made his way over to the table where the two ponies were sitting.

"You!" The little creature shrieked, pointing a dirty fingernail at the pony across from Tornado. "You are Captain Barnacle of Dream Valley, are you not?"

"By the horsemaster!" Tornado exclaimed, staring at the small green creature. "A goblin in the Royal Paradise!"

"Want business da ye have with me, runt?" Taikg a puff on his pipe, and blowing the smoke in the goblin's face. "What could be so important that ye'd risk yer life by comin' here?"

"You foul pirate! Your crew raided a treasure ship carrying several pounds of gold that belong to my tribe!" The Boggle-eyed creature clad in rags growled. "Goblins demand compensation!"

"Very well, my good monster." Barnacle reached into his coat. "Ye shall be compensated. But tell me... how did ye come to acquire that valuable treasure, which was clearly of pony make?"

"Ohhh, got it in trade deal from ponies!" The goblin giggled, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of the blade he was carrying. "Mares and foals just _dying_ to share their valuables with us!"

"That was all aye needed ta hear!" The captain suddenly stood up. "My good goblin, here is your compensation!"

Barnacle suddenly pulled out his pistol, and a loud BANG! echoed through the room. As the smoke cleared, the headless body of the offending humanoid collapsed to the floor.

"Good heavens!" Tornado exclaimed, appalled by the carnage.

"Goblins, such a stupid race, bragging about their victims like that.." Barnacle snorted, blowing the smoke off the top of his gun, and re-holsetering it. Walking up to the bar, he gestured back towards the body. "My good barkeep, I believe I've found a solution ta our meat problem..."

...

"Wow, Whizzer! The view is so amazing from up here!"

"Iknowisn'titgreat?" Whizzer exclaimed, flapping around excitedly. "Iliketocomeuphereandgazeouta tthejewelsea wheneverI'mattheRoyalParadise."

The two Pegasus were on the roof of the Royal Paradise, staring out at the vast expanse of the jewel sea. From wear she stood, Firefly could swear that the crystal waves seemed to stretch out forever. It was only the sounds of a pair of hooves trotting up behind them, that broke the pink Pegasus out of her reverie.

"Oh, terribly sorry, old girl! Hope I didn't disturb you!" Another pink Pegasus apologized, trotting up to the two of them.

"No, it's ok." Firefly replied, looking this newcomer over. "This the friend you were talking about?"

"Yeahisthisisher!" Whizzer exclaimed, her jewel eyes twinkling excitedly. "FireflythisisNorthStar, NorthStarthisisFirefly!"

"Hey there!" Firefly greeted the Pegasus with the compass cutie mark. "Whizzer said ya wanted to me meet me? You must've heard how awesome I am!"

"Yes, terribly good to meet you!" North Star told her, shaking her purple mane. "Blimey, we've heard all about your going after the elements of harmony an' all... an' I just wanted to tell ya... all of us Pegasus are pullin for you, Firefly!" The pony with the British accent explained. "I just thought I'd come here to the Royal Paradise, and see if you'd like to go on a small flying holiday... before you started your trials for the elements, that is."

"Wow, that's sounds great!" Firefly exclaimed, her face beaming. "Oh, but I'll need to go check with Princess Cadence, ta see if it's all right!"

"Jolly good idea! Why don't you go ask her now!" North Star exclaimed. "Whizzer and I shall wait here for your return.

The harmony bearer candidate nodded excitedly, then ran back downstairs to talk to the alicorn princess.

After she had left, the two other Pegasus exchanged knowing glances, and nodded.

"WellIknewshe'dagreetoit, sheistheadventeroustype!" Whizzer exclaimed, zipping around over North Star's head. "Butdoyoutreallythinkthebestw aytotestheristakingher_there_?"

"The Princess Ponies believe this is the best way to test her for the element of loyalty, so this is how she shall be tested." North Star replied, lowering her wings. "The princess ponies specifically asked that Dream Valley carry out the trials for them, ignoring the antagonism between the antagonism between our kingdom and the Confederacy. And for paying us that honor, Dream Valley shall see it done."

...

It wasn't long, before the three Pegasus had taken to the skies. Firefly had been surprised that Princess Cadence had given her permission to go. It surprised her even more, that she had suggested she go without telling the other girls, that the princess would inform them, personally. Still, she didn't want to keep the other two on the roof waiting, so off the three Pegasus went.

"Wow, Ive never actually flown this far before!" The teenage filly exclaimed, as the passed over the edge of the jewel sea, and back into Ponyland proper. "Where exactly did you say we were going, again?"

"Oh, somewhere I doubt you've ever been before." North Star replied cryptically. "I'm sure you'll find it terribly exciting!"

Passing over mile after mile of forest and fields, the three flying ponies soon came to a flattened out valley covered by an endless forest. Although the pink Pegasus didn't recognize it at first, Firefly quickly figured out where they were.

"Hey, it's Dream Valley! Wait till I tell Twilight and Glory we visited their home turf!" The filly said with a laugh. "But what the heck are we doing out here?"

The other two Pegasus didn't respond, and Firefly noticed they were heading straight towards a large cliff with a waterfall. At first, she thought they were going to land on top of the waterfall. But then Firefly noticed the solid-looking rainbow coming out of the mountain's peak.

And suddenly... she knew.

"The Dream Valley rainbow! Wait, you're not going to-!" Firefly's eyes went wide. "Girls, you can't be serious! Our gooses will be cooked if we go over there!"

But even as the pink Pegasus spoke, Whizzer and North Star vanished into the large band of colors. Firely barely stopped in front of the rainbow.

_"Oh man, if I go into the rainbow, the Princess will have my head!"_ Firefly thought to herself. _" But I can't just leave those two get hurt!"_

After only a moment's hesitation, Firefly dove straight into the rainbow pathway.


	37. Chapter 37

_A Fair Holiday_

"Whhhoooaaaaaa!" The pink Pegasus cried out, trying to keep herself flying straight. "This is so freaky!"

Pulled along through the rainbow by an unseen force, Firefly was surrounded by strobing light and flashing colors. Momentarily disoriented, the pony found herself zooming along a multicolored tunnel of light, that seemed to go on forever. Finally, she saw a wall of white light ahead, that the surprised Pegasus found herself racing towards.

"Aieeeeeeee!" Firefly cried out, instinctively throwing her hooves up in front of her face. A flash of light quickly filled her vision... and the pink filly suddenly found herself tumbling face-first into the soft green grass.

"Wow, what a trip." Firefly mumbled, pulling herself up on her wobbly hooves. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna lose my lunch."

Her blurry vision slowly adjusting, Firefly saw an endless green meadow stretching out before her in every direction. The yellow sun shone down from a blue sky, and a gentle breeze blew through the filly's mane. It greatly resembled the place she had come from, but there was an oddly different quality to everything. Something that told her that she had journeyed to another world.

"Blimey, there you are." North Star exclaimed, as Firefly spun around to face her. "I didn't know if you'd even follow us through the rainbow."

"Yeahit'ssocoolyou'rehere!" Whizzer exclaimed, zipping around over their heads. "Welcometoearth,Firefly!"

"So this is what you wanted me ta see, huh? Seems like an interesting place." Firefly suddenly started to cough and gag. "Ack! What is up with this air?"

"That's pollution, I'm afraid. A side effect of their modern society." North Star replied. "Don't worry, you'll find that your lungs will adjust rather quickly."

"Yeahsowhatarewewaitingfor?" Whizzer asked excitedly, zipping away. "Let'sgohavealookaround!"

Looking off to her left, Firefly noticed several large barns and a silo nearby. "Huh, we must be on a human farm." Flapping her way over to the corral, she noticed several horses trotting around inside the fence.

"Woah, what's up with these guys?" The pink Pegasus asked, as she and one of the larger equines stared at each other. "They're eyes are on the sides of their heads, and how can they talk with those weird mouths and freaky shaped heads?"

"Those are earth horses, Firefly; as in earth, the planet." North Star answered. "They're not intelligent, and humans use them for beasts of burden."

"These things are our primordial ancestors? Yeesh, we look more like humans than these weirdoes." She sneered at one of the stallions. "Hey buddy, why the long face? Always wanted ta say that!"

"Firefly, stop picking on these primitives." North Star chided her. "If our forebears hadn't come over the rainbow bridge to our world long ago, you'd probably be in his position right now."

"Aww, ya don't be such a spoilsport." Firefly snorted. "Geez you two are no fun."

"Heywe'dbettergetouttaherebeforethe farmergetsback!" Whizzer panicked, seeing a red truck coming up the gravel trail from the nearby road. "Idon'twannaendupinahumanlabratory !"

Nodding, the three Pegasus took off, heading towards in the direction of the western sky.

...

As they soared over the endless checkerboard of farms and fields, Firefly couldn't help but notice how different everything looked. Oh she had seen humans visiting Fort Rainbow Dash, and vehicles in Bright Valley, so there wasn't much that new to her. But the lack of talking ponies, of innate _magic_; the pink Pegasus could feel the stale deadness of the air around her.

"Say, shouldn't we worry about some human seeing us or something?" Firefly asked worriedly. "We really don't want ta get caught by them, ya know!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, my dear!" North Star reassured her. "A pony's inherit magic, makes us undetectable by any means over here. Unless we're seen directly by human eyes up close, of course."

"But ponies have been seen over here before, right?" Firefly asked skeptically. "I mean, they couldn't possibly avoid humans all the time."

"Blimey, where do you think all those myths an' legends about Pegasus an' unicorns came from in the first place?" North Star laughed. "Now come on, we want to show you something."

Whizzer and North Star dove towards a large open area, with colorful lights and sounds coming from it, There were many large, colorful machines whirling and spinning around, and a large white striped tent with humans going in and out of it, looks of joy and laughter on their faces.

"Is-is that a circus?" Firefly asked, staring down at the sight in awe. "Those humans look like they're having an awesome time!"

"Thehumanscallitacountyfair." Whizzer replied, zipping downs towards the fairgrounds. "Comonletsgoinforacloserlook!"

"Wait, is that really a good idea? " Firefly asked worriedly. "I mean, if we get close enough to somebody-"

"Don't worry about it, old girl!" North Star snorted. "Whizzer and I have been over here dozens of times! We're masters at staying out of sight!"

"Andiftheyseeus,welljustpretendtobefakeamatr onicponiesforthefair!" Whizzer added.

"Okay then." Firefly nodded. "I'll follow you guys' lead, then."

And so the three ponies set about having some fun. Waiting until the carnival barkers were on break, North Star knocked down the glass bottles at the ball toss game, while Whizzer deftly pitched horseshoes onto the poles, getting a perfect score. Firefly slammed her hoof down on the strength testing game so hard, she sent the weight flying straight to the top and knocked the bell clean off! Three angry carnival employees came running back, never knowing their games had been messed with by three pastel colored ponies. And the three visitors found other ways to have fun, as well.

"Look, mommy!" A young girl on the carousel called to her parent. "I'm riding on a real Pegasus!"

"That's nice, dear!" The mother yelled back, looking at the pony her daughter was riding on. _Though I've got to admit, those ponies do look very life like!_ She thought to herself.

As three children laugh and giggle on the backs of the only three Pegasus on the merry go round, no one bothered to question why three of the carousel ponies felt soft and real, rather than being carved of wood like the others. And no one questioned it when those same three ponies vanished before the next wave of children got on.

At the roller coaster, the operator ran a test on the cars to make sure they were running properly. As the coaster roared around the track, the coater operator swore he could hear the sounds of screaming and laughter coming from the cars, even though he didn't see anybody there.

"Wow, I never knew this world could be so much fun! I mean sure, we have amusement parks in ponyland, but hiding from the humans at the same time is sooo much fun!" Firefly giggled, as the three took a rest on top of a circus tent. "I dunno why more Pegasus don't come over the rainbow ta this awesome place."

"Earth humans are a mixed breed, luv. Not all of em' are like our friends in Manehatten, or the ones at this carnival." North Star warned. "It could be bad for ponies if this world found out we were real!"

"Aww, we know humans back home, and they're totally cool!" Firefly chuckled, waving a hoof dismissively. " I mean, sure, they act a little goofy sometimes and eat meat, but so do you Dream Valley ponies, right? How bad could the humans in this world possibly be?"

"Firefly, listen to me, Under no circumstances, must you ever allow these silly creatures to see you!" North Star's voice turned serious, as she turned to face the pony flying beside her. "These humans are capable of great evil, and who knows what they'd do if they found out about our kind. This is a matter of loyalty to your race, do you understand me?"

"But, but I -" She sighed. "All right, I understand. I swear I won't reveal myself to them."

"Heyletsnotworryaboutityoutwo !" Whizzer whinnied, pointing her hoof at the striped tent below them. "Iwannagoinandseethecircus!"

"You two go on ahead." Firefly sighed, looking up at now reddening sky. "I think I wanna stay out here, and watch the sunset."

The other two ponies nodded, and flew inside the back flap of the tent unnoticed. The remaining Pegasus leaned back, and stared up at a passing cloud.

_Wow, I've never been this cautious before... guess it's being in a new world._ Firefly thought to herself. _Gosh, I wish I could show Twilight and the others this place, they'd love it!_ Closing her eyes, the pink filly frowned. _And this is a nice break and all, but I'm still worried about that test the Princess Ponies are gonna put me through. How the heck are they gonna test my loyalty?_

Opening her eyes again, Firefly's gaze drifted over to the hot air balloon tied near the tent. It was then, that she noticed two human children climbing into the balloon's basket.

"C'mon Jerry! We shouldn't be in here!" The girl told him in a worried tone. "The balloon guy's gone home for the night!"

"Aw, chill out, Janet!" The boy complained, tugging at the ropes. "This is the last day of the fair, and I wanna go up! Or are ya _scared_?"

_What do those two think they're doing?_ It was at that point, that Jerry pulled the last rope out, and the baloon rose into the sky. _ Oh no, those stupid kids!_

"Yeah, were finally flying!" Jerry exclaimed, as several people in the fair below pointed yelled, and ran towards the still-rising balloon

No, we can't control where the balloon's going!" The girl panicked. "Somebody help us!"

Firefly instantly flew up towards the children, but then froze in place in the middle of the sky.

_I can't let those kids see me! But I just can't let them fly away, either!"_ The Pink Pegasus's mind raced. _What am I gonna do?_

For an instant, Firefly weighed the loyalty to keeping her race a secret in her mind, against leaving these two children to float away to their doom.

It only took an instant.

"Hang on you two, I'm coming!" Firefly flew up towards the balloon, grabbing on of the ropes in her teeth.

"Look, a flying pony!" Jerry exclaimed, pointing at the pink Pegasus.

"A flying, talking pony!" Janet yelled in amazement.

Pulling down on the basket with her teeth, Firefly brought the hot air balloon down just beyond the fairgrounds, tying the rope down and zipping away, just before several humans came running up.

"I don't think any of the adults saw me," Firefly wheezed out, catching her breath as she landed on the tent again. "well, at least the kids are going to be safe."

"Wellthat'smorethancanbesaidforyou!" Whizzer snorted angrily, zipping up beside the other Pegasus.

"Oh Firefly," North Star whinnied sadly, staring down at the commotion on the grown nearby. "What have you done?"


	38. Chapter 38

_Fifth Lesson- A Test of Patience_

"Firefly, how could you?" North Star snorted in anger. "We explicitly asked you _not_ to let the humans see you!"

But, I just couldn't let those children..." She trailed off, seeing the stern looks on the other two ponies' faces. "Never mind, I'm sorry I broke my word."

"We'dbetterheadbackhome, " Whizzer snorted. "theprincesseswilldecisewhath appenstoyou."

Firefly's head drooped. "Let's just go back home."

As the three Pegasus take off from the fairgrounds, Firefly looked back. She was relieved when she saw that the two children were being helped out of the basket by the people at the fair.

"But it was a flying pink pony that saved us," Jerry protested, as they lifted him out of the balloon basket. "it really was!"

"Oh boy," One of the adults sighed. "the stories kids tell these days."

Confident none of the adults had been close enough to see her, Firefly turned and followed her friends back towards the rainbow. Soaring back over the rural landscape as the darkness of the night enveloped them.

_I feel awful about what happened, but I couldn't let those children get hurt._ Firefly though to herself, hanging back behind the other two. _Gee, I sure am thirsty. I wonder if there's anything to drink around here._

As they approached the farm where they had first came from, Firefly saw the other two mares vanish into the glow of the rainbow. Looking down, the pink filly saw the white house and barn both painted with a matching purple roof. Spotting a small well near the barn, the Pegasus' thirst got the better of her.

_Hmmm, maybe I could grab a drink before I head back._ Zooming down towards the well in the darkness, Firefly failed to notice that she was flying right towards barn's weather vane.

"Whoooaaaaahhhhh!"

...

"Amanda, make sure you get those horses in the barn before sunset, all right?"

"Don't worry, Jack, I got it!"

Back on the farm where the ponies have first come from, the rancher and his wife were closing things Taking the feed out to the horses, the blonde, blue-eyed cowgirl was startled by the sound of a loud splash coming from the old stone well on the property.

_What in the world?_ Looking up, Amanda saw the horse-shaped weather vane spinning uncontrollably from being struck, and heard the sound of something splashing around in the water below.

_Something sounds like it's trapped in the well_ she thought to herself. Running over and peering inside, she began to turn the crank to raise the bucket. _Whatever it is, sure is heavy._ But as the bucket came up, the cowgirl was surprised by the sight of a pink pony with wings.

"W-hat in tarnation?!" Amanda asked in shock, staring dumbfounded at the sight before her. "A f-flying pony?"

"Hey, I can talk, too!" Firefly snorted, shaking the water out of her wings, mane, and coat. "My name's Firefly, what's yours?"

The woman simply stared at her in shock, her mind denying this was actually happening. When Amanda failed to respond after a few minutes, the pink Pegasus finally took off again. "Well, I'd better be going. Thanks for saving me from that well. Bye bye!"

As the pink pony took off into the sky, the woman stared after her in a shocked silence. As Amada stood there frozen, the rancher came walking up from the direction of the house.

"Amada, you all right?" Her husband asked, taking his cowboy hat off. "I though I heard a commotion out here."

"Huh? Oh, sorry hon." She shook her head, coming out of her daze. "I was just daydreaming is all. Hey, can you take care of the rest of the chores out here? I'm gonna go give little Megan her bottle."

_Wow, those earth humans sure are strong and brave._ Firefly thought to herself, as she flew back over the rainbow. _If I'm ever in a jam again, I'm coming back here!_

...

"Can you believe it?" Applejack snorted, looking around the room at the other fillies. "It's been almost half a day, and those three still haven't come back."

The five ponies were scattered around the room, each trying to pass the time in their own way. Twilight was busy reading a _1001 Arabian stallions_, while Glory and Surprise were over in the corner, snaking a look at Firefly's playfilly magazines. And Poesy was over at the planter on the table, talking to the flowers inside.

"Though no one else really seems to care." Applejack snorted in frustration.

It was at that point, that another knock came at the door. When AJ opened it, a timid jewel eyed pony stepped softly into the room, looking around at the other ponies nervously.

"Ummm, excuse me? I hope I'm not bothering anybody." Sweet Stuff whispered shyly. "But I wanted to take Posey out to show her the royal gardens. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Well, Firefly doesn't seem to be back from her little adventure yet," Twilight Replied, looking up from her fairy tale. "and we don't know when the princesses are going to start testing us. Why don't you go enjoy yourself, Posey?"

"Oh, thank you so very much, Twilight!" Posey squealed with delight. "C'mon Sweet Stuff, I can't wait to see those flowers."

As the two ponies trotted out the door, Twilight walked over to Glory and Surprise, and shook her mane.

"Can't you two get your minds out of the trough?" she asked in disgust. "Honestly, looking at that appalling filth is so beneath us."

"This coming from the peeping pink pony?" Glory asked, looking over her shoulder coyly.

"Yeah, I'm sure the boys would love to hear how you got a eyeful!" Surprise laughed hysterically.

Twilight turned a deep red, glaring over at Applejack with a murderous stare.

"What?" The silly orange pony asked, shrugging. "They bribed me with apples. You know red delicious is my favorite."

...

The two ponies trotted out into the Royal Paradise's garden, tinkling and glowing by the light of hundred lanterns lining the pathway. Posey's eyes went wide, as she saw endless rows of roses, daffodils, tulips, and lilies stretching out before her..

"Oh, my word!" Posey exclaimed, looking around her in awe. "Sweet Stuff, I-I've never seen so many flowers in one place."

The yellow filly wandered from flower to flower, taking in their lovely scents. "Hello, my wonderful flowers, my name's Posey. Wow are you today?"

_Hello, Posey. It's so wonderful to meet you._

_A pony that understands us! Please, give us some water._

_Such a nice little pony, let's be friends._

Now, flowers are not intelligent, as everyone knows. But the magics of plants and the earth runs strong in earth ponies. And there never has, nor ever will be a pony who as in tune with the earth like Posey is. She can read the intent and meaning of the plants as if they had minds of their own. And she can reply in kind, letting her meaning be known to them.

Finding a watering car nearby, Posey filled it with water from the fountain, and went from row to row of the flowers. "Here, have some water for your dry leaves, you poor things."

"I knew you'd like coming here Posey," Sweet Stuff said softly. "I didn't think the flowers would be in such bad shape, though."

"This is just awful." Posey whinnied, looking around at the neglected plants. "Whose responsible for keeping these gardens up?"

"Well, usually the breezies maintain the gardens here. Guess they've been too busy with the Princesses spoiled demands recently." Sweet Stuff replied, her face drooping. "I'm sorry you had to see it this way."

"It's not your fault," Posey replied, nuzzling the other shy pony. "Please don't feel bad, it's not your fault."

"Wail, wail, wail, whut have we heyah?" An angry voice snorted, as another pony trotted out into the gardens from the palace. "If it isn't Ponyland's two residant doohmats. Whatta y'all doin out heyah at thid hourah?"

"Oh, Miss Truly?" Posey asked timidly "I-I didn't expect to see you out here."

"Oh hi, Truly, so nice to see you." Sweet Stuff replied, no trace of annoyance or anger in her sweet voice. "Did you come out to look in at the flowers, too?"

"Naw, I heard some loud noises out yeah, disruptin' mah beauty sleep." The angry mare snorted, walking over behind Sweet Stuff. "And ahs fo bein nice ta see me, well ah cain fix thait raight naow."

And with that, Truly struck the back of poor Sweet Stuff's head, sending her jewel eyes flying clean out of their sockets. The gemstones went skittering across the garden, and landed in a rosebush with a loud *klink*.

"Oh dear, I can't see anything." The polite pony whispered, feeling blindly around with her hooves . "Don't worry you two, I'll find them on my own."

"Hey, that was a really mean thing to do." Posey said quietly, going to the rose bush to get Sweet Stuff's eyes. "How can you be so cruel to your friend?"

"Oh, ah cain be even crueler than that, lil' miss tree huggah." She looked down at a rose near her hoof. "Oh, is this yo' lil friend heayah?"

"Oh, yes, all the flowers are my-"

CRUNCH

_argrahhhhhhh!_

The lovely red rose was crushed beneath the sneering mare's hoof, it's death scream echoing in the shocked Posey's mind.

"W-what?" Posey whimpered, her eyes going wide. "Why did you do that?"

"Awww, did I step on a rose?" The cold hearted mare sneered, crushing another flower. "Or was that just a daffodil?"

CRUNCH

_ahhhhhh!_

CRUNCH

_aieeeeee!_

CRUNCH

_noooooooo!_

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

Scream after scream from the terrified plants echoed in Posey's mind, each a sharp stab to her gentle, caring heart. The death cries of those beautiful flowers, those wonderful friends, tore into her mind like knives. Over and over, like a hammer pounding a nail through her hoof, it hit again and again. The pleas from tulips and chrysanthemums, lilacs and marigolds, echoed in her mind. The helpless flowers begging, like children to thier mother, for the yellow filly to end the earth mare's reign of destruction.

"Stop, Truly." The sobbing yellow filly whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Please, I'm begging you, stop!"

"Oh, really? Than whaid ya'll wake meh up from mah beauty sleep?" The angry mare snorted, scowling at the other earth Pony. "They'ah's a price ta be paid fo' that, an unfortunately yo' little friends yeah gotta be the one's ta pay it."

Waking over to a golden bridle rose, the rare flower that blooms in Ponyland only once every fifteen years, the angry Dream Valley mare sneered at the whimpering timid filly.

"So what ya'll gonna do about it, little miss element of kindness?"

SQUISH


	39. Chapter 39

_Fifth Lesson- Don't Know if I Should Laugh or Cry_

"So, Miss Poesy," Truly sneered, whipping her mane back arrogantly. "What y'all gonna do about it?"

Poesy stood the for a moment, turning away from the mean mare, and trying to hide her bitter sobs. But after a few minutes, the little yellow filly suddenly turned back to face her tormentor. To Truly surprise, the look on Poesy's face was completely neutral; neither twisted in a wrathful snarl, nor contorted from her sorrowful weeping.

"You know miss Truly, I've met ponies like you before. Bullies who pick on other ponies and things smaller than they are to make themselves feel better." She began to slowly trot towards the older mare, her cold and steely gaze starting to make Truly nervous. "Bullies like you won't ever stop tormenting others, until somebody teaches you a lesson."

"Naow hold awn, Miss Poesy." Truly protested nervously, taking a few steps backward. "Thair's no need ta get violent in the royal gahdans."

"Me, get violent? Oh no Miss Truly, I'm a very gentle Pony, the element of kindness." Poesy replied, as the plants near her hooves began to move around as if there were a breeze. "I'd never raise a hoof against you. But the flowers... they can be very unhappy when cruel or mean ponies do bad things to them."

Feeling something begin to coil round her hoof, Truly looked down to see several long vines moving towards her. As the frightened mare tried to struggle, the vines began to grow rapidly up and out of their flower beds, engulfing Truly entirely.

"Wait, what's goin-" The plants slowly began to entangle her, pulling the mean mare to the ground. "Poesy, halp me!"

"It would be wise for you to treat the plants, and other ponies, with a bit more kindness." As she stared down at the tied-up mare, Poesy's normally green eyes were glowing with an eerie blue light. "Because next time, it might be a rose bush with thorns you have the misfortune of offending. Do you understand me?"

"Mmmmffff." The frightened mare nodded, her words garbled as the vines coiled around her muzzle. Smiling, the yellow Filly trotted over to the bushes, and pulled Sweet Stuff's gemstone eyes out.

"Here you go, Sweets." Poesy whinnied, putting the mare's eyes back into their sockets. "You all right?"

"Yes, I guess so." The gentle earth pony replied, looking down at the enveloped Truly. "I'm just sorry that the flowers had to do that to her. "I don't mean to be offensive, but that doesn't seem like something the element of kindness should support."

"Part of being kind is not letting others being treated unkindly, Sweet Stuff." Poesy told her. "Now c'mon, I think Truly needs to be alone with the flowers for awhile."

As the two female ponies trotted back into the palace, the vines slowly loosened on Truly. The earth mare shook the plants off and stood up, looking around at all of the tulips and daffodils around here.

"Uh, Poesy?" The nervous mare called out, as the petunias and marigolds seemed to glare at her. "Y'all come back here... please?"

...

It was early the next morning, when Firefly finally came back from her little trip with the other ponies. The exhausted Pegasus filly collapsed into her bed, and refused to talk about what had happened.

"C'mon, Firefly." Poesy asked, trotting over to the bed, and nuzzling her friend. "Are you sure you're all right? I hate seeing you so unhappy."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" The filly wailed, pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Boy, those two mares must've done quite a number on poor Firefly here." Twilight told Glory. "And Poesy seemed like she'd been through quite an ordeal when she came in last night, too."

"Ah did notice thait." The white unicorn replied. "Ah wondah if thair is moah goin on heyah thain meets the eye."

While the two of them continued to talk, Applejack finished her breakfast of apple pie and warm milk, and looked around the room.

"Hey, any of you girls see Surprise?" The orange filly asked. "She wasn't in here when I got up this morning."

"Oh, I saw her leave early this morning." Poesy replied, turning away from the sleeping Firefly. "I think she wanted to have a look around the Paradise, or something."

"Well, I really hope she's not gone too long. The breakfast the maid brought her will get cold. " Twilight replied, trotting over to her own breakfast of sausage, eggs and bacon. "Besides, something stinks with this whole setup, and it's not in the castle's ventilation system."

...

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mommy!" A small filly wailed, galloping down the hallway in treas. "A mean filly put a cockroach into my peanut butter sandwich!"

"Hey, that's a lie! It was only a wasp!" Surprise protested, shaking her mane. "Honestly, it's like kids these days don't wanna eat their protein!"

It was at that point, that Fizzy came trotting down the hallway. Seeing the giggling prankster yelling at a fleeing foal, the jewel-eyed unicorn called out to her.

"Hey Surprise, what's up?" Fizzy whinnied, walking up to the other pony. "How's the harmony bearing thing going?"

"Fizzy! Hey, I haven't seem you since the boat ride." Surprise frowned. "Ugh, it's been sooooo boring ever since I got here. Nobody in this place has a sense of humor!"

"Yeah, I kinda heard something about you putting lobsters into Princess Royal Blue's bath." Fizzy snickered. "And I wonder how that colony of ants got into Princess Starburst's bed?"

"Awww, those princesses just can't take the biting and stinging criticism." Surprise replied with a laugh. "Just wish there was a way I could play an even funnier prank. Something epic, worthy of being the element of laughter!"

"Oh, thinking ahead to your test, huh? Yeah, playing practical jokes does make people laugh. Hmmmm." Fizzy smiled, a twinkle in her glassy eye. "Say, you know I'm from the same place that Twilight's from, right?"

"Yeah, you're both Dream Valley ponies." Surprise replied, nodding. "So what's that got to do with a really good prank?"

"Well, I grew up around Twilight, and I know what her weak spot is." Putting a hoof around the white Pegasus, the two ponies began to conspire. "Trust me, I gotta prank you can pull, that Twilight will never forget."

...

"Hey Twilight," Applejack called out, standing at the door she had just opened. "there's a delivery mare here for you!"

Twilight Shine was laying on her bed, finishing up her fairy tale book, when a messenger arrived. Getting up and trotting over to the delivery mare when her name was called, the unicorn filly was given a pink envelope sealed with a heart sticker.

"Ohhh, thait lettah looks all fancy, Twi." Glory noted curiously, as the delivery mare bowed and left. "Y'all have a secret admiahrah?"

"Oh my, what does it say, Twilight?" Poesy asked. "well, you don't have to tell us, if you don't want to."

"No girl,' it's alright, really." Blushing slightly, Twilight used her magic to unseal the envelope. Levitating the letter up and unfolding it, the pink unicorn began to read aloud;

_My dearest Twilight,_

I am so sorry about the way I acted back in Fort Rainbow Dash, my treatment of you and your friends was the height of Foolish arrogance. I wish to make it up to you, o sweet angel, and shower you with the attention and affection a lovely filly such as yourself truly deserves. Meet me by the Royal fountain in two hours, dressed in all the radiance of a princess. I'll be waiting for you there, my sweet, where I shall treat you to an experience you will remember forever.

Tornado Firehooves

After she had finished reading, Twilight simply put the letter down, and stared blankly into space. Her face was a glowing, crimson red.

"Holy horses, Twilight." Applejack exclaimed bin surprise. "Seems he wants ta make up with ya, really bad."

"Oh, haow romantic. Your steed in shining saddle has shown hismsailf." Glory sighed, tossing her mane. "Oh Twailaight, Ya'll simpleh _must_ go tah him."

"But, the way he treated Firefly's friend," The filly looked over to the bed where her pink Pegasus friend lay. "I couldn't just-"

"Twilight, listen." Firefly suddenly pulled back the covers, and stood up. "Tornado made a mistake, and believe me, I just recently learned how easy it is for a good pony to make a lousy mistake." The Pegasus trotted over to the other pony, the weariness evident in her voice. "Now he's apologized, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Go a him, Twi."

"O-okay, I'll go." Twilight's face suddenly lit up, as she rushed over to her luggage. Digging quickly through her bags, she pulled out a pink dress, a pair of dangling diamond earrings, and a pink Tiara encrusted with colorful jewels. As the teenage filly rushed to put the garments on, the other fillies just stared at her in shock.

"Twilight, what the hay is all that stuff?" Applejack asked, looking over the regal looking ensemble. "And where the heck did you get an ancient Equestian princess's tiara?

"Oh, this? This is my fairy tale princess outfit." Twilight replied sheepishly. "Even though I'm not really a princess, I... do kinda like to dress up as one. As to the crown, it's an ancient family heirloom. although it's obviously not the element of magic tiara. I did repaint it pink, though."

"Well, I guess that does make sense." Poesy replied, admiring the magnificent garments. "You are the pony of fairy tales and wishing, after all."

"Hang on a sec, Poesy." Applejack snorted, walking up to her friend. "No offense Twilight, but that does seem a little childish. Aren't you a little old to be playing pretend?"

"I know it's silly, AJ. But ever since I was a little filly, I always dreamed of being a character in a fairy tale. My grandmother used to read my all these old fairy tales when I was a foal, to help me to go to sleep at night" Twilight Shine exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. "Back in Dream Valley, my friend Paradise and I used to read the fairy tales out of the books in the library, then act out the stories in them." She looked back at the outfit. "My grandma made this outfit for me for my eleventh birthday, before she passed away."

"Woaw, Twailaight," Glory replied sympathetically. "Y'all really must miss her."

"I've had the castle dressmaker modify this outfit every year, to make sure it was always in my size." Twilight nodded, closing her eyes. "Whenever I wear this, I feel really close to grandma. And since tornado asked me to come looking like a princess, I just thought, well..."

"Go get im', kid." Applejack replied, trotting up to her friend and setting the tiara on her head. "Yer prince charming is waiting for ya."

Smiling, the pink unicorn pulled all of her friends in the room into a big hug, and happily galloped out the door.

"Well, there goes one happy filly!" Firefly chuckled, climbing back under the sheets. "Hope she has more fun than I did."

...

"Ohh, I hope she gets here soon!" A voice whispered from the balcony above the fountain. "This is gonna be so good, I can't wait!"

"Shhh, keep you're voice down!" The other voice whispered back, as unicorn magic kept the two hidden from sight. "Here comes Twilight now!"

"Tornado, are you here?" The unicorn filly trotted up to the fountain, her glittery crystal shoes clinking on the marble floor. "Tornado, your princess has arrived."

It was at that moment, that the well-dressed pink pony heard a rustling sound coming from the balcony. "Tornado, is that you?" Twilight asked looking straight up.

SPLASH!

"AIEEEEE!"

The response came in the form of a vat of red liquid, dumped straight down on the unsuspecting filly's head. It showered all over her beautiful outfit, mixing with the dyes, and turning a once lovely dress a myriad of hideous colors.

"Ha, gotcha Twilight!" Fizzy giggled, as she and Surprise high-hoofed each other. "Howd' ya like your tomato juice bath of love?"

"You should see the look on your face!" Surprise laughed hysterically, falling backward. "It's a riot!"

"Fizzy, Surprise, it was you?" Twilight looked down at the ugly mess she was wearing, tears welling up in her eyes. "OH HOW COULD YOU!?"

The weeping unicorn went galloping out of the main hall, tears streaming down her face. The other two ponies stopped laughing, and only stared after her in confusion.

"Twilight?" Surprise called out, getting a sinking feeling in her chest. "Twilight, what's wrong?"

The only response was the sight of Twilight Sparkle's ancient princess tiara lying on the floor, as the unicorn who had been wearing it galloped off into the night.


	40. Chapter 40

_Fifth Lesson- Truth and Consequences_

"Ok AJ, right hoof on green. Be careful not to knock Firefly over!"

"I'm tryin', Poesy. But Glory won't get her flank offa my tail."

"Ah'd love ta, AJ, but I cain't move until Fiahfly gets her flank out of my-"

"Awwww, nuts! I'm sorry Glory, but I can't move at all"

"Why did we decide ta play twister again, exactly?"

It was at that point, that a wailing unicorn barreled into the room, zooming past the tangled up ponies on the multicolored mat.

"What in the _world_?" Applejack called out, as the three startled fillies collapsed to the floor in a heap. "Aahhhhhh!"

"Get _off_ of me, you morons," Firefly grumbled, the weight of two collapsed ponies on her back. "Horsemaster, you two need ta lay off the midnight snacks!"

Poesy, who had been manning the spinner, trotted over to the weeping unicorn as the other three tried to untangle themselves.

"Twilight, are you okay?" The concerned little earth filly asked, putting a hoof on her crying friend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Surprise... Surprise ruined my grandma's dress!" Twilight wailed, tears streaming out of her bloodshot eyes. Over the next few minutes, the three friends got the whole story out of the blubbering unicorn filly. The three fillies faces darkened with anger at every word Twilight spoke.

"Why that little lunatic, how dare she?" Firefly snorted, steam coming out of her nostrils. "I'm gonna kick some horse sense inta her!"

"Leave some fah me, Fiafly," Glory growled, fire flashing from her eyes and horn. "Ah'll be moah than happy tah teach her a lesson, as wail."

"I-I thought it was Tornado, coming to sweep me off my hooves." Twilight sobbed, bury her face in the pillow. "I was so stupid to believe my wishes could come true."

"Oh no, Twilight! You can't stop believing in fairy tales and wishes." Poesy replied soothingly, standing over the sad unicorn and running her hoof though her mane. "You can't stop believing in wishes, wishes and hope are your life."

"Girls, I want you two to stay here, and help Poesy comfort Twilight." Applejack told Firefly and Glory, staring over at her weeping friend. "We need to keep this from getting back to Tornado and the other colts, until this whole thing is settled."

"What about you, AJ?" Firefly asked. "You gonna go and deal with Surprise?"

The orange earth mare nodded. "Don't worry girls, I'll fix that little nutball's wagon."

...

"Twilight, wait!" Surprise called after her, zooming back towards the room as fast as her wings could carry her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The Pegasus was cut off, as she heard the sound of bitter sobbing coming from inside the room. Standing at the door, an angry Applejack glared at the white Pegasus, scowling.

"Hey AJ, is Twilight all right?" The white pony asked, coming to a screeching halt in front of the other pony. "I thought she might've come back here."

"Just what the _hay_ did you think you were doing?" Applejack yelled, so angry that she had used a human curse word. "Did you actually think it would be funny to ruin a cherished treasure of Twilight's. To trick her into believing the colt she likes had invited her out? What the hay were you thinking?"

"Aww c'mon, AJ." Surprise laughed nervously, stunned that her friend was so angry. "It was just a harmless prank."

"It wasn't just harmless prank, you bucking psycho!" The orange earth mare yelled. "You destroyed a dress her dead grandma gave her! You hurt your friend's feelings and laughed about it. I can't believe I defended you to the others. I cannot believe I stood up for you when every other pony around me was calling you a demented little freak!"

"What? I had no idea that dress was so special!" Surprise protested. "Applejack, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt her! I thought she'd find it funny, too!"

"You think other ponies find it funny when you put a mouse trap in their bed, or put itching powder in their bubble bath?" Applejack seemed to tower over the cringing Pegasus. "Everybody knows Fizzy is a blathering idiot, but you've got no such excuse. The element of laughter should have known better!"

"So I play some pranks that upset some ponies, so what?" The white filly whinnied, trying to defend herself. "Pinkie Pie played jokes on other ponies, too. And they all laughed right along with her!"

"Your ancestor knew where to draw the line. She never played a practical joke she thought might hurt somebody else's feelings!" The orange mare snorted. "Pinkie Pie's antics made people laugh, but all your tricks do is make everybody cry!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how are you such an expert on Pinkie Pie, huh?" Surprise snapped back, spreading her wings angrily. "How come you think you know more about her than her own family does?"

Applejack stared at the white Pegasus before her for several minutes, an uncertain look on her face. "Are- are you sure you really want ta know?"

"Yeah, honestly." Surprise snorted sarcastically, stamping her hoof. "I'd really love ta know why you have the right to tell me off."

After quickly glancing around the hallway to make sure they were alone, Applejack turned away and closed her eyes. Pulling herself up slightly taller, the mare took a breath, and cleared her throat. Turning back to face the other pony, AJ began to speak in a gruff voice that had not been uttered aloud in over nine hundred years.

"The reason ah'm qualified ta tell ya'll about Pinkie Pie, sugar cube, is because ah knew her mahself." AJ looked the stunned Surprise straight in the eye. "The truth is Suhpraise... Ah was the original Applejack."

As her friend uttered these words, the Pegasus prankster's eyes suddenly went wide. She just stood there, staring at the earth pony mare for several minutes, before suddenly collapsing backwards in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You? Honest Applejack? And they say _I'm_ the prankster!" Tears rolled down the Pegasus's face. "That's a good one, AJ. You almost had me going there for a second."

"Still, it would be a mean trick to play on you, now wouldn't it?" The orange earth mare coughed, her throat hurting from a voice it was unaccustomed to using. "Just like destroying a precious keepsake of Twilight's was a very cruel thing to do to her."

"Yeah, you're right AJ. That was a really really mean thing I did." Surprise replied sadly, her ears drooping. "I hurt my friend 's feelings, and I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Now, don't worry yourself none, sugar cube." AJ replied, making her voice go clear again. "Ah reckon ya'll' will figure somethin' out."

"Wow, you do that too well, AJ." Surprise giggled, happy that her earth pony friend was trying to cheer her up. "C'mon, lets go back to the room now. I've got an apology to make."

"You go ahead on back without me, kid." Applejack replied, trotting on down the corridor. "I've got some business to take care of downstairs."

The white Pegasus nodded, and flew on down the hallway back towards the room. Trotting on down the spiral staircase to the palace's first floor, the orange earth mare walked back towards the grand galley, a narrow chamber with gold-painted walls. Entering the 'hall of the Harmony Bearers' trophy gallery, Applejack looked up at all of the ancient relics in the glass cases.

_It's remarkable how well magic has persevered some of this junk._ She thought to herself, trotting by Pinkie Pie's party cannon, and Rarity's spectacles. As she walked by a case with six elegant pony gowns on display, AJ hummed 'at the gala' under her breath. Trotting past the carved likenesses of the six harmony bearer's pets, the old mare averted her gaze from the small, life-like statue of the collie at the end of the display case.

_Amazing that the clans donated all the Harmony Bearer stuff to be displayed here_. Applejack thought to herself with a chuckle. But as she approached an orange cased labeled _honesty_, the earth pony noticed a very familiar item tucked in between an old lasso, and a red hair ribbon that once belonged to a long-gone little sister. Stopping dead in her tracks, Applejack stared an old, dirty cowpony hat that had not been worn in centuries. Staring at her reflection underneath the hat, it almost looked to the old mare as if she were actually wearing it.

_I told her the absolute truth, and she didn't even believe me._ AJ thought with a smile. _I guess honesty really is the best policy._

Hearing the sound of hoofsteps in the corridor, Applejack turned away from the glass case. She noticed that one of the unicorn servants had come trotting in, levitating the pink crown Twilight had been wearing when she had left the room earlier.

"Excuse me, sir?" She called out to him, as he was about to place it in the_ Twilight Sparkle_ case. "But that tiara belongs to one of the Harmony Bearer candidates."

"Really, I found it out near the fountain. I thought someone had taken it out of one of the displays. Terribly sorry." He levitated the tiara down to her, and AJ took it in her mouth. "Normally, I wouldn't believe some strange filly who just trotted in here," He gestured up to a portrait of the original Applejack on the wall. "But I've worked in this gallery my whole life, and you look just like_ her_."

"Mister, you have no idea." AJ snorted, trotting out of the hallway with the crown.

...

Deep within the volcano of Gloom, Hydia and the other witches and warlocks stood around a large cauldron, chanting incantations and curses so ancient that no living pony knew what they meant. With worked long into the night, pouring all sorts of noxious brews and powders into the cauldron, turning the swirling liquid inside a myriad of colors. As they wove their evil magic, tendrils of shadowy energy slithered out of the cauldron, and wove around the stolen Solar Chariot, infusing it with the order of gloom's hatred and malice.

"What the hay are they doing to Celestia's chariot?" Lucky asked, as he and his companion looked on from outside the witch's circle.

"Corrupting it with their dark magic," The apple cross goblin whispered back, as the chariot's color changed from it's bright golden hue to a dark purple. "infusing a curse into the vehicle that will affect all whom the chariot passes over."

"But for what purpose?" Lucky demanded, letting his voice raising slightly in his annoyance. "You saw the way all those colts we kidnapped for then were drained to power this spell. What magic could possibly require that much power?"

"_This_ kind of spell, you impudent worm!" Hydia hissed pointing her enchanted ladle at the mouthy pony. "You've served your purpose. Now be silent, like a good little best of burden!"

"What are you- urk!" Lucky's eyes suddenly bulged out, and his hooves went to his throat as he began to choke. As his goblin companion watched in horror, the earth colt's body began to change. His hooves became stiffer, and his eyes slowly moved around to the sides of his head. "You stupid witch, what did to do- neigh! Neeeeiiggghhhh!"

The goblin moved to restrain the kicking and bucking equine, as two of the witch's servants moved to put a bridle and bit into much longer face, "Lady Hydia, w-what did you do to him?"

"Why, turned him into a normal pony, of course." The old witch cackled. "This magic returns the ponies it strikes into the stupid animals they were always meant to be."

"And you infused this spell into the chariot." The Apple Cross goblin smiled, realizing what the witch's plan was. "Once this chariot passes over all of Ponyland..."

"...every one of those stupid, friendship loving ponies will be reduced to a mindless beast!" The old hag cackled. "They'll all be changed into helpless slaves, and Dream Valley will be ours for the taking!"


	41. Chapter 41

_Fifth Lesson: A Generous Apology_

"There there, Twilight. It's not all that bad!" Firefly consoled her, as she and Posey stood over the weeping pony. "I'm sure Surprise really didn't mean to ruin your dress."

"Yes, she probably just thought it was harmless prank." Posey added soothingly. "And I'm sure Glory's magic can get that stain out of your grandma's dress in a jiffy."

"Ah don't know gals, this gunk is in here pretty deep." The white unicorn replied, her horn glowing as the inky liquid was slowly drawn out of the garment. "It could take awhile before this dress is back to it's original colah."

"It's not just the dress!" The pink filly wailed. "I can't believe one of my friends would do something like that! Doesn't she even care how other ponies feel?"

"Of course she does, Twi." Firefly replied, trying to reassure her. "She was just trying to make you laugh, that's all."

"No she wasn't! Everything's just a big joke to her!"" Twilight sobbed, standing up and jumping off the bed. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think we could all be friends!"

"Now wait just a sec, Twilight. We-" Glory looked up from her work, to see her fellow unicorn trotting out the door. "-wait, where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can think, Glory." The sorrowful pink unicorn whinnied. "Right now, I just need to be alone."

"Twilight..." Glory called out sadly, as her friend closed the door behind her. "Oh dear, I do hope she'll be all right."

It was only a few minutes later, when knock came to the door.

"Twilight?" Posey asked, opening the door with her mouth. "Is that you?"

"Sorry girls, I'm afraid it's just me." Princess Cadence whinnied sadly, trotting into the room.

"Oh! Hello, your highness." Firefly greeted her, as the other ponies all bowed respectfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what had happened from one of the guards, and I came to see if Twilight was all right."

"She hais already left, ahm afraid." Glory replied, turning away from the work on the dress. "Ah don't possibly know where she could've gone."

"Oh dear, I'd better go look for her." The princess sighed, trotting back out of the room. "That poor pony's been through more than just a practical joke these past few days."

Cadence had only trotted to the end of the hallway, when she saw a familiar white Pegasus flying back towards the room.

"Surprise, there you are!" The princess called out to her, trotting up to the filly. "Have you seen Twilight around anywhere?"

"Oh hello, your highness." The white Pegasus lowered her head shamefully. "I'm sorry, but I've done something just awful to Twilight. I'm so sorry, I really let you down."

"That is all right, child. You aren't the only one whose hurt her feelings recently." She trotted up to the remorseful filly, and put a wing around her. "I think we both have some mistakes to make up for, and I think I know how we can set things right."

...

_Well, this is the only place I haven't checked for Twilight._ Princess Cadence thought to herself, as she slowly pushed the door open with her hoof. _Ah, I thought she might be in the royal chapel._

Having searched the entire Royal Paradise, it was a few hours before dawn when the alicorn finally found the sorrowful pink filly. As she trotted into the darkened chapel, the light of a thousand glowing candles, and the sweet scent of incense flowing from the braziers on the altar. Twilight was kneeling on all four hooves before the elegant glass statue of a pink Pegasus pony, her translucent wings stretching out over the entire altar.

_Ugh...the great horsemaster._ The princess thought to herself in disgust. The statue represented one of the three aspects of the self-proclaimed master of all equines- a Pegasus, a unicorn, and an earth pony- a trinity believers claimed were separate, yet at the same time all one pony. The alicorns had long held this being in contempt, this omnipotent deity who nearly all ponies believed had created their entire race. How dare the Zoroponthians worship this abstract being, over the princesses who had given so much for them? It disgusted her that her own subjects in Misty Mountain, had turned to this faith long ago.

"Oh Angel Pony, where did I go wrong?" The mournful unicorn asked, her eyes closed in prayer. "Please, please give me a sign I'm not just being a foolish dreamer."

"Why don't you ask that question, of someone actually capable of answering you?" The princess spoke up, trotting up to the reverent filly.

"Oh, good evening, your highness." Twilight replied, wiping her teary eyes with her hoof. "How'd you find me here?"

"When your friends told me you weren't in your room, I decided to search for you." The alicorn trotted up to her. "Twilight, I am so sorry about the way I treated you and your friends."

"But you were so right about us, princess. We're not half the ponies, or the friends, our ancestors were." The filly sighed, her eyes gleaming in the candlelight. "A bunch of freaks and nutcases... I doubt we'd even be worthy of the elements anyway."

"Twilight, listen to me." The alicorn mare turned, and looked back at the altar. "When I was young, I had all of my friends and family around me all the time. My aunts, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor; no matter what happened, no matter how bad things got, they were always there for me." She closed her eyes. "but as time began to pass, more and more of the ponies I cared about got older and died. The world changed around me so fast, and everypony I cared about was gone."

"Oh, Princess..." Twilight Shine muttered sadly.

"The towns and places I knew, the language we spoke, even the beliefs we held about friendship... everything I had believed were important disappeared in a wave of invaders and strange new cultures and ideas. Ponies hated and mistrusted one another, and the alicorn of love couldn't do anything about it." She shook her head sadly. "I thought that maybe, if I could get the harmony bearer's descendants to be the ponies your ancestors were, that you could put Equestria back to the way it was."

"A-aunt Cadence?" The pink unicorn asked in an uncertain tone.

"But now I understand that you and your friends are your own ponies, and and that's what makes you special." She looked back at the pink unicorn, and smiled. "If you're going to earn the elements of harmony, Twilight Shine, you and your friends will do it as the ponies you _are_, not the ponies others believe you should be."

Twilight stared at her great aunt in disbelief for a few moments, before rushing forward to embrace the alicorn in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Aunt Cadence! I'm so sorry I said those terrible things to you!"

"They needed to be said, my child, to a stubborn old alicorn who just couldn't let go." Princess Cadence replied, pulling away from her young charge. "And I am sorry I wasn't the mentor you deserved."

The pink unicorn wiped the tears from her eyes with her hoof. "So...what now?"

"Now, we'd better get back to your friends." The alicorn replied, as the two trotted out of the chapel. "They're probably worried sick about you."

As the two exited out into the hallway, a white Pegasus came zooming down the hallway.

"Oh, Twilight, there you are!" Surprise called out excitedly, as she galloped past the two other ponies. "I was looking all over for youuuuuuuuuuuu-!"

Suddenly, the blonde bimbo suddenly went out of control, sliding across the floor, and slammed into a stained glass window at the end of the hallway.

"Ow..." Surprise moaned painfully, as she slid down the glass like a pigeon that had run into a translucent window.

"Surpise! Are you all right?" Twilight asked, galloping up to the scrambled Pegasus. "You really need to watch where you're going!"

"I don't know, Twilight..." The alicorn smiled mischievously, her horn glowing. "...it's kinda hard to pay attention when you're such a featherbrain like her!"

Twilight looked around the room, Twilight noticed the oily substance spread across the floor, and the bucket of grease Princess Cadence quietly slipped behind her with her hoof, then looked back to the white Pegasus smattered on the floor, who was also grinning in an equally goofy fashion.

"Hehehehehe... ahhahahahahahahaha!"

At that, all three of the ponies burst into hysterical laughter, nearly collapsing in the hallway as the other two moved to help Surprise up.

...

"Blimey, so Cadence had run into Surprise in the hallway, and she and that crazy Pegasus planned the whole thing to cheer Twilight up?" North Star asked, looking at the other pony.

"Yep, killed two birds with one stone, as the humans say." Fizzy giggled, her eyes twinkling in the light. "I heard the three have gone down to Cadence's room to sort the whole thing out."

"So the old girl has realized the true meaning of laughter, after all." North Star smiled. "Well, jolly good for her!"

"I guess she really is as cool as Pinkie Pie." Fizzy giggled. "Looks like we have our next element of laughter, after all."

"I still don't believe that Surprise's ancestor's name was Pinkie Pie, I won't be convinced of that until I see some hard evidence." North Star replied skeptically. "But I do believe that we successfully tested another harmony bearer."

"Now, only generosity and magic are left." Fizz replied, as they arrived at the harmony bearer canidate's room.

"And now, it's time to test the former." North Star agreed, as she knocked on the door.

"Yeas, please come in." Glory's voice replied, as North Star opened the door. "My my, ah do declah, this place is turnin into lil go grand central station!"

""Yeah, sure looks that way." Fizzy replied, as the two ponies trotted into the room. "You the only one here, Glory?"

"Hello girls!" The white unicorn replied cheerfully, looking up from the work she was doing on the dress. "Sorry, but Fiahfly and Posey went down to the gahdans to get some air."

"That's alright, old girl." North Star replied, wincing at Glory's terrible accent. "Actually, you were the one we wanted to talk to."

"Me?" The white unicorn asked, puzzled. "Naow what could y'all want with lil' ol me?"

"The Princess thought you must be feeling lonely, so she arraigned for you to have a candlelight dinner with a certain colt friend of yours this evening."

"A-a candlelight dinnah? This evening?" Glory's eyes went wide. "Oh, haow romantic! Ah'd simply love to!" She turned back to the dress. "Just give me an hour or two ta finish cleanin' this mess up, ahnd ah'll be raight daown."

"Blimey, I'm terribly sorry, Glory." Firefly frowned. "But with the tight schedule things are on, the dinner has to be now or never."

"Princess Cadence is sending your boyfriend back to Misty Mountain citadel tonight, to complete his guard training. "Fizzy added. "If you don't go now, you won't be able to see him for six months."

"But... I wanted to cheer Twilight up..." Glory looked at the dress, then looked back towards the two waiting mares. _If I don't get it out in the next few hours, the gunk will perma-stain! Oh dear, what do I do?__Oh dear, what do I do?_


	42. Chapter 42

_Fifth Lesson- The Elusive Element_

"Ah-ah really don't know, girls." The uncertain unicorn replied, looking back and forth between the dress, and the two mares who were awating his awnser. "This ain't just something ah cain decide off the top ah mah head. Ah-ah rally need to think."

Trotting around the room nervously, Glory's feelings were torn over her choice. She thought of her dear friend Twilight, who had held the group together through all of their adventures together over these past few weeks. A filly who would be heartbroken if her grandmother's gown was ruined forever. And then her thoughts turned towards the dear, sweet unicorn colt who she had spent just as many warm and happy times with. A colt she would not see again for quite some time, whom she would really miss over their lengthy time apart.

_I'd love to spend some time with him, especially if he's going away for such a long time. But if I don't fix this dress now, my magic won't be able to get the rest of this icky gunk out._ The unicorn filly thought to herself, frowning. _I'm sorry Fireball, but poor Twilight's suffered enough for one day._

Looking back at the dress, Glory closed her eyes for a moment, before turning back towards North Star, and Fizzy. "I'm really very sorry girls, but I'm going to have to decline the princesses' very generous offer." She shook her mane, dropping the exaggerated accent that Truly had taught her, to speak in a voice that was her own. "I'd dearly love to see Fireball again... but I'm afraid I must remain here, and finish my work."

"What? You don't wanna see your very special somebody?" Fizzy asked in shock. "Remember, you're not gonna be able to be with him for a loooong time!"

"Blimey! Are you absolutely sure about this, Glory?" The pink Pegasus asked, sharing her friend's surprise. "Tis' a rare gift for a pony ta be granted a special favor like this!"

"I know, and I truly do appreciate our benevolent rulers' generosity." Glory's horn started to glow, as she returned to work. "But I simply can't leave dear Twilight's dress in this dreadful state." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Besides, I'm sure Fireball will understand."

The two other ponies nodded towards each other, and smiled.

"As you wish, Miss Glory. We shall inform their highnesses of your decision." North Star replied, as the two mares trotted back out of the doorway. "Cheerio then, my dear."

"Bye bye." Fizzy whinnied cheerfully, before hopping out of the room after the Pink Pegasus. "Talk ta you later, Glory!"

"Goodbye, girls, thank you anyway." Glory told them, hoping that she had made the right decision. "I sincerely hope we get to meet again, before this whole Elements of Harmony business is over."

Once they were outside of the room, the two mares smiled at each other.

"Well, that pretty much takes care of the other elements." Fizzy giggled. "Now magic's the only one left."

"We Dream Valley ponies have done our part to ensure Ponyland's future." North Star agreed, as they trotted back towards the throne room. "The rest is up to Princess Cadence, now."

...

Meanwhile, in Princess Cadence's room at the Royal Paradise, two teenage fillies were making peace with each other, as the last living alicorn looked on.

"Listen Twilight, I'm really really sorry about what I did back there." Surprise whinnied sadly, scratching the back of her neck with her hoof. "That was a really mean trick I played on you, and I never meant to mess up your grandma's dress. I promise I'll never play with your feelings about Tornado like that again."

"It's all right, Surprise." Twilight shine replied with a sigh, shaking her mane. "You were only trying to make other ponies laugh, but try not to go to far with your pranks in the future, all right?"

"Yeah." Surprise replied, smiling hopefully. "Still friends?"

"Of course." Twilight smiled back.

The two reconciled ponies hugged each other, as the Princess smiled, pleased at how well everything had worked out.

"I am very pleased that this little dispute was resolved." The alicorn told them, trotting over ad sitting sown in her red velvet, high back chair. "Now, I don't meant to spoil this moment, but I need to speak with Twilight alone for a few minutes."

"No problem, princess!" The white Pegasus filly bowed to her, then waved to her unicorn friend. "See ya later, Twilight!"

As the element of laughter candidate went gleefully bouncing out the door, Twilight Shine turned her attention back to the princess, who looked much more stern and serious now.

"ANd I'm glad you and I have worked things out, Aunt Cadence." The little pink unicorn told her, having a seat on the stool near Cadence's elegant golden canopy bed. "Though I get the feeling that's not what you wanted to talk to me about."

"You are indeed correct, my good Twilight," Cadence started, looking down at the filly before her. "I know you and your friends have come through many trials and adventures since you came together, and you have triumphed over each with the power of your friendship and love for each other." She stood up, trotting across the thick purple carpeting to the other side of the room. "But I'm afraid you must face yet another great challenge- and this time, overcome it on your own."

...

"Move your fat butt, Reeka!" Draggle hissed, trying with all her might to hang onto the vines beneath her morbidly obese sister. "I can't hear what the princess is sayin'."

"Awww, how's me movin gonna help you hear?" Reeka whined back, hanging on for dear life, and praying the rope wouldn't snap. "An' if we move around too much, those two'll either detect our invisibility spell, or they'll hear us!"

Having snuck their way into the Royal Paradise during all of the comings-and goings, Hydia's two daughters had cast a powerful enchantment of concealment out of their spell book. Learning where the alicorn's Princess's room was, the two bumbling sisters had managed to climb the thick ivy going up the side of the tower where the royal guest was staying. Upon hearing the two ponies talk inside, Reeka and Draggle decided to eavesdrop, and see if they could learn any useful information in helping them defeat the ponies.

"Shhh, I think she's gonna say sometin' important!" Reeka hissed, stuffing a piece of worm cake into her mouth with her free hand.

...

"Twilight Shine, the time has come for you to undergo your trial for the element of magic." Princess Cadence told her young niece. "And in order to do so, you must go back to the place where you and your friends first began."

"Misty Mountain, where we all first met." Twilight nodded in understanding.

"Yes, my own small kingdom." The princess replied. "One who is in need of your help in fulfilling their whishes awaits you there."

"But what about the other's tests?" Twilight asked, looking out the window towards the opposite tower. "Won't they need my support to overcome their trials?"

"My dear Twilight, they have already earned their Elements of Harmony." The alicorn smiled at her niece, whose eyes went wide in shock. "Now all that remains is the most elusive element of all, magic."

"What?! When did they...how...?" The dumbfounded filly asked, stumbling over her words.

"Sometimes my good niece, a pony proves her worthiness in the simplest of everyday actions." The princess trotted over towards the door. "For now, you should turn your attention towards the journey ahead of you. I have arranged transportation back to the Purple mountain range with the noble stallion 4-speed. And Tornado has been informed that he shall be accoponying you on your journey."

"Tornado?" Twilight asked, blushing furiously. "But why-"

He will be there to record your actions, so that others may know what you have accomplished." Opening the door, she gently nudged the pink filly out into the hallway. "Now, you best be off, Ponyland can't wait forever for it's new protectors."

Twilight started to trot out the door, then quickly turned back, and rushed up to hug the surprise alicorn.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Candence." The unicorn whinnied softly, trying to hold back her tears. "You may not be a Princess Celestia, but you're the most wonderful alicorn _I've_ ever known."

As the excited Twilight galloped out of the room, two excited figures outside the widow hurried to climb back down the side of the wall.

"Did ya here that, Reeka?" The skinny witch asked, trying not to get her feet tangled in the vines. "She's headin' back ta Misty Mountain for her test."

"Yeah, this'll be the perfect opportunity ta get rid a her! Hydia's gonna be so proud." The fat one told Draggle, as she tried to followed her sister down. "Now hurry up, ya beanpole, or we're gonna fall!"

"Awww, keep yer girdle on, laird butt!" Draggle snapped, as they vines they were holding on two began to snap. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

From her room, Princess Cadence heard the sound of the snapping vines outside of the widow, followed by two girly screams and splashes. With a soft chuckle, the alicorn turned back towards the door... only to find another unicorn had trotted into the room.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Princess." The yellow unicorn with a teal mane whinnied harshly, surprising Cadence. "I thought I might check in with you, before I departed for Misty Mountain."

"Oh! It's you." The startled alicorn replied, catching her breath. "Yes, I think it best if you were on your way. You do have your role to play in Twilight's obtaining the element of magic, after all."

"If I have my way, Twilight Shine will never claim that power." The pony with the five star cutie mark hissed indignantly. "A hopeless dreamer who grants wishes as her special talent, has no place being a guardian of ponykind."

"You are far too harsh on your cousin, Wish Shine." Princess Cadence chided, shaking her mane. "Remember, your supposed to make it difficult for twilight to accomplish her goal, not try to stop her altogether."

Wish Merely snorted in response, and trotted towards the door. Before she left however, Cadence called after her.

"By the way, I heard about the passing of your lifebond partner, Lucky." The alicorn whinnied sympathetically. "You have my condolences, my dear. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about it, princess. I only joined with him to help that weakling Twilight out of a jam." The filly trotted out of the room. "He served his purpose. And besides, the world will be better off without a brutish earth pony gangster."


	43. Chapter 43

_Fifth Lesson- Back to Misty Mountain_

"Tornado!" Twilight called out excitedly, as the colt came trotting into the chamber beneath the castle. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Galloping up to the surprised blue colt, Twilight tackled him in an embrace that almost knocked the poor pony over.

"Whoa, easy there, Twilight! I'm happy to see you, too." Tornado laughed, hugging her back. "Listen, Twilight... I'm so sorry about what happened back in Fort Dash. I did a very foolish-"

"Don't worry about it, you big goof." She smiled pulling away from him. "Firefly and I talked, and we both realized you made a very bad mistake." The pink unicorn then narrowed her eyes. "But if you ever pull a bigoted stunt like that again, I swear I'll have to kick some horse sense into you."

"Okay, got it." Tornado replied with a nervous laugh. "Though I probably still should apologize to Firefly for my stupidity, as well."

"I'm afraid I'll have to wait." Twilight shook her mane. "The Princess is sending up on an important mission back to Misty Mountain, and it supposed to be for my Harmony Bearer test."

"I know, Fireball briefed me on Princess Cadence's orders." The blue unicorn replied. "It's kind of funny I'm being sent with you back to _my_ hometown."

The two ponies had been ordered to go into the carriage house beneath the castle, where all of the royal forms of conveyance were kept. They were told to wait for the earth pony, who would transport them back to the city-fortress that Princess Cadence ruled.

"Darn it, where the heck is that Four Speed?" Tornado snorted in annoyance. "He's always late when somebody's got someplace they have to go."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon. "Twilight replied, looking around the room. "Good grief, some ponies so impatient sometimes."

"Did somebody call my name?" A pale blue stallion with a dark blue mane asked, trotting down the stairs from above. "Sorry I took awhile, but I was kinda busy with a filly I was having lunch with."

"Always the ladies man, aren't you Four?" Tornado rolled his eyes. "Look we just need you to get us to Misty Mountain, all right?"

"Speaking of which, how do you intend to get us to our destination?" Twilight trotted through the carriage house, looking over the various chariots and wagons. "You going to be pulling us in a nice Hoofkaido rickshaw? Or maybe a lovely pink Mustangia surrey?"

"Actually, I'm looking to _drive_ you there in this little beauty." He smiled, pointing his hoof over to a far corner. There, Twilight and Tornado saw a large blue monster tuck, with red and white stripes painted along the sides.

"Meet Big Hoof, Bright Valley motorpsorts's largest exhibition truck." Four Speed trotted over to the giant iron contraption, putting a hoof on the hood. "This baby will crush all the dangers in Ponyland under these big tires, and get us there in no time."

"Wow, this thing looks incredible!" Tornado whinnied, inspecting the behemoth of a vehicle. "What kind of horsepower does this beauty have under it's hood?"

"Of course... why take something cute looking across the countryside, when you can ride it a loud, smelly, dirty pile of junk?" Twilight snorted in contempt, as the two boys looked over the machine, talking excitedly. "Why are colts and stallions so obsessed with big, oil dripping machines?"

"Wow, the interior looks so roomy." Tornado replied, looking though the truck's windows. "So, how does she handle on the open countryside?"

"Why don't we find out?" Four Speed asked, a wan smile crossing his face. Opening the cab's door and climbing inside, the earth pony stuck the key into the ignition with his hoof, and the mighty engine roared to life beneath him.

...

""Aieeeeeeee! Too high! Too High!"

The huge monster truck bounced and roared over the countryside , bouncing over the rocky dunes and hills that sent it flying high into the air. Four Speed was sitting in the front seat and laughing, while Twilight was bounced and jostled around in the back seat.

"Yeehaw! This is so awesome!" The earth pony exclaimed, spinning the wheel as the other two equines held on for thier lives. "Isn't this the most awesome ride you've ever been on?"

"Awesome? Are you kidding me?" Twilight cried out, as another bump sent her flying into Tornado's lap. "I feel a freaking soccer ball the way you're throwing me around!"

"I dunno," Tornado smirked, as the pink unicorn clung to him. "This ride seems pleasant enough to me."

"Awww, you two ponies are such softies." Four Speed laughed, adjusting his goggles with one hoof as he kept the other on the wheel. "It's just like the roller coaster you'd go on at the amusement park, only bumpier."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Twilight groaned, putting a hoof to her mouth. "this is the kid of trip only Firefly could love."

"Yeah, she does seem to have the taste for the extreme." Tornado noted, as the truck bounced them again. "Well, at least we're safe from the witches and all of the other horrible things roaming the countryside."

"Well, I suppose that's one good thing." Twilight said, adjusting her position in settling in Tornado's lap. "I have this crazy feeling that those two hags are still after us."

"Well, we'll be safe from them at Misty Mountain." Tornado replied with a smile. "Our defenses can repel anything from an army of goblins, to a dragon!"

"Huh, well, I didn't get much of a chance too look around when I was there last time." The pink filly sighed, resting her head against the stallion chest as the truck bounced again. "So tell me, what's your hometown really like?"

"Well, it's a nice enough place to live, if you like a mountaintop that's cold nine months out of the year." Tornado replied. "We normal stallions and mares make up the commoners of the city's population, all of the upper class Equines at Misty Mountain are Crystal Ponies."

"Crystal ponies?" Twilight sat up in surprise. "But I thought they were all wiped out centuries ago. Except for the snow pony tribes, of course."

"There were several dozen Crystal Ponies who fled with Cadence when the empire fell." The stallion historian told her. "Their crytstal-ly descendants serve as Cadence's royal court, and their shiny coats and manes serve as signs of nobility at Misty Mountain."

"So they are probably going to be the ponies I'll be helping for my test, huh?" Suddenly, the monster truck jolted, and began going in a vertical direction. "Hey! What's going on?"

"We're just starting our ascent of the Purple mountain range." Four Speed told them, pulling his bomber jacket tighter. "Better hold onto him a little tighter, missy. Cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

As the monster truck began to climb the mountain's mighty face, Four Speed slowed the vehicle down to a steady crawl.

...

"Look! There they are!" Reeka exclaimed, as she and her sister flew along after the moving vehicle on their broomsticks. "We can't let that filly get away!"

"Don't worry, Draggle!" The fatter sister yelled back. "We'll get em' this time!"

Raising their hands over their heads, the two witches began chanting attack spells.

"Behold, the power of fire!" Reeka exclaimed, as her hand burned with a roaring flame.

"Watch out, the power of ice!" Draggle hissed, her hand pulsating with a glowing blue sphere of frozen cold.

As the truck rolled through a mountain pass, Their magic at the ready, the two witches dove on their brooms towards the slow moving truck. But the vehicle suddenly jumped forward, shooting right out of Reeka and Draggle's path.

"Look out!" The skinny one shrieked, throwing her hands up in front of her face.

"Aieee!" Her fatter sister wailed, trying to bring her broom out of the dive.

BOOM! The two brooms collided together, causing a violent explosion that mixed magics together.

"What on earth was that?" Twilight asked, looking out through the back widow of the truck.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Four Speed replied. "That was just the engine, lurched us forward really quick like that."

"No, I meant that loud noise outside." The pink filly replied, seeing nothing out on the mountainside. "Almost sounded like an explosion out there."

Out on the cliffside, two dizzy witches tired to stand up, their faces scorched by heat, and bitten by frostbite from their misfired spells.

"Did... did anybody get the license number of that truck?" A woozy Draggle sputtered out. "No wonder we never fly on those things that much."

"T-this is gonna be harder than he thought." Reeka muttered, as they stumbled their way back down the path. "C'mon, we'll catch up with em' at Misty Mountain, then we'll get that pony real good!"

...

Zipping it's way over the mountain peaks and passes, the oversized truck soon arrived at the walled citadel of Misty Mountain fortress. Pulling up to the exterior gates, two pony guards in armor motioned the vehicle on though.

"Okay you two, we're here." Four Speed called out, opening the door for them. "Everybody out."

The two ponies stepped out of the vehicle, and onto the cobblestone streets. Looking around, Twilight noticed the red tiled roofs of the various villas, and the three kinds of ponies all moving about the streets, going about their daily work.

"Oh, wow," The pink filly said in amazement. "I can't believe I didn't notice how nice this place looked the last time I was here."

"You were stuck in the palace last time, my dear." The unicorn stallion replied, taking in a breath of fresh air. "Ahhh, it's so good to be home."

But before the two ponies could do much looking around, a familiar orange mare with a pink mane came galloping up to the two new arrivals.

"Tornado Firehooves? Lady Twilight?" The exhausted mare gasped, almost out of breath after running all the way from the castle. "Oh, I'm so glad I've found you. You won't believe what's going on up at the palace!"

"Bright Bramely?" Tornado's eyes went wide. "Chancellor, what in the world is the matter? Has something happened at the castle?"

"Princess Silver Rain sent me to get you both, right away!" The chancellor gasped, motioning back towards the castle with her head. "You two won't believe what has happened!"

"Then lead the way, Chancellor Bramely." Twilight told him, as the two ponies started back. "We'll see what we can do to help."


	44. Chapter 44

_"Sixth Lesson- Getting it Together"_

"Hey Glory, we're back!" Applejack called out, sticking head through the door. "You finished with that outfit yet?"

"Oh, hello ladies." The white unicorn whinnied, as the other four fillies came trotting back into the room. "Hold on just a second, I'll be with you as soon as I'm done here."

Glory was finishing up the last touches on the dress, when her friends came in to see what she was doing. Levitating the last few pieces into place, the purple-maned filly turned back to face the other ponies.

"Okay, there!" Glory said at last, a smile of satisfaction crossing he face. "I've finally got Twilight's Princess dress clean, and looking good as new."

"Wow, you really did do a good job." Firefly noted, looking over the gown's lovely satin and lace ribbons. "This thing looks even better than it did before." The pink pegasus then turned away, crossing her hooves. "Not that I'd know anything about girly dresses, though."

"Thanks, I just can't wait too see the look on Twilight's face when she sees what I've done." Glory looked around behind the four returning ponies. "Speaking of which, where is Twilight? I was worried about how's she was handling the whole situation."

"Aww, she's fine. Princess Cadence wanted ta talk ta her after I left." Surprise replied, hopping up on her bed. "But she and I had already made up, so it's all good."

"Well, I am certainly glad to hear that!" Glory exclaimed. "Honestly, you really need to be more careful how you go about playing those tricks of yours, Surprise."

"Now Glory, " Poesy chided her gently. "What's done is done, she's already learned her lesson."

"I just wish she had learned it before Fireball had to go away for training." The white unicorn's ears drooped. "Thanks to tat stupid dress prank, I don't know when I'll see him again."

"Glory!" Fireball yelled, galloping into the room, rushing past the other girls to embrace the other unicorn in a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you again! I've missed you soo much!"

"Well, speak of Cao Cao, and Cao Cao appears." Firefly commented, shaking her head.

"What the hay does that mean?" A confused Applejack inquired.

"Human saying I heard Tornado using." Firefly shrugged. "Thought saying it would make me sound smarter."

"Fireball? What are you doing here?" A shocked glory asked, as the colt continually licked her face. "I thought you were being sent away to training?"

"That was just part of what the fillies were supposed to tell you." Princess cadence added, trotting into the room with the other three colts. "It was the final part of all your harmony tests."

"Harmony tests? Wait, what?" Surprise asked in a confused tone. "Ya mean we already took those? But I don't remeber-"

"I think I know..." Glory added thoughtfully. "When North Star and Whizzer took Firefly to the human world. And when Posey was bullied by Truly. Those were the tests, wern't they?"

"But, we failed at those!" Firefly protested. "I betrayed ponykind by rescuing those kids."

"And I failed to show kindness when Truly was being a big bully." Posey whimpered. "We both blew it, big time."

"You did exactly what you were supposed to do, don't you see?" Thundercloud exclaimed, grinning at Firefly. "By saving those kids, you showed loyalty to your fellow living creatures, and to yourself."

"And you stood up to a bully who was making Sweet Stuff's life miserable, overcoming your own timid nature." Steamer added, nuzzling the pink filly. "That is a vary rare kindness, indeed."

"Surpise learned the true purpose of laughter when she made her friend feel better." Fireball added. "And you showed the meaning of generosity when you were willing to sacrifice seeing me, so you could repair Twilight's dress."

"I am so very, ver proud of you all!" Cadence smiled, trying to hold back her tears. "You performed even better than I thought you would."

"Hey, you guys knew about all this?" Firefly asked the colts, annoyed.

"We wanted to tell you so badly, but we didn't want to mess up your trials." Lighting replied, lowering his head in front of Applejack. "I'm sorry we didn't say anything. I hope you're not angry with us."

"Aww, you were just doin what Princess Cadence told ya ta do." AJ replied, trotting up to the orange colt, and nuzzling him. "We don't hold it against ya."

"Hey, you girls know what this means?" Firefly yelled, leaping into the air in excitement. "We totally did it, we're the new harmony bearers!"

"Yaaay!" All of the girls exclaimed, dancing around the room with the colts as Surprise bounced around the room over their heads in exultation.

"Girls, we need to celebrate!" Glory exclaimed, as Fireball spun her around. "If the princesses will give me permission, I'll arrange the most spectacular gala for us that ponyland has ever seen!"

"Hey, wait a minute, girls." Surprise suddenly stopped in midair. "What about Twilight? Shouldn't she be here to celebrate with us, too?"

"Yes, about that." Cadence coughed nervously. "Twilight has not yet past her trial for the element of magic. I've sent her and Tornado to solve a dispute back at Misty Mountain."

"Whoah, so that's where she is." Firefly admitted "We hadn't thought about her not overcoming her trial yet."

"Gosh, is there anything we can we do to help her?" Posey asked, concerned about her friend.

"Naw Posey, she's gotta earn the Elements by herself," Applejack replied, as Lightning started grooming her. "just like we did, even if we didn't realize it."

"Don't be so sure about that, Applejack." Cadence warned her. "Magic, the most elusive of all the elements, is only revealed by the friendship of the other five. You and your friends may yet have a role to play in the adveture ahead of Twilight."

...

Two floors below the harmony bearers' room, five mares were relaxing at the Royal Paradise's beauty salon. Attended by four lovely Perfume Puff ponies, the Dream Valley mares couldn't believe how heavenly

"Wow, I can't believe those girls did it!" Fizzy giggled, picking up a magazine as the stylist slipped the hair drying machine down onto her mane. "We sure set things up for them really good, didn't we?"

"I know, I can't believe how Posey stood up to Truly's cruelty. That pony is really, really brave." Sweet Stuff sighed, as one of the Powder Puffs levitated a pair of shears up to give her a trim. "A little of the top, leave the bangs, please."

"Hey naow! That was just an act ah put on back theah." Truly snorted, as another stylist gently applied lipstick and makeup onto the earth pony's face. "Ah may be a lil' stuck up an ahll, but ah'd nevah hurt another pony like thait."

"Well,IreallythinkyoudihurtGlory, byconvincinghertotalkinthatsillyaccent." Whizzer replied, as another mare swiuted a mane dye onto her head, and worked it in with her hooves. "It'sareallygoodthingthatshefinallystoppedusingit. "

"Blimey, Whizzer, don't be so hard 'er." North Star finished, as a Perfume Puff stylist washed her mane in the sink. "She was just tryin to help the girl be more presentable to the royal princesses."

"You thought you were doing something really nice for her, so it's okay." Sweet Stuff added in. "I'm more worried about how Twilight's doing at Misty Mountain."

"I just can't believe Twilight has to go and resolve a dispute between those upper crust crystal pony snots, and the common ponies in Cadence's kingdom." Fizzy whinnied. "Do you think she'll be able to do what the princess expects of her."

"She'll be jolly fine, Fizzy." North Star assured her friend. "But there's more to this mission than just solving another dispute. This is a test of magic, after all."

"Speakin' ah magic, Nawrth Stah, what's this I heah about y'all an' Captain Barnacle?" Truly asked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend. "Word ahround Dream Castle is he's been spendin' ah lot ah time with his ship docked in y'alls port."

"Hey, that's none of your bloomin' business, Truly!" North Star snorted, offended at the other pony's innuendo. "I met the goon cap'n during an adventure in the Zebra lands. He gave me a ride home when my wing was broken." The pink pegasus sneered over at the twinkle-eyed pony next to her. "And what's this I hear about you and the captain's first mate Salty, ay Fizzy?"

"Wh-what do you mean? Salty and I are only friends!" Fizzy asked, blushing deeply. "He and I met when I was working at the Satin Slipper, serving up malts. And he really, really liked the chocolate malt I made him. I have no idea what he sees in me, though."

"Ah do decleah, he probably just can't get enough of puttin his spoon in yer malts, sein how he loves them so much." Truly sneered. The other four mares just scowled at her.

"Yourmind'sreallyinthegutter, yaknowthattruly?" Whizzer scowled at the other mare angrily. "Youreonetotalkseeinashowyoucan' 'llhoofslapyousilly."

"Who says ah even want a stallion, you stupid old nags?" Truly snorted. "Besides, I don't think there's one out there that can match up to my standards."

"Not to change the subject here, but did you girls here about the witches from the volcano?" Sweet Stuff interjected, trying to restore the other ladies to civility. "I heard they had attacked Twilight and Tornado on their way there."

"Yeah, but I heard those two klutzes tried to go after 4-Speed's truck, but all they did was ram into each other!" Fizzy giggled hysterically. "Reeka and Draggle are so dumb, they're more of a threat to each other than to anybody else."

"Aye, those to might be harmless enough, but that mother of theirs is truly a terror." North Star shivered. "Blimey, I can't help but thinking she's going to send them back here to cause trouble back here, and send something even worse after poor Twilight."

"Awcomeonyourworryingtoomuch." Whizzer scoffed, as the stylist finished up with the dye in her mane. "Whatcould thaosegoofballspossiblydotous?"

"C'mon girls, we need to get back upstairs." Sweet Stuff told the others. "The princesses and Glory are already starting to plan the harmony bearers' victory celebration."

"Ah do declah, it seems a bit prematuah to celebrate somethin' that hasn't happened yet?" Truly asked, as one of the Perfume Puff ponies finished putting her lipstick on.

"Well premature or not, we should get back to Cadence and the princesses." North Star told them. "If they are planning a party, they are going need our help."


	45. Chapter 45

_Sixth Lesson- The Mysterious Medallion_

"I am so glad you could come make it here, _Fraulien_ Twilight." Bright Bramely told the filly, as the they trotted their way towards the palace. "The disagreement that has occurred in our ruler's absence, has gotten far too out of control for our court to handle."

"Thank you, my good chancellor." The pink unicorn replied, looking back over her shoulder at their stallion companion. "I have always wanted to see our dear Tornado here's hometown."

"Twilight, please..." Tornado replied sheepishly, lowering his head.

"Oh, don't be so shy, _Herr_ Firehooves." Bramely laughed. "This little _Burgh_ of ours is quite proud that four of our colts, are the official protectors of the harmony bearers. Why, our dear _Burgermeister_ is even thinking about naming a holiday in you four's honor."

"Tornado, you're going to be a celebrity!" Twilight teased him. "I'll have to remember to get your autograph, and I hope you'll remember all of us little ponies when you become big.

Turning his head away, the blushing stallion only snorted in response.

Walking into the inner courtyard of the royal citadel, Twilight and her two companions were approached by an entourage of nobles and equine guards. Bright Bramely bowed respectfully to the unicorn mare at the center of the group, causing Twilight and Tornado to follow suit.

"Ahhh, welcome _Fraulein_ Twilight!" The crowned mare greeted her, trotting up to the bowing filly. "I am Princess Silver Rain, regent of Misty Mountain kingdom in my mother's absence. I am most pleased that my mother has sent you to assist us in our... little dispute."

"Thank you, your highness." The pink pony replied, looking up at the princess. "I hope I am able to help you to bring harmony back to your little community here, even though I am currently unaware of what exactly said problem is."

"Ah, I kind of figured mother would leave an important detail like that. That is kind of her way, after all." The princess then pointed a hoof back towards a glittering translucent green earth stallion standing behind her. "May I introduce Count Emerald Ray, representative of the crystal pony _Junkers_ here at the castle."

"And unfortunately, one of the chief causes of our 'little disagreement' here at the castle." Bramely grumbled, as Emerald trotted up to the other pony.

"_Guten tag, Fraulein_ Twilight. " The stallion with the yellow sun cutie mark bowed his head to the impressionable filly. "It is an honor to finally meet the leader of the Harmony candidates, who has been the subject of so much gossip throughout the breadth of Ponyland."

"Oh, wow, quite the charmer." The filly replied sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow at the handsome pony. "I can't believe a noble pony like _you_ could possibly cause any sort of trouble."

"Sadly my dear, I am indeed at the center of this particular problem." He shook his mane. "But I think we would perhaps all be more comfortable discussing it inside."

Silver Rain nodded, and the entire party moved up the stairs to trot into the large, wooden doors. Inside, Twilight looked up towards the ceiling and walls, and was entirely amazed. Intricately carved wooden paneling, depicting scenes from the long-lost crystal empire, ran it's way up the wooden columns and ornately decorated walls. Detailed paintings of the surrounding mountains, and the stars of the glittering night sky, decorated the upper walls and ceiling, making the entire hallway feel like the kingdom's alpine-like countryside in miniature. As her eyes scanned the room, the filly noticed small clockwork figurines zipping in and out of openings in the walls. Pony skiers, human shepherds and their flocks, and tiny model trains speeding through the mountains- the primitive clockwork carvings may not have been as advanced as Bright Valley's technology, but it had a beauty and artistic style that in some ways surpassed it.

"Wow, this is all so fantastic." Twilight whispered in awe, trotting along slowly to take everything in. "I can't believe I never noticed all of this when I was here the first time."

"Considering our princess had all of you brought through the lower gate, I'm not surprised that you've never seen the great hall." Bright Bramely replied, moving towards the door to the throne room. "Cuckoo clocks, wood carving, and simple mechanical devices are our kingdom's greatest exports. Even the other races can't seem to get enough of our masterpieces!"

"Would you please stop sounding like an advertisement, chancellor." Princess Silver snorted, as she trotted up and sat on her golden throne with lovely purple cushions. "Now, would you and _Junker_ Ray please enlighten our guest to the particulars of our present situation?"

"At once, my princess." Bramely turned back towards their guest. "As you may or may not know, Misty Mountian society is divided between the Crystal pony aristocracy, who run the city's political and upper crust affairs, and the common ponies, who work with their hooves as craftsmen and laborers."

"In other words, we're the ones who keep society running smoothly, while they are the ruffians who do the menial jobs." Emerald Ray added, adjusting his monocle.

"_The point is_, we two societies have lived here together for centuries, separate but in harmony, each doing our part to keep things running." The chancellor snorted, glaring at the stallion. "Ever since Princess Cadence established this place as a refuge for both regular ponies and crystal ponies alike."

"But rafter our princess left with you six on your journey, an event had occurred which altered the strained co-existence that has existed between our two pony herds." _Junker_ Ray continued. "Two pony miners, digging deep into the mountain's mighty face, happened across an ancient artifact, one in which the court mages tell us is emanating an _extremely_ high level of magical power."

At that, the princess motioned towards two of the unicorn guards, who left the room and came back levitating a small cedar chest into the room. Setting the box down in front of the harmony bearer, the two unicorns stepped back warily as they levitated the lid open.

"What- what is it?" Twilight asked nervously, glancing into the opened container. Inside, the pink filly noticed a small black medallion with a red gemstone on it. It was decorated with a set of obsidian-colored pony wings, and a pony's head with a unicorn's horn coming out of the top.

"We believe it to be some sort of ancient Equestrian artifact, that was probably buried in the mountain for safekeeping during the Grogar wars." Silver Rain explained. "Our mages think it may be possible to tap it's nearly limitless reserves of magical power, but our two communities cannot seem to agree on-"

"The problem is the well-to do ponies cannot see that such energy should be tapped for powering our machines!" Bright Bramely interrupted. "Our craftsponies could increase production of our clockwork exports for barter, benefiting all ponies here at Misty Mountain!"

"And you foolish commoners cannot see the benefits of allowing the medallion's power to be tapped for our purposes!" the _Junker_ snapped back angrily, pacing around the elegantly decorated throne room in disgust. "The palace unicorns could direct that magic towards making our lives better, and having the effects trickle down to your kind. You regulars are too-simple minded to handle such power properly."

"Why you stuck up, sniveling aristocrat!" Bright Bramely snorted, finally losing her temper. "How dare you translucent snobs insult our intelligence!"

"How dare a lowly earth pony mock me in such a manner!" The angry stallion snarled back. "I should have you horse whipped for your insolence!"

" _Junker_ Ray, if you dare to threaten a mare in my presence again, I'll have you dragged kicking and screaming down to the dungeons to be gelded." Silver Rain said coldly, staring at the noble pony with a steely gaze. "She is your superior, stallion, regardless of your nobility. _Are we clear?_"

"P-perfectly, your highness." The terrified _Junker_ replied submissively, his eyes going wide in terror. "I promise you, it shall not happen again!"

"And you, Bright Bramely, you should know better than to provoke a male." The princess snorted in an annoyed tone. "Tormenting the shorter-tempered half of our race, is an action beneath my mother's chancellor."

"My apologies, princess." Bright Bramley apologized. "I shall try to avoid such base behavior in the future."

"My apologies, _Fraulien_ Shine. This is what I have to deal with on a regular basis " Sitting back on her throne, the princess sighed. "The sooner my mother returns, the better it will be for my nerves."

"Oh, it's quite all right, your majesty." Twilight replied with a chuckle. "I've personally seen how stressful being in charge is for a pony." She glanced over at Tornado. "And I am also well aware how temperamental and disagreeable stallions can be." The pink mare looked back to the princess. "In any case, I think we should concentrate on the reason I was sent here to be tested."

"Quite right, my dear." Silver Rain replied, returning her attention to the medallion. "Twilight Shine, I have asked you to come here, to decide which community at Misty Mountain should get the medallion. It will be up to you to figure out which usage would be more beneficial to our community; a job most certainly suited for the element of magic candidate."

"Hmmm, thats not an easy thing to decide, even for a harmony candidate." The pink filly replied, staring into the box at the mysterious medallion, thoughtfully. "In order to decide which use is right for the medallion and it's power, I'd have to know more about both the regular pony community here at Misty Mountain, as well as the Crystal Ponies."

"My dear filly, I would be more than happy to show you around our fair community tomorrow." Emerald replied with a wide smile. "By the time I'm done, I am certain you will see things our way!"

"I'm sure there's quite a lot you'd just _love_ to show me." Twilight raised her eyebrows, staring at him incredulously. "But for the sake of impartiality, I'll take you up on your _generous_ offer."

"And I volunteer Tornado to show you around our community the following day." Bright Bramely replied, nudging the stallion forward. "I'm sure he can convince you that our cause is the right one."

"Is this plan acceptable to all of you?" Princess Silver replied, as the other four ponies nodded their heads in agreement. "In that case, I suggest we adjourn from the evening, and pick this up on the morrow. Twilight, Bramely, if you'll come with me, I have some matters I wish to discuss with you personally."

As the three females left, Emerald Ray trotted over to the other stallion in the room.

"Well scribe, I am pleased to see you made it back here in one piece." The crystal pony sneered. "It would be a shame if we lost the pony who shuffled our books around for us."

"Shut your trap, Ray." Tornado snorted, turning away from the other stallion. "I'm in no mood for your bucking insults right now."

"Awww, the normal commoner pony is mad at me." Emerald replied mockingly. "Whatever are you going to do, use your unicorn powers to turn me into a frog?"

"Hey, just because I'm not a crystal pony, doesn't mean I'm a commoner!" The stallion snapped back. "I'm a _Jarl_ through my father's linage, and I don't have to take garbage from the likes of you!"

"But you'll certainly take it from the likes of those mares." The _Junker_ snapped back. "Don't think I didn't notice you simpering in silence like an obedient little foal back there when they were talking."

"I've learned to respect my betters, a lesson you would do well to take to heart." Tornado chuckled. "Unless your ready to part with something very valuable, that is."

"I also saw the way you were looking at that little filly over there." Emerald licked his lips. "Mmm, such a fine little dish. Pity she'd have no interest in an ugly old fossil like you."

"You keep your dirty hooves away from Twilight, you flanking slimeball!" Tornado snorted, his eyes blazing. "Besides, a mare's natural instincts would see though an oily creep like you in ten seconds flat!"

"Maybe so, but she still has to give me my fair time tomorrow to present my case. Plenty of times to put my hooves in places that will drive you into a rage." He turned to trot out of the room, While Tornado fought back the urge to lower his horn and blast this creep. "Face facts, old man. A kind and beautiful little treasure like that, could never love a washed up, aging stallion who wasted his life dreaming, instead of going after his dreams. You always were a pathetic loser, Tornado, and you always will be one!"

...

After all the ponies had left the throne room, the shadowy form of a uniform emerged from the darkness. Trotting over to the locked chest, her horn glowed as she analyzed the box.

_"Protected by a sealing enchantment, blast it!"_ The unicorn thought to herself. _"No matter, the fools don't even realize what it is they have here. Not even the historian recognized it."_

Trotting away from the box, the shadowy pony stared out at the darkness. _"Oh, my foolish little cousin, do you really think you'll be able to bring peace and friendship to these two stupid groups of ponies?"_ The filly chuckled quietly to herself. _"But don't you worry, little Twilight. Once you fail, I shall take the alicorn amulet from these fools, and teach the Misty Mountian herd a lesson they'll never forget!"_


	46. Chapter 46

_Sixth Lesson- Crystal Clear_

"Hello?" Twilight asked, as the pony servant opened the door for her. "My name is Twilight Shine, and I'm here to see Emerald Ray?"

"Welcome to Ray Chalet, _fraulien_." The stern earth pony bowed, his face showing no emotion. "The _meister_ is expecting you."

"Thank you." She replied gratefully, stepping inside. Twilight had come to the crystal pony noble stallion's private estate, to spend the day having Emerald show her around the crystal pony district of Misty Mountain. Although she was loath to even sped more than five minutes in the creepy stallion's presence, the unicorn kept reminding herself that she had to be impartial, and give the crystal ponies the oppourtunity to present their case for the mysterious artifact of power.

Trotting out of the foyer, Twilight made her way into the much larger entrance hall. Looking around, the filly noticed several lovely crystalline sculptures around the room, depicting elegant crystal mares in the most... provocative of poses. Shuddering, Twilight turned her attention towards the miniature, neo-gothic styled rotunda that topped the room off, delicately painted frescoes adorning the crystalline ceiling.

"Oh my." Twilight whispered to herself. "This is all so incredibly... _gaudy_."

"Yes, it is all magnificent, isn't it? Modeled on the ornate domes of the old Crystal empire palace." Emerald Ray whinnied, coming down the spiral staircase behind her. "I always love to surround myself with things of beauty."

"Ummm, it's great." Twilight lied, relieved the crystalline stallion hadn't heard her previous comment. "Well, as promised, I'm here to let you show me around." She told him nervously.

"A fact for which I am grateful, my dear." The stallion kissed her hoof, giving the poor filly the feeling a wolf was drooling over her. "I am sure will be convinced by what I have to show you."

"I'm... sure it'll be an experience I'll never forget. "Twilight admitted, as she followed the snooty stallion back out the door. "By all means, please lead the way."

...

"As you may know, we crystal ponies are the descendants of Crystal Empire refugees from the north." Emerald explained, as the two ponies trotted down the Crystal district's main boulevard. "The survivors came here with our ruler, Princess Mi Amore Di Cadenza, after our beloved empire perished in the Grogar Wars."

"Tornado told me about that." The ninteen year old unicorn replied, looking away from her unpleasant companion. "He said that the Crystal Pony nobility fled with Cadence to Misty Mountain, and left the poor commoners to their fate."

"Yes, well..." Emerald Ray snorted indignantly. "I believe it best to let the crystal ponies speak for themselves."

Twilight looked around at all of the glowing crystalline shops, and shining and glowing surfaces everywhere. As they walked, Twilight noticed all of the glistening, translucent ponies who trotted by, bowing politely to the filly as they passed by. The females' manes were done up in Greek-style buns, long ribbons woven into their long manes. Twilight had to admit they did look lovely, and decidedly far less creepy than the stallion she was traveling with.

"Ah, and here is our first stop." Emeral Ray announced, as the approached a small purple domed building decorated with pink hearts. "The crystal beauty salon! I've arraigned for the beauticians to give you a wonderful makeover!"

"Well, I suppose a makeover would be nice." Twilight replied, as the two trotted through the opened doors. "I've been so busy with all this chaos since I left home, I haven't really had any time to- AIEEE!"

Quickly yanking the surprised unicorn though the door, a purple mare and a silver mare threw her down onto a message bed. The silver one immediately started working over Twilight with her hooves, while the other mare went about working on twilight's hooves with a red polish.

"She has a lovely pink coat." The purple mare noted, opening a jar. "I think a no. 7 would blend nicely with her color."

"Hey! What are you- ow! ouch! owie! AHHHHH!" The poor filly shrieked, as over the next hour she was plucked, poked, prodded, nd had her mane painfully pulled in different directions as the mares worked her over. One massage, hair wash, and perm later, and Twilight found a very different filly looking back at her in the mirror.

"Wow, this actually looks wonderful!" The now prim filly exclaimed. Her own mane was now done up in a woven greek-style bun, and a purple ribbons were woven into her mane and tail. Her coat seemed far glossier than before, though she hardly looked as crystally as the mares around her. "You ladies did an amazing job!"

"We're not done yet!" silver one trotted over at a weird looking lamp, and pointed it at Twilight. "We use this on the tourists. Say cheese!"

POOF! A bright light filled Twilight's vision, and when it died down, it took a second for the filly's vision to adjust.

"Hey! What was that for?" But as the filly looked down at her hooves, she noticed they had become _transcluscent_. "Holy horsemaster! I-I've become a crystal pony!"

"Merely a temporary change, my dear." Emerald Ray smiled, leaning back against the wall behind him. "Those enchanted crystal lamps are what keep us charged with crystal energy, whitout the presence of the crystal heart to channel our love into."

_It looks nice, but oddly disturbing, too. I resemble a glass figurine on my grandma's shelf._ Twilight thought to herself, examining her reflection in a mirror. _I wonder if I still have internal organs? I'd rather not know, actually._

"Thank you... I think." Twilight replied uncertainly, as the two trotted out of the salon. "So... what now?"

Her question was answered as he led Twilight over to a read crystalline dress shop across the street. A several minutes later, the two emerged with Twilight wearing a poofy purple ball gown, complete with petticoats and clear glass slippers own her hooves.

"There you go, you look magnificent!." Emerald Ray complimented her. "Just like you were a real princess yourself."

"Oh my, this _is_ exquisite." Twilight exclaimed, looking over her new wardrobe. "You're sure you're not trying to influence my decision, _junker_ Ray?"

"Moi? Not at all!" The stallion replied innocently. "I merely want you to look your best, as I show you around our fair community."

Next followed an exquisite meal at one of the district's finest restaurants. The green translucent stallion held the door for the filly, then pulled out her chair as she went to sit down. The dapperly-dressed waiters served Twilight the freshest of salads on plates of the finest silver, and sipped hot chocolate form a golden cup.

"Well, when you crystal ponies entertain a guest, you really do go all out." Twilight commented, wiping the milk mustache from her mouth with a levitated napkin. "But if you have things so well up hear, why do you need all of that extra power from the amulet?"

"We may look like we have everything we need here, my good Twilight, but keeping ourselves in this happy state is more costly than you can know." Emerald explained. "With the power of the Crystal Heart forever lost to us, we must rely on those lamps you saw in the salon, in order to sustain our crystal energies." The stallion, sitting across the table from Twilight, shook his mane sadly. "But the unicorns whose energy keep the lamps charged, barter with us harshly for their magical services."

"And if you had that medallion and it's power, you would no longer have to rely on those unicorns for your life-giving energies." Twilight replied, understanding what the crystal pony meant. "It would be good for the crystal ponies to not have to rely on the goodwill of other ponies for your well-being."

It was at that point, that Twilight Shine looked around at all of the other crystal ponies in the restaurant. Happy stallions and their wives, sparkling under the light of the chandelier as they laughed and talked together. Over in the far corner of the dining hall, she noticed a little crystal pony blowing the candles out on his birthday cake, and his parents and friends sang and hoof clapped in celebration.

_These ponies do deserve the chance to be self-sufficient_ Twilight thought to herself.

Just then, a little filly in a dress and damsel hat came galloping across the room, and bumped into the table, hitting her head.

"Ow!" The little filly cried out, stumbling back, and rubbing her head with her hoof.

"Oh! Little one, are you all right?" Twilight got up from her chair, and knelt by the little filly in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The small yellow crystal pony replied, looking around quickly. "Say, have you seen that mean old dragon around here?"

"Dragon?" Twilight asked in surprise. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm a fairy princess, and the bad old dragon's chasing me!" The little filly exclaimed. "Oh no! Here he comes now!"

"Rhar!" A small colt in a dragon-colored hood, obviously the fillies brother, came galloping up and chased the little filly around the room, both of them giggling. Their parents, embarrassed at the public display in the restaurant, tried their best to shush the two little foals up.

"It's so wonderful to she such youthful and energetic children so eagerly at play." Emerald commented, having been watching the whole scene with amusement. "It would be such a pity if that little filly had her princess fantasies cut short by a lifetime staving for energy."

Twilight only stared after the two children, saying nothing.

...

To finish off the evening, the crystal stallion took the filly to a ball that was being held that evening. Putting a hoof around her back, Emerald Ray took the filly out on to the dance floor, and glided her around during a waltz. The two ponies moved gracefully about, as the based slow music drifted across the crowd of crystal equines.

"Is this not magnificent, my dear?" Emerald Ray asked, as he dipped Twilight towards the floor. "I must say, you do dance divinely."

"You're not to bad yourself." She complemented him back, _for a creepazoid_. "I've always wanted to dance the waltz with a stallion."

"What, has not Tornado taken you to a waltz yet?" Emerald scoffed. "Why, that stallion should be paying more attention to a lovely filly such as you!"

"Actually, the two of us have both been very busy, what with all the harmony bearer training." Twilight said defensively. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time together, after this whole mess is behind us."

"Perhaps the two of you will." He replied, as the dance came to and end. Trotting over to the refreshment table, he poured her a glass of punch. "Speaking of which, have you given any thought to your decision on the medallion?"

"Well, you've made a very good case for the crystal ponies, to be sure." The pink unicorn replied. "But I really need to see the regular pony side of things before I can make a final decision."

"Actually, I think you should spend some more time amongst us crystal ponies- stay with me at my chalet awhile, see what our community has to offer." Unseen by Twilight, the shifty stallion slipped a strange pink, bubbling liquid into her drink. "In fact, I think it would be simply divine for our case, if a _Junker_ like myself were to be courting the harmony bearer of magic."

"Umm, thank you, I'm really flattered by your suggestion." The pink unicorn replied, creeped out even further by his forwardness "But I believe that might make my decision a bit biased, don't you think?" She quickly downed the punch she had given him. "Besides, I might already have a very special somebody."

Suddenly, Twilight Shine's eyes turned all swirly, and she hiccupped a pink heart-like bubble out of her mouth. "Uh... I... uhhhhhhh..." The filly stared longingly at Emerald, as a dark smile spread across the stallion's face.

"Actually, I think you'll find you can't help but agree with me." Stepping forward, the stallion placed a kiss on the filly's mouth. "And if that unicorn trollop can deal with Tornado, she and I'll both get what we want!"

Leading Twilight back onto the dance floor, the crystal pony couple joined in on the next waltz.


	47. Chapter 47

_Sixth Lesson- Party Planning Problems_

"Applejack, would you be a dear and make sure all of those tablecloths are straight?" Glory called out, looking across the ballroom at the earth pony. "Surprise, could you and firefly please hang that banner up straight this time? We don't need it falling on the serving ponies head right in the middle of the banquet."

"Yeah, yeah... keep yer cutie mark on, we're workin' on it." The pink Pegasus replied, as she and Surprise pulled both sides of the long banner with _Congratulations Harmony Bearers!_ up to the ceiling, hanging the ropes on a pair of hooks. "And I still don't see why ya had ta volunteer us for this project anyway."

"Yeah, the party's supposed ta be for us- the Harmony Bearers!" Surprise protested, zipping back down to the floor. "We shouldn't be putting the party together, we should be having fun at it!"

"Now now girls, that the party is for us, is _exactly why_ we should be putting it together!" Glory replied, folding a levitated napkin. "The Princess Ponies have invited representatives from every pony kingdom in the confederacy to our grand unveiling, and it's important we make a good impression."

"Glory, why am I putting glass plates on one table, porcelain on another, paper plates on the third one?" Applejack questioned her, as she set the places in the guest section. "Now, I'm no expert on settin fancy table places fer parties, but doesn't this look a little, well, crazy?"

"My dear Applejack, this is exactly how they were meant to be set." Glory replied, grinning. "Porcelain is the expected formal dish from Hoofkaido, whilst Fort Rainbow Dash traditionally uses glassware as their traditional place setting of choice at a formal affair. As to the disposable cups and plates, I don't get Bright Valley's odd customs, either."

"My mom told me because it shows 'frugalness and functionality', whatever that means." Posey explained, as she sat different flowers on the various tables. "Personally, I think the porcelain and glass is much prettier."

"Posey, be sure to get the right flowers for the proper tables." Glory reminded her. "White Lotuses for the Hoofkaido table, and-"

"Narcissus for the Fort Dash table, I remember." Posey replied with a giggle. "As wonderful as it is to be working with these flowers, I do wish we had more ponies to help us here."

"You called?" A voice rang out from the doorway, followed by a flash of light and a pegasus appearing in the room. "Hello, ladies. Certainly I might be of help to you?"

"Starglow!" Posey galloped up to the mare, hugging her in a tight embrace. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Thank you, my friend." The glow 'n show pony replied, her body twinkling in a variety of hues. "It's an honor to see all of you again, as well."

"But, what are you doin here?" Applejack asked, trotting over to their new arrival. "Things gotten that boring at Hoofkaido?"

"Actually, I've been sent here as one of the representatives of my herd for the party." Starglow flashed a happy blue light. "When the others went to pay their respects to the princesses, I just thought I'd come down and say hello."

"And she's not the only one!" Another familiar voice called out, as an earth pony mare trotted into the room. "Guess who Bright Valley chose as one of their representatives?"

"Butter Pop! I'm so happy you could make it!" Glory rushed up to hug the other mare, but suddenly pulled back, wrinkling her nose at the butter stench. "Though I'm not as happy to smell your... unique odor."

"Yeah... I really need to work on my grooming a bit." Butter pop replied with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her neck with her hoof. A large glob of butter oozed out of Butter Pop's greasy mane, landing near Brightglow's well-polished hooves with a disgusting _splat_. "Whoops, sorry about that!"

"I-it's nothing, really... " The glow n' show pony replied, trying to hide her disgust. _Ew, gross! How could the girls be friends with this dirty slob?"_

"Hey, Firefly, I'm here, too!" Another Pegasus came flying in, smiling at the sight of the Harmony Bearers. "The Margrave thought there should be an alacornist at the ceremony, besides Princess Cadence, I mean."

"MEDLEY!" The pink Pegasus almost tackled her old friend to the floor. "Good Golly, it's soo awesome you're here! How've you been? How're things back home? Are the alicornists free yet? What-"

As Firefly droned on and on, another pony trotted quietly into the room. The diminutive filly flexed her insect wings silently, and no one even noticed her until the filly finally spoke up.

"Um, excuse me?" A shimmering sweet voice called out, drawing the attention of all present. "I don't mean to bother you, but is this where the Harmony Bearers are preparing for their party?"

Her coat was pale mint green, with a dark blue mane and tail streaked with white highlights. Her cutie mark was a trio of purple, blue and white Iris's with another white one on her cheek. Their seemed to be a kind of... etherealness to this odd flutter pony, giving her a look that was both beautiful and mysterious.

"Yep, that's why we're here!" Applejack finally spoke up, trotting to the new arrival as the other equines continued to stare blankly. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Harmony Iris, representative of the Flutter Kingdom." The flutter bowed to the harmony fillies. "I didn't get the chance to meet any of you when you were in Flutter Valley, so this is really an honor."

"A flutter pony?" Glory asked skeptically, looking over the filly who put her own beauty to shame. "Why in the world would the xenophobic flutters send a representative to meet with the other pony types?"

"My mother believes it's time we start dealing with other types of ponies again," Harmony Iris replied. "we can't just go back into our shells and hide from the world!"

"The queen might see things our way." Firefly added. "But I'da thought she woulda sent Honeysuckle or Morning Glory."

"They did want to come, but I insisted that I be allowed to go instead." The glimmering flutter pony replied. "I don't hate the rest of pony kind like my herd does, I'm sorry they treat who all so cruelly."

As the harmony bearers spoke to the new arrival, the other ponies looked the flutter pony over.

"Oh my! Her wings are so elegant... and her mane!" Medley gasped. "I've never seen a pony that pretty before! Not even the last alicorn!"

"Harmony Iris?" Brightglow whispered, thinking to herself for a moment. "Princess Harmony, of course! Queen Rosedust's adopted daughter!"

"Princess Harmony?" Butter Pop asked, being the only other pony to hear the samurai standing next to her. "But isn't Princess Flutter was an only child?"

"There were rumors circulating that there was an older, adopted daughter- one who wasn't in line for the throne." The glow 'n Show pony whispered back. "It was said she is so beautiful and elegant that stallions of all pony kinds weep at the sight of her beauty, and those that have seen her insist that she must have been born of the elements of Harmony themselves."

"What a load of pony wash! She doesn't look like anything special to me." Butter Pop snorted back, looking at the new pony with contempt. "Still we'd best keep her away from the stallions at the party... otherwise no one will dance with us!"

...

Outside the ballroom widow, two spying little snoops watched the proceedings with interest.

"Wow, look at that pretty pony!" Draggle whined, hovering on her parked broomstick. "I wish I could have a horsey like her!"

"Shut your mouth sister!" Reeka hissed. "Hydia might be watching us in the viewing pool right now! She'd fry us both for you saying that!"

Having failed miserably to stop Twilight Shine's arrival at Misty Mountian, the two witches had returned to the royal paradise, and were currently plotting on how to mess things up for the other Harmony bearers. Having snuck up to the palace via a stealth spell, Reeka and Draggle brainstormed* on what evil scheme to enact next.

"Ohhh, Reeka! Why don't we turn 'em all into newts?" Draggle asked, licking her lips. "Then we could cook 'em all up into a big tasty stew!"

"Nawww! Too predictable!" Draggle grumbled. "Hey, why don't we create a giant hammer with our magic, and squish em?"

"Nah, too messy!" Reeka snapped back. The two girls sat on their broomsticks, trying to come up with a solution between two brains with the combine intelligence of a potato chip. Finally, an idea began to dawn on Draggle's twisted brain.

"Hey, wait, I got it." The moronic with exclaimed. "What if we ax the dignitary ponies? That'd get the harmony bearers in trouble!"

"Say, that's a good idea, sister!" Reeka suddenly agreed, a bug-filled smile slowly crossing her face. "We'll send those ponies on a one-way trip to the glue factory, and start a war between all the herds in Ponyland!"

"C' mon, let's go get ready to put em' on ice." Draggle cackled. "Boy, momma's gonna be so proud!"

The Two witches turned, and flew off on thier broomsticks. Zipping off and away from the Crystal sea and towards the masticient forest, the two agile fliers managed to hit every tree in their path.

THWAK!

"Ow!

Thud!

"Ouch!"

Bang!

"look out!"

Boom!

"OWIEEE!"

CRASH!

"MAMAAAAAA!"

...

_Well Tornado, this is it!_ The unicorn thought to himself. _Time to show her what this town is made of!_

Back at Misty Mountain, Tornado Firehooves was rising from his bed early in the morning, preparing for one of the hardest tasks of his life. It was today that he had to convince Twilight Shine, the Harmony Bearer candidate of magic, that the regular ponies of Misty Mountain were worthy of the power of that ancient Equestrian talisman. True, it was not going to be an easy task, but the historian pony was confident that he could pull this off.

Trotting into the bathroom, he turned the sink on, and levitated his tooth brush and tooth paste up to his mouth, even as he went over this whole situation in his head again. Oh, there was the fact that Twilight might be in love with him, but he knew she was professional enough to not let her emotions get in the way of an impartial decision, right? True, she was the pony of romantic dreams and fairy tale wishing, but certainly she wouldn't-

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" The nervous stallion finished coming the gel into his mane, and galloped to the door. There, a pink filly eyed him seductively, smiling at the surprised unicorn.

"Oh... hi Twilight..." Tornado whinnied nervously. "I-I didn't expect you so early."

"Hey there, big boy." The filly batted her eyelashes at him. "You ready to show a girl a good time?"

"S-sure... just let me check to see if all my lights are off." He trotted back inside. "You wouldn't believe some of the places I plan on taking you! The pretzel shop, the candy factory... you'll simply love our strong traditions and culture!"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll just love it..." She smiled again, as they both trotted out of his door. "Just as I'm sure you'll simply be stunned by what I have planned for afterwards!"

Tornado was taken aback by her frankness, but put it out of his mind. He was probably was just being nervous, that's why something didn't feel right about Twilight. It was his silly imagination that was setting alarm bells off in his head, telling him that Twilight was in danger. There wasn't anything _really_ wrong...

.. though he would have to ask Twilight why she had used a spell to turn her eyes _green..._


	48. Chapter 48

_False promises and False Ponies _

"Wow Twilight, you certainly seem to know your way around Misty Mountain," Tornado told her, dumbfounded. "Are you sure you've never been here before?"

"Oh, I might have visited a time or two." The pink pony replied nonchalantly, tossing her mane. "I've been so many places over the years, it's hard to remember each and every one."

The two ponies trotted though the common section of town, after having visited several of the stores and shops. Tornado had thought he was showing her the best his hometown had to offer. But the bewildered unicorn had discovered, much to his surprise, that the unicorn filly already seemed to know her way around.

"I can't believe you downed six root beer floats at the tavern." Tornado commented. "And I've never seen a stallion- let alone a little filly- down ten salted pretzels in a row like that!"

"Just a sign that I really enjoyed it." Twilight told him. "Now, how about we get some sugary sweets to go with the drinks and awesome meal we just had?"

"Hmm, I think I know just the place." The stallion smiled. "The Twinkle Treats ice cream shoppe. I've been going there to get candy since I was a little colt."

"Hmm, sounds delicious babe." The filly grinned at him, rubbing her hoof under his chin. "By all means, please lead the way."

_Wow, she sure is a lot more forward than I expected._ Tornado thought to himself, more disturbed by her actions than turned on. Trotting down the street lined with black forest styled homes and shops, the two unicorns came to a chalet painted with gumdrops, lollipops, and white icing running along the building's trimming.

"There isn't a type of candy this place doesn't have, Twilight." Tornado whinnied, holding the door open for her. "I'm sure you love-"

"Ohhh, this place looks yummy!" The filly interrupted, trotting right past Tornado as if he wasn't even there. "I hope they have cotton candy here!"

The two ponies looked over the endless barrels in the candy store, each filled with their own type of sugary delights. Licorice, gingerbread cookies covered with icing, and even chocolate covered almonds lined row after row of the shelves. The feisty little filly licked her lips as they passed the freezer containing the store's ice cream.

"Ohhh, lets get some custard, Tornado!" The pink filly exclaimed excitedly, yanking him over to counter. Ringing the bell with her hoof several times, Twilight called out impatiently. "Hey, anybody back there? We want some ice cream!"

_Wow she's far more impatient that she seemed before._ The unicorn Stallion thought to himself, as a green mare with a blonde mane came trotting out of the swinging doors from the back of the establishment.

Yah yah, hold on to _das_ flank!" The shopkeep grumbled. "I'll be zhere und a moment!"

"Hey there, Floater!" Tornado called out, poking his head up over the counter. "It's me!"

"Ach, _guten tag_ Tornado!" The mare responded, recognizing the stallion. "It's been ahvile zince I zeen you here. Oh, und who is ziz lovely _fraulien_?"

"Hello miss, my name's Twilight." The unicorn filly interrupted, pushing her was in front of Tornado. "It such a pleasure to meet you. Are you a friend of Tornado here?"

"_Ja_, zat boy has been coming here as long as I can remember!" The mare replied with a laugh. "It iz _vunderbar_ to see him spending time with such a nice companion. Vhat can I get you, my dear?"

"Oohhh, gimme a double Vanilla and strawberry cream sundae, with peanut butter topping!" Twilight ordered eagerly. "And get my friend here two scoops of double mint in a cone!"

_Funny, I thought double hot fudge sundaes were Twilight's favorite._ Tornado thought to himself, getting more and more suspicious. _And she'd never order for me without asking what I wanted._

"Coming right up, my dear." Floater picked up one of the ice cream scoops in her mouth, and set right to work dipping out the two cones Twilight had ordered. "It iz zo _vunderbar_ you made it here so early, mine friends, another hour und I vould haf been closed."

As the serving pony went to get them their ice cream, the two ponies sat down at a nearby booth.

"So Twilight, have you given any thought as to the question of the medallion?" The male unicorn asked, as Floater brought them thier orders. "I mean, I understand how hard of a decision this is for you."

"Yeah, I've been giving it some thought." Twilight replied. "And it seems to me that those poor crystal ponies need it more than you commoners do."

"What?" Tornado asked shaking his mane in disbelief. "How can you possibly say that?"

"Well, you commoners are all fins and dandy here, with your little shops, homes, and jobs. You don't need anything to sustain you." Twilight replied, taking a bite of her sundae with a levitated spoon. "The crystal ponies could sure use the medallion's power, to make their lives easier."

"I think you still haven't seen enough of our situation to make a final decision yet." Tornado told her, taking a bite of what she had ordered for him, and grimacing. "I think you had better let me show you around a little more."

...

"Very good, everything is going according to plan!" Emerald Ray thought aloud, watching the pair of ponies eat in the enchanted crystal orb Wish Shine had given him. "If she can just keep this act up long enough, that amulet and all of it's power shall be ours!"

Lounging on a couch in his chalet, the greedy crystalline pony couldn't believe how well everything was turning out. Oh, he had been skeptical when that witch Wish Shine had showed up out of the darkness of his bedroom one night, proposing an alliance to obtain the recently discovered amulet. But with how well that love poison she had given him had worked, the _junker_ had no doubt that the disguised unicorn witch would deal with that witless peasant, Tornado.

"Master, I have cleaned the upstairs floors and bathrooms, as you requested." A Pink unicorn in a black maid's outfit and black lace hoof garters announced, trotting in with a levitated feather duster. "Is there anything else you wish for me to do?"

"Why yes, my dear Twilight." Emerald Ray replied suavely. "Be a good mare, and come here and massage my back."

"As you wish, my master." The filly with the blank stare replied, setting the feather duster down, and going to work on the crystal Stallion's back with her hooves.

Ahhh, the real Twilight Shine, now a glittering pink crystal unicorn. She'd only been under the love poison's control for a few days, and Emerald had found that the pink unicorn was not only good at cooking, massaging and cleaning, but Twilight could perform with Emerald all night, in ways that pleased the stallion _greatly_. Wish had planned for the _junker_ to only keep her under his control while she masqueraded as her cousin, and got them the amulet. But Emerald now mused about keeping her indefinitely after this whole affair was over.

"Everything is going well, my dear." Emerald Ray told Twilight. "Soon, the path will be cleared for our plans, and that foolish Tornado doesn't even know what happening."

"I am pleased everything is going as you wish it, my lord." Twilight replied in a hollow voice. "But who is this Tornado you speak of?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, my dear." Emerald snorted, standing up. "Now, why don't we both go upstairs together, so you can make my bed?"

"But master." Twilight pointed out, as she trotted back up the stars. "I've already made you bed today."

"Oh, don't worry my dear." The _junker_ replied, staring at her curvy flank as he followed her up the steps. "I have a feeling when we're through, you'll need to make it again."

...

"As you can see, Twilight these ponies are hard at work." Tornado explained, as the two ponies passed row after row of work benches. "The power of the medallion could serve to keep the ponies here energized longer, increasing our clockwork gear output for trade."

After they had finished their ice cream treats, Tornado had decided to take Twilight to see the manufacturing of Misty Mountain's famous clockworks. Deep within the gear smith's crafting hall, Tornado took his pink unicorn companion around to see all of the artificers hard at work. On one side of the large room, Earth pony tools chipped away at the metal, putting the grooves into the wheels and cogs. At the other end of the hall, unicorns levitated gears, chains, and pulleys into place, bringing all the parts together to form clocks and other devices. And all around them, Pegasus flew parts and tools all over the room, doing their parts to make sure the great Misty Mountain manufacturing machine continued to run smoothly.

"Hm, seems they are doing a good enough job, without the amulet." Twilight replied in a nonchalant tone. "I really don't think they need any help here."

"but many of these ponies would love to have more energy, so they could get more work done in shorter periods, and spend more time with their families." Tornado argued, noticing the blurry and glassed over eyes many of the stallions had as they slumped at their workbenches. "Don't you think they may have something of a valid claim on the treasure."

"Look, it's really not my problem if these grunts can't handle their work." Twilight snorted, trotting back out the door towards into the empty alleyway behind the plant. "Look, I'm starting to get tired, I think we're done for the day."

"If you say so, Twilight." He followed her out, the two leaving the guild hall, and trotting out into the alley. "By the way, since you're here, want to go over to the gift shop, and buy a post card for Cupcake, your best Friend back in Dream Valley?"

"Nah, she doesn't really care much care for postcards." Twilight Shine waved a hoof dismissively. "Besides, I'll see her again soon enough."

"All right, but there's just one thing, _Twilight_..." Tornado added, narrowing his eyes. "You told me the Pegasus pony _Paradise_ was your best friend growing up. How could you _possibly_ not know that?"

Twilight's eyes went wide, and before her could even react, Tornado was suddenly thrown back against the wall. He felt an invisible force choking him around the neck, and his muscles below his neck froze up, making most of his body unable to move. tornado Tried to use magic, but the constriction and his own inner panic prevented him from concentrating.

"Why, you little rouge!" 'Twilight' scowled at him, trotting up to the choking unicorn. "I thought a stallion would be too stupid to see through my disguise."

"You'll find we're full of surprises, Wish Shine." He wheezed out, causing the unicorn filly's eyes to go wider. "Yeah, I know who you are. Twilight told me all about you."

"Guess I shouldn't have put more effort into my acting." Wish shrugged, returning to her own natural coat color. "But no matter. It's not like you'll live long enough to tell anyone, anyway."

The constriction around Tornado's neck pulled tighter. As his vision blurred up, the unicorn stallion suddenly found everything going dark...


	49. Chapter 49

_Sixith Lesson- Plans Gone Wrong_

Inside the Royal Paradise, perperations were underway for the greatest feast Ponyland had seen since the days of old Equestria. Ponies from as far away as Saddle Arabia and Mustangia pitched their tents in the courtyard outside the castle, equine sheiks and chieftians, dressed in all of their finery to greet these new heroines who would protect all of ponykind. With so many exotic visitors from so many places, it's no wonder that no one paid any attention to two human women skulking about- representatives sent by the allied races to pay homage, no doubt. Only Dream Valley ponies would have been able to identify these two troublemakers, having dealt with them and their cruel mother on a regular basis.

"This is it, sister dear." Draggle hissed, looking around the corner at the pony assemblage. "We gotta find a way to mess this party up, so we can make mama proud."

"Awww, it'll be a piece a' cake!" Reeka hissed, stuffing her face with a slice of centipede pie. "These ponies will never know what hit 'em!"

As the two witches gloated about their schemes. A white Pegasus with a blonde mane just happened to fly by, singing along with the music her radio was blaring into the earphones she was wearing.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha stayin alive, stayin alive! Stayin alive! Ha Ha Ha Ha Stayin alive! Stayin alive!" Surprise giggled, twisting and turning in the air to the beat. It was then the filly noticed the two witches standing off in the corner, laughing to themselves.

"Reeka and Draggle? Where the heck did those two come from?" Putting away the gift from the other world North Star had given her, The white pony quietly followed along behind the two troublemakers, quickly realizing they were up to no good.

_Hmmm, those two goofballs are probably here to wreck the banquet._ Surprise thought to herself, tapping her hoof against her chin. _The others are all so busy with the preparations, so I really don't wanna bother 'em... I guess it's up ta me to teach these witches a lesson!_

As Reeka and Draggle snuck into a side entrance of the palace, they failed to realize a mischievous, scheming trickster was right behind them, ready to turn all their well-placed plans upside down...

...

"Do you really think the guests will like this flavor, Butter Pop?" Applejack asked, looking into the bubbling pot. "I mean, a thick coating of warm butter is all well and good for potatoes and heated ears of corn... but vegetable soup?"

"Oh AJ, that's so silly!" Butter Pop giggled, as several globs of slimy yellow oozed out of her mane, and into the kettle she was stirring. "Why would I possibly put butter into the soup?"

"Aww, never mind." AJ replied, shaking her mane in bewilderment. "It ain't worth making a big deal over."

The two ponies were in the Royal Paradise's great kitchens, preparing all of the tasty treats that would be served at the harmony honor banquet. All around them, pots and pans sizzle and bubble, and the sweet scents of fresh breads and sweet desserts emanated from the oven. Applejack and Butter Pop quickly zipped from stove, making sure that nothing ended up overcooked or burned.

"My, it seems you two girls are hard at work." Glory noted, trotting into the room as the fillies pulled a fresh loaf of pumpernickel out of a brick oven. "I came down to make sure you were both keeping up on schedule, but it seems you two have the only situation under control."

"Just doing our part, Glory." Butter Pop added. "We do wanna make sure that this whole banquet is 'well done', so to speak."

"Well, I must say your doing a remarkable job." The white unicorn complimented them, trotting up to one of the kettles, and levitating a ladle to taste the liquid inside. "Still, all of this is a bit much for two ponies to manage all of this by yourselves, so I think I'll take a break from overseeing all the preparations, and see if I can give you ladies a hoof here."

The other two ponies nodded, and the three set about their preparations once again. Stirring, adding ingredients, tasting... the thee ponies zipped about the room, trying to finish as much cooking as possible in as little time as possible. Trying to pass the time quicker, Glory began to sing a little tune to herself.

_"Bit by bit, putting it together._ Glory sang quietly under her breath. _"Piece by piece the only way to make a work of art. Every moment makes a contribution, every little detail plays a part..."_

"Why Glory, that's a wonderful song!" Applejack commented, recognizing the ancient tune fof a long-gone friend. "Is that some old ballad passed down by your family?"

"Oh, why thank you. It is one of my favorites to sing when I'm busy with something." The unicorn filly replied. "And no, I actually heard on a record North Star brought from the other world. Boy, that Barbra Streisand sure can sing."

"Oh, okay." A dumbfounded AJ replied, turning back to her work.

As the three mares busily went about preparing the meals, the two witches snuck up towards the large pot of vegetable soup, sister carrying a large bag .

"You sure this is gonna work, Reeka?" The skinny one asked, as her sister opened the sack filled with a strange powder.

"Don't worry, Drag! One pinch of this powder in the soup, and it'll put all those ponies in a magical sleep they'll never wake up from!" The fat witch whispered, sneaking up to the large bubbling pot. But before she could reach their target, a white pony chef in a white jacket and mustache zipped up between Reeka and the pot, holding out a steaming bowl of hot soup with a spoon sticking out of it.

"Bonjour, madamemoiselle." The chef greeted her, appearing out of nowhere. "Enjoying zee festivities?"

"Ah!" The surprised witch squeaked, jumping back at the sight of the 'stallion'. "You startled me. Whaddya want, pony?"

"Ahhh, zee human guest to zee party!" The pony grunted, holding up the bowl of soup balanced on his wing. "Please, try my famous zoup recipe, I'm certain vou will mind it maqnifique!"

"Ohhh, looks tasty!" Reeka grinned greedily, taking the bowl from the pony.

"Sister, NO!" Draggle yelled in a panic, as the fat witch tossed the spoon aside, and downed the bowl in one big gulp.

"Ah...ah...ah...AHHHHHHH!" The witch's face suddenly turned a bright red, and flames seemed to shoot out of her ears. "SpicyspicyspicySPICYYYYYY!" The witch went running off trying to find a bucket of water.

"Reeka, wait for me!" Her sister ran after her, the two barreling out of the kitchen, still unnoticed by the other fillies working on the far side of the room.

"Good ol' hot pepper tobasco sauce!" Surprise giggled, taking off the mustache. "Always good for a hot time in the old town tonight!"

...

Out in the Courtyard, Firefly, Medley, and Starglow were examining the fireworks cannons, making sure that everything was in place.

"Wow, you Hoofkadians sure packed these things with gun powder!" Firefly grunted, as she and Medley loaded one of the rockets into a cannon. "I bet this big one'll make a really big boom."

"Not two big a one, I hope." Medley replied nervously, pulling away from the rocket as soon as it was loaded. "You sure these things aren't *gulp* dangerous, Starglow?"

"Do not worry, Medrey-chan." The glow 'n show pony replied with a laugh. "Unlike the Bright Valley guns, these was are made only for beauty, not destruction."

"I still don't like the big and scary noises they make." Medley whimpered, hiding under one of the bigger cannons. "It's all really scary to me!"

"Eh, I don't think they're all that scary. If fact, I kinda like em'." Firefly flew up to lie on the barrel of one of the long cannons, and ran her hoof along the side. "Such a big and powerful blast. In fact, this big beauty reminds me of-"

"That'll be enough of that, Miss Firefly." Starglow admonished the Pegasus, as her and Medley's faces both turned a bright red. "I had heard of your voracious appetite for colts, but I had never expected it was this bad."

"Oh, please don't speak ill of Firefly." Medley pleaded, flying down in from of Starglow. "She may have her issues, but she always means well, really she does!"

"Yeah, little miss prude samurai. Weapons are a hobby of mine." Firefly replied in disgust. "I actually _was_ talking about the gun's power, not... ugh, just get your mind out of the trough, lady!"

As the three ponies continued to talk and argue, Reeka and draggle snuck up behind them, carrying a strange bottle of bubbling liquid.

"What's the plan this time, Draggle?" Reeka asked, as they tiptoed up to the largest cannon. "I hope we get those ponies good."

"It's simple really," The skinny one replied. "We'll pour this exploding slime into the big gun, and when they light it for the fireworks ceremony-BOOM! Good-Bye Royal Paradise!"

"And good bye ponies!" The fat itch giggled, as her sister tipped the bottle over to dump the liquid inside.

"Hold it right there!" A White Pegasus with a beard and military-esque jacket commanded them, causing the two witches to draw back from the cannon in shock. "Canon inspector! What're you two humans doing over here?"

"Well, we were just, uhhhh..." Draggle replied nervously, looking around for an answer.

"Nevermind, I can use your help over here." The angry-looking pony shoved the witch over towards one of the other cannons. "Here, look inside and tell me what you see."

"Okay, no problem." Draggle looked down the cannon barrel. "Wow, it sure is dark in here. What am I supposed ta be looking for?"

"Just keep looking." The bearded pony replied, lighting the fuse on the barrel. "In a few minutes, you'll see the light."

"Reeka no!" The other witch replied, rushing up being her sister. "Look out!"

BOOM! The cannon fired off, sending The skinny witch flying back into her sister, and sending both witches flying over the wall. "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The white pony smiled as she heard a loud _splat_ on ground outside the castle.

"Poor little witches." Surprise giggled, pulling her fake beard off. "Looks like they went all to pieces. Hope they can pull themselves together in time for the party."

...

"And this stallion, Princess Cadence, is Sir Starlite." The pony herald introduced the foreign dignitary in front of the alicorn. "Representative of our neighbors across the sea."

Princess Cadence was with Posey and Princess Harmony were all in the Ballroom, greeting foreign ambassadors and Dignitaries who were visiting Ponyland. The two most elegant and graceful of the fillies, the princess had chosen them to greet the visitors to the confederacy.

"Greetings Princess, on behalf of my mistress, the protector of our lands." The white stallion with the multicolored mane bowed to her kissing her hoof. "It is truly an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful and noble mare."

"Ah, Sir Starlite, of course." The Princess inclined her head to him. "I understand your kingdom is a very bright place. Please, tell your mistress that we are all grateful for the wonderful color her servant Starlite showers upon Ponyland."

"Oh my, why does that stallion have his cutie mark on his face?" Posey whispered to Harmony. "He looks so wierd with a yellow star on his face."

"Guess that's the way things are where he's from." Princess Harmony giggled. "Actually, I think it makes him kinda cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend back home..."

But as the stallion bowed and trotted away from the throne, Whizzer passed by in the hallway outside, winking at him. Posey simply giggled, as Princess Harmony frowned and grumbled to herself.

"Princess Cadence, may I present the Pegasus Swift Wind, representative of the kingdom of Bright Moon."

As the three ponies tended to the guests, the two witches snuck up behind the dais they were standing on, fumbling through a spell book.

"This is it, sister." Draggle hissed, as she flipped the book to the page with the lightning spell. "This is our last chance to get those ponies, or momma's gonna fry us for sure."

"Don't worry Draggle." Her sister reassured her. "Princess Cadence will really get a charge outta this!"

"Reallykus badus-" The two sisters started, reading out of the book.

"-Shockus!" A voice behind them finished, as Surprise had flapped up behind them without their noticing.

BOOM! A bolt of lightning stuck the two witches, sending them flying out the window. "Aggggaaah!"

"That does it!" Draggle shrieked, as the fizzing and sparking witches pulled themselves up, and started to run away. "If momma wants those stupid ponies squished, she can do it herself!"

"Yeah, I'm through with this!" Reeka agreed. "C'mon, let's go stay with Aunt Scowlene until this whole 'pony' thing blows over!"

As the two witches ran towards the horizon, Surprise collapsed in a fit of Hysterical laughter.

"Oh, those two, what a riot!" The lunatic pony cackled. "I can't believe how dumb witches are!"

"And what have you been up to, my little pony?" Cadence asked, trotting over to the filly she had known was there the whole time. "Keeping ponykind safe from it's enemies in your own special way?"

"You know me, Princess." The Pegasus giggled, standing up again. "Wither the disease is warts or witches, I believe laughter is the best cure!"


	50. Chapter 50

_Sixth Lesson- Twilight's Last Gleaming_

_As he opened his eyes, the world appeared as a hazy for to him. Where was he? How did he get here? As his head slowly cleared, he could make out two shapes- ponies, by the looks of them- with another pony standing silently behind them. But while the two before his eyes were vaguely familiar to him, the filly standing in the background raised strong emotions in the stallion. There was, dressed all in finery, looking like the true lady she always wanted to be. His Shining pink princess... his radiant unicorn maiden... his..._

"TWILIGHT!"

"Well, well, well... welcome back to the land of the living, thane Firehooves." The crystal pony standing over him sneered. "Though considering the circumstances, I can't guarantee your stay will be a long one."

His vision finally clearing, Tornado saw the forms of a green crystal pony and a unicorn filly standing over him. From the looks of the fancy oak furniture and gaudy trinkets and baubles surrounding the room, he could tell he was someplace fancy.

"E-emerald Ray..." Tornado replied groggily. "What are you doing... where..."

"At my private Chalet, at the edge of Misty Mountain." The crystal stallion snorted in contempt. "Wish Shine brought you here, after realizing I would prefer to keep you alive. A royal historian can be so valuable alive, you know."

"Good thing I did remember, too." The unicorn filly replied with an evil smirk. "A few more seconds, and you'd be in the horsemaster's stable by now."

"How dare you attack the harmony bearers escort, Emerald? You won't get away with this!" Tornado replied angrily, pulling himself back up to his hooves. "What have you done with-" looking again, he saw the pink unicorn in a satin blue ball gown, standing behind the two conspirators. "-Twilight!" Pushing past Wish and Emerald, Firehooves rushed to the crystal filly's side. "Oh, Twilight... what have they done to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, mister." The filly replied in an empty voice, staring at Tornado with empty eyes. "Do I know you?"

"She doesn't remember anything about you, fool." Emerald told him with a laugh. "An ancient love poison saw to that."

"A love poison?" Tornado asked in shock, putting a hoof to Twilight's forehead. "But every copy of that formula was destroyed."

"My ancestor, Twilight Sparkle, managed to keep a small sample of the Formula for study purposes." Wish told him. "I just so happed to run across the vial, and decided it would be the perfect way to neutralize my goody-goody cousin."

"Why you little witch!" Tornado stood up, his horn glowing fiercely. "I should turn you into a snail for this!"

"Don't bother, worm." The yellow snorted. "The blast I gave you has dulled your magic to the point you couldn't even

light a candle right now."

Tornado looked back at the pink filly beside him. "Twilight, please. I know your in there. Don't let these clowns control you!"

"Master doesn't control me." Twilight replied, staring at Tornado with empty eyes. "Master loves me, he made me a crystal pony, He's my prince charming."

"Your wasting your breath, Tornado! She can't possibly hear you!" Emerald mocked him. "Besides, even if You did free her. It's not like she would ever love an old, worn out, lazy excuse for a unicorn like you."

"Do you actually think a beautiful, cultured filly from our proud lineage could ever even consider an aging, ugly brute of a stallion for her true love?" Wish glared at him. "Twilight wants to live in a fairy tale world with her handsome prince, not spend the rest of her life with the ugly troll."

"Which, by the way, is usually slain by the handsome hero in fairy tales." Emerald added, tossing his glittering mane to the side. "Face it Tornado, she's far happier with me than she'd ever be with you."

Tornado closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "Maybe she never could love a loser like me, Emerald. But there's no way I'm leaving her to be controlled by a jerk like you!" Looking back at Twilight for a second, his eyes suddenly gleamed with understanding. _Wait... they said Twilight would rather be in a fairy tale... THAT'S IT!_

Stepping close to Twilight, Tornado suddenly threw his hooves around Twilight neck, and gave her a deep, warm kiss. Pulling away, Tornado saw a confused look on the filly's face.

"Oh brother, like that's going to work." Wish Shine rolled her eyes. "This isn't a fairy tale, Tornado! You can't just kiss her, and- "

BOOM! A powerful blast fired out of Twilight's horn, sending her shocked cousin flying through the opposite wall.

"WISH SHINE YOU HORRIBLE BITCH!" An enraged pink filly roared. "I'M GONNA BUCKING KILL YOU!"

As a snarling Twilight leapt out the window after her cousin, Tornado turned his attention towards the shocked Emerald.

"Ahhhhh! My Wall! How did she break free?!" An incredulous Emerald shrieked. "Wish shine assured me-"

BAM! A hoof kick to the face from an angry Tornado cut him off.

"You've got worse things to worry about, creep!" The unicorn stallion snarled. "It's payback time!"

Rearing up, the two stallions started kicking, biting, and snarling at each other, knocking over tables and smashing chairs in their struggle.

"My home!" Emerald whinnied, dodging a kick to the head from Tornado. "Oh, I'm going to kill you, hornhead!"

"If you can hit me first!" Tornado shot back, barely missing a bite from the crystal pony's teeth.

The two ponies continued to struggle, until Emerald kicked Tornado back into a glass table, knocking the stallion over, and shattering the glass surface against the wall.

"End of the line, Tornado!" Emerald snorted, charging his opponent again. "The medallion is mine!"

It all happened in a split second- the crystal pony went to headbutt him, Tornado grabbed a long shard of the glass from the table in his mouth. The unicorn shoved the glass down into Emerald's skull as he rushed forward, causing the crystal pony to let out a hideous scream as he collapsed on Tornado.

"Ahh!" Tornado yelled in a panic, quickly shoving the corpse off of himself as he pulled himself back up on his hooves. "Oy, what creepy way to go. I hope Twilight is all right."

...

Out in the streets of Misty Mountain, panicked ponies of every size and age ran for cover as two angry fillies traded energy blasts with each other.

"How could you do it, Wish?" Twilight asked, as she leapt out of the way of a magic bolt. "We're family! How could you betray me?"

"Oh like I wouldn't take the chance to take out 'little miss perfect pony', who made my life miserable." Wish replied, teleporting out of the way of a blast. "You, who were the little darling of the family, the icon I could never hope to outshine!"

"Then why did you help me in Fort Dash," Twilight asked, rolling past a magic shot that turned the road sign behind her into a flock of birds. "if you were just going to kill me here?"

"To see you humiliated, reduced to some else's plaything, before I finished you off." Wish snapped, as she used a magic shield to a levitated birdbath Twilight hurled at her. "How did it feel, cousin? To have his lips on yours, to have his hooves all over your-"

"Arggahhhhh!" A furious Twilight charged the other pony, running into her magic shield, and tumbling backwards.

"Your emotions always were your weakness, Twilight." The yellow filly stood over the dazed unicorn, her horn glowing. "Goodbye cousin, say hello to the horasemaster for me."

As the other pony fired a beam at Twilight, the filly rolled to the side, and fired a blast off at Wish, hitting her directly in the horn.

"Aieeeeeee!" The yellow filly cried out, collapsing backwards in pain. Twilight stood back up, gasping for breath, and trotted over to the unconscious form of her cousin.

"You never could tell when I was faking being dazed." Twilight gasped out, looking down at the defeated Wish's charred horn. "I guess all that magical talent went straight to your head.

...

"Chancellor Bramely said your cousin will be delivered to Ironhoof Dungeon." Tornado told her, as the two ponies walked outside Misty Mountain Citadel in silence. "She'll get the best medical treatment in all of Ponyland there."

"I hope they keep her locked up forever." Twilight snorted angrily. "A pity they didn't decide to execute her, like you finished Emerald."

"That is something I'm not really proud of, Twilight." Tornado shivered, trying to put it out of his head. "Anyway, the guards her ranting in her cell about the alicorn amulet, though they didn't know what Wish was talking about."

"The alicorn amulet?" Twilight asked in shock. "So that's what that medallion is! That does it Tornado, nobody is going to get that thing, neither regular nor crystal pony needs that kind of evil."

"Indeed, I've heard Princess Silver Rain is having it thrown into a volcano near Dream Valley, so we may be rid of it's evil forever." Tornado Sighed. "I only wish an image of the amulet had survived, so we would have known what it looked like. Then we all could have avoided this whole mess in the first place."

The two ponies walked along in silence for several minutes, before Tornado finally spoke up.

"Twilight, are you going to be all right?" The concerned stallion asked.

"Huh? Yes, I'll be okay." The filly shivered at her memories. "I just feel so... exploited. I can't believe that creep stole my first kiss, and made me 'perform' for him."

"Perform?" Tornado asked in horror, stopping dead in his tracks. "Twilight, please tell me you didn't..."

"What? No!" The pink unicorn replied in disgust. "I never lifebonded with him! When I said perform, I meant that creep made me stay up every night, as sing and dance show tunes at the foot of his bed until he fell asleep!"

"Oh." Tornado replied, with a partial sigh of relief. "But even so, it's still terrible he poisoned your mind like that." Looking away, he pawed at the ground nervously with his hoof. "So... how'd that kiss knock you out of the love poison, anyway?"

"Like Emerald said, my brain's oriented towards fairy tales." She replied with a small smirk. "I guess being kissed by a handsome knight was enough to break the spell."

"Well that, and a love poison is supposed to be administered to _two_ ponies to work correctly, coupled with the fact that the formula's age probably weakened it." He scratched the back of his neck with his hoof. "You- you really think I'm a handsome knight?"

"You're a knight in Shining armor to me." Twilight trotted over, and gave him a warm kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, the stallion's face turned a bright crimson red.

"I... um... oh...uhhhhh..." He replied sheepishly.

"A stallion of few words." Twilight said with a giggle. Tornado and the filly continued walking, as Twilight gently nuzzled up to him. Smiling, the two ponies continued to walk along under the moonlight.

"Wow the stars are so beautiful tonight." The pink filly commented, finally breaking the silence. "I'm glad you're here to share it with me."

"Well, at least it's better than how Misty Mountain's sky normally looks." Tornado replied with a laugh. "Our skies are gloomy here, most of the time."

"Gloomy huh?" Twilight asked, leaning her head against him. "Gloom... wait a sec," He eyes went wide, as she looked up at the stallion. "Tornado, _which_ volcano near Dream Valley did they toss the amulet in?!"


	51. Chapter 51

___Sixth Lesson- Royal Pains_

In throne room of the Royal Paradise, the six Princess ponies were debating over a small piece of news they had gotten from a servant.

"We have just received word from Misty Mountain." Princess Primrose declared. "Twilight Shine has settled the matter of the alicorn amulet, and will be on her way back here very shortly."

"So, it appears the girls have passed our tests." Starburst snorted at the other princess ponies. "And you all know what that means."

"We must hand over our magic wands to the new Harmony Bearers, as we promised to do." Princess Serena whinnied sadly, looking down at the glittery wand sitting on her throne's arm rest. "Our days as the guardians of the elements of harmony are finally over."

"Awww, don't look so down, cousin." Amethyst consoled her, putting a hoof on Serena's shoulder. "We never really were harmony bearers ourselves, merely their guardians. Why, if we didn't have the wands, we wouldn't even be able to use the elements at all."

"It's easy enough for _you_ to give up your wand, Amethyst Sparkle. You're a unicorn!" Primrose whined, frowning. "The rest of us will have to scrape by as normal ponies!"

"It is beneath a Princess Pony to not have her magic. I'd have to have a servant fetch my tea, or worse... get it myself!" Starburst's lip curled up into a pout. "There is no way I'm giving up my magic wand to some commoner pony."

"We have to surrender the wands, girls. It is a matter of honor that we keep our word." Royal Blue reminded the other princesses. "As the rulers of Ponyland, it is our responsibility to set a good example to our subjects."

"Royal Blue is right. Besides, getting rid of the wands lets us turn our attention to a more important matter." Princess Tiffany spoke up, drawing all of the others attention to her. "It has occurred to me, that very little gets done with authority divided between the six of us. Now, even though I am often called to mediate disputes, I believe the time for more decisive leadership has come."

"What do you mean, Tiffany?" Serena asked curiously. "What is it that you are proposing?"

"Ladies, I believe it's high time Ponyland had a queen- a supreme ruler above any of us Princesses." Tiffany motioned a hoof towards Amethyst, who levitated an ancient, golden crown out of a glass case behind their thrones. "The confederacy needs a single strong ruler, with more authority than a Celestia or Luna ever had, to restore order to our dominions."

"Ohhhh, that's a splendid idea!" Princess Royal Blue smiled. "And I know exactly which mare should take the royal crown... namely, me."

"What? No!" Serena snorted in disgust. "By right _I_ should be queen, no one can compare! I'm the fairest and most graceful!"

"You are so not!" Amethyst snorted, levitating the crown above her own head. "Besides, I'm the only one of us with her own magic, I should be the one who should rule!"

"By that logic, I should be the queen becuse only I can fly!" Princess Tiffany snorted, flexing her wings angrily. "And maybe I should, I've always been something of our unoffical leader, so-"

"-no, I should be queen, you silly nags! Only I have the talent and Charisma!" Primrose retorted. "And I'm the oldest from the bloodline of Princess Celestia!"

"Well, _I'm_ the eldest of the line of Princess Luna, so I should be queen!" Starburst snapped. "I am the best qualified!"

"I should be queen!"

No, I should!"

"No, me!"

"NONE OF YOU SHOULD BE QUEEN!" An alicorn roared angrily in the Royal Canterlot voice, trotting into the throne room and surprising the six fillies. "The six of you should continue to rule by consensus, at least until one of you is mature enough to bear ruling a nation that took both Celestia and Luna to rule over."

"Why, how dare you!" Princess Amethyst snorted. "We are your superiors, Mi Amore Di Cadenza! You have no right to talk to us in such a manner."

"We have always respected the fact you were an elder Princess, as we have also heeded your counsel for the fact you are an alicorn." Princess Primrose warned. "But do not forget who are the feudal ladies here, and who is the vassal."

"I mean no disrespect, your majesties," Princess Cadence continued, trying to rein her temper in. "But you have given your word on surrendering the elements of harmony to the candidates, and if you were to go back on your promises..."

"The ponies of Ponyland would lose support for us. Well played, Cadence." Princess Royal Blue smirked. "Very well, we shall surrender our wands to the girls at the ceremony tomorrow."

"And as to the question of the royal crown, I believe that is a matter best tabled until this 'harmony' business is concluded." Serena agreed.

"Very well then... are we all in consensus over these matters?" Princess Tiffany inquired. The other mares all nodded their heads in unison. "So be it. This meeting of the council of Princess Ponies is adjourned. See you all tomorrow."

As the princess ponies Trotted out of the room, Starburst suddenly heard a *snap* come from beneath her.

"Oh no!" The immature mare whimpered ,looking over to the alicorn with tear-filled eyes. "I chipped my hoof polish again. Oh Cadence, it's just terrible!"

"All that drama over chipped hoof polish?" Rolling her Cadence trotted over to her, levitating a pen and sheet of paper from a nearby table. "Here, this is my personal recipe for a polish made from glitter scent. I came up with it when I was a teen filly myself." She gave the paper to Starburst. "Now please stop crying, okay? It's beneath a ruler of Ponyland to blubber like a baby."

"Oh, thank you so much, Cadence!" The grateful mare dried her eyes, galloping out of the room. "I won't forget this, I promise!"

"Sometimes babysitting skills and patience with foals, also pays off with spoiled and bratty Princesses." The alicorn said aloud.

_"You always did know how to make your charges smile."_ A voice broke the silence. _"I know you were always able to make me happy."_

"Oh, Shining... how I so miss making you happy." Cadence said to the silence. "If I had not had your presence here to comfort me, I never would have made it through these past few centuries."

Although Shining Armor was long dead, his soul ever remained with Mi Amore Di Cadenza- a voice she could speak to through the lifebond. It had been always there, seeing her through the hardest of trials- sometimes as a presence in the back of her mind, other times as an invisible companion she could speak to as if he were still actually there.

"You were right, my love." Cadence whispered. "I just had to let Twilight be the pony she truly is, and everything just clicked."

_"A pony has to be true to herself, if she is to live up to her true potential."_ The voice speaking in her mind replied. _"Even Twiley had to be true to herself, right up until the end."_

Cadence's head drooped at her husband's mention of her former charge. "Tell me, Shining... is she happy there with you, in the hereafter? Is she happy with her choice to reject immortality, and leave this world behind?"

_"I don't know, my Darling. She and all of the others have passed on to the great stables, while I remain here at your side."_ The voice seemed uncertain at that. _"But I'm sure she is happy to be with her loved ones."_

"Oh Shining, How I wish I could be there with her." The Princess replied sadly. "And you too, as well."

...

Following all of their busy and hurried preparations of the previous day, the six harmony candidates were enjoying the quiet of the moment, each in their own way. On the set of railroad tracks that circumnavigated the outer citadel, two equines road in a small, steam-powered engine around the width and breath of the city

"Oh Steamer, isn't it wonderful?" Posey smiled, sniffing at the air. "All of these beautiful flowers they planted along the track are so sweet smelling."

"They are nowhere near as lovely as you are, my sweet." The engineer colt replied, as the green and black engine chugged it's way along the rails. "You are prettier than all the tropical blossoms in Flutter Valley?"

"Oh, you've been to Flutter Valley?" Posey asked, her eyes going wide. "Wow, I thought we were the only outsiders who had been there."

"Yep, my partner Tracks and I stumbled into the valley once, when our Train broke down near the spot where you were... taken." The colt noticed that Posey winced at that. "We stumbled our way through the forest, and found ourselves before the royal court of Queen Rosedust."

"Oh my." Posey replied, putting to her mouth. "What ever did you do?"

"We were able to convince them we were in distress... until Tracks shot his mouth off and told Rosedust her facial cutie mark, mane plume, and fancy accent made her look like a human prostitute."

"Oh dear..." Posey replied, blushing a deep red. "That probably didn't go over very well."

"Not at all. Tracks has a way of saying the wrong thing at the wrong thing at the wrong time." Steamer sighed. "Anyway, Princess Cadence was finally able to negotiate our way free, but only after a certain colt had been thoroughly beaten by several male flutters, then apologized for his absolute stupidity."

"Wow, I bet that's a lesson he'll never forget." Posey said with a giggle.

"Indeed, I'm just glad you were able to get away from Flutter Valley without any trouble." Steamer replied. "I don't know what I'd have done if something bad had happened to you."

"Really Steamer?" Posey blushed a deep red. "I-I've never had someone care about me like that... before..." The shy and timid pony trailed off quietly.

"Well, I guess someone does now." The engineer colt's face slowly moved closer to hers...

WHABOOM! Far off to the south, a dark, shadowy cloud began to slowly spread across the sky. Flashes of red light appeared on the horizon, followed by what sounded like pearls or rolling thunder.

"Eeeeeeeee!" The terrified Posey shrieked, hiding behind Steamer. "What was that? Make it go away!"

"Sounds like it's coming from the direction of Dream Valley!" Steamer replied, comforting Posey in his hooves. "I'd say a volcano's erupting."

"Oh no! It's the witches, it's got to be!" Posey shrieked, burying her face against Steamer's chest. "Something really awful's going to happen, I just know it!"

...

"Everything is in Readiness!" Hydia cackled, looking to the fellow witches of her coven. "Tomorrow, I shall ride this chariot into this skies over Ponyland, and destroy our equine enimies once and for all!"

"Excellent, Hydia!" Beezin cackled evilly. "Then all of our efforts were not in vain."

"Rawr, but how shall you pull your chariot along?" Katrina purred. "It's not like a Pegasus is simply going to go along with your plan."

"This little toy that just fell out of the sky the other day holds the awnser." Hydia laughed, pulling out the alicorn amulet, With a wave of her hand, she channeled the energies within the cursed item, and it began to change shape. Within moments, the alicorn amulet changed shape into an obsidian alicorn, stamping it's hoof, and staring at the witches and warlocks with it's red glowing eyes.

"My what an impressive beast!" Sonombula exclaimed, admiring the black magic aberration. "With this creature at your disposal, all of Ponyland will be at our mercy!"

"Indeed! My own daughters will regret running away like that!" The old witch motioned to the apple cross goblin, who was cowering in the corner. "You there! Harness up this beast. For tomorrow we are taking Ponyland's 'last flight'!" Turning to leave, the witch let out another triumphant cackle.


	52. Chapter 52

_Final Exam- The Gathering Storm_

"Twilight's on her way back! Twilight's on her way back!" The gleeful Surprise hopped happily around the room. "I can't believe we're gonna get our wands tomorrow night! I'm soooo nervouscitied!"

"It's been a thousand years and a change of the language we're speaking." Applejack snorted, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "And I still say 'nervouscited' is not really a word."

"Awww, don't be so grumpy, AJ." Glory giggled, licking her friend's coat clean. "All that stress is making your coat sweat, and we need to look our best for the ceremony."

"Ohhh, can you believe it girls? By this time tomorrow, we're gonna be the new protectors of Ponyland!" Firefly exclaimed, zipping around the room in excitement. "Fighting bad guys, spreading the message of friendship... this is gonna be sooo cool!"

"Trust me, Firefly, it's not really all _that_ big of a deal." AJ assured her. "You'll be amazed at how little our lives will actually change. It will seem small in comparison to everything we've gone through, actually."

"Please don't rain on Firefly's parade, Applejack. We're all really excited about this!" Glory snorted, as she began to style the orange filly's mane. "Besides, how could you possibly know what it's like being a harmony bearer?"

Before AJ could form a response, Posey suddenly came galloping into the room, her eyes wide in panic.

"Girls, girls! Oh, it's terrible!" The yellow filly whinnied urgently. "It's a total disaster, I just know it!"

"Calm down, Posey. It can't be all that bad!" Firefly replied, landing beside her. "Now, what's got you so spooked, kid?"

"Steamer and I just saw smoke pouring out of the volcano of Gloom, and he thinks the witches are up to something!" Posey whined, looking around between the girls nervously. "And when we went to tell the princesses, they told us that something called the alicorn amulet got tossed into the volcano to get rid of it!"

"WHAT?! The alicorn amulet's been found!?" Applejack yelled, doing a double take at Posey's revelation. "And who in Hades thought it would be a good idea to toss it to the witches?!"

"Well, if the witches are involved, it can't be good." Glory added, moving on to AJ's mane, "But what the heck is the alicorn amulet, and why's it got you and Posey so worried?"

"Sit down girls." Applejack told the others, shoving an irritated white unicorn away from her. "I've got a story my granny Applejack told me, that her granny Applejack told her..."

"Ohhh, story time!" Surprise exclaimed, floating over to the bed to listen. "I shoulda had Butter Pop make me some buttered corn!"

...

"...so that's the whole situation, guys." Steamer finished explaining, the other three colts listening intently. "Twilight and Tornado are on their way back here, and Hydia now has one of the most powerful cursed artifacts in the history of ponydom."

"We need to gether the other stallions, and mobilize at once!" Thundercloud snorted, stamping his hoof. "We'll march on that old crone's lair, and bury her and her daughters in a lava landslide!"

"Are you insane, man?!" Fireball snorted, narrowing his eyes. "Our intelligence reports indicate Hydia's summoned her entire coven to the volcano for some sinister purpose. Even if we attack them with the full might of our unicorn and Pegasus battle corps, we'll still suffer untold casualties taking on their combined spellcraft!"

"Tactics and odds... that's all you think about, isn't it Fireball?" Thundercloud snapped, spreading his wings in anger. "This isn't us playing with your little toy soldier ponies on the floor at home as foals anymore. Ponies lives are at stake here!"

"And this isn't you tying a bath towel around your neck and jumping off the roof as a foal, Thundercloud!" The unicorn hissed back. "Running and jumping to everyone's rescue without a plan'll get everybody killed!"

"And waiting too long on one of your dumb plans will get even more ponies killed!" The Pegasus angrily snapped back, stamping his hoof. "We need action, and we need it now!"

"Impulsive hothead!"

"Cowardly egghead!"

"Both of you, cut it out!" Lightning yelled, stepping between the two arguing equines. "I know you're both worried about the safety of your fillies and the rest of the herd- believe me, I'm worried about AJ. But tearing into each other isn't going to defeat those witches."

"You're right Lighting, this won't solve anything." Thundercloud replied with a sigh. "Steamer, why in the heck did they toss the amulet into the witches' volcano?"

"Someone neglected to tell Silver Rain about the witches living there. She thought the thing would be melted down." Steamer explained. "By the time Twilight explained to her about Hydia... well, it was too late."

"What do the Princesses plan to do about this whole mess?" Fireball inquired, trying to calm his nerves. "I hope they have some idea how to neutralize the threat before the order of gloom can figure out how to utilize the amulet's dark power."

"Cadence and the others have decided to wait until after the ceremony tomorrow, to send a message to Ponyland's enemies that we are not afraid." Steamer replied. "They will be ordering the stallion generals to launch a strike force afterward."

"That is a sound tactical decision." Fireball nodded in agreement. "There is no way that Hydia and her cronies could figure out how to utilize their new acquisition that quickly."

"Well, I for one really don't like this at all." Thundercloud scowled. "But I trust the princesses' judgment."

"Say guys, why don't we do something to get our minds off all off this mess?" Lightning asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey Steamer, wanna head out to the castle's race track? Bet I can beat you in the 2,000 meter gallop!"

"Sounds like fun." The engineer pony replied. "I do need some time away from those smoky machines."

" think Fireball and I'll pass, guys." Thundercloud narrowed his eyes at the other stallion. "I'm challenging him to another came of Strategy!"

"You're on!" Fireball grinned, levitating a game board with the pieces out of the closet. "But I'm warning you, if you try other all out offensive instead of relying on more thoughtful tactics, you'll lose again just like so many times before!"

"Okay then, see you guys later." Steamer said with a laugh, as he trotted out of the room. "Try not to burn the Royal Paradise down while we're out."

"I hope Tornado gets back soon." Lightning said with a sigh, as he followed the engine pony. "I don't know how much longer I can keep the peace between these two bozos without him."

...

"All right, so I made a mistake." Princess Silver Rain snorted, looking down from her throne at the ponies assembled. "How was I supposed to know that's were the witches were? Who in thier right mind lives in a volcano?"

"You would have known, your highness, if you had paid attention to your lessons on royal polotics and current events like your mother wanted you to." Tornado chastised the Princess. "I've personally heard from your teachers about your study habits when they're in the library."

"The fault also lay at my hooves, Thane Tornado." Bright Bramely admitted ashamedly. "I too should have been aware Hydia had taken refuge there, but I had not been paying much attention to affairs in Dream Valley. I-I just didn't think the affairs of the herd of outcasts was really that important."

"Well, what you didn't think was important, may come back to bite all of Ponykind in the flank." Twilight looked up at the princess. "Will their be any further problems between the Crystal ponies and regular ponies?"

Silver Rain shook her head. "Emerald Ray was the primary instigator of most of the problems, and with the amulet gone there is nothing left ot have a dispute over." The ruler of Misty Mountain sighed. "I'm going to institute a series of integration programs so these two groups of ponies can come to understand each other better. These tensions cannot be aloud to cause something such as this again."

"That will be a welcome change, my princess." Bramley looked over at the now-crystal Twilight. "Speaking of changes, how long until you go back to normal, Duchess Shine?"

"The beautician at the salon told me that it should wear off in a few weeks." The unicorn looked over her glittering translucent physique. "While I do find it extravagantly beautiful, every moment of being like this reminds me of that slithery creep of a crystal stallion."

"Well, at least your name is more appropriate- Twilight Shine." Tornado chuckled, which earned the stallion a scowl from Twilight . "Sorry, just trying to put some humor into the situation."

"I've already contacted Four-Speed, and he is already preparing his vehicle for the return journey." Princess Silver Rain told them. "I wish to again thank you both for aiding our domains in this critical situation."

"The safest of journeys back to the Royal Paradise." Bright Bramely agreed, as the two unicorns bowed to her and the princess. "And may fortune smile upon the both of you."

"It's really a shame I didn't get to show you around my hometown more, Twilight." Tornado told her, as the two trotted out of the throne room. "I really wanted to show you the candy store, and some of the local restaurants, and-"

"We'll save that for another time, Tornado." The filly interrupted him, a worried look on her face. "Right now that amulet is a more pressing is a more pressing matter we have to worry about."

"Don't worry, Twilight." The blue stallion reassured her. "The telegraph we sent back to Princess Cadence was a sufficient warning. I'm sure the princesses and the other harmony bearers will have formulated a plan by the time we get back."

"I certainly hope you're right." Twilight sighed, as they trotted down the mountain path towards the big monster truck.

"Ahh, there you two are!" Four Speed chuckled, polishing the chrome on his truck's bumper. "You two ready for another fast and wild ride?"

"Oh, I'm just _thrilled_ to be riding in this behemoth again." The unicorn rolled her eyes. "Just try not to make it as bumy this time, okay?"

Tornado opened the door to the back seat for her with his magic. "After you, milady." He whinnied, standing up and bowing.

"Oh my, aren't we suddenly the gentleman." Twilight replied coyly, suddenly flashing Tornado a sensuous smile that made the unicorn blush for some reason.

"Twilight... are you felling okay?" Tornado asked her nervously, as he climbed into the truck after her. "Something doesn't seem right."

Twilight merely stared at the bewildered unicorn, as Four Speed hopped into the front seat, and started up the engine.

"Hey guys, you're just gonna love this!" The earth pony flicked a switch with his hoof, and a glass windshield raised between the front and back seats. "Pretty cool, huh? Now I can listen to my tunes while I drive, and not bother the two of you at all!"

The truck started bouncing down the hill at a rapid pace, as Four Speed popped an 8-track into his dashboard radio, and blared rock music all through the truck.

_"Were cold slither, you'll be joining us soon! A band of Vipers, Playin our tune!"_ The earth pony driver sang along with the music track. _"With an iron fist, and a reptile hiss, we shall rruuullee!"_

"Ugh, that earth band, Cold Slither!" Tornado said in disgust. "Can you believe he's listening to that garbage, Twilight?" When no repose came, he looked over at the pink unicorn. "Uh, Twilight?"

She was staring at the stallion intently- the way Surprise did before pouncing on a freshly baked chocolate cake. Her eyes burned with a fire that made the stallion even more nervous.

"Tornado, would you mind coming over here?" Twilight asked in a sultry tone. "I think Four Speed forgot to turn the heat on in here, and it's really cold."

"Twilight, what's gotten into you?" Tornado asked meekly, sliding slightly away from her on the seat nervously. "You're not acting like yourself."

Worried at first that he might be dealing with another imposter, the unicorn stallion scanned her with his horn. To his horror, he found that this was the real twilight, but something else was very much amiss.

"Awww, come here, Tornado." She whispered, slinking across the seat to him. "Wouldn't you like to get to know me a little better?"

"Twilight, try to control yourself!" Tornado pleaded. "You're still under a bit of the effects of the love poision, a-and combined with that hypnotic music-"

They suddenly hit a bump, sending Twilight bouncing on top of the jittery unicorn. Looking down and him, the grinning unicorn narrowed her eyes. "Time for a little horseplay."

The stallion's eyes went wide. "Twilight- wait- we're not- neither of us have ever-not that I don't want- maybe we should- EEP!"

The music blaring from the speakers drowned out the noise from the back the entire trip home.


End file.
